Shadows of Twilight
by SofiaB
Summary: Giselle's father hires someone to kill her after years of loss and rough upbringing. When she finds herself in MiddleEarth she learns to accept her past and deal with the future. Legomance
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Everything is Tolkiens, and he may be dead now, but he still owns it. Unfamiliar things to you I DO own.   
  
Rated: R for violence, language, and possible sexual situations in further chapters.   
  
Summary: Giselle was a girl who had a rough upbringing and her father hires someone to kill her. When she finds herself in Middle-Earth she learns to accept her past and deal with the future. Yeah, its one of those girl falls into middle-earth stories.   
  
Italicized words indicate thought.**  
  
**Shadows of Twilight  
  
Chapter 1: Bye-bye life  
**  
Giselle sat huddled on the park bench. It was winter and terribly cold. But she did not go back to the hell hole she called 'home', instead she just sipped on her hot coffee and watched the squirrel's collecting the last acorns before the snow came. She was 21 years old and in college. When she was younger she always waited for when she went to college, for then she could leave. But her damned father would not give her the money for her dorm, and she herself had not enough money to pay for it, so she was stuck, again, living with him. Her mother left her husband when she was six, not even bothering to tell her daughter how much she loved her, not bothering to write a letter to her, not bothering to take her along.   
  
Tears started to blur her vision and she willed them not to fall. 15 years ago her mother left her, but the pain had only faded a little. _Why am I still dwelling on this? For fuck's sake its done and over with. Get a grip El!_ Giselle heaved a sigh while closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Once she was sure that she would not cry she opened her eyes and took another sip. _Crap, its getting cold._  
  
" Giselle, your still out here? Its seventeen degree's outside and your still out here!" Her best guy friend Jason said. He and her best friend Kelly were the only ones who knew what her father did to her. They were the only ones who understood.   
  
" Yes." Giselle replied calmly.   
  
" Your coming to my dorm tonight. You don't have to go back to your father's but your not staying out here any longer. Are you insane?" Jason asked as he went to take Giselle's arm.   
  
A frightened look entered her eyes and she pulled out of Jason's arms. " No! Don't you understand? He's already angry at me, and if I don't show up tonight I'm really gonna get it!" she cried.   
  
Jason hugged her. _I don't want to see her like this anymore_. " OK, OK. You don't have to come to my room but promise me if things get out of control you'll come to Kelly or me? Promise?" Giselle nodded against his chest.   
  
" Okay... take care of yourself El, you DO have people in this world that care about you, even if you don't realize it." When Giselle nodded and smiled up at him he kissed her brow and walked down the road to the dorms.  
  
A few minutes later Giselle got up and threw away her cup of coffee in the thrash bin. She saw a McDonald's french fry container on the floor and she went to pick it up. _Damn people. Is it so hard to take your trash and put it in a trash bin? And if there isn't a thrash bin in sight, is it so hard to hold on to it till you find one? I mean, its not going to kill you... damn people._ She slowly started heading in the opposite direction Jason went. As she walked she prepared herself for what probably would happen again tonight. _He beats you up El, sometimes lightly, sometimes you end up in the hospital, but your still alive. YOUR STILL ALIVE! You can handle this El._   
  
Before she knew it she was standing in front of the house. This house held so many memories of pain and sadness and barely any joy. Giselle looked in the reflection of herself on the glass. Tired, green eyes stared back at her. She had fair skin and black curly hair. She was around 5'10". She would consider herself pretty if she didn't have a bruises all over her body. She took a deep breath. _I can go through with this..._ she inwardly told herself as she took out her keys and opened the door. She stepped inside and placed her purse on the table near by. As soon as she turned around she was rammed into the door, having the air leave her lungs. As she struggled for breath her captor put a plastic garbage bag over her head and tied it down. Giselle started to panic._ I cant breath. I cant breath!_   
  
Then her captor pushed her to the ground and got on top of her. He tied her hands together and then moved to sit on her legs. He started punching her in the abdomen and ribs so hard that she was sure her ribs were cracked, if not bruised. He then took hold of her hair from outside the bag and started to bang it on the wooden floor beneath her. She started to cry. Never before had anybody done this to her. Then she heard footsteps coming and someone kneeling down next to her head.   
  
" You know, Giselle, I have waited so long to do this. Ever since the day you were born I knew you would do nothing but spend my money and be a worthless whore!" Her father was speaking to her.   
  
" That's not true." She whispered, barely audible even if she didn't have a bag over her head. But her father heard her.   
  
" Oh it is. It is." He snarled. " I've been counting on the days till you would finally die, and well... Now you are. I hope you suffer a long terrible death. Finish her off." With that he got up and walked away.   
  
She heard her captor, who was still on her legs, laugh mercilessly. She then heard him unsheathe a knife._ Oh dear god, I am going to die_... She felt the knife break through her skin and pierce her abdomen. She couldn't contain the screams. She kept on screaming as she felt it pierce her heart and then again and again multiple placed on her upper body.   
  
She soon stopped screaming. She couldn't breathe, and it took so much effort to scream that she didn't even try anymore. She felt the pain numbing down into a sharp throb and she let darkness claim her. Never again to open her eyes. As her last moments in life passed away she heard some one laughing and sirens waling outside the house. But she did not open her eyes.   
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was walking through the surrounding forest with his friends Elladan and Elrohir. He was visiting them in their father's dwelling, named Imladris. They all heard a thump and when each had drawn their bows the walked around the shrubbery to find what had caused the thump.   
  
" By the gods..." Elrohir said. Their in the middle of a small clearing was a maiden. With their keen eyesight they could see multiple stab wounds on her upper body and some sort of bag tied over her head.   
  
" She still breathes..." His twin brother, Elladan, said noticing the faint rise and fall of her chest.   
  
Legolas put his bow on his back and slowly knelt by the head. He gently began to remove the bag from her head. When it was off he noticed fading bruises on her face and at the back of her head their was blood. " She is gravely injured, if we do not get her to your father soon she will die." He announced. They all nodded and as Legolas gently brought the maiden into his arms they all went to the direction of Lord Elrond's home with all haste.   
  
**A/N  
  
Wow. Lots of violence. But I told you in the warning there would be some. I'm still looking for a beta reader for this and my other two stories. So if your interested email me or leave it in a review. Speaking fo reviews... I would really like some. Praise and constructive criticism accepted. Flames are not. If you don't like the story don't review telling me how awful it is. Give me some suggestions or just stop reading the story. Then you'll have your problems solved.   
  
I say again PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
-sofia**


	2. A world anew

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 for it. **

**Rated: R for violence, language, and possible sexual situations in further chapters.**

Lea: I'm glad you like the story. I'm not going to interfere with the story and how its going. What pops in my mind I put on paper, and I'm letting this story write itself. At this point, im pretty sure it will be a mary-sue, but a "full blown" one... I hope not. But if it is shrug what can I do? If you feel like it is, let me know and tell me how I can fix it cause sometimes I'm blind to these things.

GinnyPotter4eva: Glad you like the story. Your question really made me stop and think it over. The whole stab-in-heart-and-still-live bit came from the day before I started writing this story. I was watching court TV- Forensic Science ( I keep watching it though it sometimes freaks me out) and in one case they were saying the killer stabbed his victim in the heart and then held her down as she bled to death. The commentary person said that a stab wound to the heart takes 6-8 minutes to die. So I just went with that. I actually tried looking for if that really is true but I couldn't find anything about how long it takes to die. If you find otherwise- let me know. Oh and, I love the twins too! I think their awesome and I was so mad that they weren't in the LOTR movies.

White roses for me: thanks for the advice. Sometimes when you write something and you reread it you miss the mistakes because in your mind, it is not messed up. And I'll try not to make anything too obvious. Thanks!

And i shall like to introduce you to my beta reader, **A'mael, who is making sure that future chappies are looking good.**

Italicized words indicate thought.  
Shadows of Twilight  
Chapter 2: A world anew

Elrond slowly closed the door behind him and sighed wearily before meeting his sons and Legolas in his study. When he heard his sons yelling for a healer, he had thought the worse, though he was unprepared of the maiden that was injured. It had taken well over 3 hours to stop the bleeding and if she made it through this night, she would live. His robes were all covered in blood but he would not change and take a bath until he informed his sons and Legolas about the maiden they brought in.   
  
When he entered his study he found Legolas pacing to and fro in front of the desk with his sons in the chairs, though they looked calmer then their friend, Elrond could see how impatient they were. When he entered they all looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to say what happened. "I have done all I can. Stopping her from bleeding to death was tricky, but I managed to do it. If she survives this night, she will live." Legolas started walking to the door. "Where are you going, Legolas?"  
  
"To her room. I will not sit idle in my room while she possibly dies." With that he walked out.   
  
"We agree, Ada. We also will not sit idle", Elrohir said, rising with his twin. They both made their way out of the room.  
  
At the door Elladan turned back and with a critical eye, told his father, "You should take a bath and rest, Ada. If anything happens we will get you." With that he left.   
  
Elrond chuckled, his sons were always acting like elflings but times like this showed that they could be mature adults also. Taking his sons' advice he left to his chamber to have a relaxing bath and hopefully a rest.   
  
Meanwhile, the three elves were having a group discussion a little ways from the maiden's bed, just in case she happened to wake and overhear them.   
  
"How could she have gotten past the guards?" Elladan asked.   
  
"How could she have been attacked so severely inside our borders? It's strange", Elrohir added, shaking his head.   
  
"Tis strange, yes, but we will not get any answers until she awakens. And even when she wakes, we must not pounce on her with our questions; it may be overwhelming for her", Legolas said, leaning in his chair and glancing at the bed.   
  
"I for one would like to know who attacked her. I would not want some attacker sneaking around Imladris for more victims", Elrohir said as he stood up and went to the open balcony.   
  
"What I want to know is how she came to be in the forest, we were right around the corner yet we heard no sounds of an attack." said Legolas.  
  
"Exactly," Elladan agreed. Movement from the bed caught their attention. They both turned sharply to what happened. Elrohir, who was on the balcony, came back inside and stood over the bed.   
  
"She still sleeps", he stated. "Come," he beckoned, " let us observe the stars. They seem to be shining brightly tonight." And they were. The moon seemed to be bigger in size, casting the world in a soft glow. The stars were indeed shining brightly and twinkling merrily. As if they had a secret that they wanted to tell. As if they were laughing with everlasting mirth.  
  
Rivendell's waterfalls seemed to give a glow of their own. Their white froth mixed in with moonlight and shadows seemed to cast enchantment to all that watched. Gentle breezes carried scents of the pine and berries, softly caressing the faces of three elves. Voices raised in song could still be heard, gently mixing with the wind to carry their tune afar. A single golden brown leaf landed at the feet of Mirkwood's Prince.   
  
Legolas slowly bent down to retrieve it. What tree did this leaf leave behind? Did it gracefully land at his feet for a reason, or was it pure chance? So many questions this leaf held. But yet, in the end, it did not matter. Its time to leave the tree that it was connected to had come, and it departed. And in time a new bud would form and grow to take its place, only then to fall. It was a cycle never ending. Yet one that held interest, nonetheless. For that matter, did this human girl come here with a reason like that leaf? Or was it chance? Fate, it seems, still had secrets to be held.   
  
Anor was slowly rising into the sky, but for three elves, it went unheeded. It was morning, the night had passed. And the girl still lived. "She lives", Legolas stated what they all knew.   
  
"I will go get my father", Elladan said rushing out. Moments later Elrond came in with his son trailing behind him. His face remained impassive as he checked on his patient. When he was in healer mode, he would not show any emotion, not say anything that will discourage or give hope to the patients loved ones. Not until, of course, he knew for sure what the outcome would be.   
  
As he finished wrapping the wounds in clothes again he stood up and at the three expressions that stared at him, he chuckled. "She indeed lives. The wounds are healing nicely already. She will wake soon, and when she does, do NOT overwhelm her." He spoke the last part sternly, and at his two mischievous sons.   
  
" Me? Us? Why father, I do not know of what you speak?" Elrohir answered, feigning innocence. Elrond snorted but did not reply. The girl tossed and turned her head, groaning, a sign that she was waking.   
  
Giselle felt as if she was floating on cloud, surrounded by black nothingness. She felt nothing. Nothing at all. And she was content to stay this way. She was tired, and here she could rest in peace, not having to worry about anything. All the sudden she heard muffled voices. She looked around, but could not find the source. The voices kept talking and even if she strained her ears to hear, she just could not make out a single word. She started to get frustrated.   
  
_Why can't I understand them? Wait... is it one person? Or a lot? Oh I don't know!   
_  
She groaned. She stood up on her invisible cloud and started walking in one direction. She smiled when she could hear the voices getting louder. But as their volume increased, she started to feel an ache all over her upper body, as she kept walking the ache turned into sharp throbs, to uncontrolled pain. The pain was so intense that she stopped walking and dropped down onto her knees.   
  
_Won't go... any farther..._   
  
After a few minutes the intensity of the pain faded away a little bit, but she dared not move.   
  
_Why go to this unknown voice if it will only cause me pain? No, I think I will go back to wherever I was before and just go to sleep. I'm so tired..._   
  
She started to crawl back to where she first woke up in this place, the farther away she got, the less pain she felt, until she felt nothing at all again. But just as she was content to do nothing at all, she felt herself floating upwards, causing the pain to return, she groaned again. She could feel things now. She was on a bed, with a blanket over her body. Her upper body was wrapped tightly in something. She was hovering on the edge of consciousness now and she decided to take the step and open her eyes.   
  
The four elves waited with baited breath as the girl on the bed groaned again and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and the first thing that came into focus was a guy with pointy ears in front of her, with three other guys with pointy ears behind him.   
  
_Wait, when did people have pointy ears?_   
  
"Why are your ears pointy?" was the first thing she said. Well, actually she croaked it out, for her throat was sore. The pointy eared guy in front of her chucked before answering.  
  
"That is how our ears were made." Giselle stared in awe at him; his voice was soft, yet smooth like a shell tumbled again and again from the ocean waves. "I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Behind me are Legolas and my two sons, Elladan and Elrohir. May I ask as to what your name is?" he continued.   
  
"My name? Right... Giselle. Giselle Harrington." After a few moments of silence, she asked, "How did I get here?"   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas found you in our woods severely injured. They brought you here. How you came to be in our borders... we were hopping you could tell us."   
  
Giselle furrowed her brows while gingerly sitting up with the help of Elrond. "Injured?" she asked out loud. "How can I be injured..." she trailed off as memories of herself at the park, then going into her house and being murdered flooded her senses. She screamed, a terrified and shocked look on her face. The elves winced at the intensity of her scream. "I'm... I'm... oh shit... I'm... dead." she whispered.   
  
The elves looked at her strangely. How could she be dead if she is sitting there talking to them, alive. "You look quite alive to me", Elladan said.   
  
"You said Im in Rivendell." Giselle said. At Elronds nod she continued. "No place in this world is called Rivendell. Except maybe in stories", she said, shaking her head.   
  
"Well Rivendell's location is kept secret but it exists in this world", Legolas said confusedly.   
  
"No it doesn't. Not from where I come from."  
  
"Where do you come from?" Elrond asked.  
  
" From another world." came the reply from a stranger's voice. They all looked at the door to see none other then Gandalf the grey.   
  
"What do you mean, Mithrandir" Elrohir asked.   
  
"I'm dead Gandalf... I'm pretty sure of it. So how can I be alive here?" Giselle asked.   
  
"Now, now", Gandalf said raising his arms to stop the flow of questions. "All will be explained in due time, but Miss Harrington... lets just say you are having a second chance in life. Hopefully a better life then your previous one." Giselle nodded, digesting all this new information. The four elves looked at him bewildered. How could he know so much of this Giselle Harrington? What was he hiding?   
  
Gandalf just chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. He shook his head in answer to their silent questions. He meant it when he said all would be explained in time. And Gandalf would not say anything until it needed to be said.   
  
"How are you feeling, Lady Giselle?" Gandalf asked. He looked over at the girl in question and smiled fondly when he saw that she had fallen asleep.   
  
"My guess is that she feels tired", Elladan said jokingly, earning a smack on the head from his brother.   
  
" Indeed so, Elladan, indeed so." Gandalf mused.   
  
They then all moved to Elrond's study to talk, and not have to fear about waking Giselle up. The study was old, with books of lore and story scattered here and there on tables and on bookcases. The open walls caused winds to circulate around the room and leaves to collect on the floor. And in the middle of the vast room was Elrond's desk with papers strewn here and there. Once they were all settled down, Legolas began the discussion.   
  
"We all know, Mithrandir, that when you mean to hold your tongue, you will. But can you at least explain to us how she could have 'died'?"  
  
" Ah, Thranduillion you are curious. Very well, I shall tell. Giselle is not from this world, you see, in this world Giselle had gone through many unfair, unjustified trials. And the greatest and last trial she faced was death... She was murdered. Instead of going to where all humans go in death, she wound up here. A second chance at life." After his speech, the room was silent, all of them taking in this new wealth of information.   
  
"Who would murder her?" Elrohir asked uncertainly.   
  
"That," Gandalf answered," is for the Lady herself to tell."  
  
"But don't you know?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is not my place to tell."   
  
As they heard the bells ringing they all went to morning meal. On the way, Elrond asked a passing maid to have some one send up a tray of food for Giselle when she woke.   
  
Once they were all settled Elladan posed the question he was thinking about the day before. "So Legolas, we still have not gone mud tracking yet."  
  
Legolas groaned a little louder then necessary. "I thought I told you before, Elladan, that I don't want to track in the mud. Do you understand?"  
  
Elladan blinked. "I understand, but the doesn't mean that Ill stop asking."   
  
Elrohir chuckled, taking a mouthful of bread and chewing. "I would give in and go on his stupid tracking adventures now Legolas. Believe me when he says he won't stop asking."  
  
"Who said they were stupid?" Elladan huffed.   
  
"I did." his twin replied.   
  
"My adventures are stupid? To you, reading a book and quizzing fellow readers about the plot is 'an exciting adventure'... as how you put it."  
  
Now it was Elrohir's turn to huff. "At least I read a book." Elladan just gave a smug I-know-you-know-I-won look. And that was how the morning meal continued. Of course Legolas had taken Elrohir's advice and resentfully agreed to going on the mud tracking trip, though the thought did not appeal to him one bit. After morning meal was over he went to check on Giselle in her room and found her awake, sitting up in bed and finishing the last of her breakfast from the tray.   
  
She looked up and smiled hesitantly. "Good morning..." she groped for his name, "Legolas."   
  
"Good morning, my lady." he frowned when he saw her blush.   
  
"Please, you don't have to call me that. I'm no lady."   
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
Giselle went completely still then answered. "The pains from the injuries have dulled a bit, but other then that I feel fine."  
  
He smiled. "Good. When you are able to walk may I take you on a tour of Imladris? Rivendell", he corrected himself when he saw her eyes cloud with confusion.   
  
"I would love that." she smiled.   
  
_She has a nice smile_, he decided. _It reaches her eyes and it makes her more beautiful... what am I thinking?_ He seemed surprised that his mind wandered in those places.   
  
"Well I shall take my leave now, farewell for now."   
  
"Bye" she said as he quickly left as he came. In all honesty she felt shy and uncomfortable when he had shone up in her room. Though he was nice and very handsome, he still made her feel shy by the way he looked at her._ I never thought a male could smile like that_, She thought. She mentally shook her head away from where her thoughts were heading and steered them to happier, safer thoughts.

****

**A/N**

**Like that song title goes... "Where is the love?" leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**sofia**


	3. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: read chap 1 and 2 for it. **

**GinnyPotter4eva: im sorry about your old friend's mom. I wasn't planning on cutting the twins out. their some of the main characters. In the general idea this is gonna be a Legolas/OC fic, but im just letting this story wright itself so you never know. I dont...**

**Dangereuse-Penguin: 1) i do have a beta reader. Its not her fault that she didn't catch that kind of mistake. Sometimes when you read something you read over the mistakes.2) In the first chapter I explained why he was in Rivendell- he was visiting his friends, the twins. 3) It could happen. There are TONS of stories out there like this one where Legolas or any other elf would find a mortal pretty. 4) I thought i was getting her emotions out there, but I'll try harder to give her more 'character'. 5) In the first chapter they did notice the bag but that wasn't their biggest concern for there was a dying girl right in front of them. 6) You and alot of people seem to be bothered by this. she would not scream. She was not frightened on waking up to total strangers. But that doesn't mean she was total fine with it. She's just not the type to start having a nervous breakdown. 7) she had to grope for Legolas' name cause she forgot it momentarily. It happens to all of us. I mean, just the other day my dad called me three different names, litterally. But thats not saying that he didn't know it. All in all i dont wan't to offend you or anything but if you read the notes i put up and read the chapters thoroughly almost all your questions would have been answered. **

**lathalian: It does take place before the quest. I'm not sure on the exact date yet but i tried leaving little hints by saying 'Gandalf the grey' instead of the white. Glad you like the story so far-Thanks!**

**Ave-chan: I think its safe to say you are the only one who actually understood the most on why she wasn't freaking out. She isn't gonna start screaming and stuff- but that doesn't mean she's perfectly fine with it. Shes not scared, just wary. Thanks for the review, really grateful. **

**Aranel3: Lets face it: we all love the twins. they are just awesome. thanks for the advice. I wrote the leaf speech as a foreshadowing kinda bit but after i wrote it i just thought it was silly, but i kept it anyway. Thanks!**

****

Rated: R for violence, language, and possible sexual situations in further chapters.   
Italicized words indicate thought.  
Chapter 3: Curiosity   
  
Later that day Giselle was able to join the rest of the household for evening meal. Even though she wasn't frightened on waking up here with total strangers, she was wary. She was pretty set on staying in her room and having her food delivered to her, but curiosity got the best of her and she found herself looking through all the pretty Elvin gowns.   
  
_These people sure do know how to make awesome dresses. I think I'll wear the orange- yellow one._   
  
She chose this one because it had a decent and modest neckline with long billowing sleeves. And the cloth was very soft and free, so it wouldn't bother her wounded body.   
  
As she took it off the hook it was on she heard a knock on her door. She jumped and eyed the door. "Come in." she called cautiously. A young Elvin-woman came in who, by the looks of her, was a serving maid.   
  
"I've come to help you dress for evening meal, milady", she said.   
  
Giselle nodded, so far she had only met male elves and to see a female in this place intrigued her. She was beautiful, as she knew all elves were. Her hair was the color of ebony and she had pale silver eyes. "What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Arien, milady. Is that the dress you chose? It is a lovely dress. Come, " she beckoned, "let's get you ready."  
  
"Please Arien, I would prefer it if you call me Giselle instead of milady", said Giselle. Arien nodded. With the help of Arien she had dressed in the orange-yellow gown and had matching slippers, found by Arien. Her hair had only two sections that were clasped behind her head to keep her hair from her face. The rest fell freely in a curly black mess down her back.   
  
When she was all ready Arien escorted her to the dining room, telling her all the twists and turns she needed to know to find it on her own. When they had almost reached the room an elf had asked for Arien's assistance. "Just follow this corridor around the corner and you will come to the doors of the dining hall", she had said before she left.   
  
So now Giselle was left to walk the remaining distance to the hall, alone. She straightened her back, wincing when she pulled the stitches from her injuries. She slowly walked with her eyes trailing the path her feet would take. When she looked up she was in front of the doors. She just stood there, fear suddenly overwhelming her. The guards smiled reassuringly before opening the doors for her. As she walked past them she stopped again once she was inside and the doors shut behind her. All the elves who were seated at the table looked up as she entered and the hall went utterly silent.   
  
All she wanted to do now was run back to her room and hide in a corner where all these staring elves would not stare at her but her feet seemed plastered to the ground. "Come join us, Lady Giselle." Elrond beckoned. She did not move.   
  
_This doesn't seem like a good idea anymore_, she mused. When seeing that she wasn't going to come by herself Elrohir got up and walked over to her. He offered her his arm, and after considering him for a moment, she took it. They slowly started to approach the table. Her eyes that were eyeing each and every one of the elves seated at the table jerked to the elf beside her when he spoke to her.   
  
"You look lovely this evening, Lady Giselle." She smiled weakly at him. All too soon they were at the table and she was seated between Elrohir and Gandalf. For some odd reason she felt like could trust Gandalf. And she was slowly starting to warm up to Elrohir too. Though he was a twin he was the calmer and serious one while Elladan was quick to play tricks.   
  
Though when they were both together, all they did was play tricks. Elrond had a fatherly feeling about him that had you just want to listen to his tales and obey him. Legolas was very handsome, even more then all elves. But underneath the good looks you didn't find a selfish being. You found a gentle caring being instead. Another golden haired elf, named Glorfindel, seemed to radiate wisdom and power. You couldn't help but be in awe of him. But he was kind. The other elf, Erestor had raven hair and his face seemed to be chiseled with seriousness. He was the thoughtful one, but always up for a good tale and mirth.   
  
Giselle also found out that Arwen was in Lothlorien, thus she was not present here. _I need to find some female elves. Males can be... blah sometimes. No matter if their human or elf._ When the food had been placed in front of her she had eyed it. It looked like some type of meat and vegetables. Though once she tried it she found that they both had a slightly sweet taste to it. _Man, if every veggie tasted this good at home then parents would have no problem getting their kids to eat it._ She laughed softly to herself with the thought. Then blushed when they all seemed to stare at her again.   
  
"Sorry, I, I was just thinking about something funny." she explained.  
  
"What is it that you find so amusing, Lady Giselle?" Glorfindel asked curiously.   
  
Giselle opened her mouth to explain but quickly shut it. Obviously these elves wouldn't find this as funny as she did. "I'm not sure... its nothing." she said. _God! I sound so... stupid_. She inwardly cringed.   
  
Once she had her share of food she politely excused herself from the table. "There will be dancing and story telling in the other room", Elrohir tried to persuade her. She shook her head. "Very well, I'll escort you to your quarters." He said rising.   
  
"Really, that's ok. I can find my on way back. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be fine", she said hastily before quickly leaving before anyone else commented. In truth she was proud that she had gone through the dinner. She had found out that they were merry people. But she wanted to be alone. She wanted to take a nice long soak in a bath, if they had one, and then go to sleep. She was quite tired. _Too bad they don't have coffee here, I could use some right about now_, she mused.  
  
When she was in her room she went to the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to find that the bath was already drawn for her, and the water had steam coming off it. _Just like I like it_. The bathroom was large, almost as large as her room. The tub was in the floor, witch made it convenient. The walls here were open too, but had a soft burgundy colored fabric for modesties sake. There was a counter and a mirror on one side and what looked like a toilet on the other with the tub in the middle. On further examination she found that elves indeed have indoor plumbing. Not like in her other life, but it was indoor plumbing all the same.   
  
She quickly stripped of her gown and slipper-shoes and sunk into the steaming water with a content sigh. A half hour later she emerged from the bathroom and went to get a nightgown from the wardrobe. Once she was all settled she gently eased herself in the bed and let sleep claim her.

* * *

"She is wary of us", Erestor observed as she hastily left the room. Gandalf and Elrond nodded.   
  
"I would be too." said Legolas.   
  
"So Legolas," Elladan began as he clasped his hands on the table. "When shall we start tracking?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes before replying, "in a hundred or maybe a thousand years."  
  
"Why wait that long?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "We are elves, time shouldn't matter. Maybe when we are in Valinor we can all do some tracking, I've heard they have excellent mud there", he finished wryly.   
  
"You know Legolas, I think you are right. Valinor is also known for its superb mud." Glorfindel said in a mock innocence.  
  
"Can we stop talking about mud at the table, please!" Elrohir cried, giving his brother a glare. The table's occupants chuckled.   
  
"Do you know when Arwen will be returning from Lorien?" Gandalf asked Elrond, effectively steering the conversation from mud for Elrohir's sake.  
  
"She should be returning in a month", came the reply.   
  
"I believe she and Lady Giselle will have a very interesting friendship", Erestor said.   
  
"Yes, I would like to see that", Glorfindel said. "Well I take my leave now, Lord Elrond. Erestor, would you care to join me for a cup of wine?"   
  
"I most certainly would. I will also take my leave now." Erestor agreed as he got up and left the room with Glorfindel.   
  
"I will also take my leave now, Elrond, I shall be in the gardens, if you will need me."  
  
"I hope you are not smoking again." Elladan said wrinkling his nose.   
  
"That is why I will be in the gardens." Gandalf said with a small smile.   
  
Elrond eyed each elf in turn before stating. "You should go to your chambers."  
  
Elladan gave an exasperated sigh. "Ada, we are not elflings. We do not need a bed time."  
  
"No?" Elrond snorted. "You act like elflings most of the time so you will be treated as such. Go on. I'll be up to read you a story soon", he jokingly added.   
  
"I for one will not be arguing with your Adar, but I shall be agreeing with him instead. I will take my leave now." Legolas replied. He left leaving the twins huffing.   
  
"I for one am not an elfling. Don't know about El though." Elrohir mumbled. But it was heard and he was rewarded with a whack to the head.   
  
"Go." Elrond commanded. The twins made a big show of getting up and acting like elfings.   
  
"Don't forget to read us a bed time story, Ada, I can't go to sleep with out it!" Elrohir said in a baby like voice.   
  
"I will be expecting a kiss good night, Ada", Elladan added in the same childlike voice. Elrond laughed softly before heading to Giselle's room and seeing if she was asleep yet. She was. He then slowly made his way to his son's room, fully intending to treat them like elflings.

* * *

The next day found Giselle lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. She had been awake for a half hour already, but she was still content to just lie there. She wasn't planning on getting out of bed soon. She had no plans for today and no reason to be out of bed. As for breakfast she could always say that her body was sore and hurting and she didn't want to cause any further pain. Witch was true, she was sore. She should not have gotten out of bed last night so soon from waking up. But curiosity got the best of her and now she was paying for it. _Curiosity killed the cat and its killing me now also_, She mused. She heaved a big sigh and then winced when it shot little sparks of pain all over her chest and abdomen.   
  
She groaned aloud. Just a minute ago she was all set on just lying there doing absolutely nothing. And now she was bored. She didn't want to get up and cause more pain but she didn't want just lie there. She groaned again, just a tiny little bit over the dramatic side.   
  
She heard a knock on the door. "Ahg" was her reply. The door opened to reveal Lord Elrond. He chuckled and asked.  
  
"How are we today?"  
  
"I shouldn't have gotten up last night. It hurts too much now." she said.   
  
"I agree. Let me see how you are coming along and change your bandages. I'll also give you a tea that will taste quite bitter but it will lessen the pain... but unfortunately it will make you quite drowsy." Elrond said as he walked to the side of the bed and helped Giselle into a sitting position. Suddenly overcome with shyness she put her arms up over her chest, wincing when it caused more pain. Elrond chuckled. "Now Lady Giselle. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I am a healer and if you keep this up you will only be causing pain for yourself." A little hesitantly she lowered her arms and let Elrond take her gown off and unwrap her bandages.   
  
He worked with a blank expression on his face and before long she felt his deft fingers wrapping a new clean cloth over her upper body. He helped her put the gown again. He turned around and after a few minutes turned back to give Giselle the tea. She carefully took the cup and took a sip, cringing when she came in full contact with the bitterness.   
  
"Do I have to drink it all?" she whined.   
  
Elrond smiled and replied in a fatherly voice. "Drink as much as you can." she nodded and quickly downed 3 quarters of the awful tea and pushed it away muttering 'no more'.   
  
Elrond laughed and turned back and gave her some grapes. "This will help mask the after taste and will serve as your breakfast." He was rewarded with a yawn and an almost finished grape vine. The wise Elvin lord gingerly helped the mortal girl settle down again before taking his leave.   
Once she was alone again she sighed which turned into a yawn. _Well that was embarrassing at first. But he is kind to not make any remark. Oh to hell with it! He obviously saw my naked upper body before if he was the one who had done all that healing stuff._ Gradually her thoughts settled down and she was able to take a little nap, thanks to the bitter tea. She inhaled deeply while shifting to a more comfortable position on the bed before napping.

* * *

Elladan was on his balcony staring up into the sky with an unreadable glint in his eye. To no one he spoke aloud. " In a day or two it will rain and there will be mud. Legolas will have to go mud tracking with me. I can't wait."

**A/N**

**All i have to say is that Everyone loves the twins. Admit it, they rock. Thanks to my beta reader, A'mael! You'll be seeing lots of Glorfindel cause she loves him.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**sofia**


	4. Trust

**Disclaimer: read the first chapter for it. Rated: R for violence, language, and possible sexual situations in further chapters. **

**Aranel3: the twins are really gonna be seen alot. and I am gonna try adding glorfindel, my beta thinks his role in this chapter is good. **

**GinnyPotter4eva: Thanks for the review. I like cookies! I feel so special... :)**

**Crecy: They are neglected in stories most often.**

**Italicized words indicate thought.  
Chapter 4 - Trust **

**Warning: some violence in this chapter**  
  
After two week Giselle was well enough to go on the tour of Imladris with Legolas. "Wow... this place is absolutely beautiful. I never thought anyplace could look this amazing." she said in awe. Legolas chuckled and took her around a turn to yet another building.

" We will rest here for an hour or so and have lunch", he informed her. All Giselle could do was nod. The sat down on the floor and shared the meal of bread and cheese. A little while later Glorfindel joined them.

" What do you make of Imladris so far milady?" he questioned.

" Its... wow... It's really beautiful", she answered.

Glorfindel smiled before asking, " May I join you on this tour?" Giselle looked at Legolas and when he nodded she replied.

" Of course."

" Good. Lets get up, there is still much to be seen", he said before helping Giselle to her feet. " How are you faring?"

" I've been better", was all she said. A few more hours later found the two elves and the human girl in front of the forest. " These trees are lovely", she mused.

" You like trees, Lady Giselle?" Legolas questioned with a raised eyebrow. Giselle nodded. Still looking at the trees she continued.

" In my world you'd be lucky to find trees like this in this size. Everyday thousands of acres of trees are being cut down for five years worth of farming. After those five or so years the land can't be used for farming or anything else, and it just becomes a barren land."

The two elves looked shocked and angered. " That is terrible." Glorfindel said. Giselle turned to look at him and smiled sadly.

" It is. In these forests there are unknown animals and cures to diseases that we will never have a chance to learn about. It's sad to think about." They stood there for a good few minutes in silence before leaving for their rooms. The walk back was silent for most of the way. Giselle still was in awe with everything and the two elves were contemplating over what Giselle said about the destruction of the trees.

As they grew closer to their destination, Giselle spoke up. " My older sister would have loved to see this place." she said with a sad smile and a far-away look. " You have siblings?" Legolas questioned.

" I did. They were twins, my sister and brother. Lyric and Guy were their names. They were nine years older then me. I was six and they were 15 when..." Giselle faltered and remained quit for a few seconds before continuing softly. " That was a terrible year, changed our lives." But no matter how many times Legolas and Glorfindel prodded for more information, Giselle would not say anymore. Actually she did not say anything else to anyone until the next morning after breakfast.

They were all finishing their meals when Elrond and Gandalf bid them all to meet at Elrond's study. They did, though they were all confused as to why. Gandalf began after everybody was settled. " I know many things. I know only a small amount of information on Lady Giselle's past. For instance, I never knew until yesterday that she had siblings. I know why she is here and I know of the choice she will have to make. Elrond knows too, for he saw it in a vision and he knows as much as I do."

He stopped for a moment to look at Giselle, who was looking at him with a strained, hurt look. Without breaking eye contact, he began again. " But as to what I know, I cannot tell. Not until you, Giselle, tell us of your past."  
With that statement she lowered her head. In a barely audible voice she spoke. " I don't want to relive the pain again."

Elrond smiled sadly before saying, " You will always relive this pain, until the end of your days. But keeping it to yourself is eating you up inside. We all can see it. We can help you... if you let us. We can help you overcome this, if you tell us." Seeing as to how she was hesitating, he added, " But you can tell us when you feel ready to. We will not push you."

Giselle took a deep breath and shook her head. _I can tell them, right? It doesn't really matter what they do, I mean I've been killed before. What can possibly happen?_ " You are right. It hurts to tell. But it hurts even more to keep it inside. I will tell you. Just don't say anything until I'm done." She took another deep shuddering breath and stared at the trees past Elrond's head.

" As I have told Legolas and Glorfindel, I had two older sibling. My brother and sister were twins. My sister's name was Lyric, and my brother's name was Guy. They were nine years older then I. We were a happy family. My dad.." she stopped for a second as a tear ran down her face. She angrily brushed it away, but more replaced it. She gave up and just cried as she continued her story.

" My dad always favored them more then me. My brother was smart and very kind, he got along with everyone. But come between him and his beliefs he would become fierce. My sister always spent time with me. Even though she had friends she would always play dolls and dress up with me. She was valedictorian in her school by the age of 12. My mom favored no one and she was always trying to make sure we were doing the very best we could.

" But one year, when I was 6 and they were 15... Lyric didn't come home after school. We waited, thinking she went to a friend's house or something. But by 10:00 pm we heard nothing from her. My mom called all her friends, but they had not seen her since she walked from the school towards home. "

Then my dad called the police, but they couldn't really do anything until morning. That was when my brother went into hysteria. He and Lyric were really close, only as twins can get. And he was taking it very hard. I of course had no clue as to what was going on. I was six and I didn't know why everybody was so upset." Her tears started to fall faster down her face like little rivers and the twins exchanged looks. They knew what it was like to be separated from each other, not knowing what happened and they just wanted to comfort Giselle, but they refrained from doing so.

Giselle continued with her head cast down and her eyes closed. " Two weeks later they found her body, behind a church in a plastic garbage bag." She looked up to find everyone with a confused look on their faces. She turned to Legolas and the twins to explain. " That thing over my head when you found me was a plastic garbage bag." They nodded, understanding now of what she was talking about.

" Anyway... she had been raped and beaten to death about a week earlier. We were so upset. I was confused. I wanted my sister. I wanted to play with her but I just didn't understand that she wasn't coming back. She was never going to sit down and play with me, ever again. And that hurt. My dad walked around with bags under his eyes and always a blank look on his face. My mom always cried. And my brother... Poor Guy, he never cried. Not once. He refused to believe that someone would do that to her.

" But two months later he finally realized that she was never coming back. He got so upset that one day he came into my room before I fell asleep and told me that he loved me no mater what. That only got me more confused. For why would he say these things like it was his last night being alive? But that's exactly what it was. We found him the next morning, dead. He had hung himself. We all knew that he was upset, but we didn't know how much. By this time I knew that just like Lyric, Guy wasn't going to wake up.

" About this time my dad started drinking. And he turned abusive. Everyday he would beat me and my mom. Then three weeks after Guy hung himself, my mom left. She never told me that she was going to leave, she never brought me with her. She never told me that she loved me or anything like that. She just left me with him. I was devastated. In the span of 3 months I had lost my sister, my brother, my mother, and in a way, my father also.

" Now with my mother gone, my father turned all his drunken thoughts on me. He would beat me everyday. From six years old he had beaten me, sometimes lightly, sometimes so hard that I would have to go to the hospital- which is like a house of healing. Then when I was 21 I had just gotten into the house when I was attacked. I was suffocated from the bag over my head. But this time it wasn't my father beating me. He had hired someone to kill me, and they did. I lost consciousness, and when I came to, I was here."

Finally just saying what she was holding inside for so long she put her hands on her head and just broke out into heart wrenching sobs, oblivious to the elves around her. She felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and she felt open. To people she didn't know well, she told them what was eating her alive. The pain was raw now, but now that it had been unleashed, it would slowly start to mend. She felt free.

The elves just sat there, struck by her story. They were saddened by her losses and angered by her father's actions. By what Gandalf told them that day about her being murdered, they didn't understand fully of how she got there. They were all compelled to be there for her if she needed someone.

Erestor, who had been teaching her the language and lore of the elves from their point of view, was disgusted by what some one would to do a child so young. Elladan got up and swept Giselle into his arms, she was still crying, but not as loudly. She hardly seemed to notice who was carrying her, she just burrowed down deeper into the chest of the elf. In elvish he told them that he was bringing her to her room and he would be back. As he looked down he saw a small woman who just wanted comfort.

He tightened his hold on her and murmured reassurance in elvish into her ear. He watched with some triumph as she grew quite and slipped into a light sleep, holding onto his tunic with both of her hands. He laid her down on her bed and gently pried his tunic free from her grasp. He took off her shoes and changed her gown into a nightgown, so she would be more comfortable. Elves were not ashamed of their bodies and he thought nothing of it as he changed her garments.

After he was finished he silently closed the door and joined the small group of people. " Either she is learning to trust us, or she was being held down by this, but nonetheless she has told us." Glorfindel said.

Elrond nodded. " What she has said will stay between us. She obviously has enough trust in us to tell us, so we must not tell."

"What do you know, Mithrandir?" Erestor said. He was silently observing everyone and to him it did not go unnoticed that the wizard still had not revealed the mystery of the girl's appearance.

The Istari heaved a sigh and walked over to the many balconys of Rivendell. " When the Lady Giselle is well enough, all will be revealed. But today, we have learned enough." The occupants waited a little while hopping he would give in and tell, but he didn't. They each left the room to take care of what needed to be done.

* * *

Giselle woke up to darkness. She was in her room, on her bed. There was a few candles lit, but not enough to give sufficient light. Looking outside she guessed it was well into the early hours of the morning. _Oh god. I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since breakfast._ Thinking of breakfast also led her thoughts to the conversation she had with six elves and one wizard._ I can't believe I told them that. The only people who know are Kelly and Jason. I barely know these people! I'm so glad that they're probably asleep right now 'cause I'm hungry and I don't care where the kitchens to this place are, I'm gonna hunt it down!_ She got out of bed and then realized she was in a nightdress. 

Then she remembered Elladan carrying her. She blushed crimson. _OK. I am really glad that at least he is asleep. That's embarrassing_. Without giving the matter further thought, she changed into a tunic and her jeans that she found washed in the back of the wardrobe. She walked out her room and looked around to see the corridors abandon. She started walking towards the dining room, assuming the kitchens were near there.

Of course she got lost and wandered aimlessly around the halls for a good part of the hour before finally finding it. She just stood there breathing in deeply of the smell of bread and all sorts of elvish food. She took a tray from the counter and selected grapes, peaches, bread, and cheese. She placed the tray on the center counter and scavenged for a drink other then wine. She thought about tea, but didn't want to go to the trouble of brewing it.

As she turned around she bumped into someone and gave a shriek, and backed away. Taking a good look at her intruder she found it was Legolas. She gave a sigh and playfully punched him in the shoulder. " You scared me, Legolas. Don't do that again."

Legolas shrugged and replied, "I apologize for startling you, Lady Giselle. I was unable to go to sleep and thought I would raid the kitchen. My thoughts were elsewhere, that is why I was unable to notice you at first." Giselle nodded. She looked him over. He had loose navy leggings on and no shirt, revealing very well-formed muscles. She gulped and looked down on the floor muttering, " for all that's holy... damn."

Legolas of course heard her muttering but decided not to comment on it. After a pause and looking at the tray he continued. " I am supposing you were doing the same. I did not know you knew the way to the kitchens." Legolas was very tempted to ask questions about her story she told earlier, but he stopped himself. Like Lord Elrond had said they had to give her time. Giselle looked up and rolled her eyes. " After an hour of searching I managed to find it. I would have thought it was near the dining hall."

Legolas laughed as he helped himself to fruit and bread. " I thought so too when I first went to raid the kitchens, many years ago, but that is not so." He pulled up two chairs to the counter and sat down. "Care to join me?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, picking up her tray and placing it next to Legolas'. Sitting in her room eating alone would be boring. They talked and laughed at things that weren't important. By this time they both were done eating but were unwilling to leave the good company. " I was wondering... what is a-," he said the strange word slowly, " valedictorian"

Giselle smiled and explained. " A valedictorian is someone who has the highest rank in his or her graduating class. Or in other terms, a person who gets excellent marks on his or her studies."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. " I would not call myself a valedictorian, though I had to be exceptional from the common elf."

Giselle gaped at him. " But you are a p-..." she closed her mouth. He stared at her quizzically. He had never told her he was a prince, neither has anyone else. So to just call him a prince would most likely lead her into some trouble. She started over again, blushing a little at her mistake. " You just seem as someone who would."

She felt comfortable around him. She could easily talk to him. He always looked her in the eye and never interrupted her. And he is such a gentleman! Er, gentle-elf I would guess. All in all she liked being in his company. Unbeknownst to her, he felt the same way.

**A/N**

**Ok, As i have told a few people, I am writing this story along as I go. I do have ideas as to how it will progress but ya never know. But i think it is safe to say that this is gonna be a Legomance, so if your not into that, nice knowing you, bye. If you are fine with that, great sit back and relax.**

**Oh and this story was under 'Romance/Angst' but I changed it to 'Romance/Drama' just thought I'd tell ya. **

**Well, you know the drill. Leave a review, and tell me what you think ;)**

**sofia**


	5. A Look Beyond

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: I'm not sure on the exact date before the quest begins... but it is around 200 years or so. Giselle is still a mortal. And you are right. I tried leaving little hints instead of blurting it out, but Giselle has read the LOTR and Hobbit before. As for Elrond adopting Giselle- I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter is when Arwen will make her appearance. Thanks for the review!**

**Crecy: Thanks for the review!**

**giovanna-scribe: I know, a shirtless Legolas is the image of every girl's dreams. sigh... thanks for the review!**

**kagome-angel2000: Thanks for the review!**

**Orli's babe: blush... thanks for the review.**

**A/N sorry for the delay. about 3 days after chapter four was posted I had sent this to my beta, A'mael... but I have gotten absolutely no response or anything about this chapter. Of course, being impatient as I am I decided to post it without her corrections. So errors... sorry bout them!**

**Chapter 5: A look beyond**

The next morning brought rain showers. This of course pleased Elladan, who enthusiastically pulled a groaning Legolas outside before morning meal. They were now walking through the gardens, the rain had abated some, now just a light sprinkle.

Legolas wrapped the cloak about him tighter and asked, "So what are we tracking for?" Elladan grinned. Sounding all casual as he replied. "Maybe a deer, maybe a rabbit... or just maybe we aren't tracking anything at all." Legolas looked over and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Elladan's grin only widened.

With the reflexes of a cat he had pushed Legolas into a small deep pool of mud before running off, laughing. Legolas sprang up, sputtering mud everywhere and wiping some mud out of his eyes. _That stupid elf! If I had known he was going to do this I would of barricaded the door. I should of known!_ By now the mud and water had seeped through his cloak and tunic, causing his eyes to blaze with anger. "Peredhil! Get your arse back here now! By the Valar, you will be blessed if you are still alive when I'm through with you!" He fumed before taking off after Elladan.

Meanwhile Giselle was studying history with Erestor and Glorfindel while Elrohir sat in an oversize chair, adding the occasional reference. Elrond and Gandalf came in and good mornings were shared when they heard Legolas scream outside in blazing anger, "Peredhil, get your arse back here now! By the Valar, you will be blessed if you are still alive when I'm through with you!" The room was silent before Elrohir burst out laughing while the older elves chuckled at Elladan's usual pranks. Giselle was slightly confused.

"Does he do this often?" she asked Elrond.

"Yes, I am afraid so." Elrond grimaced.

"What did Elladan do?" she innocently asked.

"Remember Elladan's urge for mud-tracking? I'm guessing that Legolas is covered in mud and Elladan is running for his life." Elrohir said with an amused grin on his face.

"Let us hope," Gandalf began. "that you do not have anything to do with this, Elrohir."

Elrohir looked utterly surprised. Between sputters of inane babble he spat out. "Me? Yes I admit that I usually am involved with 'Dan's pranks but for this one I was kept in the dark as much as you all." One only had to look in his eyes and they would know he was telling the truth.

Ten minutes later Elladan came bursting in, looking around frantically before spotting the small group by the windows. "You've got to hide me!" he whispered loudly.  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "Nay, brother, we shan't. Mud is hard to get out of hair, and I'm fairly certain that that was the initial plan?"

Elladan grinned and nodded. "It was. I had pushed him into the spot that always fills with mud and water when it rains here. And his whole head went under. You should of seen it El! It was hilarious!"

Giselle closed the book that was in her lap, folded her arms and quietly said, "I don't see what's so funny."

Elladan ignored the comment and looked pleadingly around the group. "Will you not help me?" Seeing them shake their heads, eyes twinkling with mirth he knew they would not help him. He moaned. His eyes going wide when he heard down the corridor.

"Where is he! WHERE IS HE! I know he came through here. Where in Varda's name is he? Elladan!" He quickly ran out and down the passageway, away from the enraged prince.

A few minutes later he burst into the room. "He came in here, didn't he! Where is he!" He roared. You could not tell that his hair had previously been blonde, for it was caked in mud. His cloak and tunic had a fine layer of mud on it. And his face! his face had large clumps dotting everywhere.

Glorfindel neutralized his facial expression into blankness before replying. "He did. Not but a few minutes ago. Go out the door and straight down until you come to a door partially concealed with plants. He would most likely of gone through there." Legolas nodded before swiftly leaving, intending to catch up to his prey.

"I hope I never get him mad. He looks frightening." Giselle said. It was then that the elves noticed the paler skin tone.

"Do not fear, Lady Giselle. The anger is placed only at my son, Elladan- which he deserves." Elrond said, who was concerned for her lack of color.

"It is all good fun. Do not worry." Erestor said gently. Giselle nodded, though her skin did not get the color back for some time. She understood that it was just good fun, but when her father got that angry, it always spelt trouble to her. She took a deep breath and willed her fears to go away. They heard a muffled, "oomph!" and a dull thud before they heard Legolas walking past the library, whistling a tune.

"Ahh, see? Legolas has gotten his revenge and he is just fine now, no worries." Gandalf said reassuringly. Giselle gave him a small smile.

* * *

After Erestor let Giselle go, she went to one of the many gardens. The rain had stopped completely now. The gardens were absolutely beautiful. So peaceful and relaxing. As she walked she was able to see tulips, lilies, irises, hyacinths, daffodils, roses, and other flowers she could not name. Tears of water softly clung to the petals and birds chirped, welcoming the sun. Giselle walked past all that, letting her feet take her to her destination. She had found it, about a week ago. It was a little clearing, hidden by trees and shrubs, it was private. She had stumbled upon it by chance. She was comforted by the solace it brung. The trees were so close together that the leafy branches overlapped, but in the very center of it was a circle, in which light penetrated through.

It was her space, and she thrived for it. The elves were nice, yes. But she wanted a place that they didn't know about, where she didn't have to worry about being found or having her thoughts interrupted. And this was just the place. She gave a sigh, closing her eyes and tilting her face to the warm caress of the sun. She stood there for a good two minutes, totally still, like a statue.

She let her thoughts wonder to her past, how Kelly and Jason would think she was mad if she was able to tell them Tolkiens elves really do exist.

To the present, how she felt around Legolas and the twins and everyone.

And to the future. She had told her story but will she be able to let go? Could she accept everything that has happened to her and leave it in the past? Could she let it be just a memory? And most importantly, if that is what she had to do, would she let anybody help her?

She sighed again and opened her eyes. She gasped before taking a few steps back. Legolas was standing in front of her. His hair was still damp, indicating he had just taken a bath, and he had on black leggings with a black tunic, with silver embroidery on it.

"Legolas! How many times should I have to tell you? Stop doing that!" she yelled.

Legolas just gave her a cheeky grin. "Doing what, Lady Giselle?"

"You know very well what." she huffed.

Legolas laughed, a musical sound as he enveloped the human into his arms. "I am sorry, Lady Giselle, for startling you, but I can not help my elven abilities." Giselle nodded.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me 'lady' and just call me Giselle. I mean we are friends right?"

Legolas hugged Giselle tighter and said. "Of course."

After a few comfortable moments Giselle drew back. She hesitated before saying, "You scared me earlier." she lowered her eyes, suddenly fascinated by the bouncy green grass on the floor. "When you were angry at Elladan."

Legolas was shocked. He hadn't known he scared her. Guilt flooded him. "I am sorry for that, Giselle, sometimes my temper gets the best of me." She nodded, shifting from one foot to another. A sort of tense silence filled the clearing.

Intending to put the atmosphere more comfortable, Giselle looked the elf before her from his boots to his hair. She gave him a grin. "All blondes look good in black. You look good in black."

Legolas quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" Her grin widened as she nodded.

"Yup. You know, light color from the hair contrasts nicely with black. Stands out more. More sexy and mysterious." _I can not believe I am being so bold!_

_But it is so true!_

_I can't believe my mind is saying this! Isn't this suppose to be the voice of reason?_

_But its so so true!_

Legolas' eyebrows were both up now. He looked amused as he replied. "Well then, I shall be careful to where dark clothing more often Giselle, for your pleasure."

Giselle had the grace to blush causing Legolas to laugh. "You're teasing me!" she said.

"Am I?"

Giselle brought her hands to her face, mortified that this elf would do this to her. "I can't believe you find this amusing." her muffled voice said. She shrieked as she was swept into arms and spun around before finding her feet on the ground again.

"Sometimes, Giselle, amusement is all we need." He took her arm and they made their way for lunch.

"How did you find me?" Giselle asked as they made their way to the Hall, arm in arm.

"I had followed you."

"Oh great! Now I have elves following me. What's next?" she said mockingly. She was a little irritated though.

* * *

The meal went by well enough. Elladan kept rubbing his right arm and wincing and then glaring at Legolas. He also had a slight bruise on his forehead. Legolas stared right back with a smug grin plastered on his face. Elrohir kept choking on his food with suppressed laughter, Elrond kept shaking his head while Gandalf sat with twinkling eyes. Erestor and Glorfindel were rolling their eyes at each other and ignored the all to common after effects the pranks caused. And Giselle... well Giselle kept staring from Elladan to Legolas with an open mouth.

She didn't know if she should be amused, annoyed, or what. Deciding that she wanted to do a bit of teasing she grinned. "If I may say so, Elladan, I would say that you are acting like a baby." Elrohir and Legolas looked at each other and laughed. Elladan on the other hand, had his mouth open wide, staring at Giselle with a shocked look on his face.

"I can not believe you told him that!" Legolas said in between laughs.

Erestor and Glorfindel who were staring at each other grinning, both said simultaneously, "Well said!"

"Not many say that to him, Giselle, you shocked him beyond words." Elrond said fondly at her.

"I am honored to be one of the few, then." She said, holding her hand to her breast in mock pride.

After lunch the group and other elves gathered around for stories and music. "Why don't you sing us a song, Giselle?" Glorfindel asked. He too had dropped the lady part, much to Giselle's relief.

Giselle stuttered as she moved backwards, trying to find a corner to hide in. "M-m-me? I don't think s-so. I d-don't like being the center of attention in l-large crowds." Her eyes big as she finished. Unfortunately for her Legolas was behind her and stopped her backwards migration.

"I would like to hear you sing." he said.

Elrohir walked up. "Of what we know, you come from a different world from us and we are interested in the music you are familiar with."

"We won't mock you, Giselle." Legolas added.

_I can do this. Hell, it seems that I will be here for a while and what better way to get over stage fright then sing in front of elves I don't know, and all of them are naturally good at song._ She mentally shook her head. _Great words of wisdom, El. Blew yourself away_. "Alright." she murmured softly. "One song, but don't laugh!" with a reassuring squeeze around the waist from Legolas, she made her way to the musician's corner. She searched her memory before starting. She started off soft and as she sang her voice rose with confidence.

"once upon a year gone by

she saw herself give in

every time she closed her eyes

she saw what could have been

well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds

when covers tucked in tight

funny when the bottom drops

how she forgets to fight ... to fight

"and it's one more day in paradise

one more day in paradise

"as darkness quickly steals the light

that shined within her eyes

she slowly swallows all her fear

and soothes her mind with lies

well all she wants and all she needs

are reasons to survive

a day in which the sun will take

her artificial light ... her light

"and it's one more day in paradise

one more day in paradise

it's one more day in paradise

one last chance to fee alight ... alright

"don't pretend to hold it in just let it out

don't pretend to hold it in just push it out

don't you try to hold it in just let it out and

don't you try to hold it in you hold it in

"and it's one more day in paradise

one more day in paradise

it's one more day in paradise

one last chance to fee alight

"once upon a year gone by

she saw herself give in

every time she closed her eyes

she saw what could have been.."

No one was laughing, everyone was shocked. Her voice was very good for a human but the lyric's are what caught their eyes. It was so sad, full of pain and... defeat. Giselle didn't look at anyone as she made her way to the exit. Once outside in the corridor she ran to her room and shut the door. She took the pins out of her hair and went into the bathroom to draw herself a bath. She went into her room and started to remove her gown when she heard a knock on her door. She wasn't going to answer it but she was certain if she didn't they would brake down the door and that would be embarrassing. She held her dress up in one hand while she opened the door with the other.

Legolas was there with a concern expression on his fair face. "Are you well?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm wonderful. Why do you ask? Wait, don't answer that." she said.

"That was a lovely song though a sad one, you have a fair voice." He complimented.

"Thanks." she paused and looked into the bathroom. "I have a bath running right now. So if you will excuse me..." She let the silence finish her sentence.

"Of course, forgive me." Legolas said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah." Giselle said as she closed the door in his face and quickly stripped her dress off and ran into the bathroom to stop the water before it overflowed. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she really didn't want to sing. A small part of her was happy she overcome her fear of stage-fright but singing had brought her down in the dumps. She knew Legolas was trying to make her feel better, but all she wanted was to be alone for a few hours.

She sighed as she lowered herself into the steaming water. It was not burning, just hot enough to create steam, just how she liked it. She laid there for a few minutes before going to the side and picking up a jar that contained a liquid and crushed leaves that smelled of berries and vanilla. She lathered and worked it into her hair and then ducked under the water to rinse it out. She grabbed a cloth, wetted it, and then picked up a jar that contained the same smell, but made for the body.

She scrubbed her arms until they were raw and quickly ducked under again to rinse off the soaps. She laid back again, enjoying the soothing sounds of the waterfall outside until the water turned cool. She then got up and drained the water while wrapping a towel around her. _I'm glad that elves have drains. Makes baths so much easier._ She toweled her hair from the dripping wetness before making her way to her room and selecting a sleeveless gown of deep burgundy. She ran a comb wrought in silver through her hair to get the tangles before slipping on matching slippers. She opened her door and made her way out to the gardens. She found Elrohir along the way, who was trying to trick everybody into thinking he was his brother, Elladan.

"Elrohir, stop confusing the elves for once." Elrohir looked over and grinned before trotting up and giving Giselle a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Ah! Don't do that!" she cried.

"The gardens? Milady, let me accompany you." He said while taking her arm and steering her in a fast walk to a secluded garden.

"It's Giselle, Elrohir. GISELLE."

"Of course, Giselle."

"Will you slow down, please? Why are you in such a rush?" She dug her heels into the soft ground.

"No reason, dear, no reason." He said, grinning like a maniac. She looked him over with a confused and slightly frightened look on her face. She brought her hand to his forehead.

"I know elves don't catch illness, but are you okay?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, his grin fading.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"You were upset earlier when you left the hall, and when you are troubled or upset you come to the gardens. I don't want you to feel that way so I am attempting to cheer you up."

Giselle was touched, he actually cared for her well being. "I'm fine now, thanks."

"You do have a lovely voice, Giselle."

"Thanks." She blushed. They resumed their walk in a slower pace.

All the sudden she started to feel dizzy and it got harder to breathe. She gasped for air but it wouldn't come to her. Elrohir noticed her lack of air and stopped walking, though she didn't seem to notice her standing position. He looked her over in concern. "Giselle? Are you okay? What is the matter? Giselle?" He got even more concerned when she didn't answer. Then all the sudden, she collapsed. He gave a shout as he caught her.

"Giselle? Giselle! Oh Valar... Father!" he yelled. Not only did Elrond come rushing out, but so did Gandalf.

"What happened to her?" He asked his son.

"We were walking and then all the sudden she started to gasp for air, she didn't answer me when I asked her what ailed her and then she collapsed."

Elrond nodded. "Take her to her room, we will be there shortly." He said as his son nodded and rushed out. Gandalf and Elrond exchanged a look before leaving to get healing supplies.

As Elrohir rushed Giselle back to her room he of course caught the attention of his twin, Legolas, Erestor, and Glorfindel. Pretty soon they along with Gandalf and Elrond were all crowded in her room. Elrond tucked the covers around the unconscious form on the bed and sighed.

"What is wrong with her?" Legolas asked.

Elrond shook his head and replied. "I don't know. She is in good health, all we can do is wait until she wakes. That could be a few hours, days, or even weeks. We must be patient." The room's occupants all settled around for the long stay.

* * *

_(Giselle's POV)_

_I couldn't breathe and then all the sudden everything went black. When things started to clear up I realized I was in Kelly's apartment. I was in her kitchen, and I heard crying and a male voice in the other room. Was that Kelly and Jason? Wait, how did I get here... I'm supposed to be dead, right?_

_I saw something on the table that caught my eye and walked over to see what it was. It was a newspaper with the title ' Father hires criminal to kill his daughter'. Oh my god, it was about me. It had my picture in it and then another picture of dad in cuffs in front of a judge. I started to read the article about me._

_' 21 year old Giselle Harrington was killed by a criminal hired by her own father on the 12th. From her best friends, Kelly Martin and Jason Allen, we learned that after her older sister and brother died and her mother running away when she was six, her father had beaten her. Mr. Allen was the last one to talk to Miss Harrington before she was murdered. "I can't believe she's gone..." he says, "I had told her she should stay at my dorm and not go back but she said she couldn't." Her father was tried in court and will be kept in prison for 40 years. Her actual killer, is still missing...'_

_ I couldn't read anymore, I didn't want to. I walked into the other room and found Kelly and Jason looking at a scrapbook we made in our senior year in high school. Kelly was crying and Jason was hugging her, he was crying too. I started to cry. "Jason, Kelly..." I stopped when I realized I couldn't hear my voice out loud, which meant that they can't hear me. I walked in front of them, hoping they could at least see me, but they stared straight through._

_ Oh great! Why am I here if I'm invisible. Like a ghost... Before I could do anything else everything around me started to swirl and I found myself in the auditorium of my college. The walls were plastered with notes and drawings, not one inch of the surface could be seen. And the floor of the stage was littered with single blood red roses and teddy bears and candles and pictures. It was like a shrine._

_ I looked all around me and I couldn't believe it. People actually cared that I was gone. I thought Kelly and Jason would care, but no one else, but I was so wrong! About 20 people were in here also, placing things on the stage or crying or whatever. Some people I knew and some I didn't were here. I walked over to the nearest wall and there was this long piece. I searched for the name and gasped at who it was. It was from Natalie Baker, the girl who hated me just because I was tall and had curly black hair. How stupid was that?_

_I was surprised and I cried even more at what she said. I wont repeat it, but basically it said that she was jealous of my looks and she never knew of what I went through at home, well no body else did really. But then she said that if she could she would take back all the mean things she ever said and did to me. It touched me, but I didn't believe it, I just thought she was guilty. But then I went to look at some of the pictures on stage and I saw her there. She was in a corner placing a candle and a picture down, her eyes were red-rimmed from trying not to cry and she looked really... awful. Then I just knew she meant it, I just knew._

**A/N**  
**Paradise by Vanessa Carlton, 'Be Not Nobody' album**

**I'm kinda nervous about this chapter, folks. 1) I'm not sure if I'm rushing into Giselle and Legolas' relationship too fast. 2) I usually don't like to read stories that have songs in them but after I thought it over I realized that the elves would ask for a song from Giselle's world and I just thought that the lyrics went well with how she felt and everything. 3) And the whole vision thing being in Giselle's POV. **

**So will you lovely reviewers review and tell me your opinion on the above to quench my nervousness? LoVe you guys!**

**-sofia**


	6. Arwen

**Disclaimer: check in ch 1... warnings: check in ch 1**

**Burzrog Gurthiel: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think the song fits the story and I thank you for your opinions!**

**Crecy: Thanks for telling me what you think! I do take my reader's opinions to heart and i will be trying some more stuff. Thanks!**

**Saeleth Tinuviel: I love the name! I'm glad you like the story and i'm really happy that you would bookmark it, i feel so special. And yes, my name is Sofia, spelled with an 'f' and not a 'ph'. Thanks!**

**Kagome-angel2000: I'm glad you think the mud tracking thing was funny, i tried to make it that way but i didn't think i did a good job. I'll try not to be too long with the next chapter, but things come up. **

**Ave-chan: Don't worry, she wont be wandering around her hometown, everything has a purpose. Aragorn isn't alive right now. I'm still not sure on the exact date, but this story takes place about 200 years before the war. Thanks for the review!**

**Melanie-Chan: I'm sorry it made you cry! Here, have chapter six. Thanks for the review!**

**Joy4eva: I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks for my beta reader, A'mael, for beta reading this chappy. **

**Chapter 6: Arwen**

An hour later Giselle woke up. She gasped and huddled by the head board, crying silently. Elladan slowly reached a hand towards the woman, but she shied away from his touch. Elrond reacted immediately. " Leave us." he said to his son.

" What?!" Elladan exclaimed in shock, his face set in a stubborn expression.

" Come Elladan, leave your father and Mithrandir alone." Glorfindel said, laying a gentle but restraining hand on the younger elf's shoulder and moving him out of the room. Elrohir and Legolas followed reluctantly when Erestor steered them out of the room.

Gandalf sat back in the chair that was by the bed and Elrond sat on the end of the bed. " Giselle." he called. She didn't hear him. "Giselle." He said, louder. She raised her tear stained face to Elrond but said nothing.

"Why don't you tell us what troubles you, child?" Gandalf said lightly. Giselle seemed to think it over as she maneuvered to a sitting position with her knees drawn up and her arms around them. But she would not look either of them in the eye.

" I think I had a... vision or something." she said so softly that Gandalf had to strain his ears to hear.

" I am accustomed to having visions myself, Giselle, will you tell me about them?" Elrond asked gently. He did wonder what kind of vision she had that could have startled her so much. She was silent so long that they both thought she wouldn't tell when she softly began. Looking at her knees as she spoke.

" I was walking in the gardens with Elrohir when all the sudden I couldn't breathe and it started to get dizzy. Then I blacked out. But when I woke I found my self at my friend, Kelly's, apartment. I found a newspaper that talked about my death and then I walked into another room and I tried to get Kelly and Jason's attention, but I couldn't."

By now she was talking more to herself then to the other occupants in her room. " Then I found myself in my auditorium at my college. Every inch of the wall was covered in drawings and letters... so much. And the stage. Roses and stuffed animals and candles and pictures littered the floor. It was like a shrine. For me. The day I died I remember Jason saying I did have people who cared about me and I only thought it was him and Kelly. How wrong was I, huh? Ever since I came here I never thought about going back there. I thought about it, yes, but going back again... no. And it hurt, oh yes it hurt to see so many mourning, for me..." She trailed off. Abruptly she looked up and said, " I'm tired."

Gandalf nodded, " Of course you are, child."

" Would you like a sleeping drought, Giselle?" Elrond questioned. When she nodded he went to his pack and swiftly crushed a few leaves and mixed it in with water. He added some honey for flavor and gave it to her. She took it from him and downed it in one long gulp.

She placed it on the night table and laid down, drawing the covers tightly over her. She stared blankly at an empty chair by the fireplace as she waited for sleep to come. Elrond and Gandalf silently gathered their things and left the human to her peace.

Elrohir walked up to them from down the hallway and asked. " How is she?"

Elrond sighed, " She has taken a sleeping drought and should be resting now."

The young raven haired elf nodded slowly and added. " The guards have sent a messenger to say that Arwen should be arriving within the hour."

" She has come early." stated Gandalf. Elrohir nodded.

" Come let us wait to greet her." When they arrived at the courtyard they found Legolas, Erestor, Elladan, and Glorfindel waiting. Elrond stared pointedly at each elf. " The lady Giselle is resting at the moment and is not to be disturbed, is that clear?" The group nodded. They didn't have to wait long.

They could see a hooded elf atop a fast moving horse with about 5 other hooded elves trailing behind it. The figure stopped in front of the group in the courtyard and gracefully dismounted the horse. The rider pulled back the hood to reveal a beautiful raven haired female elf. It was Arwen. She smiled and ran to her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. " It is good to see you again, Ada." she said softly, just for him to hear.

He hugged her tightly and let her go, only for her to be enveloped in between her brothers arms. They each kissed her cheeks and let go. Legolas hugged her and kissed her forehead. Erestor and Glorfindel settled for tight hugs. Greetings were passed around and by now the other elves had joined them.

Stable hands came and collected the horses and the Lorien elves were bid to go to their rooms before evening meal, by Elrond. The group chatted happily with each other for a few minutes before Arwen excused herself to bathe and get ready for evening meal. The group migrated inside also. Elrond asked a passing maid to have food sent up to Giselle for when she woke. They all then went to prepare for the night's meal.

Long after evening meal was over, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, and Arwen were in Elrond's study, with Arwen looking at the landscape from the balcony. She noticed a lone figure, a woman, who stood looking up at the pale moon. " Who is that woman, over there? I do not believe I have seen her before." Arwen called.

Elrohir walked up and smiled. " That is Giselle, a woman who has... come here by chance."

" Indeed," Elrond said, walking up to them with his other son. " She was resting after an ordeal when you arrived, but it seems that she has woken now."

"Giselle!" Elladan called. The young woman started and looked up over her shoulder to the balcony where the voices were coming from. She had a slightly fearful look in her eyes as she gazed at them. She then tilted her head down and swiftly blended in with the shadows of the night.

" Is she well, father?" Arwen asked quizzically.

Elrond sighed and walked back into the room. " At the moment there is nothing I can do except give her sleeping droughts, as before." Arwen waited for her father to continue, but when he didn't she knew that he would say no more of the matter. When her father wished to tell her he would.

" Grandmother mentioned something about a woman with a hidden past coming here... I had not known what she meant then." Arwen mused aloud. Elrond looked sharply at his daughter. His mother-in-law knew about Giselle? He inwardly shook his head. Of course she would know, she was very wise.

" Go to bed, Arwen, you must be weary from your travels and we are not helping you by keeping you up." Arwen looked at her father fondly before kissing each of the males on the cheek and then leaving.

Elrond stood staring at each of his sons and his sons stood, staring right back. " You should go to yo-" Elrond began.

" We know, we know." Elladan interrupted. The twins looked at each other.

Elrohir grinned. " Well honestly." They then hooked arms and marched out of the room. Elrond just stared at them, blinked, and then headed to his own chambers.

At morning meal the next morning, Giselle was quiet, seated in between Elrohir and Legolas. Arwen was seated across from her, in between Elrond and Elladan. "How are you this morning, Giselle?" Erestor asked.

Giselle looked up from her plate and smiled. " I am fine now, thank you." she replied before casting her eyes down again.

" You have not met my daughter yet, Giselle. Giselle this is Arwen, Arwen this is Giselle." Elrond introduced.

" Nice to meet you." Giselle said, smiling shyly.

" Mae govannen, Giselle." greeted Arwen with a polite smile. There also were the five Lothlorien elves seated at the table. They would be leaving the next day at midmorning back to their realm. The meal consisted of something that Giselle swore was french toast. But of course, with all food made by the elves, it was far better then anything she had tasted before. There was also fruit and tea. As the meal progressed Giselle got more comfortable with the new elves and she knew she and Arwen would get along very well. One Lorien elf, Dalion, was very cheerful and kind. -well met-

When the meal was over Dalion had sought Giselle out at the library and they were discussing everyone and everything. " Would you sing again, my lady?" he asked after an hour had past.

Giselle looked taken aback before replying. " I'm kind of self-conscious of my voice, especially in front of elves who are all good at singing."

The elf grasped her arm gently and smiled. " From what I have heard from the elves here, they were very impressed of your voice. It could rival any elf's voice is what some say."

Giselle blushed. " You're just saying that."

" I assure you, my lady, that what I say is true. I would not say it otherwise." Giselle smiled and rested her head on Dalion's shoulder. She felt very safe and comfy, sitting here talking to him. He was very easy to talk to and she found herself telling an elf she only knew for a few hours things she had not even told Legolas and the twins.

She sighed. " I am sad that you will be leaving so soon."

Dalion looked down at the human woman with warmth in his eyes. He had taken a liking to her as well and enjoyed her company. " My duties in my realm can not wait longer. If you ever visit the Golden Wood, my lady, I would be sure to meet you." He paused. A few moments later he began again. " We could keep in touch with one another."

Giselle looked up at Dalion's face and grinned. " Really?" she asked. At his nod she continued. " I would like that very much."

" So would I, my lady, so would I." They remained together like that in a comfortable silence. They were unwilling to part from one another, but other matters called for attention and Dalion soon left. Giselle got up from her seat and made her way through the maze of books until she got to the very back of the library, where Erestor and Glorfindel were waiting for her. Glorfindel, she learned, was here to tell her about Gondolin and its fall.

" Gondolin was the most beautiful, most renowned Noldorin city-kingdom in Middle-Earth. A law was set down that any stranger who might find their way to the city was not to leave, and no one but the people living there were to know its whereabouts. It became a hidden city, even to its allies. It was a white city, and Gondor's Minis Tirith would fail in comparison." As he went on Giselle began to long to see it and was saddened that it was destroyed. She also found out that Glorfindel came from there, and died fighting against a balrog of Morgoth, but was reincarnated. She was so into his story that she failed to notice the silent elf behind her. And when that elf laid a hand on her shoulder she shrieked and jumped up out of the seat.

She turned around to come face to face with a grinning Elladan. " Elladan! I, you, wha-why did you do that!" she stuttered.

" It is easy to." he simply stated. She screamed. She wasn't really angry, she was just startled by it and found it embarrassing. _It's getting really old how they all can do that._ She mused. She tried to keep up an angry face but failed when the corners of her mouth kept twitching.

" Ah." she said in defeat. " I'm in the middle of a history lesson about Gondolin with Glorfindel so if you will..." she let the sentence finish itself.

" Oh, why thank you." He said, grinning, as he plopped down into Giselle's armchair. She stood there, mouth open just staring at Elladan. Elladan just shook his head and reached for the woman's arm, pulling her so that she sat on his lap.

" Anyway, as I was saying..." Glorfindel said as he began his story right where he left off, a slight smile on his face. After the lesson was over Giselle left the elves for her room. On one of her night tables she had a pile of books, in Westron, so she could understand it. Learning to speak and read elvish had not been taught to her yet. She liked to read. She loved how she could get so caught up in the story, it was like she was there, apart of it, in her own little world where her daily life didn't exist. She was currently reading about the Valar and Valinor, written by an unknown author. She assumed the elf was one of the Noldor who sailed to Middle-Earth from Valinor, for the descriptions were really exact.

She meant to reach for the book when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Arien who needed to do something she called for the she-elf to come in. When she turned around she did not find Arien in her room, but Arwen. The human blinked before greeting. "Hello, Arwen."

The said elf smiled " Hello, Giselle."

After a few moments of silent staring Giselle snapped out of her trance and blushed slightly for her rude manners. " Please, sit."

Arwen obliged and sat at the small table by the fireplace. " I was wondering, Giselle, if we could talk? My brothers and Legolas are quite fond of you and I thought we could get to know each other better."

Giselle smiled. This was it. The female-to-female bonding she was craving for. She didn't care that Arwen was an elf, or half-elf, she was a woman and that was good enough. " That would be great." she said as she seated herself across from Arwen. And they talked. Giselle was able to tell about her life and family to Arwen, who was very sympathetic and concerned. She told Arwen of all her brother's pranks and how she was in love with everything here. And about her vision, the reason why she wasn't able to meet Arwen when she first arrived.

Arwen, in turn, told Giselle about her mother and her stay in her grandmother's realm, Lothlorien. Also about first-hand encounters with her brothers tricks, and the extremes they would go to for a maiden's attention. They had called for their meals to be sent up here, for they still had much to talk about. But when the elf came to deliver, they both were shocked to see that Elrond had brought it up. He smiled at how at ease the two of them seemed to be with each other already. " Good evening, Giselle, good evening, my star." he greeted as he placed the tray on the table. " How are you?" he asked Giselle.

" Oh I'm great." came the reply. Elrond nodded and silently left to let them continue their conversation.

As they ate Giselle asked out of the blue. " Arwen, have you ever liked someone, a lot?"

" Not as in family and close family friends, like Glorfindel or Erestor?" at Giselle's nod she smiled. " No, not yet. The one my heart will belong to, I have not met. Why do you ask?" Then, getting the courage, Giselle told Arwen on all her encounters with Legolas and how she felt about him.

Arwen grinned as Giselle finished. " That is wonderful. I assume Legolas feels more then friendly feelings with you. He knows he has many admirers, so he is always careful to make sure the impression he leaves is the right one. He is a good elf, very lovely. But has very stubborn pride."

" I know." The conversation then moved on to what any female would talk about. Clothes. They talked well into the evening.

Giselle was showing Arwen the clothes she arrived in, which Arwen was quite fascinated with the zippers, when all the sudden bright lights started flashing in her eyes. Making her kneel down on the floor and cover her face. Arwen, sensing that it might be another vision, ran into the hallway and yelled to a passing maid to get her father here immediately. She ran back inside to find Giselles hands away from her face. She gasped and took a step back, tripping on Giselles boots and landing on the floor from surprised fear.

Giselles eyes were once previously a deep emerald green but her pupils had dilated so that no green was visible. Arwen just stared. Elrond rushed in and looked to Arwen and then to Giselle's black eyes. He closed the door and knelt down in front of Giselle. Arwen seemed to jolt out of the trance she was in and crawled towards her father.

" Is this another vision?" she asked.

Elrond grimaced. " I am afraid so." He then scooped Giselle up into his arms and laid her on her bed.

( vision )

_She knelt as searing white light, and pain came in full contact with her eyes. She covered them, hopping her hands could ward off the intensity. When it seemed to die down she removed her hands and just stared. It felt like she was watching a movie, but every picture came and stayed just long enough so she could make it out, then quickly left. _

_She saw herself riding a horse through an almost pitch-black forest, and she was crying. She then saw herself being hugged by Arwen, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. She saw Legolas with just a robe on, calling after her, but the movie-Giselle didn't turn back to his pleas. The last image she saw was her father's face. Laughing at her naiveness and stupidity. Laughing at things she could never have..._

She snapped awake and found herself on her bed, surrounded by Arwen and Elrond. " How long was I gone?" she asked softly.

" About ten minutes." Arwen answered.

" What did you see, Giselle?" Elrond demanded.

Giselle looked up at him with wide green eyes. " I'm not sure."

**A/N **

**Gondolin descriptions taken from C.O.E. with my personal touches.**

**I should probably tell you all, that this story takes place about 200 years before the war of the ring. And I know I few of you have guessed it, but I hope all of you know that Giselle has read the lord of the rings and the hobbit before, but she's not mentioning it, yet. **

**Oh yeah, can you please review? Please??**


	7. A Hidden Way

**Saeleth Tinuviel: I also hate it when they always put 'ph' instead of 'f'. I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Crecy: Thanks for the review. My story hasn't been called 'cool' before... : )**

**Joy4eva: I'll try to make longer chapters, but it will take longer to update... I hope this is good enough!**

**Shanelover1: I'm glad you like all of her visions, there are no visions in this chappy, but they will be returning soon. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 7: A Hidden Way**

Giselle pushed herself up and sat cross-legged on the bed. " I think, for this one, I saw the future, because ... I- I don't know. I really don't. It doesn't make sense." She shook her head.

" Maybe you should rest, to clear your head." Elrond offered. Giselle shook her head again.

" No, I'm tired of resting all the time. I think I'll go to the gardens and clear my thoughts out there." she turned to Arwen. " I had a really good time talking with you, Arwen." And with that she left the room.

She hurried down the corridors. Sprinting lightly down the steps and pushing the big oak doors open to the deep flower-scented breeze. She idly mused that she had not been in this garden yet. This one seemed to be old. It had little tufts of grass in between the cobble stone path leading in and around the garden. And a few dead plants here and there. In the very back of the garden covered with vines and leaves was a stone bench. It was quite small in size, she was sure if she sat down her knee's would be bumping into her chin.

The whole vision really didn't bother her as of yet. But the last image, of her father, was what frightened her. The laugh had a knowingness to it that made her uneasy. If she was able to get two vision then more would come, she was sure. She didn't want anymore visions. She didn't want to worry about the future and she didn't want to dwell on her past.

She heaved a sigh. _Why can't things be simple? Must everything be too good to be true?_ She didn't want anymore visions, and she would make them stop, once she found out how. She wanted to learn elvish, and play tricks with Elladan and Elrohir and wear dazzling dresses that would impress Legolas into loving her. She laughed bitterly to herself. She was sure Arwen was just being polite.

Legolas was an elf. One of the firstborn. She was an abused human girl. How could one like him ever love someone like her? Elves are beautiful, she totally paled in comparison to them. _Maybe he is trying to seduce me because he wants ... No, no, no! He would never do something like that, at least not on purpose. He's too honest and kind. But it could be just a scheme. Yes_, she came to the conclusion, _it was just a scheme. _

Once getting herself to believe this fact she saw red. How dare he try to do that to her? And he was so sneaky about it, so sneaky, she almost fell right into it, but she was thankful she was smart enough to see through. She quickly picked up her skirts and rushed into the building and up the stairs to Legolas' chambers.

She would show him. She would turn his own game against him, then he'll see. She knocked on his door. When he opened it he was shocked to find her standing there. " Please, Giselle, come in." he asked as he swept one arm behind him, motioning her to make herself comfortable. She didn't say a word, just walked stiffly past him. Once he had closed the door and turned around she pressed her lips against his quite forcefully and then pulled away and smacked him across the face.

"That's for trying to seduce me you damned jerk!" she screamed at him.

Legolas held a hand to his stinging cheek and stared at her as if she was a crazed lunatic. "Giselle," he soothed, " what ever gave you that idea?"

Giselle gaped at him. How could he be so calm when she just figured out his little game? Plus the fact that she kissed and smacked him. " I'm not an elf so you thought you could seduce me and get into my pants. Sorry, buddy, but I saw through your little scheme. Very sneaky of you Legolas." she sneered.

If you said Legolas was shocked that would be an understatement. He was appalled. "Giselle, I would never do that to you. Honest to Eru, I would never purposely do that to you, Giselle." His words and tone were both pleading.

_Oh god, was I wrong?_ " But-"

" No. Giselle, trust me. If I wanted to 'get into your pants' I would have done it already. I know females are infatuated with me and I don't toy with their emotions." He said this without a trace of arrogance or pride, merely as a fact.

Giselle was quiet, thinking it over. She then looked quickly up at Legolas and then at the floor, feeling her face burn with heat. " Oh god, I'm so sorry Legolas. I don't know what I was thinking. I really didn't. I'm sorry for accusing you, I'm sorry for smacking you, and I'm sorry for kissing you."

Legolas smiled a little and walked over to Giselle, who was still looking at the floor. He took his index finger and brought it under her chin, tilting her head up. " I forgive you. Except for the kiss." at Giselle's confused and guilty look he chuckled and explained. " I rather liked that kiss." Giselle blushed again.

" I feel like an idiot." she exclaimed, focusing on his lips.

" Don't think like that. You are a brilliant beautiful woman. Never think otherwise." He murmured before kissing her softly on the cheek. He pulled back and Giselle wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug.

" Sorry for the disruption, and goodnight, Legolas." She said as she drew back from his embrace. She opened the door and looked back over her shoulder. She smiled and stepped out before closing the door behind her. _I can not believe I kissed him. He would never do anything like that. _She made her way to her room, with a considerably lighter heart and mind then when she left. Thoughts of her vision far away.

* * *

Legolas looked at the closed door. That was an interesting encounter. It hurt him to see her think that she was not good enough for his affections. He had pondered it, of course. How he could feel such an attraction pull him to her. He had come to the conclusion that he could do nothing against the Valar, and Fate, except go along and see where it may lead. He had to admit, though, that he liked the way it was heading. He brought his fingers to his mouth and smiled.

He walked back to his arm chair by the fire. Though he did not feel the cold and did not need the warmth the fire provided, he did need the light that it offered. He reached down and picked up the book he had been reading and then settled down to continue reading.

When the moon was high in the sky, he went to his balcony and sang for the rest of the night, his voice mingling in with the other singing elves. Elves did not need sleep as mortals did so they often sang to the night sky.

* * *

The deep reds, oranges, and yellows, shone brightly and beautifully as the sun rose. Inside the house of Elrond servants scurried here and there, preparing breakfast, doing laundry, and other things that made the house run smoothly.

Two elves stood on a balcony, taking in the breathtaking view and bickering to each other.

" If it wasn't for your loud humming, I could have heard what they were talking about!" exclaimed the elf clothed in a red tunic and black leggings.

" Don't place blame on me, brother, you were the one eating like a dwarf at evening meal and we barely caught the conversation." retorted the other elf clad in a green tunic and black leggings.

"Elrohir, I don't even see why you wanted to eavesdrop. I mean, we could learn nothing valuable from their conversation." The elf in the red tunic said.

" Nay Elladan, we could have found our next victims to play tricks on." Elrohir shouted in frustration.

Elladan rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied. " Of course we could have, brother. We could have found out what their favorite dresses are and steal them."

" Don't act sarcastic, Dan, you aren't a child anymore. Oh, forgive me! I forgot, you are." Elrohir yelled.

" Oh go comb your hair, pretty boy." Elladan dismissed.

" At least I am 'pretty'." remarked Elrohir.

" By the Valar, we are twins! We look alike!" Elladan shouted in annoyance and frustration. He shot a glare at his twin and then made his way to his sister's room muttering under his breath about dresses and siblings.

Elladan knocked on Arwen's door and didn't even wait before opening it. Arwen was lying on the bed reading a book. Elladan ran over and threw himself on the bed, making it bounce and startling Arwen.

" Elladan! Please, you do not need to do that."

" How are you Ar?" Elladan asked, ignoring Arwen's comment.

" Just fine, now what is wrong with you? Did you and Elrohir bicker again?" Arwen replied as she put her book aside.

Elladan sighed. Nothing escaped his sister. " Yes."

Arwen paused, waiting for him to continue. Realizing that he wasn't going to tell her without her encouragement, she prompted, "about what?"

Elladan cringed, he had hoped she wouldn't ask. Even though Arwen was much younger then Elrohir and himself, she didn't act like it often. And he found it nearly impossible to lie to her, she always seemed to know what he or his brother did. " We were trying to overhear the conversation you had with Giselle yesterday but we couldn't, so we were arguing on who was to blame." He braced himself for her yelling at him about eavesdropping and smacking him on the head but all he was met with was low, barely contained giggles.

When he looked up questionably, Arwen gave a bark of laughter. " Oh Dan! I am not angry, for obviously you and Elrohir barely heard anything, thus you bickered. I find it quite amusing."

" I don't see what's so funny." huffed Elladan.

" Well honestly you don't." Arwen said grinning. " Where are you going?" She asked as she watched her brother pick himself up off her bed and walk to the door.

" I go to wake Giselle, the Lothlorien elves leave today and Giselle wants to be sure to have enough time to 'talk' with Dalion, as she says."

" Alright, just don't scare her!" Arwen called as he disappeared into the corridor.

Elladan slowly opened the door and looked at the bed. There was a big curly black mop of hair on the pillows. Giselle had cocooned herself into the covers, making it impossible to find the ends and her face, which was face down into the pillow.

" Awake, Giselle!" Elladan called in a sing-song voice. His reply was a groan and muffled words that sounded much like 'iunwanoo.'

" Get your face out of the pillow, I can not understand a word you are saying." he said as he matted her hair to one side of the pillow. He crouched down so he was eye level with the mattress and came face to face with startling green orbs.

Giselle wrinkled her nose. " I said I don't want to."

Elladan rose one elegant eyebrow and replied. " I thought you wanted to have enough time to talk with Dalion before he left."

" Why didn't you say so?" she said as she tried to fight herself free from her cocoon. She gave up, panting. She looked at Elladan who looked amused. "I need backup." The half-elf shook his head as he helped untangle the human woman from her blankets.

Once free of the offending item, she stood and smiled triumphantly. She ran to her wardrobe and asked Elladan. " What do you think I should wear?"

" A dress would help."

She groaned. " Elladan, seriously, what dress?"

" I thought you fancied Legolas." He mused aloud as he walked over to where she was standing and looked at each of her dresses.

Giselle blushed. " I did- do. I don't really know at this moment in time, okay? I just want to wear something nice for when they leave, Dalion is very sweet."

Elladan snorted. " Sweet, right."

" He's sweeter then you will ever be." Giselle defended.

Elladan raised his hands up showing that he didn't want to start another argument. " I think you should wear this one, it is lovely." He said as he took out a gorgeous dress almost too pretty for a plain human thought Giselle. It was the color of ivory, soft as rose petals and had long billowing sleeves with a slit on either side. The neckline was low, but satisfactory. It had very small white beads that were nearly impossible to make out unless by close inspection. It truly was a lovely dress. Arien came in and shooed Elladan out, then helped Giselle get into the dress.

Later that day found the Lothlorien elves preparing to mount their horses and a small group of elves and Giselle.

" I'll miss you." she said as she hugged him. " It's funny, we only met yesterday morning and yet I feel like I've known you forever."

Dalion smiled and kissed her forehead. " As do I. Do come to Lorien when chance allows." he said as he mounted his horse.

" I promise I will." she replied as she stepped back. She watched as the other four elves mounted and then left the courtyard and out into the wilderness. Although she soon lost track of them, she still watched, knowing that they were there.

She sighed and turned around. Legolas stood behind her, grinning. She stared at him with a questioning glance and then cocked her head to the side, staring unblinkingly. Arwen noticed the exchange and smirked. Something had happened between the two of them.

After a silent staring competition Giselle snapped back into reality and blushed. She could only imagine what the grin Legolas was sporting meant. She picked up her skirts and rushed past him. She could not stand there with him doing that, it embarrassed her.

She liked him, yes. But love? No. Not yet. It was too soon for love. And besides, she had other important things to think about. Like her visions, and that Gandalf still hadn't explained why she was here. And she found out the war had not even started yet, which meant that she couldn't tell anyone of what she knew of the future. But then, her relationship with Legolas was also important, right?

She was so confused, so many things were calling for her attention and yet she could never concentrate on any of them. She wished Gandalf would tell her, then maybe she could find out why she was having these weird visions.

She stopped walking and looked around. " Oh shit, I think I'm lost... great!" she said to herself aloud. She could see no elves or any person around. "Well," she said wryly. " It seems like no one's here." she groaned, not on the fact that she was lost for like, the hundredth time for her stay as of yet, but by the fact that she was talking to herself, again. She hoped Glorfindel or Arwen or even Legolas came and found her, but it was unlikely.

She saw doors on her left, and doors on her right, but most were locked, and if they werent locked, they were empty. Empty as in absolutely nothing, no leaves, no dirt... nothing. After the fiftieth door she came upon she discovered it wasn't locked, and when she opened it she gasped at what she saw.

The room was small, so small that her bed wouldn't be able to fit in here. There was a deep ebony colored wooden table and three chairs scattered in the center. The wood was polished, as if someone polished it regularly but everything was covered with layers of dust and dry leaves. The legs of the table and chairs were like leaves, intertwining with each other. The detail was so precise. There was an open window, about two feet long and three feet in width. And the view was absolutely gorgeous.

It was by a waterfall, about eight feet from the running water. Everything was lush and green, she had been to many gardens, but the beauty of them failed in comparison with this. She popped her head out and looked down, admiring the deep blues, yellows, and reds of the blossoms. It was then that she noticed a small dirt path. It obviously hadn't been used in what looked like centuries. It led into the waterfall.

Giselle looked back at the door to make sure no one was there. She then brought one of the chairs over to the window and stepped on it. It was tricky, getting out. For she had to bend a lot from the size and keep her skirts away from the underbrush so it didn't get tangled or ripped or anything. But she managed. She landed with a slight wobble.

_No,_ she thought, _these shoes won't help._ And with that she took them off and threw them into the little room. She then took her skirt and tied it so that it didn't go past her knee.

She then looked around and smiled. The view from here was much better then from the window. She carefully made her way down the path, being careful not to step on thorns or anything that might prick her. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the waterfall and getting damp from the mist. The track led on, seemingly into the waterfall but she was afraid that if she took the step she might fall down below and die or something.

_Well, _she guessed, _I'm guessing that this track isn't one from a suicidal elf_. She closed her eyes and walked through. She was wet, that much was obvious as she just went through a waterfall, and surprised. It seemed to be a little room. It was a great hide out for little kids... or lovers. The sun on the water played eerie affects on the walls of the cave and made the water sparkle. She could only imagine what it looked like when the sun was setting. There was no dirt on the floors, just stone. No ants or bugs. By the back wall of the cave she found a little pool.

She put her hand in it and was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't cold, but warm. Not thinking much of it she slowly entered it. It was about 5'5" deep and it looked like four people could fit in here with no trouble. She didn't think much about the fact that she still had her clothes on. She was already wet, so she didn't care. She did worry a little bit about the gown, she was hoping that the dirt smudges and grass stains would come out easily. She would be really upset if she ruined it.

She grinned when she thought about how romantic it was here. _I really should bring Legolas here, he would love it! That is if I can find my way back into the main hall and then find my way back here. _She stayed in the waterfall cave for a good amount of time, she even fell asleep. She woke with a start and moaned when she looked at the moving curtain. It was getting dark, she guessed it was around six in the evening. She did not show up for lunch or dinner and she knew that they would be looking for her. She quickly picked herself up and then hesitated. Which side had she come in? The right? Or the left?

She moved the left side and gingerly stuck her foot out. " Not good, not good." she said to herself when her foot suddenly went in contact with nothing but air. She then went to right side, she tried the foot test, just in case and found that this was the path. She closed her eyes and stepped out. She quickly made her way to the window and struggled for a few minutes on actually getting in. She managed and fell with an oomph. She picked herself up and searched for her shoes. It was hard to locate them, with the waning light. But she found one on the table and the other on the floor.

Her feet were too wet and muddy so she didn't put them on, but held them in one hand as her other hand untied the knot that was holding her dress to her thighs she then ran a hand threw her wet hair, squeezing out as much of the access water as she could before letting it hang limply down her back in ringlets. She then opened the door and stepped out. No one was in sight. She kept a mental track on the way that she went so she could get back.

She was able to find her way in the Great Hall by some back door that she never had noticed before. She stood in the shadows watching everyone. Glorfindel and Erestor were talking quietly with Elrond and Gandalf in hushed tones. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Legolas stood with each other, sometimes pacing or talking quietly with one another.

An elf came in through the main entrance. " We did not find her in the gardens or stables, my Lord." The elf said. Elrond nodded and the elf silently left. She heard Elrohir speaking to his brother. " Where is she? Do you think something happened to her, brother?"

Elladan shook his head sadly. " I don't know." Giselle suddenly realized that they were talking about her! She looked at herself, she was still wet, not dripping, but wet all the same. She took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

Hearing footsteps, all eight of them turned to look in her direction with a mixture of relief, shock, and surprise. They were silent for a few seconds until they all rushed up to her and started asking all these questions.

" Look at you, you look like you fell in a river!"

" Are you well?"

" Are you hurt?"

"What happened to make you disappear for the day?"

Giselle could not get a single word in. Finally Arwen broke in.

" Now, now. Can't you all see that she is wet and probably feeling the cold? And all you can do is ask questions." She stated sternly as she wrapped Giselle in a shawl. Giselle smiled thankfully.

" Where have you been?" Legolas asked. You could clearly see he was worried, and she felt a twinge of guilt.

" Well, after seeing the Lorien elves off I went back inside. But I wasn't looking where I was going and found myself in some corridor that was deserted. I kept walking, hopping that I could find a way out that way but all I managed to do was tire myself. I then sat down and fell asleep. When I woke it was getting dark so I turned and found myself at the Great Hall." She felt even guiltier about lying, but she didn't want to tell them about the room and path she had discovered. She was also sure that she would hear about it tomorrow from the twins, but she didn't care. It was her secret.

They all nodded, relief clearly evident and glad that it wasn't anything too serious. Arwen then wrapped her arm around her shoulder and brought her to her room, drawing a bath for her and helping her peel off the dress. She didn't comment about the dirt and grass smudges, and Giselle was grateful, for she didn't know how she could explain that one.

"Thanks Arwen." she said with a smile as she made her way to the bathing chambers and to the bath.

" You are welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." she said and with that she silently left.

She drained the bath after 20 minutes and was just tying a silk robe around her body when someone knocked on the door. She went to answer it and was surprised and happy to find Legolas there. She let him in, forgetting her attire.

" I am sorry for interrupting you from changing." He said as he turned around, his back to her. She looked simply irresistible in the gold colored silk robe and he found his mind straying. But he could not think of such things, not yet.

" It's okay Legolas. What do you want?" she asked, though not accusingly. He turned around to find her sitting on the bed. He walked over and sat next to her.

" I really thought something absolutely horrible happened to you earlier. I, along with the others, searched nearly everywhere for you but you were not found. You had me panicking, and not many can do that."

Giselle scooted over and wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging him and her head on his shoulder. " I panicked you, Legolas? Hmm, what else can I do to you?" She leaned over and softly kissed his check. He turned his head and captured her lips, causing Giselle to smile.

They pulled back and Giselle whispered in his ear, " Tomorrow I want to show you something." But no matter how Legolas pressed for more information, he would not get it. She stubbornly refused to say anymore. " Go," she said instead, " I need to change and get something to munch on, I'm starving!"

Legolas shook his head and left, he was getting used to her peculiar way of speaking, but that doesn't mean he understood it. On the contrary, sometimes he did not fathom one word that came out of her mouth. He made his way to Elladan's room, where Elladan, and Elrohir were waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Giselle had asked Arien some time ago to have a few pairs of breeches and tunics that she could wear. And now she was dressed in just that. An off white tunic that kept slipping off her shoulder and brown leggings. She brushed her hair quickly before taking off for the kitchens. She hoped this time it wouldn't take her so long to find it.

She still got lost, but for not a long period of time. She eventually found it and found a cook in there.

The cook looked up and smiled. "I had guessed you would be hungry, on account of missing two meals, so I left you some food on this tray here." She said warmly as she wiped her hands on the apron and opened the oven door, where her food was being kept warm in. It was soup with a roll. By the urging of the cook, she tried the roll and was delighted to find that it was sweet and had the taste of sugar and cinnamon. " A little something extra." she had sad cheerfully.

Giselle smiled gratefully as she pushed her sleeve on her shoulder only to have it fall back down again. She took the tray and some water and then headed for her room. As she made her way to her room she realized she didn't even know the cook's name. There was nothing she could do about it now. Her stomach growled, improvising that fact.

The next morning she woke and groaned loudly. She was sweating like it was eighty degrees but when she had pushed the covers away she started to freeze. Her head hurt, and she felt that if she so much as twitched she would throw up all over the nice blankets and sheets. She groaned and huddled into a ball, cursing herself that she ran around with wet clothes the day before.

She shut her eyes tightly, the room was spinning and the sun shone mercilessly on her face, torturing her. Thus she did not hear the door open and Arien gasp. She vaguely heard, " Miss? Ar-Are you alright? Oh dear." A few seconds later Elrond came in with some healing supplies and knelt by the huddled form on the bed. She was somewhat surprised because she didn't know Arien had even left. He brought the back of his hand to her head and frowned when he found it burning when she was shivering from cold.

" How do you feel?" he asked softly as not to cause further discomfort.

Giselle groaned and croaked out. " I feel very hot , but I can't stop shivering. And if I even tremble I feel like I'll be seeing my food from last night any second." He nodded and looked through his herbs before picking up a few leaves and a pot of water and boiling it in the fire Arien had started, sending a scent refreshing, calm, and clean. It was Athelas. And it calmed everyone. He then set about mixing and adding herbs that would help with the fever. Although he wasn't accustomed to fevers and other mortal sickness, he did know about them. He was a healer and a half-elf.

He had to force Giselle to swallow the medicine. After the Athelas was boiled he submerged a cloth and bathed her forehead and neck with the warm, calming plant. He instructed her to not get out of the bed for the day and that he would check up on her at various points in the day.

The other elves and istari wondered at the girl's disappearance for meals yet again, but Elrond told them that she had caught fever from her wet clothing the day before and assured them that she would be well.

Legolas had checked in on her after morning meal, but found that she was asleep. Arien, her maid who was caring for Giselle in Elrond's absence, told him she would awaken by midday meal.

After midday meal Legolas was let into the room by a smiling Arien. Giselle was awake, propped up with pillows against the headboard. Her face was a little pale, but she smiled when she saw him.

Arien left them to some privacy, saying that she was going to bring Giselle's tray down to the kitchens.

" I'm sorry I got sick and I couldn't show you what I wanted to show you." she said sadly.

" There is nothing to be sorry for," he said as he bent over and kissed her head. " You can show me another day, when you are feeling better."

"You know being a human and getting sick is so not fun when you elves don't ever get sick. I mean, the only good reason to be sick is so you can miss out on school, but that's, like, worthless here 'cause I don't go to school." she rambled.

Legolas nodded as if he understood, but in truth he still thought it was hallucinations from the fever she was suffering from.

" So, how are you Leggy?" she said. She giggled. " I'm so sorry about that. I just had to get it off my chest." She said in between gasps. She quieted down and studied him intently. " Do you think I'm crazy? That I'm saying crazy things from whatever Elrond gave me?"

She looked close to tears. He smiled gently and took her hands in his. " No, of course not. Just some things you say confuse me, nothing else." Giselle nodded and sniffed. She wiped away the gathering tears and then explained, " I'm sorry about that. When I feel unwell I get very... emotional." Legolas nodded, indicating he understood.

"So what did you do today?" she asked as she leaned back into the pillows.

" I rode out with Elladan and Elrohir into the forest. I had checked on you earlier this day but you were asleep." he replied.

"Oh,"

"You should rest." Legolas said.

Giselle moaned. " That's all I seem to know how to do. Fine", she added. She scooted down into the bed, Legolas helping by rearanging the pillows and pulling on the covers.

" Sleep well Giselle", he said as he got ready to leave.

" Night Legolas", came her sleepy reply.

**A/N**

**Okay, next chapter will take a little longer to post because I start school on the 9th, two days from now ( I know, isn't that late for starting school?) But I promise I'll update on or around my birthday, which is later this month. **

**Oh yeah, can you all please review? It would make me so happy.**


	8. sick & vision

**Shanelover1: School sometimes sucks, but most of the time its okay, for me at least. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Aranel3: Thanks for the opinion, really does matter to me!**

**Joy4eva: I'm glad that you liked chapter 7. Thanks for the review!**

**Crecy: Writing about the seceret place was one of my favorite moments. I do feel special about you spending your last free time reading my chapter. I love reading your opinions in the reviews, thank you, Crecy!**

**Blistered Avalon: I'm glad you liked every chapter. Looking back There are alot of things that I want to change, but I can do that in a much later time. And thanks for the belated b-day thing-y. **

**Chapter 8: sick & vision**

**A/N: I've tried to be patient and wait for my beta to go over this chapter for me, but its been over a month since i sent this chapter to her and once again I'm going to post something without her checking it. So sorry about mistakes!**

Giselle slept all through evening meal and early into the next day. Arien was still with her, making Giselle comfortable, cleaning up the place, getting her food. All in all she was very helpful. Before morning meal started Elrond came in to check on her and found that her fever had gone down dramatically.

"Can I get up today?" She asked Elrond.

"The fever has gone down quickly already, but you are still unwell. If you were to get up now you would only get sick again." Giselle pouted, but Elrond shook his head sternly before Giselle gave in.

"Fine, I'll stay in bed today." she promised.

Arien came back with the tray of food she was carrying, she managed to curtsey and say, "Good morning my lord," to Elrond before setting the tray on a table and then helping Giselle up so she could eat.

Elrond nodded and left with a "Good morning."

Giselle ate slowly, savoring the taste of the fresh fruit and other elvish food. When she was done Arien left with the tray to return it to the kitchen. While she was away, the twins and Arwen came in.

The twins rushed in and sat cross legged on either side of her. Arwen sat in front of Giselle and asked, " How are you today?"

"Oh I'm okay, you're father won't let me leave this bed until he says otherwise."

Elrohir grinned. "That's father for you."

Giselle smiled. " I'm beginning to realize that. So what are you three up to for today?"

Elladan was about to say something but Arwen cut him off. " I go to pick berries down by the forest for some pastries I am baking. Those two excuses for elves are coming with me so father can have some peace."

Giselle laughed. " I can imagine that you'll have your hands full."

"Indeed." Arwen agreed. " I'll bring some of the sweets to you later tonight when they are ready." She offered.

" I don't think I'm aloud to eat sweets." Giselle mused.

" Of course you are, and if you aren't, then consider it a treat." Elrohir answered.

"Okay," Giselle said. After silently debating she ventured to ask, " Where is Legolas?"

All three grinned, causing Giselle to blush. " A messenger arrived late last night from his home, in Mirkwood. He has some matters to attend to for today." Answered a smirking Arwen.

"Will you all stop grinning like that? Is it a crime to like Legolas?" she yelled. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed crimson when she realized what she blurted out.

They all laughed, except Giselle who only blushed harder. " No it is not a crime, we merely just find it amusing." Elladan answered.

" I can't believe I was so blunt." Giselle said, uncovering her mouth.

"Don't worry, Giselle, we won't tell a soul." said Elrohir.

Giselle gave a bark of laughter before saying, "You? No, I think that's impossible for you to do, as well as your brother. But Arwen I can trust."

"Ai!" the twins said together.

" It's not like he doesn't like you!" Elladan slipped, Elrohir punched his arm and glared at his twin. Giselle stared wide-eyed. To surprised to blush.

" Okay, I believe we have visited long enough." Arwen said getting up. She shooed her brothers out of the room and then turned back. " They are right, Giselle. He does care about you. You two look like you get along well with each other."

"We do," Giselle said quietly.

"You do," agreed Arwen. She heaved a sigh. " I wonder if I'll ever meet the one that my heart belongs to."

"You will Arwen, you will." said Giselle, smiling.

Arwen smiled sadly, " I hope so," and then she left.

Giselle thought a moment about Arwen and the not-born-yet Aragorn. And the bitter heartache it would bring to all.

Elladan popped his head back in and quickly said before his sister yanked him away, " You have been here for over two weeks and yet you managed to get lost." He grinned and then yelped when Arwen poked him in the back and dragged him away.

She stared at the now closed door and shook her head. She yawned and threw some of the pillows on the floor surrounding the bed. Just talking to them made her tired. She curled up on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to Elrond lightly touching her shoulder. She started and then moaned. she had a nasty headache that felt as if her head was splitting in two. " Not feeling well?" Elrond asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Giselle opened bleary eyes and frowned. It wasn't funny, he never experienced fevers and headaches before and she didn't think it was fair of him to tease her. " No, I'm not. My head feels like it is being split in two and you just stand over there all amused. I don't see what's funny." Elrond rose one elegant eyebrow and replied with an,

" I see."

" Don't 'I see' me, mister!"

Elrond looked down at Giselle fondly before turning back and mixing a few bitter leaves to help ease her head pains. He had discovered that she was quite moody when she was unwell, and sometimes he found it amusing. He turned back to the bed, where Giselle had burried her head in her pillow. " Drink this," he commanded. She did, cringing as the awful mushy liquid went down her throat.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep. She gasped as her eyes flew open and sat up in bed.

Elrond stared at her, bewildered, before looking in her eyes and seeing them grow black and unfocus. He understood, she was having another vision. He turned to Arien, who was putting his healing supplies neatly in the packs. " Go fetch Mithrandir, would you?" She nodded and left, searching for the grey wizard.

( Giselle's POV, vision)

_I was in a dark room. There was no doors, no windows, nothing to let the light in. I felt strange, like I wasn't in my body. I fidgeted with my hands nervously, I don't like dark rooms that much, not unless I know what is in them. Quiet frankly I don't even know how long this room is or how wide, or even if I'm alone. _

_I noticed I had a cloak on, it was very soft, but heavy. What I wore underneath it, well... It had straps instead of sleeves and it ended at my thigh, like a mini skirt, although I don't like wearing mini skirts because then everybody can see the bruises my dad gave me. _

_Well I don't know how long I sat there. A few minutes? Hours? Days? I don't know. I had no ways of knowing. I figured this was another vision. How exciting, at least in the other ones I actually did,and see things. I'm getting tired of waiting, won't this stupid thing show me whatever it wants to show me and be done? _

_Wait, what- what is that? Every few seconds this little light will blink, and every few seconds it gets closer, and closer. I try to move back but I can't... its like I'm paralyzed. It's in front of me now and I am very terrified. _

_I am staring straight at it's eyes now, well that's what I think they are, eyes. I start to make out features, either my eyes are finally adjusting to the darkness or it is getting lighter in here, i can see a figure, the shape of a person. I've come to the conclusion that it is getting light in here, like a sun rising, its slowly getting lighter. _

_Once I can actually get to see the person's face my eyes go absolutely wide. I would scream, but no sound is coming out. Itsmy sister... Lyric. Oh yeah, this is definitely some freaky vision. She looks just like I remember her, straight jet black hair, green eyes... but her skin is pale, as if she has been dead for a long time. Well obviously, she has. There is no warm smile on her face, just a sad one, and her eyes are cold and dull. " Hey El," she says softly to me. _

_Finally finding my voice I say, " Lyric, you're here, alive." _

_She shook her head. " Yes I'm here, and no, I'm not alive." she smiles sheepishly. " God, look at how you've grown. You look so beautiful."_

_" What are you doing here?"_

_The sad smile appears on her lips again. " I've been watching over you, since I died. Guy is here, also." And then out of no where Guy appears from behind Lyric. He looks the same as I remember him, hazel eyes, short curly black hair, and pale, just like Lyric. _

_" Hey Ellie, we've missed you." he says. I smile, he used to call me Ellie before he... well, you know. _

_Lyric continues speaking, " It broke our hearts when dad started beating you and mom. And it made us angry when mom left, without you, it was wrong of her. We watched, as dad hurt you everyday, but we could do nothing." Here it looked like Lyric had tears in her eyes. Guy started speaking when Lyric stopped. _

_" We saw you get murdered, and end up where you are now, in Middle-Earth. As much as we would like to say we brought you here, we haven't. We couldn't. We could only watch, and pray. Listen, Ellie, you belong here. I can't explain how, that wizard- Gandalf, he knows, and he will tell you, but not now, not yet."_

_" Listen Giselle, if you thought all the troubles are over, they are not. Something will happen to you, and change you. I cannot tell you what that is, for I don't know what it is exactly, I along with Guy have this warning feeling concerning you. The one you have feelings for, the blonde-haired one, trust him." Lyric said sternly._

_Guy hugged me tightly and said into my ear, " We have to go now... but we will always be watching over you, always. I love you very much Ellie. We will meet again." and with that he let go and stepped back. _

_Lyric embraced me after him and said, " I love you forever El, it was wonderful to see you again." She kissed my cheek and stepped back. The next thing I knew, I was in my bed, with Gandalf and Elrond looking at me. _

Giselle blinked a few times and stared at each person carefully before saying slowly, " I don't want to talk about it." And she didn't. her sister and brother were in this vision, speaking to her, hugging her! And she felt that it was too personal to share with them.

They both nodded. Elrond said, " We understand." he paused for a few moments. " Are you well?"

Giselle thought about that. Her head didn't feel like splitting in two anymore but it still hurt. Throbbing in the background, but she could take it. Her stomach didn't bother her as much, and she just wanted to try and get some sleep. " I'll be alright, I just think I need to sleep on it." she said. They both nodded and silently left. Arien came in and asked if she would like a bath to help sooth her mind and body. Giselle thought about it, and god knows how sweaty and smelly she was, so she gladly excepted the offer.

As she lay there in the tub, letting the warm water sooth her body into relaxation, she let her thoughts stray. She was so happy she could see them again, talk to them again. Even though she was six when they died, she still remembered. She trusted everything they said, about Gandalf not telling her yet, and that her troubles weren't over yet. And about trusting Legolas. Though that one puzzled her. Of course she trusted him! Sure a few nights before she had doubts, but she didn't now. She knew he wouldn't use her for his own body's pleasure. He would of done it already if he wanted to, like he had said.

She smiled as she remembered Guy telling her that they would meet again. She was looking forward to it. Though of course, she didn't know what would happen in between that time.

She got out of the shower and squeezed the access water from her hair and tying her room as she drained the bath. She came into the room to find that Arien had brought her tray of food and had placed it on the table, and had also set out her sleeping shift, which went down right above her knees. She smiled as she changed into the soft fabric and settled down at her table to eat her meal. She yawned as she drank the last of her tea.

She knew that Elrond had put some medicine in there that helped her fever and put her to sleep, though he never admitted it. She sighed and looked out onto her balcony. It was still light out, afternoon. There was a cool refreshing breeze circulating gently around the room. Birds sang, water rushed and gurgled from waterfalls and streams... But she was tired. The medicine that Elrond had been giving her was working steadily enough, and she hoped that by tomorrow she would be well enough to at least get out of bed.

It was late summer, fall just around the corner, here in middle-earth. She sighed again and climbed into her bed. Burrowing deep into the blankets before closing her eyes and falling almost immediately asleep.

* * *

Legolas rubbed his temples with his fingers. A messenger had come late last night bringing a letter from his father. The letter had told him that orcs were coming more and more each week from the south. They seemed organized, his father had told him. Orcs were not smart enough to lead themselves, which meant that somebody, or something, was commanding them. Settlements away from the palace have been pulled back, closer to the King and his protection.

His father told him he was needed at home, but not yet. A month or two he still had left to spend with his friends. He had been spending the whole day in his chambers, pondering what this meant, and wondering what to write. So far all he had written was:

_Dear Father, _

_The news you bring troubles me..._

That was it, not even ten words, and that had taken him the whole morning. He couldn't delay for long, the messenger was still waiting for his reply, eager to be off again. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and thought about visiting Giselle, but the twins and Arwen, who had visited her earlier said she went to sleep after they left. He didn't want to disturb her or anything.

He got up and walked to the gardens for an hour or two before heading back in his room and actually adding more to his letter.

Hours later he carefully tipped some wax from a candle he was holding onto the envelope and then quickly imprinted the Mirkwood's royal seal before it dried. He smiled slightly in triumph before heading to his bed, to get a light sleep. He would give the letter to the messenger at first light the next day.

The next morning he made his way to Giselle's room before morning meal, and found her already up. Her pallor was it's usually hue, fair skin with a tint of pink on her cheeks. He smiled, causing her to smile. "Hey," she said, "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

She got a serious tone as she told him, "Elrond has pronounced me free to leave my bed and join everyone for meals."

He smiled and kissed her hair, "That's wonderful." She nodded and grinned. "So you are well now?"

"Well, not exactly, I'm not 100 percent well, but I am well enough to leave the bed, which is great news, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do." he agreed. He sat down at her table when she told him to wait for her as she got dressed. She took a long sleeved velvet dress, the color of gold and carefully dressed into it. She couldn't reach some of the hooks in the back so she came out and asked Legolas,

"Can you help me hook this thing?" He nodded and stood up, turning her around so that her back was to him, then gently started hooking the dress into place. He took his time, enjoying the closeness it brought. Once she was finished, she turned around and said softly, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." he replied. He offered his arm to her, which she took, as he lead her to the dining room.

Everyone was happy that she would be joining them again, and they caught her up on all the things that happened while she was unwell. After the meal was over she and Arwen made their way to Arwen's room.

Arwen shut the door and then leaned her back into it as she watch Giselle, who had flopped her self on the bed. From her position, she tilted her head back, to see an upside down Arwen. She started giggling, which caused Arwen to giggle. " Stop giggling... its... making me... giggle!" She said in between giggles.

Giselle maneuvered her body so that she was lying on her stomach, her chin resting in her hands. She watched as Arwen went to her table and took a cloth off of what looked to be a pan. "You were asleep when these were ready and warm. But they are still good." the pastries had berry jam in a thin bread of some kind, and it was delightfully sweet. Giselle smiled and took one.

"I had another vision last night." she said after swallowing. Arwen took a pastry and asked before eating,

"Oh really? What about?"

"My siblings were in them. They warned me of some things and then disappeared with a ' we will meet again.'" She didn't know how she could tell Arwen about this one, and not Gandalf and Elrond. Maybe it was trust, or maybe it was a female thing. She didn't know. She wouldn't tell Arwen what they said, just the basic outline. Fortunately, Arwen was content with that and didn't ask anymore.

Truth be told, she didn't need to. Arwen knew that Giselle wasn't comfortable telling her about this particular vision, and because she had told her anything at all about it spoke volumes. They sat and talked for a while, laughing occasionally and eating the delicious food Arwen had made.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and then Elladan poked his head in. "Hello ladies." he said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Giselle and Arwen looked at each other, each grabbed a pillow, and hurled it at the door, hitting Elladan square in the face and chest. "Ai!" he yelled as he quickly closed the door shut.

He turned around to find Elrohir and Legolas trying to keep a straight face. "You shouldn't of wiggled you're eyebrows." Elrohir said.

"We could see," Legolas added. Elladan looked from each of them before huffing,

"Oh be quiet." That did it. Legolas and Elrohir both started laughing, unable to hide it anymore. "It's not funny." he said.

"Yes it is." Elrohir said as he gasped for breath.

"I think his pride is wounded." Legolas said to Elrohir after he caught his composure.

Elrohir grinned and replied. " Indeed." They both then left running before Elladan could do anything.

Giselle yawned and then wrinkled her nose. "Your father must of put something in my drink. I'm getting tired." When Arwen laughed she continued. "I'm serious! When he gives me my medicine he also puts sleeping herbs into it. He thinks I don't know, but I do." As Arwen continued to laugh she rolled her eyes and finished. "whatever."

Once Arwen's mirth was over she stared at Giselle with a smirk plastering her face. Giselle blinked. "What?"

"Something happened between the two of you." she said wiggling her finger at her.

Giselle cocked her head to the side and stared at Arwen. "What?"

Arwen sighed. "You and Legolas! I saw it! The day the Lorien elves departed, that staring contest you had, something had happened. What ?"

Giselle blushed. "I, um, I had... uh... accused him of, um, using me. But he wasn't and we... uh... we kissed."

"I knew it!" Arwen yelled, causing Giselle to blush and cover her face with her hands.

"I'm leaving, to my room. I need sleep."

"Oh of course." Arwen said, smirking. Giselle quickly got up and left to her room, willing her face to loose the heat. She stopped and closed her eyes, letting the cool breeze caress her face. She felt hands slip around her waist, and she shrieked. She turned around and came face to face with Legolas, all progress of willing the heat from her face away vanished.

"I, uh, Legolas. How are you? We haven't talked in a while. That's a shame, really it is, well it'll be best if I go know." She said quickly. She made as if to leave but Legolas gripped her tighter, raising an eyebrow and causing the mortal to blush crimson.

"The sun is still high, and yet you leave." He stated idly.

"Yeah... Elrond put something in my drink at morning meal and I am getting quite tired, so if you will excuse me."

"Oh? You wish to be rid of my presence? Very well." He said as he let go of her and quickly turned around and left. Although she couldn't see it, he was grinning.

"Legolas? Legolas! Really, that isn't very nice! Oh come on!" she yelled after him. She smiled slowly as her mind formed an idea and she quickly picked up her skirts and trailed after Legolas. She found him in the main hallway. She caught his arm, dragged him to a partly secluded alcove, and kissed him thoroughly on the lips.

She pulled back and tilted her head to one side. "No, you are right. I do wish to be rid of your presence." And with that she quickly disappeared with the other elves.

"Giselle!" he called after her, " Now that wasn't very nice of you! Giselle!" Somewhere in the crowd Giselle grinned, _Now we are even. _She thought as she suppressed a yawn and quickly made her way to her room for a quick nap.

**A/N**

**as I said above this chapter hasn't been gone over with my beta, and I of course can't wait any longer so I posted it. Chapters nine and 10 are also ready to be checked by my beta, I could just post chapter 9 back to back with this chapter, but I'm having trouble with the ending on it, so you'll have to wait a week, 2 at the most, for it. **

**Anyway, In my bio, I'll be updating it, so you'll be able to know when I complete chapters and send them places and go on vacations. **

**And one other thing, please review!**


	9. under the stars

**Saeleth Tinuviel: I love how you spelled love ( luff) I found that the greatest thing when I was going over the review. Here's another chapter!**

**Blistered Avalon: I'm glad you liked the ending. And don't worry about the 'sad' emotion. Right now it may seem kind of low on the scale, but trust me as this story progresses, its going to be way up there. Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Myri78: Oh god, how to answer your question? I don't want to go right out and answer it, cause that will just ruin the story. But some people would say that she does 'become an elf'. Wait... did I just give it away there?? Thats the best I could do, hope you keep reading. **

**Chapter 9: Under the Stars**

"I saw that," remarked a voice by his left.

Legolas turned quickly around to find Elladan, grinning, with both eyebrows raised.

"Valar," Legolas muttered under his breath.

"So you two..."

"We are just friends." finished Legolas.

Elladan shook his head. "Of course you are. Kissing is merely a 'friends with benefits' matter, hmm?" If elves blushed that would be exactly what Legolas was doing.

"No, of course not. We are not friends with benefits, we are just... ah... I am not sure what, but whatever you are thinking, it isn't so." He said flustered.

Elladan's grin widened. "Right, of course."

"Oh, go comb you're hair." Legolas dismissed.

Elladan's grin slacked a little bit. "Why is Elrohir and I always hearing that, lately?"

Legolas rolled his eyes and turned his attention elsewhere, clearly showing Elladan that the conversation was over.

He saw Erestor and Glorfindel heading towards Glorfindel's quarters and overheard them speaking. Of course he didn't want to eavesdrop, but he heard the word 'vision', which obviously meant they were talking about Giselle.

"... gone for over two hours," Glorfindel was saying.

"Did she tell them what she saw?" Questioned Erestor.

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, she said she did not wish to speak about it."

"Poor child," Erestor shook his head.

"She has enough troubling her already..."

Legolas stared after them. Giselle had another vision? He had just talked with her, and she seemed fine, except tired. Why hadn't she told him? Of course she didn't tell Elrond and Gandalf, who he thought was 'them', but still it hurt him that she kept something like that away from him. He thought to go after her, but quickly dismissed the idea. She needed sleep, that much was obvious, she still wasn't completely well.

And if he was being honest with himself, he didn't understand how these visions were effecting her. He didn't understand what it was like to see what she saw, he would be somber, if that were him. And yet she was cheerful and mischievous. He didn't understand how she could do that. She truly was a strong being.

He was interrupted from his musings when a female voice said, "Hello, Legolas." He blinked and then noticed that Arwen was in front of him, smirking.

"Hello Arwen." he said. He studied her carefully.

"You two kissed." she stated bluntly. He stared at her, how could she possibly be in the hall also when that happened? "The other day, and now. Now something happened between the two of you." she stated.

"If you want to know, I am afraid to inform you that you should stop analyzing another's privacy."

Arwen rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, but we are talking about you. And Giselle. You honestly don't believe that I will just sit by, being totally oblivious."

Legolas stifled a sigh. "I was afraid you would say that."

Arwen smiled softly and hugged him. "And what you said, about analyzing another's privacy, I wasn't." At his confused expression she smiled again. "Your face is blank, but your eyes, your eyes tell many things." And with that she sauntered down the hall and out of his view.

At evening meal, Giselle ventured to ask questions that were growing on her mind. "Elrond?" she said. Elrond looked over to her, silently telling her to continue. "I do not mean to insult you or anything, but do you have to put sleeping herbs into my drink?" Elrond smiled. "I mean," she continued, "you probably think I don't know, but I do."

Elrond shook his head. "Yes, I admit I have been mixing those herbs with the tea you have been drinking. But since you are almost well, I'll have you know that there are none now in your drink." Giselle looked down at her cup, and then back up to Elrond, before dissolving into a dazzling smile.

She turned to Gandalf, "Gandalf?" she questioned. "Hmm? Oh!" he said as he diverted his attention to Giselle.

"Do you know why I am having these visions? And when will I know why I was brought here?"

Gandalf smiled. "You're questions will be answered all in due time, Miss Harrington." Giselle frowned, clearly not liking the answer, but not saying anything else on the matter, for now at least. She then turned to Elladan and Elrohir. " Elladan, Elrohir, do you know how to play Ghost in the Graveyard?" They both turned to stare at her, clearly stating that they had absolutely no clue what she was rambling about. She lowered her eyes, "Right, of course you wouldn't."

"You are full of questions this evening, Giselle." Glorfindel said.

Giselle turned to him and smiled. "I always am, I just never stated them out loud." At this Legolas snickered, clearly remembering the incident with the accusations. Giselle turned in her chair and glared at him; he raised an eyebrow, and she wacked his arm.

"Violent, are we?" He stated good naturally.

"Nope; only to you." she stated with a smirk. He looked over and found Arwen staring at him, with a smug look on her face.

"So what is this, 'Ghost in the Graveyard'?" Erestor asked with interest.

Giselle smiled delightfully. "It's a game that can be played by and with anyone, usually when it is night out. There are a lot of different versions to it, but basically there is one person, the ghost, who hides. The other players are at safe base, and in unison they count ' one o'clock, two o'clock,' and so on till they reach midnight. When they reach midnight, they all head off to find the hiding ghost. When someone finds the ghost, the person has to scream 'Ghost in the Graveyard!' and all the other players have to run back to the safe base. The ghost then has to chase the other players, and tag as many as they can before they reach the safe base. In different versions, it can either be that the first person tagged is the new ghost, or everyone that is tagged is out of the game and has to watch from the sideline. The last one still 'alive', which means they haven't been tagged or aren't in the safe base, get the ghostly honors. It really is a lot of fun to play."

Elladan and Elrohir had perked up considerably when Giselle explained this. " What happens if the ghost doesn't catch anyone?" Elrohir asked with barely contained excitement.

Giselle shrugged. "Then the ghost has to go out and hide again and the other players have to count till midnight, again."

"What if no one ventures far from the base, or never leaves the base?" Glorfindel asked.

Giselle smiled. "Then the game would be a total bore, and it would not be a game at all, now would it?"

"This sounds intriguing," Elladan said. "Lets play it tonight."

Elrond shook his head, hiding the smile he had. "No, not tonight." They all reluctantly agreed. Giselle was even surprised to find that Glorfindel and Erestor were excited by the game.

Once the meal was over, Giselle excused herself. She wandered idly around the corridors, watching the moon rise into the sky, and the shadows grow. She had slept the whole afternoon, so she wasn't tired, but she was restless. She wanted to show Legolas the waterfall-cave she found, she wanted to explore Imladris. Sure, she had taken a tour of it, but that had been in or very close to the buildings, she wanted to see was a common elf living here saw everyday.

The more she thought about exploring the more she wanted to leave Imladris and see Lothlorien, and Mirkwood, and Gondor, oh she could go on. She sighed and stopped at an open balcony. She stood there, time leaving her, until she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Arwen.

"We are having a little celebration, down by the forest. I was wondering if you would join me?"

Giselle questioned. "What are we celebrating?"

"The harvest."

"Sure, okay. It sounds like fun."

Arwen beamed and took her arm, steering her to her room, saying that a velvet dress would just not do for this celebration. Moments later she and Arwen were walking side by side down the main courtyard and towards the forest. She, along with Arwen, wore a breezy dress. It was white, with no sleeves that cut just below the knees. The bodice was tied, but lightly so that it wouldn't strain movement. With the height, dress, hair, and skin color, the two of them could almost be mistaken for twins.

As they drew nearer, the music grew louder. It was a lively song, upbeat. Lamps hung from branches casting a soft glow and elves danced in a circle with each other. Giselle's eyes widened. "Wow, this is so awesome!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." murmured Arwen. They walked into the center, exchanging greetings from various elves. As Giselle took in the other elves she realized that what she and Arwen wore were similar to what the other female elves wore, and the male elves wore breeches with loose tunics.

"Come," Arwen yelled above the loud music, "Lets dance!" Before she could protest, Giselle was grabbed by Arwen and into the dancing elves. Although Giselle at first had no clue how to dance to the song, she quickly caught on to the simple, yet never ending footwork, and she was soon lost in between the elves, laughing and dancing. The dress, as she would find out, was very breezy and she enjoyed the cool night air against her heated skin. At first she had to admit she thought the attire was a bit, well a bit revealing, for elves. But she quickly dismissed the thought as she danced. The dance was tiring, and you got hot awfully fast.

Being so caught up with the music she failed to notice the elf behind her until she was hoisted into the air and spun around. She shrieked and turned around, but then laughed as she found out that it was only Elrohir.

"I did not know you were here!" he yelled over the music.

"Your sister brought me here, but I must admit, I love this!" Elrohir laughed. "Did Elladan come?" she asked.

Elrohir nodded. "He's by the drinks, with Legolas." At the mention of Legolas, her eyes darted to the drink table and she took in his appearance. His hair was out of its customary braids, half of it in a ponytail instead. He wore black leggings and a loose white shirt, like all the other elves. He was surrounded by about eight other she-elves. She frowned when she saw them.

Elrohir, noticing her frown, spoke in her ear, "Why don't you go over there and free Legolas from his admirers?"

Giselle stared at him. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Elrohir shrugged. "Easy, walk over there and pretend that you are with him, Legolas will follow. But then again you probably don't have to do much acting because-"his sentence was cut short as Giselle wacked him in the chest, hard.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring the glares Elrohir was sending her, she sauntered over to where Elladan and Legolas were. Elladan, had his arm around a she-elf and was laughing silently to himself. Giselle caught his eyes and rose an eyebrow, never faltering a step.

"Legolas! There you are, I have been looking all over for you!" she said cheerfully, ignoring the icy stares from the she-elves. Legolas catching on, smiled, obviously relieved.

"Giselle! My you are dazzling tonight." Giselle smiled at the compliment and kissed Legolas lightly on the lips. She turned back to the dumb-stuck maidens, with Legolas' arm around her waist, and her hands on his chest.

"Why Legolas," She exclaimed, "You have not introduced me to these maidens yet. Are they friends of yours?"

"Actually," he said, tightening his grip on Giselle. But before he could say anymore, The eight maidens excused themselves with an excuse that they saw someone they knew on the other side of the clearing. Once they were out of earshot they burst into laughter.

"That was so great, I can't believe they fell for that!" Giselle said turning so she was facing Legolas, hands moving up to encircle his neck.

"I thank you for saving me from them. No thanks to Elladan." he said. They both turn to see Elladan whispering something into the she-elf's ear, causing her to turn pink and giggle. Noticing eyes on him he turns his head and stares at them.

"What?" he asked.

They shake their heads, not even bothering to explain to Elladan, who frankly didn't care at the moment. After a few minutes Giselle tugged at his arm. "Come on! Lets dance." Legolas nodded and let her lead him to the dancing circle.

Hours later Legolas, Giselle, Arwen, and Elrohir were sitting on the ground, a little ways away from the dancing elves. "Gosh," Giselle exclaimed. "Does Elladan always do that?" They were currently looking at Elladan, who was making out with the maiden that they still didn't know the name to.

"Yes!" snorted Legolas.

"Usually Elrohir is right by him, with a maiden." Arwen said. The attention then settled on Elrohir who shrugged and said,

"Not this time." Arwen rolled her eyes, but didn't say anymore.

"Does you father know we are here?" Giselle asked as she laid her head on Legolas' shoulder.

"He knows there is a celebration tonight, but he doesn't know we are here." Elrohir explained.

"Won't he get mad?" she asks.

"If we don't do anything stupid." Here Arwen looks at Elrohir pointedly before continuing. "Then he has no need to know." Giselle nodded. She snuggled closer to Legolas' side, much to Legolas' pleasure.

Surprisingly she wasn't tired. She was exhausted from all the dancing, but from lack of sleep? No. The sun would be rising soon. The music turned slow, blending in with the night's melody. Elves were here and there in each other's embrace, waiting for the sun to rise, like Giselle and Legolas. Or they were in each other's embrace for entirely different reasons, like Elladan and the maiden they still did not know the name to.

"It's so beautiful out." Giselle sighed.

"Truly," agreed Legolas.

"Oh Giselle!" Arwen remarked as such propped herself up on her elbows. "next week you have another fitting with the seamstress." Giselle groaned. The last time she had had a fitting she had only been here three days, and her whole upper body was in agony. That experience was one she did not want to go through again.

Legolas chuckled, causing Giselle to glare. "What do you get fittings for hmm? Tunics? Leggings? And how long does that take? Ten minutes? Meanwhile we females get to get pricked, prodded and poked with fingers, needles, and all kinds of other things. So don't you chuckle Mister." Legolas raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Elrohir.

Arwen on the other hand clapped and exclaimed. "I couldn't of said it better myself."

"I did not know you had such strong feelings, Giselle." Elrohir remarked.

"We must calm her." Legolas smiled. He reached up, from where he had been lying down, and pulled Giselle down. She shifted around, getting comfortable, placing her head on his chest.

"Have I told you recently that you are very comfortable?" This caused them all to laugh. "Well you are, better then any pillow I've tried." she continued. She closed her eyes briefly and then turned over to see the stars. She had thought she would be cold, since it was just about autumn time and she was still sick. But she wasn't, although there wasn't a blanket around, Legolas' body gave off enough heat to keep her from freezing.

"The sun will be rising any minute now!" An elf nearby exclaimed. A great murmur went up at this, as elves shifted to get a better glance at the rising sun. _Wow elves really do love nature,_ Giselle inwardly remarked. Out loud she remarked, "Oh look! The sun will be rising." Causing the elves nearby to laugh quietly. But it was true, stars were amazing to look at, but a sunrise was always different with each morning. But always beautiful.

**A/N **

**has anyone out there ever play Ghost in the Graveyard? Have any of you heard of it before? I played it once at the back of my parents restuarant. It was so much fun, I was the ghost and I was hiding between a big flower pot and a trash can, in view, but in the shadows. I crouched there for a good three hours, litterally, while I watched everybody go around and around looking for me. Finally my legs couldn't take it anymore so I came out of hiding. **

**Can't believe I just bored you all with that. Sorry. and by the way, I feel really happy with posting this one the next day after ch 8. My beta had gone over ch 10 but I wont be posting that yet becuase I haven't started on chapter 11 yet and I have no clue how long that will take me. The rest of October is going to be very busy for me. **

**Leave a review!**

**Sofia**


	10. A Hideout

**Myri78: I don't really mind if people ask me questions like that, becuase I do it to, it's just hard to explain with out giving too much away, you know? Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 10: A hideout **

Giselle stared aimlessly at her fireplace and then suddenly, she gasped. As silly as it may sound, she had actually just realized that all these beings she was becoming friends with, were elves. Sure she talked and thought about them as elves, but it never really sunk in until now. She smiled and laughed softly to herself as she sipped her hot tea.

She had come in the room after the sun had risen and Arien was there with a warm gown and hot tea mixed in with medicine and she had thanked Arien for all her help. She smiled again when she remembered telling Arien that she wouldn't be needed today, and she could have a day off, for herself.

Arien had gone wide-eyed and profusely refused, saying that it was her duty. But in the end she relented and now she was off to spend time with her family, as she had told her, for they lived at the edge of the valley. She drank the last of the tea and placed it on the table, closing her eyes as she settled on the couch. _I don't need sleep, just a little nap..._ her thoughts went unfinished as she caved in to slumber.

Later that day, as Giselle walked in the gardens, she came upon Elladan. She raised an eyebrow at him. He stared at her quizzically before comprehension dawned on him and he lazily shrugged, and then grinned.

"So what was her name?"

Elladan shrugged again, "I do not know."

Giselle gaped at him. "You don't know!?" she paused as she stared at him. Slowly shaking her head she continued, "Wow, that's- that's wow. With you being an elf and all I would at least think you would ask the female her name."

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Elladan.

"What do you think it means?" replied Giselle.

Elladan frowned as he thought about it. "Do I want to know?" he asked timidly.

Giselle shook her head and hid a smile. "I don't think so." After a pause she continued, "So..."

"So...," repeated Elladan. "Elrohir and I will be leaving by the end of the week." He inwardly cringed. He at least could have put it in a less blunt manner before he dropped the news on Giselle.

"What! No way, you can't do that!" she ranted furiously. She may not know the twins that well, but she did know that she couldn't change their minds about this. "How long are you going to be away for? If either one of you get hurt you'll have me to deal with."

"I know, I know. We'll also have Arwen, and Ada, and Glorfindel, and Erestor to deal with also if we get injured."

Giselle nodded solemnly. "How long will you guys be away for?"

Elladan smiled gently, as he gathered her in a friendly hug. "We will be heading up towards the mountains, we hope to be back in a month. But if the snow falls soon then it may certainly take longer." Giselle nodded.

"I would love to tie you both up in my room so you couldn't leave, but that would be useless." He laughed at this.

"Come," he said, " We will be late for mid-day meal."

"Who cares if we're late?" Giselle mumbled under her breath, letting Elladan steer her to the dining hall. He chose to ignore her comment.

After mid-day meal Giselle took Legolas' hand and told the rest of her friends that she and him would be going somewhere and they could come back sometime in the night. Once assured that they would not worry; she smiled at Legolas and gently steered him out and into the corridors.

Legolas asked what she was doing, and where she was taking him, but he remained silent a few minutes later, when it was apparent Giselle wasn't going to answer him (she needed her undivided attention on the corridors she took). She squealed in triumph as she came to a long deserted corridor. She ignored Legolas' bewildered expression and walked hand in hand with Legolas past all the doors, stopping here and there to make sure she hadn't miscounted.

Opening another door, she grinned and pulled Legolas inside, closing the door behind him. She watched him look around the room. "I did not know Lord Elrond had this room, nor did I know he had this corridor."

"Neither did I. I discovered it by accident when I got lost. I lied to you all. I was looking for a way out, that part was true, then I found this room, the only room that actually has something in it and I went into the waterfall and fell asleep, that was why I was so wet."

"What waterfall?" Legolas asked.

"Look out the window." Legolas obliged and his eyes widened, though Giselle couldn't see it.

"Giselle, this is beautiful. Truly, it is."

"I know!" she exclaimed. She slipped her shoes off climbed out of the window, telling him to do the same. He stared at her for moment, but obliged. "Come on," she encouraged Legolas as she bunched her dress up near her thighs again. Once Legolas joined her, she let him take in the sight for a few minutes before she grew impatient and dragged him down the path.

She was about to step into the waterfall when Legolas stopped her. "Wait!" he cried. "Are you mad? Are you planning on killing yourself?" Giselle smiled and patiently waited for him to finish.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, vaguely reminded of the cartoon 'Aladdin' that she had watched when she was little.

"Pardon me?"

"Do you trust me?" she repeated. Legolas stared at her, clearly not understanding why she was asking him this. "Look Legolas, if you trust me, take my hand. If you don't then we can go back in the room and carry on with our lives like this place never existed."

Slowly Legolas reached out and took hold of Giselle's hand. She beamed and then turned around, never letting go of his hand. Quickly she stepped through the moving curtain and eagerly waited for Legolas' reaction.

He took in the small cave with the stone walls and the small spring. He turned around and smiled at Giselle. "You discovered this?" Giselle nodded.

"It's like a hideout. Somewhere where we can be alone-" she said, blushing before continuing- " ... together." Legolas walked over to the woman in front of him and placed a hand around her waist.

"I like it," he remarked. "So you fell asleep here? My, the floor must have been rather uncomfortable."

" I fell asleep in the little spring over there." corrected Giselle. Legolas looked over to the said spring before reaching for the ties to his tunic. Giselle stared at him wide-eyed as he dropped his outer tunic carelessly on the ground, and then began again on his inner tunic.

"Legolas!"

Legolas laughed, a musically sound that made her toes tingle. "My, you are modest."

"Someone has to be", she retorted, blushing furiously. After he tossed his inner tunic down, he removed his boots and then gracefully made his way to the small pool. He sighed contentedly as the warm water eased some of the tension out of his muscles.

He focused on Giselle. "Aren't you going to join me?" She gaped at him for a moment, still overwhelmed with the sight of his bare torso. Sure she had seen him with no shirt on, like the time when they both were in the kitchens getting a late night snack. But this was different. This seemed more... intimate. She shrugged She really didn't want to get her dress wet, and then get sick all over again. She carefully untied her dress, glad that she had a pale yellow shift underneath. Once out of her dress she gingerly lowered her body into the inviting water, with Legolas' help. She laid her head on Legolas' shoulder, as he enveloped her in his arms. She listened to him softly sing an old tune. The song was in elvish, and she didn't even make an effort to understand it.

When he finished, Giselle murmured, "That was lovely." Legolas didn't respond.

After a long stretch of comfortable silence Legolas began again. "It really is beautiful here, we should come again soon."

Giselle yawned. "Everything has its beauty but not everyone sees it."

"I do," he replied, taking his fingers and tilting her chin up so he could see into her eyes, "you do. It does not matter what others think. This is our place." Giselle smiled faintly. Glad that he found beauty and peace here like she did.

"Why do you not rest for a while, I can tell that you are tired?" Giselle wrinkled her nose.

"And spend my time here with you sleeping? I think not." She yawned again, causing Legolas to raise a brow. "Oh, all right, but wake me up in an hour or so. Promise?"

"I promise." Satisfied with his answer, she shifted so that she was sitting on his lap side-ways, with her hands wrapped around his neck and her head on his chest. She quickly slipped into a light sleep. Legolas also joined her, letting his eyes glaze over for a brief nap.

(vision, Giselle's POV)

_I was having the weirdest dream. It was about a purple bunny with big yellow polka dots all over. I was chasing it with a bright pink ribbon, in what looked to be a life like Lego-land. You know those little pieces of Legos that you used when you were young to make things (although they were pretty crude back then.)?_ _Well this place was like that, but the whole place was a mix between_ _a 'jungle' theme and a 'castle' theme. I didn't give anything else much thought; chasing this awesome bunny was fun. I felt like it could amuse me for hours. _

_But then all the sudden it disappeared and it looked like I was at my old house, when I was about 3. I was a little miffed that my bunny adventure was cut short, but I could defiantly tell that this was a vision, and I wanted to see where it led. _

_So anyway, I'm about 3, and I'm in my parents' room with my mom and Lyric. I had red lipstick on and blush; and I also had a little tiara on over my short curly hair. I remember this vaguely in my memories, but I had a better understanding in the pictures that I found a few years back. It's the stupid, silly things you remember in life! I decided to sit back and watch three-year-old-me go at it._

_I smiled sadly, and I even felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw myself trying to reach the lipstick tube on the vanity table in front of me. It appeared that I wanted to eat it. When I finally did grab hold of it, Lyric swiftly took it away and I began crying. Lyric and mom started laughing and I started crying harder. Now that I look back on it, it is funny. Then Lyric started to move all the tempting make-up out of my reach, while mom cleaned my face up. Once I was clean from it, Lyric picked me up and started to twirl me around and sing. I started to cry now. Little me was laughing by this time. _

_I see this and I see that we are all so happy. A happy family. Back then, I had a bright future ahead of me, everyone was happy. We never would of known that in three years, Lyric and Guy would be dead. Mom would run away and dad would hurt me. Why was this vision showing me this? Was it trying to taunt me? Am I cursed? Is that why I'm going through this?_

_Then the scene swiftly changed. I realized that this was my 7th birthday. I started to cry harder. I remember that day; it was the first of many lonely birthdays. Dad was not there. He was out at a bar or he was screwing some prostitute, it doesn't really matter. I was on my bed. My cake was a little brownie that I got in school earlier that day. I also had found a little birthday candle in the kitchen drawers and I had put it in the center of my brownie, unlit. _

_Dad didn't get me anything. He never remembered that it was my birthday; he didn't care, so every birthday from that day on I bought myself a little brownie and a small unlit candle. My seventh birthday was about five months after Lyric first died. I was crying and I had my eyes squeezed tightly shut, making a wish. I remember the wish I made. My wish was that I could have my family there with me. After I sullenly ate my brownie, I reached for the present that I had gotten for myself, my only present. I had found it in the back of my parents' closet; it was my mom's clip. It was wrapped in newspaper and held together with duct-tape. _

_Again I wonder; why am I being shown this? Why? Before I could see anything else, I was being woken up..._

Legolas woke up to feel Giselle crying against his chest. "Giselle" he softly called. When she didn't answer him he gently tilted her head up. Her eyes were partially closed, and he could see that her pupils were big. Then he knew she was having a vision. He cradled her to his chest and slowly got out of the warm water. He then collected his belongings and her dress and nimbly left the waterfall. Once he got her to the room he placed her on the small table. She was crying more now. He rested her upper body on his chest as he rocked them both. Was he supposed to wake her up? Even if he had to, would she wake up?

Suddenly her sobs ceased into deep breathing. She tensed, telling him she had woken up. She stayed like that for a second before she got up. She shakily tugged her dress on and slipped it onto her shoulders. She was in the process of squeezing out the extra water when Legolas quietly asked:

"Giselle?"

She looked at him with sad eyes, tears still staining her cheeks. She stared at him in silence for a few minutes before she slowly shook her head. She sighed and looked away as she gave Legolas his tunics that were on the floor.

"I'm getting tired of this Legolas," she began, "of these visions. Why am I having them? I'm always getting upset after every one of them. I'm nearing the end of my rope."

"You should see Elrond and Mithrandir about it."

Giselle nodded thoughtfully. "Come with me?"

"Of course."

Once the pair were a tad bit presentable, they made their way to Elrond's study. By some chance of luck, both Elrond and Gandalf were in the study, discussing diplomatic things.

They both looked up as the two entered the study. They took in their rather soaked appearance, Elrond would have questioned them about it, but he thought better of it and kept the remark to himself.

Elrond and Gandalf sat silent; waiting for them to come and say what they came to say. Giselle and Legolas stood silent. By the expression on her face, it was easy to read that she was battling something within. Legolas softly took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, offering his support. He then focused back to Elrond and Gandalf. "Giselle has had another vision that she wishes to share with us."

Elrond nodded while Gandalf offered them a seat, which they took.

"I had a vision," she quietly began, "of when I was about three, with my mother and sister, and then one on my seventh birthday." she took a deep breath and looked directly into Gandalf's eyes. "I'm tired of these visions. You know why I am having them, I presume, and I want to know."

Gandalf looked at the determined human woman in front of him thoughtfully. "Very well," he said slowly, "I will tell you."

**A/N**

**"It's the stupid, silly things you remember in life"- I don't own the quote, my science teacher, Mr. York, does. **

**I guess you guys didn't like chapter nine all that much, seeing as how I only got one review for it. Which by the way, thank you Myri78 for that review!**

**Look right down there, yes! do you see it? the little rectangular box that says 'submit review' on it? Okay, good, do you see the little square box right next to it that says 'go'? Click on it and leave me a review please!**

**-sofia**


	11. Unknown

**Saeleth Tinuviel: Thanks for all your reviews. Its really great hearing your feedback on the chapters. **

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: I personally hate reading a story, and then its left with a cliffie. But then when you do it yourself... thats a whole different story. Its not like I try to do cliffies, its just that I don't want to explain to much in one chapter... wait, isn't that the same thing?**

**Shanelover1: I'm glad you liked the quote. Her story is coming right... in this chapter. yup, yup. You dont have to wait long.**

**Myri78: I'm glad you like it very much. And please leave questions! Its better to have questions then 'its great' or 'its awful'. Not that I'm trying to dis people who do that, because i do it too...**

**Tarnished Beauty: This cliffie died. I repeat, this cliffie died. Here is the eagerly awaited chapter...**

**Maren L P: Thanks for the review. **

**Enelya Greenleaf: I am so glad you love my story, its the greatest feeling in the world to know that someone likes your story. I've been really obsessed with writing this week, ch 12 is half way done as we speak. **

**ac: eek, don't die. Thanks for the review. **

**morningraindrops: I'm so happy that you love SoT. I'm glad that i have the power to drive you insane, waiting. hehe, is that bad?**

**Crystal Moon Magic: Bingo! You've got the money. You are soo soo right. they will tell her why she's here. And, i hope I don't regret telling you this piece of info only I know, but she will become immortal. Not in this chapter, mind you... Thanks so so much for the review!**

**Ch 11: Unknown**

Legolas paced restlessly across Elladan's balcony. The twins and Arwen were inside the room, sitting on chairs and couches silently. Legolas once again ran all his knowledge of the events through his mind.

Giselle had asked Gandalf to tell her why she was having these visions. He remembered watching something quickly pass through Gandalf's eye before it disappeared and he agreed to tell her. Gandalf then took Giselle's arm and steered her out of the study. Legolas had wanted to follow, but Elrond said his place was here, and that they should leave Gandalf and Giselle to privacy.

The handsome blond elf sighed heavily and stopped for a moment to look out at the landscape. He had gone to mid-day-meal with the rest of the household, hoping to meet them there, but they did not come. He started pacing again.

Arwen looked out at the balcony where Legolas was pacing. "Legolas, come inside. Your pacing will do nothing but make marks on the stone", she said quietly. Legolas stopped and glared at her for a few seconds before his features softened and he made his way to a chair by the door.

The twins exchanged a look on the couch; they were just as curious as the prince.

Giselle had no idea where Gandalf was taking her. She thought they would stay in the study, but when they left she thought perhaps they were headed for the gardens, or her room, or even his room. Much to her surprise they proceeded to the stables. Gandalf silently readied two horses and he helped Giselle upon her horse before mounting his own and leading the way out of the maze that was Rivendell.

She had taken riding lessons with Glorfindel as soon as she was able to, though she still felt uneasy riding bare-back. She was comfortable riding at an easy pace however, and was extremely thankful that this horse had a saddle, as this didn't seem a good time to get one of her injuries.

Where was Gandalf taking her? They rode all day, stopping only a few times to eat and rest the horses. As evening fell, they finally reached their destination; a little outlet of rocks. Elrond's home was far behind them, out of sight. They silently unsaddled the horses, tying them loosely to a sturdy tree to allow them to graze. Gandalf motioned for her to follow him to a cave.

She was surprised to find the cave equipped with a few blankets, wood for fire, and a few other provisions. "I stop here often, on my way to and from Rivendell. It is quite safe here. The Lord Elrond and his closest companions are the only ones who know of its whereabouts besides myself." Giselle nodded and settled herself down on a warm blanket. She waited for Gandalf to begin.

Gandalf went about making a fire. Although it was still fairly light outside, inside the cave it was very dark. Once the fire was roaring between them he settled himself down on another blanket; staring at Giselle. She stared back with a firm gaze at first, but his gaze felt penetrating, as if he was looking into her mind and soul, discovering her innermost secrets. She felt her resolved glance waver, then finally fall, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"Your situation sounded very familiar to me, especially when you started having visions", he began. "I wasn't there, when it happened, but a good friend of mine, a wizard by the name of Radagast was." Giselle looked back up at his face. Someone had this kind of a situation before?

Gandalf cleared his throat and made himself comfortable, a sure sign that this tale would be long. "15 years ago in Esgaroth, or Lake-town, a young woman appeared there. Her clothing and language were unusual, like you when you first appeared here. She was a very quiet, shy person. Kept to herself. She was troubled, and the men were uneasy so they traveled into the forest of Mirkwood, looking for the wizard Radagast.

"They found him and brought him to the young woman. By the time Radagast arrived at Esgaroth, a young man had also arrived. He, like the young woman, was unusual in appearance. The young man and woman were happy to see each other again." Giselle's eyes widened. She was too afraid to ask it, but if she didn't she would probably never know.

"Um, Gandalf?" she interrupted, "what did the young man and woman look like?"

"Well now," Gandalf said stroking his long wavy grey beard. "They seemed almost alike. The woman had long straight black tresses, and the young man had short curly black tresses. They appeared to be the same height."

Giselle gasped. "Gandalf, they couldn't be, could they? I mean th-"

"Yes," interrupted Gandalf with a small smile. "I know now that they are your siblings, Lyric and Guy."

"But... how?" Giselle asked, perplexed.

"Now, now, Giselle. Do not get ahead of yourself. I will explain, just let me have the chance to." Giselle blushed but remained quiet. "Now where was I?... Oh yes! They were happy to see each other. They led Radagast into the room they were occupying and they stayed there, for many hours speaking in hushed tones. I can not tell you all that was said, for we do not have the time, but in short, they told Radagast that they were not of this world, and that they had died in the world previous, and ended up there. The young woman, Lyric, was having visions. She, like you, did not know why and she wished them to cease.

"By the help of Radagast they had a decision to make, they made their decision and left this world, visions gone." He paused and stared at Giselle for a long while before continuing. "You Giselle, along with your siblings are the decedents of Elros. As you might know, he is the brother to Elrond, and while Elrond chose to be accounted with the Elves, Elros chose to be accounted with the race of Men.

"I had heard of your siblings encounter with Radagast some years back, but I did not know you were related to them until you said you were. We believe that after Elros died, his spirit departed from Middle-Earth and into your world, Earth. There his decedents were born, and there they died. We believe that after his decedents departed from your world, Earth, they came here, reborn. They would receive visions as you have, and they would have a choice to make."

"What choice?"

"The choice of to remain here, or to go where all mortals go in the afterlife." He paused and smiled kindly at Giselle. "So milady, I give you the choice, do you wish to remain here, or do you wish to depart?"

Giselle's eyes widened. "I- I don't know. Do I have to decide right this moment?"

Gandalf shook his head. "No, you do not, you have a few days, then you must make your decision. There is no going back once you make it." He got up and dusted his robes off. "We will remain here for the night, do not worry my child." And then he was off to get food.

Giselle leaned her head back till it was resting on the cool stone wall.

Not in her wildest dreams could she have come up with this tale. Lyric and Guy had come here! They had come in middle-earth! But why did they not stay? And being the decedents of Elros... that made Elrond her great-who-knows-how-long uncle. And Arwen and the twins! They were related, however small that connection would be. But if she and her siblings were Elros's descendents, that made her father-or was it her mother?- also come here in death. She shuddered. She didn't want to face either of them when that time came.

And the choice. If she decided to leave middle-earth that would mean she would be able to join her family. But if she stayed, she would probably never see her family again. But she could spend more time with Legolas, and all her friends without anymore visions. Without anymore worries. But then there was the little voice nagging at her inside her head. If she left then this whole place, including everyone in it, it would all seem nothing more than a distant memory, or a dream over time, and she didn't want that to happen. But if she stayed, she would die, and it didn't really matter because she would go to the same place in the end.

Slowly she believed that leaving now would be the right choice. The longer she stayed, the harder it would be for her to leave, and when she died, it would hurt everyone she knew, and she didn't want that to happen to her friends. _No_, she thought, _it's better to leave now, before it becomes too painful to leave. _

She looked up as Gandalf handed her a bowl of good smelling food, reminding her much about oatmeal. She did not know he had come back and made the food so quickly, she should have helped. She smiled weakly and took the bowl, eating the contents before putting it aside and willing her body to go to sleep. It was still light out, but she needed- no she wanted to sleep on it.

She had to. Everything seemed so overwhelming, and she didn't like it one bit, her whole world had been tipped upside down again, and she was getting tired of it.

The next morning Giselle woke up quite early so she set about looking for small dry twigs outside of the cave to restock the wood supplies. She then set about rekindling the fire; once it was roaring she put some light food for her and Gandalf to eat. She folded her blanket and put it at the back of the cave, and when she returned Gandalf was already awake, pouring the food into two bowls.

"That was very nice of you to help around the cave, Giselle", he said warmly as he handed her a bowl. She nodded and set about eating quickly. After they were both done she gathered the dirty bowls and pans and headed to a stream she found while she was gathering wood earlier. When she returned she could she that Gandalf had prepared the horses and they were ready to depart. After putting the bowls into the cave she quickly mounted her horse and silently allowed Gandalf to lead the way.

On the way she kept thinking about her decision and if she had made the right choice. She needed to talk to someone, other than Gandalf, someone who would understand her choice and accept it. Immediately her thoughts flew to Elrond, he knew of what was happening to her, he would understand. She could trust him.

Time flew by, as she thought, and she was surprised to find herself in the courtyard of Rivendell just after mid-day. She slowly dismounted her horse and watched numbly as stable hands came to collect them. Gandalf smiled reassuringly at her, placing a hand on her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "We will understand the choice you make, child. Do not sway your decision on others actions." With that he disappeared into the house.

There was a little crowd of her friends waiting for her by the columns, but she dared not look at them. She watched as Arien came with a blanket, and it was only then did she realize that she didn't change from her wet clothes yesterday, and that she wasn't sick. She numbly let Arien lead her to her room, only looking over her shoulder once to catch a glimpse of the bewildered Legolas and worried Peredhil children.

"Now how about I draw you a bath, miss?" Arien asked kindly as she closed the door behind her.

Giselle turned around and nodded. "I would like that very much." Arien nodded and made her way to the bathing chamber, but stopped to hear what Giselle had to say. "And Arien?" The handmaiden turned around expectantly. "Thank you for everything." Arien just nodded and went to draw the bath.

She wanted to talk to Elrond soon. She had walked to his study, after she had bathed but he said that they would discuss whatever she wanted to discuss the next day.

Giselle wasn't really looking forward to facing her friends. Glorfindel and Erestor, she knew, would not ask if she did not want to tell. But the twins, Arwen, and Legolas would be expecting a reply. Especially Legolas. Oh God, what was she going to say to him? She thought about having her food brought up to her, but she quickly dismissed the idea. She couldn't do that. She wanted to spend time with her friends, truly she did. And these days may very well be her last.

All these thoughts were going through her head as she dressed in a black gown with gold and silver designs on it. Someone knocked on the door, and she opened it uneasily. She smiled as Glorfindel appeared. "May I assist you to the dining hall, milady?" he asked formally. She laughed and shook her head, but took his arm. "I do not like to see you like this, Giselle", he began.

She stared at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You are beautiful when you are happy. You should smile, not frown. It worries me to see such a young one being burdened with things that should not be troubling her in the first place", he said simply.

Giselle sniffed. That was so nice of him! It was times like these when she loved Glorfindel. When she couldn't talk to the twins or Legolas, he was always there. She was grateful to have him in her life.

"Thank you very much for saying that, Glorfindel. I needed to hear it", she managed to say. Glorfindel just smiled and patted her arm gently. They made their way to the table and sat down. Giselle caught Gandalf's eye as she sat, but quickly dismissed any feelings of being withdrawn. She was going to be a happy cheerful person, even if she had to act her way through it.

She made small talk with Erestor, who sat next to her. She was delighted to learn that they were going to be starting Elvish soon. She didn't think about the fact that she might not be here for long, she was determined to have a good time. As she spoke with Arwen she was disheartened to learn that her fitting was being moved to after dinner.

After dinner was over she made her way to the seamstress room with Arwen when she felt someone place a hand on her arm. She turned and found that it was only Legolas. "May I speak to you alone Giselle?" he asked.

Giselle looked over at Arwen who nodded and left with a promise to meet at the fitting. She nodded and turned her attention to Legolas who gently steered her to a balcony.

They let the cool night air caress their faces. "Look Legolas," She began before he could start. "I know you are concerned about what..." she paused and took a deep breath, "about what Gandalf and I discussed. I appreciate it, truly I do. But I can't tell you. I'm so confused right now, so overwhelmed. I don't know what to think. So many things are calling for my attention and I'm simply going mad trying to find out where to start."

Legolas' features considerably softened as he gathered her into his arms in a safe embrace. "Forgive me, I do not know what you are facing, and I am not helping by overwhelming you." Giselle tilted her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've got to go," she said reluctantly. Legolas nodded and let her leave.

"Ow!" Giselle yelped as a particularly sharp pin 'accidentally' embedded into the skin of her diaphragm.

"Apologies miss, but this will keep on unless you stop fidgeting", the seamstress Evana, said playfully. Giselle rolled her eyes but remained still for as long as she could. It seemed like ages since she last had been outside this room. "Ow!" she yelped as she was accidentally poked again. Of course she deserved it. Evana was sure that if she wasn't poking Giselle, Giselle would be making complete circles with all the time she was moving.

The fitting certainly was not boring. Giselle left the room, much to her delight, with an overly poked stomach. She met up with Erestor in the hallway.

"Good evening Erestor!" she said cheerfully.

" Good evening, Giselle." His amused eyes traveled to her stomach, which she was currently rubbing with her hand. He rose an eyebrow. "Seamstress?" he simply asked.

Giselle narrowed her eyes at his amusement, "Yes", she replied. Erestor chuckled and shook his head. "I will be occupied for the next two days, so our elvish lessons will not begin until after that time. Good day." With that he left to his room.

Giselle slowly frowned. Three days? She wasn't even sure if she would be here in three days time. But of course, if she was leaving, why would it be so important to learn elvish? Wherever she would go they would not be speaking elvish, so it would be a waste of time for her to be speaking the language. She sighed and made her way to the gardens.

She sat under a shaded bench and listened to the birds farewell the day. She felt someone sit next to her and she looked over to see that it was Legolas. He seemed tense, and he didn't look at her for a long time. She decided to break the silence between them.

"Hello Legolas."

He turned his head and regarded her thoughtfully. He then maneuvered his body so that each of his thighs were hugging the stone bench. He took her hands in his and intertwined his fingers with hers, playing idly before he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "Stay here."

Giselle cocked her head to the side. "Legolas, what do you mean?"

"I heard... well I actually overheard Mithrandir speaking with Lord Elrond. I do not know the whole story, only that you have a choice of staying here or leaving. Please do not go, Giselle. I do not think my heart would be able to bear it if you left."

Giselle felt her own heart melt as she listened to him. She looked deep into his pleading eyes and thought; _should I stay? But no, Gandalf said don't change my decision based on what others might think. But... I can't do this to Legolas. I just can't. He might die. Oh I need to talk to Elrond soon. _She sighed tiredly at her confused thoughts.

"Legolas I want to tell you; I really do, but I can't. I need to speak to Elrond first. I'm sorry."

She saw a brief flash of hurt before he quickly channeled his expression into mild blankness that nearly broke her heart. "Very well, my Lady. I shall take my leave now", he said curtly before getting up and walking away.

"Legolas!" she called, but he did not turn back, giving no indication that he had heard Giselle at all. She had hurt his feelings, and she felt guilty. She couldn't wait to speak with Elrond tomorrow.

She got up and made her way to Legolas's room. She knocked for a good few minutes; but no one answered. Elladan walked by and told her as he passed, " He is not there, Giselle, I saw him walking towards Arwen's room though."

Giselle smiled. "Thanks." Elladan nodded.

She frowned as she left Arwen's room. Arwen said she had just come into her room and she did not see Legolas anywhere. _Where could he have gone?_ She thought frustratedly. She checked the stables, all the gardens she knew about, her secret waterfall place, the kitchens, she checked the twins' rooms, the Hall of Fire, and his room again, but she could not find him.

"Excuse me, have you seen Legolas lately?" she asked a passing maid.

The maid nodded and said, "I saw him about half an hour ago, miss, heading towards the roof." At Giselle's confused expression, the maid smiled and explained. "Head towards Lord Elrond's study and take three turns on your left. You'll come to an open terrace. On the left will be another buildings entrance, on the right side you will see a high wall covered with ivy. That wall hides the staircase to the roof top. You will be able to find him there, miss."

"Thank you so much", Giselle said, relieved. She quickly left to Elrond's study, taking three turns on the left and coming to the open terrace, just as the maid said. She then looked around the ivy wall until she found the staircase. She climbed all the way to the top and looked around a bit before she spotted wisps of golden hair. She walked carefully towards him.

Legolas turned around when he heard someone behind him, and stared blankly at Giselle. "How did you find me?" he asked dully.

Giselle grinned before seating herself next to him. "Well, I checked just about everywhere I could think you would be. I even started asking passing maids if they had seen you. Luckily one did and told me how to get here. I have to say this is a clever little place you have." Legolas didn't respond, only stared inanely.

Giselle's grin faded into a serious expression. "Look Legolas. I really didn't want to hurt your feelings earlier today. I care way too much about you to do that. It's just that I don't know what to think. Staying here sounds like a very good plan, but then it has its faults, and leaving has its advantages and disadvantages too. Gandalf said not to let other people's opinion affect my overall decision."

Legolas took her arm and pulled her over so that her upper body was resting against his. "I understand", he said rather sadly. He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away and just enjoying holding her close.

**A/N**

**I cannot believe that my story has gone over the 50 review mark. I was so surprised, and so happy. Thanks to all of you that have taken the time to review, it really means alot to me. I love you all. I'd have you guys know that for all you people who review and leave an email adress, i save your name and email adress on a special file. So if anything happens with this story, like they wont let me post anymore or something, I'll be able to get in touch with you guys and let you know. **

**Please review. You'd make my day. **

**Lots O Hugs**

**Sofia**


	12. A Choice Declared

**Saeleth Tinuviel: Who ever said that its wrong to be sensitive? I'm glad that you love ch11. And yes, emotions were flying, walking, hiding, talking all over the place. Sorry to make you wait so long!**

**Myri78: That would be my choice too. I mean one word :LEGOLAS. :) There really shouldn't be any other words. But you know it wouldn't really be an important part to the story if she stayed with Legolas immediately without any thought to her other option. Thanks for the review and sorry to kept you waiting long. **

**EnelyaGreenleaf: Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review. Sorry for the delay! My bad.**

**Aemorin: Thanks for the review. And I'm really sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long. I'm making a habit of doing that.... thats not good. **

**Crecy: Is your feeling correct? Well, you'll just have to read on, now will you? Sorry for the long delay. **

**Lady of the Dragons2: Thanks for the review. It might be her father that comes, or it might be her mother. You'll just have to find out. **

**Maren L P: It doesn't matter if you are good at reviewing or not, just the fact that you do makes me happy. Sorry for the delay. I HAVE to stop doing that...**

**Morgan: Sorry for the delay. I'm afraid that this chapter won't show that its rated R. But it is and you'll know why in future chapters. How long that will take I'm not that certain myself. Thanks for taking the time to review! ;)**

**Valar's Lady: Thanks for the review. If I was being honest I would stay in middle-earth too. But we have to express the other option; the chapter wouldn't be important without it!**

**When Fire Meets Ice: Thanks for the review. The compliment made me smile all day, it really did mean alot to me and for that I thank you. I LOVE COOKIES. yumyum. Sorry to have kept you waiting. **

**SilverUnicorn: Will she leave? You'll just have to read and find out. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 12: A Choice Declared**

Giselle sat at her balcony, watching the sun rise. Today was the day. She would have her talk with Elrond, and hopefully he could help her. Today she was going to making her decision, she was sure of it. No changing her mind. She was going to go over the pros and cons of each side, and she was going to make her choice that would effect her probably for the rest of her life. She carefully got up and made her way to the dresser. She took out her jeans and sweater, from when she first arrived.

Once she was dressed she made her way out into the corridor and headed towards Elrond's chamber. She waited patiently as a servant went inside and informed him that she was waiting. The elf came back outside a few moments later and told her that Lord Elrond would see her now.

She nodded and took a deep breath before walking into the room.

She looked around, finding the room empty. " Over here, Giselle." Elrond called from his vast balcony. She had never been in his chambers before, but she didn't give it much thought as she joined Elrond outside.

Elrond turned and looked as she entered the room. He smiled reassuringly. " Do not fear, all will be well." Giselle nodded.

" I need to speak to someone, Someone who will understand, and you seem like the best person." she paused and then added a little sheepishly, " I hope you don't mind."

" No, I do not mind." Elrond answered.

" I suppose you know... what Gandalf told me." Elrond nodded. " I part of me wants to leave, so I can be with my family. But then this whole place, the whole experience will seem like nothing more than a dream, and I don't want that to happen. But then the other part of me wants to stay, so I can be with my friends here. But in the end, I'll die and I'll leave them anyway. The longer I stay, the harder the parting will be."

" What you speak of is true. But one correction you do not know about yet is that if you stay, you will not die." Giselle stared, a mixture of shock and confusion in her eyes. Elrond continued. " If you decide to stay, Giselle, you will become, let us say, immortal."

Giselle remained speechless for a time, slowly digesting this important information. She did not think of that at all! Finding her voice she began, " You mean I'll become an-an elf?"

" Well not exactly. Not in that sense. If you remain here you will become immortal, unable to die unless killed. You would remain as you are, your physical appearance will not change. But you will never see your family again." Giselle nodded. She would take this information and go over it in the privacy of her room.

" Thank you for speaking to me, Elrond. You've truly given me something to think about. I shall be in my room, and I don't think I'll be making it for morning meal." She said. Elrond nodded and she left. Gandalf said not to let the other'sactions affect her decision. But this wasn't whatGandalfmeant right? Elrondwas stating a fact, a very important one. And it wasn't an action, but an explanation.She would jump at the chance, but then thought about her family.

If Lyric and Guy had this same decision to face, why didn't they stay? Why did they leave? If they had stayed, she would be able to finally be with them. She would finally be able to say she knew her siblings. Thinking about it she realized that she's never even argued with them! She groaned. Yes, she had much to think about.

* * *

Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas were on the archery range, practicing before morning meal. Elrohir and Elladan would be leaving the day after tomorrow, and Legolas decided to leave in three weeks. " So Legolas," Elladan was asking, " Will you be taking Giselle with you back to Mirkwood?"

Legolas tensed, released his arrow and watched it embed itself in the very center of the target before shaking his head and responding. " No I have not. I don't even know if I will ask her. She might not be here when I leave."

Elladan and Elrohir placed there bows down on the floor and stared at each other before walking towards Legolas and speaking in hushed tones as not to be overheard from the elves nearby.

" What do you mean, Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas shook his head. " I'm not quite sure myself. I overheard your father and Mithrandir discussing about a choice Giselle has to make, on leaving or staying. I spoke with Giselle, and I think she will be leaving. I do not know what to do." The brothers exchanged a look with each other.

They quickly put their bows away and with a quick goodbye to Legolas; they made their way to Giselle's quarters.

They knocked twice before entering. They found Giselle halfway between the door and the balcony, most likely she was coming inside to answer her door.

" You're leaving?" Elladan blurted out. He didn't want to be blunt, but he couldn't dance around the situation either.

" You can't leave... I... I do not allow it!" Elrohir shouted.

Giselle's eyes widened. " I... um-ah. I have to go to the bathroom." she said. She slowly took a few steps backwards before turning around completely and practically running to the bathroom. She opened the door and threw herself inside, slamming the door behind her and locking it.

The twins had rushed over when she started retreating, but they were not fast enough. They stood on one side of the door, staring thoughtfully. And on the other side of the door, Giselle stood staring with a relieved expression, breathing heavily. _That was close. Who told them about my decision? Oh well, I should of told them sooner about it anyways, along with Arwen and everyone._ She thought. Well, she didn't want to talk to them right at this moment. She was still thinking.

She turned and walked over by a chair next to the tub. Was it really worth giving up this place for her family? Or was it really worth giving up her family for this place? If she stayed, would she meet her father or her mother? So many questions. She need to think, somewhere peaceful. But it was no use. This place was as peaceful as can get. She felt a headache coming on...

She went to the sink and turned it on, splashing the cool water on her face. Then turning it off, she searched for a towel, and found three fluffy towels waiting for her. Once her face was dry, she quietly tip-toed to the door and pressed her ear against it. Hearing no sound on the other side, her hand strayed to the lock. _But wait!_ She thought as she snatched her hand away._ I couldn't hear them, even if they were in the same room as me, so why think that they are gone? Oh God, what am I hiding from? It's just Elladan and Elrohir. _

She slowly opened the lock on the door and stepped out, closing the door softly behind her. She surveyed to room. No one was on the balcony, near her bed...

She screamed as she was attacked and thrown onto the bed. Elladan straddled her legs, his hand covering her mouth. Elrohir came over and sat next to her on the bed. She looked at Elladan with wide eyes, before looking at Elrohir and back again.

" Hush Giselle, please do not scream. We only wish to speak with you." Elrohir said.

Unfortunately at that very moment, Legolas and Glorfindel burst into the room, nearly breaking the door off of its hinges.

Glorfindel surveyed the scene with highly amused eyes, his lips twitching suspiciously. Legolas on the other hand wasn't seeing the scene in the same light as his companion.

He stared, shocked, at Elladan, who was on top of Giselle with his hand covering her mouth. _By the Valar,_ he fumed, _he's about to rape her!_

Getting over the shock, Elladan quickly backed up and away from Giselle. " Legolas! It- it isn't what it seems."

But Legolas was having none of it. " How dare you?" he said quietly. If he had raised his voice, or strike something, they all would of taken it better. But the way he was speaking, soft and low... dangerous; it just made the situation worse. " What in the name of the Valar do you think you're doing?"

" Legolas, I can explain." Legolas remained silent, staring icily at Elladan. " It all started at the balcony..." he pointed to the balcony. Just as he planned Legolas spared a second to glance at the balcony, but that was all Elladan needed. He sprang into action. Leaving the room at a dead run. Giselle glanced at Glorfindel before grabbing Legolas' arm before he could leave.

"No!" she yelled. Elrohir had already left, probably to help hide his brother if Glorfindel and Giselle couldn't contain Legolas. "No, Legolas! Please don't go. Nothing happened, he didn't try to rape me. Please, please don't hurt Elladan." she said desperately as she grabbed onto Legolas arm. Glorfindel came over and placed a calming, but restraining hand on Legolas' shoulder.

" Elladan's intentions were not as it seemed, you know that. You are Legolas Thranduilion, but do not act as your father would in this situation. You know better."

Luckily Legolas calmed down a bit, reassuring them both that he would not attack, nor hunt down, Elladan. Glorfindel left the two alone. Although he didn't say it, he was going to search for Elladan and Elrohir and inform them that Legolas was taken care of.

" I should tell you," began Giselle, " that they came in here because they heard about my choice. I didn't want to talk to them so I locked myself in the bathroom. But being the silly person that I am, I thought they left so I opened the door. Then when I was looking to see if they were here, Elladan came out of nowhere, causing me to scream and he through me to the bed. He somehow ended up on top of me, and he covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream again." Legolas nodded and looked over at her with a small smile.

" But honestly Legolas, did you really think that he would do that? Sure he is an attractive male, and he can always make me laugh, but if anyone is going to rape me, it'll be you." Giselle's eyes grew big as Legolas gave a bark of laughter. " That's not what I meant!" Giselle squeaked as she turned several shades of red. Legolas was laughing so hard that he slid to the floor, clutching his sides. Giselle only seemed to get redder and redder, and she soon put her face in her hands and muttering to herself. " Great job, El, why not scream it to the whole of Rivendell."

After a few minutes, Legolas was able to contain himself and he got up and sat on the bed next to Giselle, his eyes twinkling with mirth. If he looked at Giselle for even a moment his lips would twitch and he would turn a slight pink, trying his best not to laugh. Soon Giselle had had enough and she quickly left the room. It was her room, anyhow, but she didn't care, she just needed to get away.

She felt so embarrassed that she had said that. She was sure that Legolas would not leave that one alone. He couldn't even look at her with a serious expression, and no way could she look at him without blushing crimson.

She decided to make her way to the library, intending on catching up with Erestor and the lovely books. As she walked, she couldn't believe that it was only afternoon! The whole day loomed ahead of her, and yet she could not think of anything to occupy her time other then reading. It was times like this when she missed the simple things like televison. Sure she had her decision to decide, but she had pretty much made up her mind with the matter. She would announce her choice at evening meal, tonight.

She was so engrossed in the book that she was reading, that she failed to notice the elf that came up to her. "Milady?" he asked. Giselle jumped and then looked up.

" Um, yes?"

" I have a message for you, from the Lord Dalion." Giselle smiled and took the letter from him. She payed him a few coins before opening up her letter and reading. She smiled and reread the letter again before closing it and placing it in her jeans pocket. He asked how she was and that he had made it back to Lothlorien safely. That kind of things.

She got up and put the book away, intending on going back to her room and writing to him before the messenger left. As she was finishing the letter Arien came in and started her bath; saying that a clean body and a dress would be more proper for evening meal. Giselle shook her head, but complied, asking Arien if she could give the letter to the messenger before he left.

Arien nodded and left. Giselle stripped of her clothing, folded it, and then put it in the back of her dresser.

* * *

The room was silent, except for the rhythmic sound of a hairbrush going through wet hair. Giselle sat at her vanity table, staring off into space as Arien stood behind her, combing the unruly mass that was her hair. " Really, Arien, I can do this my self." Arien smiled.

" I know you can, miss. But this is my job; I'm supposed to assist you, and I will." Giselle smiled softly to herself. She wasn't totally comfortable with being assisted with everything, like changing, but she appreciated it nonetheless. If Arien wanted to help her, so be it; Giselle wasn't going to intervene.

Once Arien was done combing her hair she clasped her hands together and asked. " So, what should I wear tonight?" She got up and walked to the dresser taking every dress out and lying it on the bed.

" You have such lovely dresses miss, for a lovely lady." Arien complimented as she swept her critical gaze over each dress.

"Thanks." Giselle mumbled. Once all the dresses were on her bed she and her handmaiden stood back and looked. Arien stepped forward and took three dresses, bringing them to the dresser. " These dresses wont do, they are for the warmer months." She then came back and took four more dresses.

"These are much to proper for an evening meal." Now there were three dresses on the bed. The one on the right was a deep vibrant yellow with bell sleeves adorned with jewels on the hem. The one in the middle was a silky blue that matched a cloudless sky; that also came with a beaded belt attached. The one on the right was a green so beautiful that it could rival a forest. It had bell sleeves and a corset.

" This milady," Arien began as she took the green dress. " This dress will suit you perfectly."

"It's beautiful." agreed Giselle as she ran her hand over the soft material.

Arien then helped Giselle into the gown, fastening and adjusting the corset. "There," she said as she turned Giselle around. " It matches your eyes, miss. Quite beautifully too." Giselle blushed and turned to the mirror.

"You're just saying that."

" I do not give out false praise, milady. You are quite a beauty in this dress. Legolas will agree. And men will fawn for you at a distance!"

Giselle admired the drss as she softly asked. " Do you think so- about Legolas?"

" Yes, I do. I will be surprised if he does not." At that very moment someone knocked on the door. Arien went to answer it and curtseyed at the other person who Giselle could not yet see. Arien came back inside and whispered. " Lord Legolas waits to accompany you. Go." she said with a gentle push. Giselle nodded and walked to the door.

Legolas' eyes widened slightly. "Giselle," he said taking her arm, " you look stunning."

"Thank you." Giselle replied. She looked back at Arien who mouthed to her 'Go'.

As they walked Legolas stated. " I meant what I said Giselle. You really do look stunning. You remind me of my home in Mirkwood."

" Do I, my Prince?"

Legolas looked incredulity at Giselle. " How do you know I am a prince?"

" I know a lot of things, Legolas. Surely you must know that."

Legolas stared at her for a moment before grinning and shaking his head. " What next?" he murmured to himself.

Giselle laughed. She smiled at the guards by the door, who in turn nodded to her and opened the doors.

Giselle inhaled deeply and grinned. " Don't you just love the atmosphere around meals? With the rich smells and all the activity, its so... entertaining." Legolas stared at her with concern. Was she OK? She usually didn't act this way towards meals. But then again she was a woman, and he had lost all hope on understanding woman long ago.

Giselle sat down and smiled at everybody as she greeted them. " How are you Elladan? My I have not seen you in such a long time!" Elrohir and Glorfindel stifled chuckles while Legolas narrowed his eyes at Elladan. Elladan looked nervously from Giselle to Legolas, shifting towards the edge of his seat so he could make a clean escape if needed.

Legolas caught Elladan's eye and nodded slightly, which calmed Elladan down considerably. " Yes, we haven't seen Elladan in a while. The last time we met him was in your room when you said you would rather have me..." his sentence went unfinished as Giselle stuck a hand across Legolas' mouth. Her eyes were wide and her face was rapidly turning red.

" Oh please Legolas, do not mention _that_ here, please!" she hissed.

The twins and Glorfindel started laughing at Giselle's distress, though they did not know the cause of it.

Arwen shook her head. " I don't get it." she stated. " What are you all snickering about?"

Erestor reached across the table and patted Arwen's hand gently. " Do not worry, I do not know what they are referring to either."

" It's nothing. You guys aren't missing anything." Giselle said towards the small group who did not know what happened in her room earlier. She did not mover her face though, her eyes pleaded with Legolas' to not say anything on that particular matter. Legolas reached up and took hold of her hand, kissing her palm before removing her hand and placing it on her lap.

She knew Legolas was going to tease her about it, but she was relieved that it would be in private and not in public. If the twins somehow got a hold on what she said, they would tease her mercilessly.

Towards the end of the meal Giselle caught Elrond's and Gandalf's gaze before getting up and tapping her glass for attention. " May I have your attention?" she asked formally.

" Why of course, love." Elrohir said, grinning. Legolas glared at Elrohir, which caused everybody to laugh.

" Any way, Some of you might know that Gandalf explained to me of why I've come here. I was then faced with a decision. A choice on whether to leave or stay. From when I first learned of this choice till this very moment, my thoughts have been to stay with all you guys. Then it was to go and be with my family. This was something I couldn't just decide on the spot. Whatever I choose would affect me for the rest of my life.

" And so I give to you my choice..." Her Giselle smiled and looked at the group who were eagerly listening to her, " I will stay." The hall erupted into cheers and Giselle was literally passed from one elf to the other to be hugged. Legolas sat back in his chair, grinning, and he thought his heart would burst with happiness. She was going to stay, stay with him, and he felt very grateful. When Giselle returned to her seat Legolas got up and took her hand; leading her out of the hall and into one of the gardens. Away from listening ears.

The sun had set and the moon was high and bright. They walked together, hand in hand; no need for words just yet.

Legolas stopped and took both of her hands in his. " I'm very glad that you decided to stay Giselle. My heart sings with joy." Giselle chuckled and stepped forward, placing her head on his shoulder.

She murmured, " I'm glad too." Legolas wrapped his arms tightly around her lean body and picked her up; spinning her around while whispering to her:

" Tomorrow we'll go horseback riding, then we will go to the waterfall, we will sleep under the stars and I will take you to my home. You will meet my father, and I'll give you more gowns then you will desire, along with all the jewels to match the beauty that are your eyes."

Giselle tilted her head back and laughed. " Legolas, I don't think its possible to accomplish all that in one day."

Legolas wrinkled his nose while he set her down, " No of course not. But we have all the world. The whole of forever." Giselle laughed again. She was looking forward to what Legolas said. The future seemed very promising for her.

" Yes, the whole of forever," she said. " Oh, I forgot to tell you, Elrond said that if I stayed, I would become immortal." Legolas' eyes widened before he grabbed Giselle and kissed her thoroughly on the lips.

* * *

Giselle's vision

_This is another vision. Oh great. I've made my choice, isn't this stressful thing going to end anytime soon? I'll have to ask Gandalf or Elrond when I wake up..._

_Anyway, Iam in a very gorgeous forest. The ground was a deep brown. The tree's were tall and strong with big deep green leaves. Everything was musky, but in a good way. You could hear birds and other creatures all around. It was very peaceful. _

_I walked a little bit until I came to a small spring with a log facing towards it. 'How convenient.' I thought to myself. I sat down on the log and closed my eyes; taking tranquility from my surroundings_.

_When I opened my eyes again Lyric and Guy stood in front of me, wearing all white and smiling. _

_I grinned and waved "Hey guys, we meet again." The laughed and joined me on the log. I liked this place, I decided. _

_I sobered up and asked them, " If you guys were given this choice too; why didn't you guys stay?" I really wanted to know. _

_Guy wrapped me in his arms and gave me comfort as Lyric began. " Oh Giselle... We couldn't tell you that we had also come to middle-earth, it wasn't our place to tell. It was too soon anyhow. But you see; we had no purpose to stay in middle-earth."_

" _Oh and I do?" I scoffed. _

_Lyric nodded. " Yes, you do. It may not seem like it yet, but you belong her, El. Here in middle-earth you have a purpose. We didn't. We could of stayed, it wasn't like we were forced to leave but we decided to leave. Sure, we are all Elros's decedents, but there was no point of us staying here."_

_Tears started to blur my vision. " Yes you could of stayed, then I could of seen you guys and I would feel like I did before you guys died, whole and happy. But I'll never see you guys, ever. I chose to stay." _

_Guy hugged me tighter. "Ellie, don't cry. Yes we will probably never see each other again but think of all the good that will come out of this. If you left- you could change things from the future."_

_I looked up at him and shook my head. " I should be changing the future right now. My very existence shouldn't exist_ _here._"

" _You will know what I mean in time." Guy said. " But trust us."_

_I nodded and remained silent for a few minutes before I asked. " So which one is also Elros' decedents- mom or dad?"_

_Lyr_ic_ winced and said quietly, "Are you sure you want to know_?"

_I nodded. " If you don't tell me, I'll find out when they die and they come here, I'd like to be prepared."_

_Guy nodded and said, " Mom."_

_I went silent. I would find out when she died_, _but that doesn't mean that I'll ever meet her. Lyric and Guy ended up in Lake town, I in Rivendell. What are the chances of mom ending up where I am?_ _I said this out loud and they agreed that it was a possibility that we might never meet. I drew comfort from that thought. Mom left me with him. I don't think I'm ever going to be ready to face her. _

_Lyric and Guy got up. " We have to go soon." _

_I jumped and said, " Why?"_

_They smiled and replied, " Because you are asleep right now, and you will be waking soon." They each gave me a massive hug and a kiss. We exchanged 'I love you's' and then right before I woke up they said that they would be watching over me..._


	13. That Cobblestone Path

**Myri78: what was this delay from ch12- ch13. oh yeah, 3 days. I'm proud of myself. (well I already had it written) Thanks for sticking with me so far.**

**Crystal Moon Magic: She might, I would of done that to my mom if my mom did that to me. Get that? thanks for the review. **

**EnelyaGreenleaf: Here's next chapter! hope you didn't wait long. **

**Arwen1011: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sometimes I think that I write weirdly but people like you reasure me. This is a quick update. Thanks for the review. **

**Chapter 13: That Cobblestone Path**

"I've heard about you're new found immortality, miss, and it pleases me to know that you will be staying with us." Arien was saying to Giselle who was dancing around the room.

She stopped dancing for a second to smirk at Arien, "Thanks," she said before dancing again.

Arien stopped putting away the laundry to look at her charge, she laughed and asked. "My you are jolly this morning, is there a reason?"

Giselle shook her head as she danced to the balcony. "I'm just... taking in life's little pleasures, you know? I feel so alive!" Arien nodded and went back to putting the clothes away.

"The seamstress will have the new dresses ready in a day or so." Arien said as she made her way to the door.

"Thank you!" Giselle called from the balcony. She stayed out in the crisp air for a few more minutes before going inside and heading for morning meal. She met Gandalf along the way and they walked together.

"Good morning Giselle."

"Good morning Gandalf."

"So how are you this morning?"

Giselle grinned. "I am fantastic, Gandalf, and you?"

"I am well." Giselle nodded and asked:

"Elrond said that if I chose to stay here, I would become immortal," at Gandalf's nod she continued. "But when will it happen? Will I feel it when it happens? Has it already happened?"

Gandalf chuckled. "No it has not happened yet, you are still a mortal. When it does happen, you will feel very tired. You would go to sleep and when you awoke, you would be immortal." Giselle gave a slight nod, storing this information away for further use.

"I had another vision last night, in my sleep."

Gandalf mumbled something in under his breath before asking, surprised, "Did you now?"

Giselle nodded. She explained, "I was in this beautiful peaceful forest, and I met my brother and sister there. We talked and then I woke up. It was really wonderful." Gandalf nodded. Before they reached the doors; Giselle asked, "Will I be getting any more visions?"

"You should not." He said. after a few moments he asked casually, "You do not regret your decision?"

Giselle shook her head. "I do not. I've thought about it and it just seems right. I do miss my brother and sister… and I'll love them forever but it just feels right to be here. Like I belong here." Gandalf made a sound in the back of his throat that Giselle took to be one of agreement.

"Gandalf, I still don't understand." When the wizard looked at her she continued. "I still don't understand why I had the visions."

"You had them because it was getting close for you to make the choice…"

"Yes, yes," Giselle interrupted. "I get that part. But why did I get visions? Why not black cats, or really awful hair, or-" She stopped when Gandalf chuckled.

"You'll be immortal soon, Giselle. Why rush yourself with all this knowledge?"

"Because even though I will become immortal I'm still a human being and patience is not on my side." She huffed. Gandalf shook his head and patted her arm. She shook her head at the wizard and smiled to her friends as she and Gandalf entered the room.

* * *

As Giselle was leaving the room to the gardens, Elrohir stopped her and told her in a low secretive voice, "You fancy Legolas, right Giselle?" 

Giselle rolled her eyes. "We've been through this before."

"Yes, yes. You do know that Legolas fancies you as well, correct?"

Giselle stared at him warily. "What are you getting at?"

Elrohir shook his head and grinned. "I believe that in your culture, a female and a male companion... tell each other that they like one another, correct?"

"Well... yeah."

"Well I thought you should know that it is not in our culture to do that."

Giselle looked surprised. "Oh, well, what do you do then?"

"You..." Here Elrohir looked embarrassed and he lowered his voice even more after glancing around them. "You touch his ear repeatedly to tell him that you like him." Giselle nodded and didn't get a chance to say anything as Elladan came, dragging Legolas with him. He looked at Elrohir; they both nodded and then Elladan shoved Legolas towards Giselle. He said something like, "Giselle wants to inform you of a matter of grave importance." Before he and his brother quickly left.

They stood awkwardly next to each other before Legolas offered his arm to Giselle, which she took.

"Legolas I have something to do.... though I don't exactly know how to get about doing it." _How the hell am I supposed to do this? I want to tell him I like him. Do I say something and then touch his ear? Or do I just touch it? This is so weird. _Legolas smiled gently at her apparent inner struggle and encouraged her with a kiss on the forehead.

She gulped and quickly reached her hand up towards his ear. She rubbed the tip and was surprised when he gasped, closed his eyes and started speaking bits of Sindarian. She rubbed gently and heard a steady stream of the beautiful language before he opened his eyes and grabbed her hand; pulling it away from his ear. He then crushed his lips to hers.

When they both broke apart for some air they stared at each other. Legolas, with fading lust in his eyes, and Giselle's green orbs were full of passion, shock, and nervousness.

"You should not do that." Legolas said after he had gained control of himself.

"Elrohir said that rubbing an elf's ear was a way to tell them that you liked that person." Giselle explained quickly as if she feared that she would not get a chance to explain later. Legolas stared at her in silent contemplation before dissolving into a grin, and then chuckling.

In between chuckles he explained, "Oh Giselle! Our ears are very sensitive, and to touch one is a very... intimate thing."

Giselle brought her hands to her mouth, rapidly blushing and horrified that she fell victim in the twin's tricks. "Oh! I am so sorry!"

Legolas kept on chuckling as he stared at Giselle. "Do not worry, Giselle. You did not know. It's not as bad as you wanting me to rape you." Giselle blushed and swatted his arm.

"I'm going to get them." she muttered. Legolas grinned again before snaking a hand around her waist and walking her towards the buildings.

"We will get them, Giselle." Legolas promised. He looked at the woman he held and could not help but laugh at the prank she fell in.

They searched, and they searched, and they searched- without finding either of the raven-haired sons of Elrond. Giselle and Legolas met up with Arwen and Elrond and asked them, "Have you seen your sons?"

Elrond shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "What did they do this time?"

Legolas and Giselle exchanged a look before Giselle said, "They played a very mean and- embarrassing prank on us and we must find them."

Arwen smiled wickedly. "In that case, I saw them hiding in the maid's laundry room."

They both thanked Arwen for her help and quickly headed off to that said place. Before they entered the servant's laundry room Legolas gestured to Giselle to scan the left side of the room while he checked the right. She nodded and slipped her shoes off before padding into the room as quietly as she could.

The room was fairly large. It was partially underground and fed with the underground springs from the various waterfalls surrounding the Elven city. There were five huge wooden tubs in the room. Two were cold water, and two were warm water; that were used for the laundry. The fifth wooden tub was one meant for relaxation. _Hot tub!_ Giselle thought as she made her way around the left side of the room. The air was very warm and moist, and it had a clean lavender scent used for the washing that made the aroma a soothing one.

She found them on the left corner hiding beneath the giant laundry tub. She motioned with her hands at Legolas before diving at the twins. They yelped with surprised when a flying body dived directly on them. They found it was Giselle and they quickly looked around to see Legolas standing not that far off.

"Legolas, Giselle!" Elladan began.

"It is wonderful to see you both." finished Elrohir.

"That was not a nice thing you did to me and Legolas!" Giselle glared up from where she was lying across their laps.

"Not nice at all," Legolas agreed quietly. The twins looked at each other defeated before Elladan shifted Giselle more into his lap. Elrohir got up and diverted Legolas' attention while Elladan used the time to pick Giselle up and hoist her over the 'hot tubs' steaming water. "No!" she shrieked, half laughing. She shrieked again as she was carelessly dropped into the water.

She emerged a few seconds later with hair plastering her face and spitting out water. She moved her hair away from her face and grabbed Elladan's hand; yanking him into the tub with her. Elrohir and Legolas started laughing. Elladan surfaced sputtering, "We are even." He glared at his brother and friend; who were busy laughing at them. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into the water while Giselle stood up, somewhat unsteadily, and grabbed hold of Legolas' shoulders before pulling him in to the tub to join the rest of them. They all laughed and relaxed in the tub.

"Well that was something amusing to witness." A voice said from the entrance.

They all looked to see Arwen standing by the doorway.

"Hello Arwen!" Giselle waved from the tub. Arwen laughed and waved back. She walked to the tub and started to help Giselle out.

"You males should know better then to get a Lady wet." Once Giselle was out of the tub; the two women left, making a show of acting as a lady would and picking up Giselle's shoes along the way.

* * *

Later that day; Arien, Arwen, and Giselle held council in Arwen's room. 

"He said that? You did that? By the Valar!" exclaimed Arwen with a laugh after Giselle retold the events after breakfast. Giselle nodded somewhat shamefully.

"We can not blame you, for you obviously did not know." said Arien. "I've been wondering, how can you tell the Lords Elladan and Elrohir apart?"

"They are my brothers." Arwen stated simply.

Giselle shook her head at Arwen's comment. "I tell them apart because Elrohir is slightly taller. What I first used to tell them apart is that Elladan has a small ring on his left hand, where Elrohir's left hand is bare. I now tell them apart simply because Elladan is slightly more willing to speak, where as Elrohir hesitates for a fraction of second."

Arwen gave a bark of laughter. "So you've studied my brothers, is that it?"

"Well you can say that."

"So, milady," Arien began, "How is your relationship with lord Legolas after today's incident?"

Giselle shrugged. "I think everything is OK. I mean, he laughed and he didn't look offended by what I had done. "

Arien shook her head and smiled slyly. "That is not what I meant, and you know it."

"Tell us!" Arwen giddily asked.

Giselle blushed and muttered to herself "What am I getting myself into?" Louder she said. "Well, we get along fine. He makes me feel happy, safe, and important. The whole ear thing today has not changed that, at least, I don't think so."

Arwen shook her head. "Legolas knows as well as we do that you did not know. But of course, he will tease you about it. They are males."

Arien laughed. "True." Giselle nodded and agreed.

"Elladan and Elrohir will be leaving tomorrow." she said somberly.

Arwen nodded. "Do not worry about them. They can mend for themselves. They'll be back before you know it."

"Not unless they get delayed by early snow."

"I do not think this year we will have early snow." stated Arien.

Giselle nodded and sighed; lying back across Arwen's bed. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"We horseback ride, swim, dance, sing..." Arwen said.

Giselle shot up. "Can we go swimming? I mean, if it's not too cold."

Arwen nodded. "Of course we can go swimming, it will seem a bit cold for you though, Giselle."

"I don't care." she looked over at her handmaiden. "You'll have to come with us too, Arien."

Arien looked up. "But I have duties that need to be fulfilled."

"Like what?" Giselle said patiently.

"I have to care for you and your room, miss."

"There's nothing needed to be done in there, and you have to come; it'll be more fun."

"You should come," Arwen stated.

When Arien still seemed to hesitate, Giselle said: "You're job is to care for me and my room; right?"

Arien nodded. "Well then you will be doing you're job if you come with us; by having fun. It'll be just us three."

Arien agreed and the party of three was soon off with towels.

They met up with Elrohir and Erestor along the way. "May we join you?" Elrohir asked with a smirk after he and his companion were informed of the swimming trip. Giselle kissed his cheek and said, "Nice try, Elrohir." Elrohir nodded and Erestor laughed, and they were again on the way to a secluded waterfall.

The trio were soon splashing and diving in the crisp waters. There was a bit of a wind that brought a chill with it, but the sun was out and it warmed them. The water was very cold but after you swam around a bit you got used to it and it didn't matter as much.

For Giselle this was leisure time. Tomorrow Elrohir and Elladan would leave, and somewhere in the near future she would become 'immortal'- she still had a difficult time understanding that she would truly, 100 become an immortal following her choice. But after that was done and over with; what next? What was in store for her? Was she going to stay here for the next hundred years or so until all the elves left for Valinor? Was she going to travel to Gondor and the sorts?

She inwardly shook her head. Now was not the time to think of these things. She would have time, and she knew very well that she would have plenty of time, to dwell on this later. But right now she was swimming in a pool with her two friends and nothing else needed her attention.

Arien looked at the sky from where she laid on the grass. "We should be heading back," she called to Arwen and Giselle who were in the water. They nodded and stepped out of the water.

"Eep!" Giselle shrieked. "It's freezing here!" The two elves laughed. They wrapped themselves in the towels they brought and picked up their belongings.

* * *

The night was unusually eerie. The bright stars and moon were behind an invisible veil of darkness. No light was there to illuminate the world in a soft glow; it was gone. Nothing was around but miles and miles of quiet forest. And the creatures that usually prowl the night where gone. 

There was a figure though. Blacker then black. Who crept stealthily, oh so very stealthily to it's destination. When every living being hid from this frightening darkness; this figure roamed with this ease and such grace born from much practice. The very air seemed thick and tense; as if it is holding its breath. For what? That cannot be told.

The said figure halted suddenly. It twisted its bulky head to a side; much like a dog would do when sniffing for something. The figure smiled a smile that isn't a smile. For it was cruel and twisted, and contained much hate. It started moving again, but at a quicker pace. It was so close. So close. It could smell it; oh it could smell the warm dark liquid coursing through the being's body- right at this very moment. And it wanted it. It wanted to cause the being pain, torment it. Have fun. For nights like this were for its own self and its self alone.

Its mouth twisted into glee, so close it was. And its prey was so close, and yet it didn't suspect a thing. Not one thing. But it was OK. It liked its prey to be caught unawares. It added to the excitement. The figure looked up and up and up at a balcony that was situated in the side of a mountain. The figure began to climb stealthily, oh so stealthily. It landed on its feet and hands silently, and it listened.

It listened for many a moment before creeping into the mountain room. It looked around the dark room. Its prey was in this room. The aroma of its juices was overwhelming and it almost lost control, almost. But it did not. The figure walked towards the side of the room and peered over a large contraption. Ah… there it was its beautiful dark haired being. The figure licked its lips slowly and bared its yellow jagged teeth before crawling onto the contraption. The dark haired being opened eyes suddenly.

But it was too late. Everything went dark….

* * *

Giselle woke up with a start, gasping for breath and sweat covering her face. It was a dream, just a nightmare. It wasn't real. She repeated this to herself many times. She looked out at her balcony and groaned. It was that time of day that was a twilight/dawn. Everything was full of light but the sun was not yet up. She dropped back onto the bed with a sigh. She had eaten a spice cake the cooks made after she came back from the swim. Maybe that triggered her creepy nightmare. 

She sighed and reluctantly got up. She wasn't going to find sleep so she might as well start her day earlier. She made her bed; not because she had to but because she wanted to. She went and dressed in a simple brown dress. It was one of the first dresses she ever wore and she loved it to death. It was made of cotton and it had a square neck line with sleeves that ended at her elbows. It had seen better days. The fabric once resembled damp soil that you could only find in a forest. But now it resembled dirt when it hadn't rained for a whole season.

She ran a brush hastily through her hair and brushed her teeth with the supplies Arien had gotten her. She opened and stepped out of her room before softly closing it behind her. She stood there for a moment before heading to the garden with her secret clearing. When was the last time she was here? Oh yes, the last time she was here was when Legolas found her after the whole "mud-tracking" incident. She snorted to herself as she thought about that. It seemed so long ago that she even stepped foot inside this particular garden. But it wasn't that long in reality.

She let her feet take her to the clearing and she stayed there for many minutes. She thought about her dream and how she thought that it was a vision, but Gandalf said she would not be getting any more visions. She believed him. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. She thought about telling someone that she knew what would happen in the future. And she thought about her dear, dear friends Elladan and Elrohir. They would be leaving today.

She jumped when she heard voices. Giselle relaxed as she realized that the elves were just strolling by; oblivious to the fact that she was a mere few feet away from them. Even if she wanted to listen- she couldn't for they spoke rapidly in their own tongue. It dawned on Giselle that one of the elves was none other than Legolas. The other she could not identify, but it was a female. They seemed to be arguing. She thought she could hear the words, "I will not", "Please" and "How can you say this?" She shook her head; she shouldn't be listening to their conversation even if she didn't understand what they were saying. It was still rude.

All the sudden the wind picked up and turned into sharp bitter cold stings that attacked her all over. _Damn! I didn't even bring a freaking cloak with me!_ She cursed. She had no clue if Legolas and his lady companion left already; for the wind was getting colder and much stronger now. Not caring in the least if she stumbled into them; she moved to the exit of the circle and was surprised to find that a bench was there. She stared at it a moment, not heeding the wind, wondering how in middle-earth it got there. Surely this was the right way out? Why was this bench here, and how? She noticed something caught under it and she bent to see that it was a piece of jewelry. It would have surely gone with the wind if it had the chance but it was stopped because a stone bench lay upon. _That's odd. _

Giselle picked up a corner and tugged free the necklace. It seemed that every passing moment made the wind colder and stronger but she did not move. She stood there with the broken gold and emerald necklace wrapped securely in her hand. A tree branch gave way and grazed her right arm. Giselle gasped and snapped out of her trance. She grasped her right arm, because it pained her, and she ran out of the circle of tree's and towards the doors. Once inside she slammed them behind her.

She vaguely heard someone calling her name but she wasn't paying much attention. Because of the openness of Rivendell the wind circulated in here too. But the wind wasn't as sharp and it only fluttered her hair this way and that. The person was calling her name again more loudly but she did not answer.

She gently pulled her left hand away form her arm and frowned when she saw blood. "Giselle!" She snapped her head up to look at the elf who was calling her. It was Glorfindel. He seemed worried and relieved that he had found her. "Thank the Valar that you are here," he was saying as he got closer to the woman. "When Arien came by your room this morning she gave it no thought for you often wander the gardens. But when the wind picked up we were worried."

He stopped walking and studied her. She seemed rather calm. His eyes traveled to her left hand that she still held poised over her arm and he saw that it was smothered in blood. He looked at her arm and gave the wound a critical examination. Giselle hissed through clenched teeth as the elf gently probed around the tender area.

He frowned. "The cut is not deep, but if it is not treated soon it will catch infection. Come I'll walk you to the healers." Giselle nodded and he gently grabbed her uninjured arm and steered her around the corridors. They walked silently. Giselle realized that she still held the necklace tightly in her right hand.

She brought it up to Glorfindel. "I saw this outside. How I came to find it was really strange."

Glorfindel took it from her outstretched hand. "It's broken." He stated. Giselle nodded. Had she done that when she tugged it free from under the stone bench, or was it already like that? She really couldn't remember.

Instead she said, "It's pretty. Who ever lost it must be searching high and low for it." She sighed as she walked into the healing rooms with Glorfindel. She wasn't all too fond of doctors.

The woman hissed and looked away as a healer spread a salve over the wound. "It will burn for a minute or two," The healer said as he wrapped a cloth tightly over the wound. Giselle nodded and when she was free to go she hopped of the high bench and walked over towards Glorfindel who awaited her outside the door.

"Thanks for waiting Glorfindel; you really didn't have to."

Glorfindel smiled gently. "I did not have to, but I wanted to. You are my friend." Giselle smiled back; glad that she had someone like the golden haired elf as her friend.

**A/N**

**Chapter 14 has about 2 pages written for it so it won't be long. And I keep forgetting to do this but I'll do it now... For those of you authors who are getting flamed by mary-sue bashers (myself included) you should go check out ElveNDestiNy's piece on in..She's one of my favorite authors and you can check it out by going to her page her at FF.NAnd if you are a mary-sue basher I highly encourage you to read it. **


	14. Missing Necklace

**Enelyagreenleaf: Once again I thank you for the review. **

**Myri78: Oh… if I have a say in it (and I think I do) she'll definitely be storing _that_ piece of info in her mind for further use. **

**Racer38: Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. **

**Orlando's Hot Chick: Thank you for the review; I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**WolfGirlOfTheFlame: I'm glad that you enjoyed it, thanks for telling me what you think. **

**Chapter 14: Missing Necklace**

Giselle watched as her two friends went out of her view of sight. She kept looking, though, for she knew they were there. And it would be a month or two until they came back. She knew that this was a very small amount of time for them to be away and that they were only going to be away this long for her sake. But she missed them already. She sighed and walked over to Glorfindel. "They are beyond my sight now." He said softly. Giselle nodded and they walked back inside together.

The storm had ceased just as quickly as it had come right before mid-day. The twins were not happy for the delay, but leaving today was better then leaving tomorrow. "Who do you think lost the necklace?" she asked.

Glorfindel shook his head with a frown. "I do not know. The owner probably doesn't think she has lost it if she has not reported it missing yet. I'd give it a day or two." Giselle nodded.

So far in the day no one has noticed she went missing or hurt except for Arien, Elrond, Glorfindel, and the healer. "I have to go, Glorfindel. I promised that I would head straight to the library after saying goodbye to the twins. Erestor is going to start teaching me Elvish today!" Glorfindel clasped her arm gently in farewell and she took off.

* * *

Giselle was sitting at evening meal. She was listening to the conversation around her, but not taking any of it in. Legolas was with another woman in the gardens this morning. How come it didn't bother her, or she didn't stop to think about it until now? So far every elf she has met spoke Westron and when they were at meals they did so again for her sake. But why were Legolas and his companion speaking elvish? True, they didn't know she was there, apparently, and why should they speak Westron when the matter was between them? And how come she was able to make out a few of the words? Today was her first elvish lesson; so how come she understood it before then? So many questions…. She would ask him later today. 

She blinked when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Her eyes came back into focus and she realized that the Hall was empty except for her and Legolas. She looked at him and he smiled gently. "Deep in thought?"

"Guess I was." She answered.

"Will you come with me?" She agreed and got up. Legolas lightly grabbed her right arm to steer her in the right direction and she couldn't help but cry out.

Legolas was immediately concerned. "What is it? What ails you?"

Giselle tugged lightly from his grasp and clutched her arm. "It's nothing; just a scratch."

Legolas frowned. "May I see it?"

"No!" she said a bit too loudly. In a softer tone she added. "The only way for you to see it is to take my dress off, for it is impossible to see otherwise. And don't you think about that Legolas Greenleaf!" Legolas grinned and raised his hands, palm outwards as a sign of peace. "As my lady wishes,"

They started walking together.

"May I ask as to how you came upon the wound?"

"I woke up early this morning and decided to walk in the gardens. The wind picked up all the sudden and I made my way to the exit. Instead I had come to a stone bench with a necklace underneath it. I admit I stared dumbly at it and because of that a tree branch gave way and fell on my right arm. I picked the necklace up and went inside. I found the necklace broken, Glorfindel found me, and we went to the healers." She said staring straight ahead of her.

"I see," Legolas replied.

A bit strangely he asked, "What did the necklace look like?"

Giselle looked at him but answered his question nonetheless. "It was gold and emerald. A very pretty little thing. I'm not sure if I broke it or if it was broken already." She looked in the corner of her eye at his and saw a strange expression on his face. But as if sensing her eye on him he quickly schooled his features into perfect blankness.

She looked down, "Legolas?" When she had his attention she cleared her throat and continued. "Right before the wind picked up I heard you arguing in elvish with a maiden. Who was she?"

Legolas sucked in his breath and then slowly shook his head. "It was no use trying to keep it from you." With those words Giselle felt something inside her clench. _Oh no… _"The maiden is called Aduial."

"Aduial," Giselle repeated the word cautiously, "That's pretty- what does it mean?"

"It means twilight of dusk. She is… well… She is a very complicated elf. She doesn't have a home among the elven realms but she spends most of her time here in Imladris. Her pride is strong and she is quick to anger. She has had feelings for me for a century or so and… she has lost her necklace."

Giselle felt her muscles ease the tension they were holding when she realized that he wasn't seeing another woman. But as realization struck her yet again she gasped. "The one I found…."

"…In the garden. Yes," Finished Legolas. "She does not speak the common tongue and if she were to meet you she might-" He cut off abruptly and he wouldn't finish the sentence; no matter how many times Giselle asked him. They walked in silence.

They stopped walking and Legolas led her to a tree. He jumped into the lowest branch, reached down and pulled her up as well. They then climbed higher until they were comfortable, Legolas helping Giselle all the way up. He settled his back against the tree with both of his legs dangling below and Giselle situated safely in his arms on his lap. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder; her trust in him complete.

"Giselle- may I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He ignored her strange vocabulary- not bothering to ask.

"I have to go back to my home, Mirkwood, in three weeks time. I was wondering if you would come with me." He realized he was holding his breath and he softly let it go.

Giselle tried her best to turn around and face him, considering that she was in a tree. She furrowed her brows and thought for a few minutes before smiling brightly and saying, "I think I will." Legolas smiled and kissed her.

"Do not worry," He whispered in her ear, "I will not rape you, unless you want me to."

Giselle whacked his leg. "Really Legolas; it isn't polite to be going around saying that especially when someone might hear."

Legolas laughed and replied. "Well in that case, milady, forgive me in uttering such profound things. I will not speak of them again."

"Good." Legolas walked Giselle back to her room where she happily changed for bed.

* * *

Erestor gave an inaudible sigh. "No, no, no Giselle! Don't look like you are swallowing a bug, open your mouth!" he was suggesting. Giselle glared at her teacher but complied. Learning to speak elvish correctly was a lot harder than she thought. 

"I'm not an elf!" she barked.

"I know you are not but that still does not give you an excuse to make those facial expressions. Wider." Giselle rolled her eyes but opened her mouth wider while repeating the letters.

After an hour or two had gone by; long enough to make Giselle's jaw hurt the lesson ended. "Well done Giselle."

Giselle closed her mouth and rubbed her jaw tenderly. "Do elves really talk with their mouth's open so wide?" She asked.

"No, but you are learning the language. In order for you to speak it correctly you must open your mouth. As you become more accustomed to the language it will not be required; for you would be able to speak it as we do. But for now, open your mouth." Giselle said her goodbye and left the library.

She walked leisurely to her room. The sun played shadows on the floor and everything swayed lightly with the gentle breeze. Petals wilted and fell, slept, and it would again bud and reopen to show its beauty once more. It was a life-long cycle; it would continue as long as this earth did. A bird chirped nearby and it was answered shortly after by a bird far off to the north. Another bird answered the other's call and soon the language of the birds was put into a sweet song- sung by many.

She opened her door and saw Arien coming out of the bathing room. "Lord Legolas has left a note for you and instructions for me to get you dressed and ready."

"Ready?" Giselle questioned. Arien instead handed her the note and she read it.

_Giselle, _

_I've plans for us to go out riding today. Arien will help you dress appropriately. Meet me at the stables. I will be waiting._

_Legolas _

Giselle carefully folded the note and placed it on a table nearby. "So, what am I wearing?" She asked.

Arien smiled and gestured Giselle to follow her. She was dressed in breeches, tunic and cloak. Soft suede like boots added of course.

She sat down and let the elf fuss over her hair, plaiting it into a thick braid. After reassuring Arien that she could find her way to the stables; she left the room at a light pace.

She saw him standing at the entrance to the stables, leaning against the wall and talking to a stable master. What he wore was similar to what she wore, and he had a small woven basket at his feet.

He noticed her coming towards him and he smiled brightly; he exchanged a few words with the elf and he walked hurriedly to her. "You came," he breathed.

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I did. What did you expect?"

Legolas looked at her lovingly and Giselle blushed under the gaze, leaning up to kiss him softly. "We should be going," Legolas pulled back and took her hand walking over and picking up the basket before heading into the stables.

"This will be your mount, Tarcil. I believe you have met him before? He is the mount you rode with Gandalf."

Giselle nodded in agreement and rubbed the horse's nose. "Hello, Tarcil. I guess you are stuck with me again. But don't worry- I may not be an elf but I don't weigh that much." Legolas chuckled.

"How much do you weigh?" he teased.

"Never Legolas and I mean never, ask a female, whether she be elf, human, or any other species what her weight is." Legolas grinned and helped Giselle upon Tarcil before mounting his own horse.

"My mount's name is Frerin." He answered her unspoken question.

Giselle dipped her head slightly. "So where are we going."

"Never you mind." The stable-hands opened the doors and they were off.

"Do you often go out riding around here?" Giselle asked after a short stretch of comfortable silence.

"If chance allows. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

They rode in silence.

Giselle watched as paved roads turned to dirt ones. She watched as trees came into view and as she and Legolas passed underneath their springy branches; where the path was hidden by crisp brown and gold leaves. She then watched as the tree's opened into a small space.

She gasped at the sight.

They were in a small clearing. A little brook burbled at the right corner and at the left stood a giant tree. The trunk of the said tree was naturally shaped into a seat- conveniently a seat for two. All the leaves where still in place and although the bark had the appearance of roughness, it was surprisingly smooth to the touch.

Giselle dismounted her horse and Legolas spoke quietly to them in Elvish before they trotted happily off out of her sight. When he turned to her she smiled.

"When did you find this place?"

Legolas laughed to himself and replied with a lingering smile, "Do you wish to know?"

"Yes,"

"My first visit here. I was still but a child, and I was eager to meet the elf lords I had studied about: Elrond, Glorfindel… and of course Elrohir and Elladan. News have passed to Mirkwood about them, I assure you.

"My father wasn't keen on letting me leave; I remember fondly the heated argument we had over it. He relented, like I knew he would. He had said, 'You are a prince, Legolas, you should know what lies beyond our borders-even if my heart disagrees with my mind.' So with an escort of a few guards I made my first journey out of my home.

"When I arrived, well…It was everything I expected and more. I also discovered that the twins had a sister, Arwen."

"How did you guys meet? Were you guys friend's at sight?" Giselle asked.

Legolas chuckled and seated himself on the tree bench, pulling Giselle with him. "Not exactly… the first thing she said to me when we met was, 'Can you speak?' As you can imagine I was quite infuriated and I would have made a remark to her if it wasn't for my guards.

"Days passed and we continued with our impolite remarks. Finally the twins pulled Arwen and me for a ride in the wood. Elladan and Elrohir rode off and Arwen and I got lost. I will not retell what was said but we would not stop bickering. She did not stop because she wanted to appear superior and I didn't for I was too stubborn. We stumbled upon this place quite by accident. When Arwen was not aware of what I was doing, I pushed her into the brook over there and ran into this tree. Now back then it was still quite young. Only three elves high. Arwen did not climb the tree. She stood at the base glowering up at me and I stared smugly down. I knew then that I had wounded her pride by getting her wet and she would not climb a tree in a gown. We stayed like that until the twins finally found us." Legolas finished.

When it was apparent that he was not going to go on Giselle prompted. "And…? How did you guys become friends?"

After a moment Legolas continued. "We avoided each other until Arwen left to Lorien. I stayed for a few more weeks after she left before going home. It wasn't until my second trip here in Imladris, when I was just coming of age, did we meet again. We at first carried on with silent glares and threats where we had left off. That was, until, Glorfindel scolded us and he forced us to spend the evening together in the library. We sat in silence for a number of hours before slowly talking, making amends, and ere the sun rose we had formed a friendship."

"That's it? Just like that you guys went all buddy-buddy?"

"If I were to recount the whole tale for you Giselle; three years would have come and gone."

Giselle snorted and buried her head in the place between Legolas' shoulder and neck. He wrapped her in his arms. She jolted back into reality when arms around her tightened and then everything started moving.

She shrieked and clutched at the warm body holding her. She heard a chuckle and cracked open an eye to see Legolas looking down at her. "Forgive me for startling you."

She reached up and rubbed her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh Legolas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Hush," he said as he sat her down upon the forest floor. "You should stop apologizing for things you have no control over." He sat down next to her and pulled the basket over.

She watched as he went about taking various things out of the basket: wine, glasses, bread, cheese, dried apple slices, some nuts...  
"Ah, a picnic! You are full of surprises mister elf." In response he flashed a grin. He handed her a glass and poured sweet crimson liquid into it. He filled his own glass and raised it slightly to clink softly with Giselle's glass. "Cheers," He proposed.  
She took a sip and swished the cool liquid around before swallowing. She savored the aftertaste and decided she liked the flavor. She took another sip. She reached for the bread and cheese and started nibbling.

She watched Legolas as he popped a dried apple slice into his mouth.

"You seem to be glowing. Are you OK?"

He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, eyes twinkling. "Elves always glow, milady. Does it bother you?"

She frowned at him. "You know what I mean Legolas. You seem to be very happy."

He took a sip of his own wine before answering. "I am. I am spending time with the woman who I care about and not only that. She has given me her consent to go to Mirkwood with me. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Elves are such huggable creatures." She said fondly.

He choked on his wine. "Creatures? Is that what we appear to be to you?"

Giselle smirked. "Yes. To me: elves are lovable, huggable, always- keep –your- eyes –on, creatures." She leaned over, kissed him and hugged him tightly.

"Well in that case I should not protest." He said softly; looking into her green eyes.

He leaned his head down and kissed her softly. He took her glass from her hand and dunked the liquid into the brook. He took his glass and did the same before placing the glasses lightly into the basket. He turned his attention back to Giselle. He reached for her and she willingly fell into his open arms.

The kiss was commanding, but gentle. It was rough but smooth at the same time. Like two sides of the same coin. When they broke apart for air Giselle smiled slightly at Legolas, breathing heavily. She placed her hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him onto his back. She kissed one eyelid and then the other, next was his mouth before she grinned wickedly and reached her hand to his ear.

The effect was immediate. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled them over so she was lying on her back. He began kissing her every where, her lips, her face, her neck… He stopped suddenly and then whipped his head behind him. Giselle stretched her neck to the side to see Tarcil and Frerin looking at them with what appeared to be wide eyes. She began laughing.

Legolas groaned and laid his head on her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around him and continued to laugh.

She hiccupped. "I think its time to go back."

Legolas sighed. "I suppose so." She laughed again as she sat up and kissed Legolas. He kissed her back before breaking the contact to take pieces of leaves and grass from her hair. "You look like a mess,"

She giggled softly before reaching over and plucking a few leaves from his hair. "I can say the same for you." He grinned before kissing her forehead and then stood up to prepare the horses.

She propped herself onto her knees and put the food away. She searched around the clearing for anything missing and then stood up and walked towards Legolas and the horses.

"Ready?" She nodded and he took the basket from her. She mounted her horse and then followed Legolas out of the clearing.

**A/N Don't be shy, and please review. **


	15. Let Loose

**Myri78: Yes, Giselle finally has control over Legolas. Who ever knew that power came from an ear?**

**Tinkerbell: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Will there be a sad or happy ending? You'll just have to read on… **

**Alexis: The relationship between Giselle and Legolas will be more focused from here on out. Especially when they leave to Mirkwood- there the romance will grow and an unexpected twist will happen. Thanks for the review!**

**Orlando's hot chick: Thanks a bunch for the review.**

**Enelyagreenleaf: It is kind of sad when you think about it. Rivendell is this huge place and you would think they would find some alone time. But soon they will get their alone time, and who knows what will happen then?**

**Vanda QT Pie: I think a lot of people where expecting something to happen between Giselle and Legolas real soon and now that it did, well, I can't say anymore… Thanks for the review!**

**Cutelilchick4eva: Thanks for the review!**

**Arwen1011: Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 15: Let Loose**

They day dawned pink. Legolas stood atop the roof looking at the sun's struggle to rise into the sky. Every sun rise was always different from the one before it; never repeating. And with that thought ever present in his mind he tried often to watch them day after day.

His attire was simple. Soft green suede like leggings with a silver tunic with flared sleeves. His hair for once was out of its customary braids and it hung down his back in soft golden-white strands. He sung an elvish lullaby under his breath; occasionally toning his voice louder when the need struck him.

He breathed deeply and sighed. The air was tense and the tree's told him they were impatient. He couldn't understand any of it. Something was happening, or was about to happen. He just didn't know what. He finished his song and then climbed lightly down the roof. He breezed through the corridors towards Arwen's room. He paused briefly to listen to an elleth singing to the fading season, joined by other voices in chorus.

He knocked on the door and entered when bided to.

"Legolas, man le carel sí?" (Legolas, what are you doing here?) Arwen asked gently; sensing something was troubling him.

"Arwen, lasta enni," (Arwen, listen to me), he paused as he clothed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Car le ú matha ha?" (Do you not feel it?)

Arwen studied him in concern. "Legolas man trasta le?" (Legolas what troubles you?)

He sighed. "I do not know. Everything feels stretched, as if waiting for something. Do you not feel it?"

"Aye, I do." She answered quietly.

"Giselle has agreed to come with me to Mirkwood." He said changing the subject.

Arwen raised an eyebrow. "Of course she did. She cares for you- as you do for her." He nodded absently.

"I know I shouldn't be worrying about it but I can't help but think that she will change her mind and not come with me."

Arwen shook her head. "She stayed here in Middle-Earth mainly because of you Legolas. Do not be so caught up in your thoughts to not realize it. She will not change her mind; I assure you."

Legolas nodded and kissed Arwen's hair. "Thank you mellon nîn." my friend

"Any time Legolas" Arwen replied.

"May I escort you to morning meal?" He asked.

"Why of course," She said smoothly.

They seated themselves at the table and waited as Erestor and Glorfindel came in, followed by Giselle and Elrond, and then shortly after came Gandalf.

"Are you glowing, Giselle?" Erestor asked at last. He had watched her from when she first walked in with Elrond and he noticed something was different about her. He just did not know what until then.

Giselle looked around the table and asked, "Should I be?"

"Now that Erestor mentions it; you do seem to be glowing." Legolas furrowed his brows.

Giselle looked at Elrond.

"What's happened to you Giselle? Why do you seem so different?" Arwen questioned from her seat.

"You guys really shouldn't be so concerned. I'm just immortal now." She said casually. It took a minute for her offhand remark to be registered. When it did- wide eyes met hers.

"Valar, Elrond is it true?" Glorfindel inquired.

"Aye, it is."

"The trees were impatient this morning and I did not know why. I understand now. It happened this morning?" Legolas said more to himself then to the others.

"Indeed you are correct, Legolas." Gandalf answered.

"How do you feel Giselle?" Arwen asked while she took a sip of her tea.

"I don't feel any different. I'm more aware of my surrounding but I don't feel anything else out of the ordinary."

The room was silent again as the occupants finished their meals. Giselle placed her spoon into the empty bowl and sighed dramatically. "Honestly you guys. You don't have to look at me like that. I'm still Giselle." She paused and continued in a lighter tone. "I haven't grown another head have I?"

"No Giselle, You haven't." Elrond answered gently.

Giselle nodded and it was only then when she realized that she was afraid. Why was she afraid? It really didn't make any sense. Was she afraid that they would look at her differently from now on? No they wouldn't. They were her friends; they wouldn't do that.

Are.

They are her friends.

She shook her head inwardly and stood up. "I'm going to take my leave now. See you guys later." At Elrond's wave she left the room and headed to the healing part of the house.

Today they were going to take the bandage off her arm. And she could not wait a moment longer.

"Good morning Giselle," The healer who had tended to her arm asked from a basin of water. "How are you today?"

"I feel just fine, thank you." She replied.

"Let us have a look at your arm." He stated as he came over to her. He led her over to a cushioned bench and gently sat her down. He undid the ties to her dress enough that he could work on her arm without the resistance of fabric.

He took off the bandage and gave the wound a critical look over. He gently poked and prodded the wound and took note how she did not tense or flinch. He then spread a warm salve over the area and waited a minute or two before wiping the access salve off.

He helped Giselle tie up her dress again. "The wound is nearly healed. I've spread a salve so the fabric will not rub it raw."

Giselle stood and straightened out her dress before turning to the healer and beamed. "Thank you," she called as she left the room with a light air. Today seemed to be going so well.

She had woken up to Elrond sitting by her bed with a slight smile. He had told her that she was immortal now. It was funny in a dry way: Gandalf said when she was to become immortal she would feel tired. Maybe she wasn't tired because she was already asleep while it was happening but then how could Elrond know? She shook her head. No use thinking about that.

She had learned on more than one occasion that an elf was always full of surprises.

She hummed softly to herself as she made her way through corridors and stairs to the big library. "Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner…" She did not know how the song got in her head, but it was there and there was nothing more she could do about it.

She loved the library. It was comforting and by being in the room you had a sense of history, mirth, and secrets.

There were tables that dotted the area and each had a pile of scrolls and books on top of it. There were books written from the white shores of Valinor, and books and scroll from all the ages up until this time. She wondered: would she ever be put into on of these books. To be remembered forever?

She did not wonder necessarily if she would be put into a book, she did not care at the least, but her family. Her family is Elros' descendents, and when in death they would come here and have the choice. Surely that was something to be noted for?

She sat in her favorite chair in the back of the library by the window. It was an armchair, but it could fit at least two of her. The back was tall and curved in a way to give immediate comfort. Giselle waited patiently for Erestor to come with the necessary books.

* * *

"Enter," called Arwen when a knock sounded on her door. The door opened to reveal Giselle. 

"Hi Arwen," she called happily.

"Hello to you, Giselle." Arwen greeted. Giselle reached for Arwen's arm and pulled her off from the couch.

Arwen willing got up and followed Giselle out of the room, down the corridors, and into the kitchen where the cooks were placing various items on the counter. Once the items were placed they bowed and left the two elleth's alone.

"Giselle," Arwen asked as she smiled uncertainly.

Giselle was looking at the items that the cooks had left critically. "Hmm?"

She looked up. "We have to wait for the rest of the company." Now Arwen was confused. What other company? What was going on? Most importantly: what was Giselle thinking?

They both heard two sets of light, barely audible, patter on the stone floor. Then appeared two golden haired elves.

Glorfindel and Legolas entered the room and stood opposite Arwen and Giselle.

"Arwen, I have spoken to Glorfindel and Legolas and they have agreed to have a, let us say, battle of the sexes. Them against us."

"What is the battle over?" Arwen asked.

Giselle grinned, "Food fight!"

Arwen shook her head. Yes Giselle was immortal now, but she certainly was human! She turned to Glorfindel and Legolas, "And you two have agreed to this?"

Legolas answered, "The only ones in this household that would dare such a thing are Elladan and Elrohir."

"They are away," continued Glorfindel sounding much like an excited elflng, "So we have decided to indulge in some fun. Will you fight?"

Arwen smiled wickedly. "Of course I will, what did you expect?"

Giselle rubbed her hands together and commented wistfully, "I haven't had a food fight since I was in high school! Glorfindel, Legolas- prepare to lose."

"Why would we lose to women?" Glorfindel replied in mock arrogance.

Arwen straightened her back. "Glorfindel! And I had wondered why you had not wed yet!"

_Good one Arwen. I'll have to thank the cooks later for setting this up for us. Please don't let Elrond come in! _Giselle thought to herself as she prepared to smear handsome elven faces with food.

**A/N I have a live journal up and you all can check it out and comment if you want to. You can access it from my bio page (it is called HOMEPAGE) And as a reminder: I do post little notes on my bio page. From there you can know when I'll post, and other things that are going on that I find important enough to share. **

**Happy Holidays everybody! Please review.**


	16. Secret Realization

**Myri78: Thanks for the review!**

**IwishChan: That really is the question. Who _will_ win? "Glorfy" I like that… don't think I've heard that one before. Thanks for the review.**

**Orlando's Hot Chick: I'm glad you think it's funny. I think Giselle and everybody need some of that fun. Thanks for the review. **

**EnelyaGreenleaf: A lot of people are looking forward to the food fight. Next chapter should be entertaining. Thanks for the review. **

**Blurr: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. In my opinion; you yourself are talented author. Thanks for the review.**

**Sea-breeze26: She will tell people about what she knows about the future, but not yet. If they think she will be crazy or whatever… they might, they might not. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.**

**Callie: I'm glad you think it's funny. Humor is a big part of my family and life and I try to portray that in the story, though sometimes I think it isn't funny. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**Krillball6: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so much! Something will happen to Giselle and Legolas that won't necessarily be good. But what you want to happen is actually close to what might happen. I love to read where a reader would like the story to go; it might actually go that way. Thanks for the review. **

**Chapter 16: Secret Realization**

Legolas studied the two women in front of him. Both of them were tall, dark haired, and beautiful. When Giselle had asked him if he wanted to have some 'fun' he had readily agreed. Why would he reject? He was not at all surprised when Glorfindel had joined his side of the team.

The golden haired lord seemed serious, and above something like a food fight; though that was not the case. Present an invitation to Glorfindel and no doubt he will accept. He was almost like the twins when it came to these matters.

Glorfindel and Legolas changed out of their outer tunic and boots while Giselle and Arwen left to change into something simpler.

They returned a moment later, wearing tunics and breeches and their hair pulled away from their face.

"Ready…" Giselle said as she went to her place opposite Glorfindel. "Begin!"

For a split second no one moved, and then both teams lunged at the table- grabbing anything and everything to throw at the other.

Giselle threw bread with butter and bits of cake at Glorfindel and laughed as it hit him in the chest, arm, and face. She then promptly shrieked as he came at her with a bowl of raw egg whites. She ran around and around the small table until Legolas finally caught and held her as the bowl dunked over her face.

Pretty soon each team had mush in their hair, on their faces and just about everywhere and they were all laughing. Arwen wondered how it would end, but the thought quickly dismissed from her mind as she ducked from Legolas' throw.

She retaliated by grabbing what had used to be a banana and hurtling it at him. Only he ducked and her father was the one with mashed banana in the face.

"Enough!" A voice rang out. Everybody froze. They looked towards the doorway and saw Elrond standing there with banana on his face and a furious look in his eyes as he wiped it off. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked; his voice harsh

Giselle gulped and they spoke up. "Elrond; none of it was there faults. I wanted to have a food fight and I'll take the responsibility."

"It was not all her fault," Began Legolas.

"I will take blame also." Arwen said.

"We all are to blame for we took part in this willingly." Glorfindel spoke up.

Elrond studied the group before him. "I do not understand how you all can act as elflings. And… and waste the food! The food is for eating not playing I would expect you all to know that." He barked.

He looked at the group satisfied that they had heard him. "You all are given the task of cleaning the kitchen." With that he left them.

Arwen handed two brooms to Glorfindel and Legolas and a wet rag to Giselle. Giselle took it and sighed before leaning over and cleaning the surface of the table. "You guys didn't have to do that; you know."

"Giselle it was our fault as much as yours." Glorfindel said.

Legolas wrapped an arm around Giselle and gently kissed her.

"We are supposed to be cleaning; not sharing secrets with our mouths." Arwen admonished with a smile.

Giselle pulled apart and blushed before concentrating on the task ahead of her. Legolas looked above Giselle and winked at Arwen before sweeping the floor as best he could.

They had finished the task of cleaning the kitchen two hours before, and Giselle and Legolas had taken the remaining time they had before evening meal to talk.

"Do you still want to go with me? To Mirkwood when I go?" Legolas asked.

Giselle turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I said I would. Don't you trust me?"

He kissed her back. "Of course I do," he murmured. "I fear, though, we have to leave earlier then expected."

"When?" Giselle asked.

"A week; two at the most. Though I hope to let you have more time here then that."

She smiled slightly and laid her head on his chest. "I would like to see Mirkwood, and to be honest with you, everywhere else. And after all; this is only a trip. I'll see Rivendell again."

Legolas felt something tighten inside his chest. 'This is only a trip' for some reason the words repeated in his head over and over. It bothered him. And he was surprised to realize that he was jealous.

Of course she would see Rivendell again, Mirkwood was only a trip. Nothing more… so why then did his heart clench at the thought?

"It does not bother you?" He asked as he ran his hand lightly across her back and sensing how she shivered at the touch.

"No," she sighed.

Did he love her? He did. What he had felt for her, all this time, was beyond deep caring. It was love. He had just been too blind to realize it until now. Did she feel the same way as he did? He did not want to ask for he was afraid of the answer.

Once an elf gave their love to another- they would love that person till the end of the world. Death was just another road. They would never love again. But he did not know if mortals were the same way. Sure he had heard tales of it, a mortal man declaring undying love to a mortal woman and if that woman passed away he would be able to forget and find love again. Surely Giselle wasn't the same way? She was immortal now. But that didn't change anything except for the fact that she could only die in battle.

"What are you thinking? You seem deep in thought?" Giselle said listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

He smiled gently down at her. "You,"

"Come on, really, what were you thinking about? I'm not that interesting."

He brought her up to capture her lips with his. "Giselle you are rather quite fascinating."

She moved her mouth to his ear and replied, "Well in that case I am very honored that you would think about me."

He shivered as her warm breath tickled his sensitive ear. With a quick turn he flipped them over and kissed her lovingly.

When he let her up for air she sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I should be going back to my room. Arien is probably worried about me and if anyone found out that I was here in your room… God knows what conclusion they will come up with."

He laughed and got up. "I presume I will escort you down?"

"I wasn't thinking of anything else." She said with a grin.

With a quick but tender kiss Giselle departed to her rooms.

A shrill whistle broke through the still air. It was answered by a horse's neigh and quick trodden steps.

"Hurry Elrohir; we must be moving." Elladan called to his brother.

"You are the one who doesn't even have his horse." Elrohir remarked as he checked the hooves of his horse. Elladan let the remark slide as he patted his horse's head and sprang lightly atop it.

"They are not far ahead. The moon will be veiled. We shall have orc tonight brother."

Elrohir smirked as he mounted his horse.

They had rode swiftly, stopping only to rest their mounts and eat. They had reached the mountains in a day, despite the late start. They had already come across a band of orcs numbering 23. They were no trouble, arrows killing three quarters of the band before knife work would be needed.

They were relentless and deadly in their pursuit of the foul creatures. At home they were gentle, playful elves. Here they were ruthless. They thrived for the slaughter of the creatures that had captured and tortured their mother. The image of their gentle mother tortured when they had rescued her would forever be engraved in their minds. It was what kept them going.

The horses rode swiftly, not needing any prompt from their masters. The stench of orcs was in the air.

Later that day, when the moon shone high in the sky Arien and Giselle stood packing a few dresses and personal items into a traveling bag. She would be leaving soon and it was only common sense to get started on the packing early.

"Have you ever been outside of Rivendell, Arien?" Giselle asked.

"I have, long before. Middle-Earth is exciting yet dangerous. I urge you to take care, milady." Giselle promised that she would.

When they were finished for the night Arien went about closing the balcony doors and coaxing the fire into a roar. The nights were getting colder and although Giselle was immortal it still affected her.

When she bid Arien thanks and goodnight she gathered her blankets and moved to settle down on the couch in front of the fire.

She dreamed she was in Mirkwood with Legolas and… they were getting married! With a gasp her eyes opened and she sat up. She had probably been asleep for an hour, two at the most. The images still played themselves over and over in her head. It was just a dream, it would never happen.

But no matter how many times she kept telling herself this she found she didn't believe it. She did want to marry him. She did want to go to Mirkwood with him. She did want to laugh, and tease, and argue, and kiss him. She loved him.

"So this is what love feels…" she murmured to herself. Giselle didn't know how Legolas felt about her. Surely he thought of her as a friend? Blushing after remembering all the kisses they shared, she corrected her thoughts. Legolas thought of her as something more than a friend. But less than a wife. She would not tell him, that she loved him. Not until she got some sign that he loved her the same way.

Being content for the moment, and hoping that Legolas did see her in that light, she fell into dreams again.

She woke up soon after and realized she was not tired. Sure that she would find no sleep for the time being she put on a robe and made her way out to the garden.

She walked for a bit and listened to some of the elves singing. It was cold out, but she could stay out for a little while longer. Sometimes she found she envied the elves. How they could sing so pure, speak so beautifully, not feel the changing weather. She walked around a bend and came upon Gandalf who had his back to her. He was smoking his pipe; that much was sure for wisps of smoke rose before and above him.

She watched him for a moment and decided to leave him alone with his thoughts. "Will you care to join me, Giselle?" His voice rang out suddenly that it startled her.

She made her way and sat down next to Gandalf.

He looked down at her with his twinkling eyes. "Is sleep evading you, child?"

"Yes it is. I feel like I don't even need it as much as I did before." She looked up at the sky with the small stars above.

"Am I becoming an elf, Gandalf?"

He didn't answer her for a while; choosing instead to smoke his pipe. "You are immortal Giselle. But you are no elf. You share some qualities with the elves; that is true. Your understanding of nature will be heightened; you will find you do not need as much sleep as a mortal, but more than an elf. You share immortality with them and also, you will come to find, grace.

"But you still feel the cold, still hunger as a mortal would, speak as one would and I very much believe those attributes will never leave you."

Giselle nodded. Being immortal wasn't really a bad thing after all. Gandalf continued: "I shall be leaving tomorrow morn for I have business to attend to in the other parts of the world."

Giselle felt her heart sink. First Elladan and Elrohir left now it would be Gandalf and then she and Legolas. These people were her support, her foundation. Without them she wouldn't have the strength. She would be as she had when she still lived with her father. Afraid.

She shivered at the thought. "I'll miss you. In about a week I'll be leaving with Legolas."

Gandalf smiled slightly at her words. "Do not be disheartened. We will meet again."

"Are you sure?"

"A wizard never goes back on his word, Giselle."

She sighed but didn't say anymore. "I think I'm going to wander the gardens some more, Gandalf." she said after a while. He nodded and she left.  
She walked for some time until she realized she was in the garden outside of Legolas' room. But Legolas was not in the room, he was in the same garden as she.

He was watching her watch his room, a faint smile upon his lips.  
"You cannot sleep?"

"I don't need as much sleep as a human but more than an elf as it turns out. Part of the whole immortal bit." Legolas nodded. Surprisingly he understood what she meant.

He opened an arm in silent invitation and she gladly crept into the safety of them.

She sighed softly. "What do you see in me, Legolas? Why me?"

He frowned slightly and turned her around so he could look at her. "Why you?" he repeated. "Because in my eyes… you are beauty."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder."

"Yes and what I behold is magnificent. Not only your physical appearance is beautiful, but your soul as well."

Giselle tilted her head to one side, a silly smile upon her face. No one had ever mentioned her soul as being beautiful and it was a weird but loving feeling.

"What do you see in me?" he asked as he nipped her neck.

What did she see in him? "You are beautiful like all elves are. And I will admit that I thought that because you are a prince you would be selfish, but you're not. You are kind… inside and out. And you make me feel safe and protected."

He smiled, a rush of pleasure taking him. "I, Giselle-" she patted his arm gently; silently telling him to take his time.

He sighed inaudibly and closed his eyes. He was close to telling her that he loved her. So close. It had come to it; he didn't matter if she loved him back for she had told him what she sees in him and that was enough. He needed to tell her how he felt and whatever happens… then let it happen.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Giselle I love you. I always did but I never fully realized it until now."

Her eyes were wide and unblinking. Her mouth was slightly parted and her whole face was an expression of shock. "Giselle? Say something." He prodded. He knew he had said this unexpectedly but the silence was starting to worry him. What was she thinking?

Giselle couldn't believe it. She loved him and he loved her. He loved her! Not another elf but her! It was like a fairy-tale! She knew she should same something but she couldn't form any words. She blinked and tried to speak but it came out as a breathless laugh.

She pulled out of his grasp and turned around to look at the sky.

She had to same something. He was probably jumping to all sorts of conclusions and she had to tell him that she felt the same way. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled lovingly. Giselle walked back up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; suddenly becoming bolder. She kissed him softly on the lips before whispering "I love you too, Legolas."

He looked straight into her eyes and found only love in them. He grinned in pure delight and relief before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forcefully back.

"Giselle," he kept repeating in between kisses. "This is wonderful."

Giselle couldn't contain the laugh. She was so happy. Everything seemed perfect and she never wanted the moment to end.

After a while he lessened the tight hold on her and pulled her back enough so he could see her clothes. He raised one eyebrow before saying, "I do not think a robe is suitable attire for such a night like this."

"Now who's modest?" she said cheekily.

"I am not being modest I am merely thinking for your well being." She laughed.

She looked at him and giggled. "You want me to leave?" she teasingly stepped away from him and made as if she were leaving.

He grabbed at her and lifted her off her feet. "You can't go unless I say you can go." Legolas chastised.

"What are you going to do about it?" the young woman said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her cheek softly before whispering, "I'll take you back to my home in the woods and never let you leave."

"I never thought you were the one for imprisonment, prince."

"It is not imprisonment I am simply keeping what is mine."

Giselle squirmed in his arms but he would not let her go. "My, someone's possessive."

"Of course," came the light reply.

"Well in that case I can't wait to see your home, Legolas." She said softly.

He tightened his hold on Giselle; pleased that she would say that.

"Legolas!" A beautiful voice called out into the night. The voice was heading in their direction.

Legolas stiffened and let Giselle back on her feet. "It is Aduial! Quick we must leave before she sees!" He whispered urgently.She smothered a laugh and took his outstretched hand. He led her around trees and benches and then into the house.

"Legolas!" Aduial called again.

"Valar," he swore. He took her hand again and made for the stables.

He darted into the building and closed the doors after Giselle came in.

She looked around. Where were they going to hide in here?

He took her hand again and led her to a stall that held a grey stallion. Frerin. The horse bobbed its head in recognition but made no sound as Legolas and Giselle went inside the stall. Legolas rubbed the horses back lovingly and spoke a few words in elvish. Frerin neighed softly before returning to his meal of sweet grass and clean cold mountain water.

Legolas sat down and invited Giselle onto his lap. She gladly sat down and giggled softly. "I can't believe we are hiding in a horse stall."

Legolas smiled and joined in with her mirth.


	17. Journey On

**IwishChan: I can totally see that image. You can't see it, but I have about the biggest grin on my face with that image. What will I do next? Thanks for the review.**

**Myri78: Lol, we all love spending time in stables especially with a certain elf. ;) thanks for the review.**

**Three amigas: Thanks for the review.**

**floridagirl1025: Yes the horse stall, I think, is on everybody's mind. ;) Thanks for the review.**

**Orlando's Hot Chick: Aduial was the woman who lost the necklace and is attracted to Legolas. She can't speak the common tongue and she dislikes Giselle. Thanks for the review.**

**Uomini: Thanks for taking the time to write such a long review. Most people write short things, and that's OK. Your review really tells me what you like and I assure you I have read it more than once. I like to think that from when I first posted this story to where I am now; I am slowly but surely improving. Humor is a big part of my family and everyday life; so you'll find that I add a lot of it in my stories. Although I admit I don't think I'm doing a good job at it. I can't believe I made that mistake! EEK. Well, you know, usually when you write something and then reread it- your mind will automatically correct the mistakes as it should be. (In due time this story will go under revision and that will most certainly be fixed… along with the other mistakes I've made.) Thanks a bunch for the review; I really truly appreciate it and I'm glad you are enjoying the story! :)**

**LeanMarie F. Rocket: Aduial is just this none common tongue speaking elf who hates Giselle and is attracted to Legolas. I wanted to show that elves are attracted to him. And as for the moment that is all she is, her part in the story wont be big or important but who said it had to be? Thanks for the review.**

**Blurr: Yes it does make sense. I totally get it. I'm glad you like the quote. It is a cute image to think about, isn't it? Thanks for the review.**

**Kelsey Joan: 16 chapters in one day? Wow! I'm glad you like the story so much; thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 17: Journey On**

Elrohir looked towards his brother worriedly. They had come across orcs when they were resting… during the day. It had caught them off guard and they still looked back on it with confusion. Although they were caught unawares the orcs were quickly dispatched and Elrohir escaped with a few scratches and scrapes.

Unfortunately his brother Elladan didn't. The twin had received a wound in the upper arm. Elrohir shook his head tiredly and swore to himself. He looked up at the golden lit forest and sighed in relief. They were almost there. The dirty creatures had coated their weapons with poison. At the time they were two weeks away from the borders of their Grandmother and Grandfather's realm: Lothlorien.

Elladan blinked and for a second his controlled mask slipped and he grimaced. He stifled a groan as he righted himself on his steed. He was so tired, and his arm throbbed mercilessly. His brother had done all that he could; given the supplies they had. How could they forget to pack antidote for orc poison? They knew most orcs coated the blades with it. How could they be that careless? They were lucky they were close to Lorien and not out in the middle of no where.

Elrohir looked at his brother and said "It is usually I who gets injured in our little escapades. Brother I think you are losing your touch." Elladan laughed lightly and then hissed when the simple act caused further strain on his arm.

They were under the trees of Galadriel and Celeborn. Soon they would meet with Haldir and the border patrol and then he could finally sleep.

"We are almost there, brother. Take heart." Elladan looked to his brother and smiled faintly.

"Almost there," he breathed.

On the heels of his comment three elves jumped down from the trees in front of them.

"Welcome to Lothlorien Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir."

"Haldir, Elladan has suffered a poison wound from the blade of an orc. We need antidote."

Haldir looked to Elrohir and than back at the suffering elf. He nodded slightly. "Leave your horses here; they will be well taken care of. Follow me." Haldir ascended the ladder lightly.

Elrohir helped Elladan off the horse and climbed up the ladder after Elladan; who was having slight difficulty with the ladder.

Once settled on the talan; Elrohir eased his twin brother out of both his tunics and unwrapped the makeshift bandage. Haldir sat down next to Elladan and wrung out a wet cloth and gently wiped away the dirt and blood from the wound. He applied the antidote and left the brothers to rest as he went back to his patrol.

"Sleep your weary bodies my grandsons. You are safe now…" The words of Galadriel echoed in their minds.

* * *

The sun shone into the room brightly and a gentle breeze swept into the room and played lightly with curly black hair. A smile graced Giselle's lips. She was leaving today with Legolas and an escort of five guards.

_This week has gone by so quickly, _she mused to herself. She went about getting changed in the riding dress Arien left out for her the night before. She picked up a brush and lazily went through her hair as Arien came in with a small bundle.

The hand-maiden stored the bundle of what Giselle took to be food in the small traveling bag. Arien picked up Giselle's hair and braided it and then she took a cloak and clasped it over Giselle's body.

"You should get to the courtyard; they are preparing to leave." Arien said.

Giselle took a deep breath and picked up a bag. "Thanks Arien; I'll miss you." Arien nodded and murmured something in her native tongue.

Giselle walked down to the courtyard and found it busy. Legolas was there, chatting with Elrond in hushed tones. A stable hand came and took her pack that would be tied to her horse. She walked quickly towards Glorfindel and Erestor and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you guys; can't wait till we see each other again."

She walked towards Arwen and the two women shared a tight hug. "I'll miss you Arwen; you've been the best!"

"Until we meet again," Arwen replied with a sad smile. "Ai! I'll miss you too."

Giselle stepped back and found that Elrond had finished speaking with Legolas. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me stay here Elrond, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Elrond touched her cheek softly and replied. "You have caused me no trouble and you are always welcome here Giselle." Giselle took another deep breath and left Elrond after another hug. She would have loved to say goodbye to the twins, but they were not back yet. Gandalf had left already and she didn't know when she would see him again.

She walked to her horse, Tarcil, who stood next to Legolas' mount Frerin. She mounted the horse and waited as the other elves around her mounted as well.

They waved goodbye one last time before turning their horses around and trotting out of the courtyard.

She tried not to dwell on the fact that she was leaving the only thing she knew in this middle-earth. Sure she had read the books and she had an understanding of everything but it was so much different seeing it in person. Giselle rode in pace with Legolas who hummed a little tune to himself. They stopped at midday to rest and eat.

She dismounted and winced slightly at the stiffness she found. She walked slowly and sat down a little ways away with her pack. Legolas joined her.

"You are not used to riding long distances." He stated.

"Of course I'm not. How do you do it Legolas?" He raised a brow and grinned as he took a sip from his flask of water.

"I've simply done it for so many times it does not bother me."

Giselle grimaced. "At the end of this journey I won't be in the best of moods." Legolas sympathized with her. He did not want to cause her any pain, but it was inevitable. He vowed he would take the time and try to lighten her spirits, and ease her discomfort on the horse. "I don't get it though. When Gandalf and I rode together it didn't bother me, and I'm sure I rode longer than this." He didn't get a chance to answer her though; a guard was calling him over. He patted her arm and then went to speak with one of the guards who had called him over.

She watched him go while she finished eating her food. Oh how she wished cars were invented! After quietly speaking with the guards; Legolas came back to sit with Giselle.

"Legolas? Will your father like me?"

Legolas studied her for a few moments before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "I truly do not know. His dealings with the race of men have been few and he mistrusts them. But you're now immortal and I do not know how he would react."

Giselle gulped. What if he didn't like her? What if he threw her in the dungeons or out into the forest?

She voiced her fears to Legolas, but all he did was tilt his head back and laugh. "Stop laughing at me you oaf!"

"Giselle my father may come not to like you but he would not do such a thing as that. I would not let him."

"My lord? We should be setting off." One of the guards called.

Legolas nodded and helped Giselle up. She groaned as Legolas helped seat her on Tarcil. Once seated; she looked around at the standing elves. "Well what are you guys waiting for?" The elves hid grins as they took down the temporary camp and mounting their own bareback horses.

They rode for the rest of the day without any rests until well after the sun went down. Legolas called out orders for camp to be made and a fire to be lit. They ate around the fire and when they had finished two elves scouted the surrounding area. They two elves came back after a half hour saying that the area was clear and Legolas nodded before he called three of the guards to go one watch.

Once he was sure the camp was running smoothly Legolas walked over to join Giselle who sat under a tree. She looked up as he came towards her. "Do you think we will come across any spiders?"

"It is a chance. Why do you ask?"

"I'm absolutely terrified of spiders."

Legolas bit his lip in thought. "I can not promise you anything, Giselle. The woods are not safe now that the shadow has come, but I will not let anything happen to you." He said slowly.

"You're awesome." She said as she laid her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and smirked.

"I know I am."

She swatted his chest before giggling. "You really do have a big ego." He rubbed her back and spread the cloak over her form. "Go to sleep," He said softly.

"Legolas I told you, I don't need that much sleep anymore." Her muffled voice said. He ignored her comment and began to sing a song lulling Giselle into sleep. He held her as she slept. Maybe he did not let go because he was guarding her, or maybe because he wanted to help keep her warm from the night chill, or just maybe because he did not want to.

He sang to the stars and in the early morning when Giselle woke he sang again to her.

"If you think you can sing me to sleep again; think again buddy." She said a bit grouchy.

He said nothing but continued to rub her back.

"How long until morning?" she asked after she shifted into Legolas' lap- effectively covering them both.

"A while yet."

She sighed dramatically and plopped her head back onto his shoulder. "How do you elves waste the time?"

He chuckled and kissed her neck, but he did not answer her question. She sighed when it became apparent that he wasn't going to answer her. She pushed the cloak off of her and stood up. She gasped and sat back down onto Legolas' lap.

"Its cold out!" she shivered. Legolas helped his love straighten out the cloak and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Yes it is. I love you Giselle." He replied.

"I love you too, Legolas." They sat in silence for a while and listened to the breeze gently dance with the trees and to nature's other sounds.

"My world, where I came from, is called the United States of America…" she paused just as suddenly as she began. Legolas waited patiently for her to continue. He did not know much about her past and where she came from- he only knew what she had told him and that was not much. She was opening up to him and he had a feeling that what she had to say was important. "In the United States… a woman is beaten every nine seconds. When I had first learned that I was 13 years old, and I that statement confused me. My father gave me a beating almost daily; I thought it happened to everyone- that it was something naturally done.

"And then my friends helped me realize that it's not right. And it really got to me; you know? Every nine seconds! I didn't even realize that I was one of those women. And I started wondering- why me? What have we done to deserve this? I always remembered that, and I think I always will."

Legolas closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tightened his hold on Giselle. "That is not right. A man should not lay a hand on a woman in violence; ever. Why do they do it?"

Giselle shrugged. "I've asked my self the same question. Maybe in hate… fear… I guess it makes them feel powerful or something."

"Giselle you are with me now; I will not let anyone hurt you again."

Giselle felt tears come to her eyes and she felt a little embarrassed on getting teary-eyed. "I know."

Legolas held the woman who meant everything to him tightly.

* * *

Elladan slowly let his body come into awareness. He felt as if he had slept for a week straight. Slowly his mind began to register that he was on a soft bed instead of a blanket and his arm was bandaged tight yet it did not pain him. He blinked and saw that he was in the city his grandparents ruled.

He did not remember the journey from the talan to the city nor did he remember lying down on the bed. He came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep and remained asleep until this day… what ever today was.

Elladan looked to his right and saw Celeborn sitting in a chair with paperwork in his lap. He looked up when he felt eyes upon him and smiled. "Ah, you are awake! How fare you Elladan?"

"I am well. How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days." Elladan nodded. Three days was not a terribly long time and his body obviously needed it.

"Where is Elrohir?" he asked.

"Your brother and Galadriel have gone out for a walk. They shall be back soon." Elladan relaxed and settled into the plush pillows as his grandfather handed him warm tea. He thanked his grandfather and slowly sipped the tea. "You and your brother always seem to visit when you are injured." Celeborn teased. Elladan laughed softly and let his grandfather to get back to his paperwork.

A healer came in and changed the bandage on his arm, and then silently left after he was finished. A little while after that Galadriel and Elrohir entered the room.

Seeing his brother awake Elrohir rushed to Elladan's side. After the 'how fare you' questions were asked and answered Elrohir grinned and told his brother. "Giselle and Legolas have departed to Mirkwood last week."

"I thought Legolas said they were leaving three weeks after we left." Elladan commented amused.

"I guess he could not wait." Elrohir replied.

"Hush," Celeborn admonished with a smile.

Galadriel sat on the bed and looked at her grandsons. She then exchanged a glance with her husband before saying "I have seen Giselle and I find no fault in her. She has an important role yet that needs to be fulfilled. Gandalf the grey rides to us. He shall be here in two week's time." She got up and kissed each of her grandsons before she and Celeborn departed.

The twins watched their grandparents depart. Galadriel was always stating things that held no meaning as of yet. In time they would find out about the 'important role that she has to have fulfilled.'

"So how was your walk with grandmother?" Elladan asked.

"What do you expect?" They shared grins.

"Mithrandir must be riding fast and hard if he is to reach the golden wood in two weeks."

"Yes; I wonder why he hastens." Elladan thought with a frown. He shook his head and stared at his brother. "How did I come here?"

Elrohir quirked an eyebrow but replied "Why you were carried of course."

"By the horses?"

"…You could say that."

"Elrohir!" Elladan yelled. Partially because it was not the answer he wanted and partially because his brother was deliberately leaving the room. He cursed and sank back into the pillows.

* * *

"How much longer do we have?" moaned an aching Giselle. All of the elves were surprised at how well Giselle was taking it. They had been riding a little over a week now and they knew that Giselle had never ridden a horse for such a long stretch of time. And she had never once complained; accepting and taking in stride that this was the way things needed to be. That is, until now. Today was the first time she had complained or asked that question.

Legolas looked sympathetically at his love but he could do nothing. They could not stop now. To delay would bring more days of travel to cover. "A month at the least."

Giselle nodded and cringed; shifting slightly on the horse. Tarcil neighed softly but continued to ride in pace with Frerin.

Two weeks after the complaint found Giselle riding with Legolas on his mount. It relieved some of the discomfort, this way, but it portrayed a very interesting image. Legolas sat facing forward while Giselle sat facing Legolas; her legs resting on his thighs. Her arms were around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder- giving the appearance of sleep.

Although she wasn't asleep. The company found out that with Giselle sitting this way with Legolas on his mount; it relieved some of the discomfort and it also let them able to travel for longer distances without having to rest.

_Just a few more weeks_ Giselle thought to herself- like a mantra she said it over and over again.

Legolas looked down at her "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?"

"No," she mumbled, "I'm tired of sleeping. You see I have this little game I'm playing. It's called 'count the stitches in Legolas' tunic.' I keep losing count though…. Damn horse." Legolas kissed her head in response.

The sun was slowly disappearing but they would not stop to rest until about midnight. The two elves in the front of the line suddenly stopped. Legolas straightened his back and Giselle noticed that his body went stiff. The whole group had stopped by now and they were all silent and unmoving. Not wanting to hear what they knew was true.

Finally one of the elves turned back and rode quickly to Legolas. They spoke quickly in elvish before Legolas cursed and got off Frerin and helped Giselle off. "What, what is it? What's wrong?"

Legolas barked out orders and they obeyed. One elf led all the horses deep into the nearby outcrop of rocks to the left of them while the other elves took position behind large boulders and up into the scarce trees. Legolas took Giselle's arm and led her away from the rest of the group, behind them. They hastily walked for a few minutes before they came to another outcrop. Legolas removed his bow and strung an arrow as he checked the surrounding area. When he had finished he motioned for Giselle to follow him.

She did and she was gently pushed under a rock. Legolas bent down with her and gave her a chaste kiss. "Orcs are nearby. A large group of them are coming straight towards us and at least 10 of them are archers. It is not safe for you to be out there. Stay here Giselle. You must not move from beneath this rock. Stay until I or one of the others comes to get you. If by morning none of us come… turn back to Rivendell."

Giselle started to protest but Legolas stopped her. "Listen well Giselle and do as I say. Trust me. Stay here until one of us come to get you and if we don't head back to Rivendell. Promise you will do as I say?" His eyes held panic in them- not for himself but for her. Everything was going to fast she didn't have time to register it all. The discomfort from horse-back riding was nearly forgotten.

She kissed him tenderly and when they broke apart she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered "I promise, Legolas, I promise."

**A/N A WOMAN IS BEATEN IN THE UNITED STATES EVERY NINE SECONDS- that fact is indeed sad yet true. I have used it in this story not necessarily because it has something to do with the plot- only that it is a character development for Legolas and Giselle- Legolas has to realize and understand it and Giselle has to be able to say it out loud to the elf she loves. I don't mean to offend anyone but if it does I am sorry.**


	18. It's Freezing

**floridagirl1025: Well… scroll down below and you can find out. ;0**

**SuzieQT: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the review.**

**ReallyADopeyl- thanks for the review.**

**Tinkerbell: Thanks for the review.**

**Jasmine Corzou: Thanks for the review.**

**Lexizager: Thanks for the review.**

**Orlando's hot chick: I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was crucial to get that scary feeling because there are only 5 other guards, not including Legolas and a band of orcs are charging at them. Thanks for the review. **

**Of Elven Blood: Hope you've made it this far. Nope, it is true that Elrond is a half elf (and so is his brother) his children are also half-elves with the choice to be mortal or immortal. The part with Giselle being Elros' descendent and having the choice is my own creation. Thanks for the review.**

**Blurr: It is a sad thing that not many of us realize. It was my goal to bring more awareness to the problem. I've never had a compliment on my dialogue, and all I can say about it is that I tried and I'm glad that you appreciate it. Thranduil is a character that I'm looking forward to writing about; although his reaction to Giselle, and Legolas' feelings of Giselle is what I'm stumbling on at the moment. But I think what attracts me (and you and just about everybody else) is that there is so little known about Thranduil and Legolas. A bit mysterious I would say. So what I'm trying to say is thanks so much for your reviews and I for one am looking forward to another chapter of your story. ;)**

**Gibs: Blurr is a terrific author, isn't she? I'm glad you enjoy S.o.T. and I hope you enjoy my other stories as well. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 18: It's Freezing**

Giselle lay under the rock for a while; in all honesty- time had left her and she hadn't the clue if three minutes had passed or three hours. Legolas' parting words echoed in her head.

Orcs were nearby. Somewhere in her mind she knew that Legolas would not die; the war of the ring had not started yet, never mind the imprisonment of the dwarves. But what frightened her the most was if he was to get injured, or the horses (even if she did dislike them at the moment) and the guards that accompanied them.

And so she laid there with only her thoughts as company. Now and then she thought she heard a yell or the sound of metal upon metal, but she couldn't be sure. At one point during the night the battle had raged towards her and she had smelt upon the air a rotting stench that she automatically assumed was orc. "Oh please God… Valar… let them be safe!" she whispered. She closed her eyes and tried to squeeze herself into the back of the rock to get as far away from the entrance as she could. She opened her eyes and could see the feet walking towards the boulder she hid under. The feet stopped right in front of her and she held her breath and closed her eyes again, praying that they would not bend down and find her. She was utterly afraid. She then heard the guards yell out, baiting the orcs to come to them. The orcs jeered at each other in their foul tongue before turning and running towards the elves.

She didn't know how many orcs were there but she was certain it was more than 20.

After the elves led the orcs away from her she still held her breath to listen. She heard nothing except the rapid beating of her own heart. She let out a shaky sigh and opened her eyes.

Giselle was feeling the cold. It was early November and she was dismayed to notice that her toes were numb and so were her fingers. She brought up her knees and tucked her hands under her underarms. She remembered having her gloves on but they were gone and she did not know where they were. Her cloak was covering her body but it did little to ward off the chill.

Time passed again and she watched, from her opening, the stars pass from one corner of the sky to the other. She was getting tired but she was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would fall asleep and never wake up. Even if she strained her ears she heard no sound of battle. But she dared not get up. Legolas said to wait until they came to get her. None had come yet. She hoped she wouldn't have to backtrack to Elrond. She did not know the way, but she wasn't going to dwell on that at the moment.

"Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner…" she sang to herself. Her voice was barely above a whisper and each time her warm breath met the cold air it wisped away in a steam that held no warmth.

* * *

Elladan walked with his brother Elrohir to Galadriel's mirror. They had been summoned by thought that told them to come. Together they walked down the steps, spotting their grandmother with a slender silver pitcher.

She looked up and watched as they came down the steps and in front of her. She wore a dress of the palest blue- one would mistake it the color of white if they did not look closely. She stood in front of the silver basin, which was shallow and wide.

Elrohir was the first to speak. "Do you wish for us to look into the mirror, grandmother?"

Galadriel shook her head no. Elrohir shared a confused glance with Elladan.

Galadriel placed the pitcher onto the brim of the basin; careful not to touch the water. "You must travel to Thranduil's realm soon." They exchanged glances with each other. By their estimates, Giselle and Legolas shouldn't be arriving in Mirkwood for another week, two at the latest.

"Is there a reason, grandmother?" Elladan asked.

"You will come to learn of it when you get there- for it has yet to happen."

"When shall we leave, grandmother?" Elrohir asked.

"In at least three weeks… but you must go before the snow falls." The twins exchanged exasperated looks with each other before bowing slightly to Galadriel and leaving. Ride to Mirkwood? But what for? What will happen in Thranduil's realm that requires them?

The answers to their questions would not be answered until later. _The grey wizard has arrived. _Galadriel informed them telepathically from where she stood by the basin. They thanked their grandmother for informing them before taking a left towards the courtyard.

* * *

"Giselle!" Someone was calling her name. She struggled to open her eyelids, but she was so tired. Had she fallen aslseep? She did not know. "Giselle." The voice was closer now. She felt a hand move to her shoulder and she jerked herself into awareness with a small shriek.

"Giselle! It's me: Legolas."

"Legolas? Oh my go- is everyone OK?"

"Everyone is alive" He replied quickly as he took her hand to help her out. Legolas would guess, looking from the sky, that it was about four hours from dawn. He grabbed her hand and was dismayed to find that it was much colder than it should have been.

"Giselle your hands are cold." He said with a frown. He cupped her hands in his own to try to warm them.

Giselle shivered lightly from the circulating wind. "It is cold out." His frown deepened.

He quickly unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around her body as he swiftly lifted her up into his arms. He called to two of the guards that accompanied him and together they left the area. "I saw orc feet… they were so close I thought they were going to find me." She waved a hand in the air before wrinkling her nose and snuggling closer to Legolas. "And they smell really bad too." The elves had to chuckle at that.

They were nearing two sources of light now. Far away to the right laid the orc bodies, which were being burned and off to the left by the rocks was their campsite. One of the elves was bending over two injured elves. The horses were brought back to the campsite and they obediently stayed in hearing range of the elves. They all would have preferred to make camp where they could not smell the burning flesh and where they would be better protected from anymore orcs. The dead orcs were sure to alert other groups of their whereabouts but they hoped they would not come this night.

Legolas laid Giselle down near the fire and made sure she had a cup of warm broth one of the guards had hastily prepared. Then he let her sleep.

Someone was shaking her awake after what appeared to be three minutes of rest. Giselle opened her eyes groggily and looked up at Legolas. "You must eat and then we must depart." She nodded and stretched before getting up. One of the elves handed her some food and she smiled in thanks. When she was finished she fastened her cloak about her and put on a new pair of gloves. She tried helping everyone break camp but they waved her away. She shrugged and walked to the horses.

Tarcil saw her coming and neighed happily. She grinned and rubbed the horses head. "Were you afraid last night when they came? I was. I was terrified." The horse shook its head up and down and nudged her shoulder. She laughed. "Ah yes, horseback riding. You are a fine horse Tarcil but I am sorry to inform you that I cannot sit upon you any more. You bother my rump."

She heard laughter behind her and sharply turned to see who it was. Legolas stood there in his cloak and travel-worn clothing with a bag of dried apples. He went about feeding the horses the apples before turning to Giselle and grinning. "You should inform your 'rump' that we should be entering the forest in less than a week."

She smiled, delighted with the news. Although they would be entering the forest in a week it would take longer to actually reach the realm Legolas' father ruled.

"Legolas, will the injured elves be able to ride?" He looked at her as he fed his own mount, Frerin.

"Yes, their wounds will not hinder them in riding. Will you be riding with me?" She nodded. She walked to Legolas and hugged him. She felt his sharp intake of breath and pulled back with a frown.

She looked at him critically and than said slowly, "You're hurt." He shrugged and tried to pull out of his grasp. "Where, Legolas?"

"'tis but a scratch, you should not worry over it." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. Since he would not tell her where, she would find out herself. She pulled off his tunic and his inner tunic. He protested slightly about being bare-chested in November but she hushed him. His arms held no marks nor did his chest. But lower on his body- near the waste band of his trousers was a wrapped bandage.

She tenderly touched the wound and asked softly, "Why did you hide it from me?" She seemed genuinely hurt that he would hide something from her and he felt guilty.

He touched her shoulder and brought her up from her bending position. "It is nothing to worry you with. You were cold and frightened; there was no reason for me to worry you about it." Giselle tried to protest about that but she found what he said was true. She was freezing last night and absolutely terrified and finding out that he was injured would have been too much for her to handle at the time. "I thought I was going to lose you… you were so cold to the touch." He whispered. She looked him in the eyes and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"It's cold out. I was freezing then; I'm freezing now, but then again its practically winter." She tried to comfort him.

"I'll keep you warm." She shook her head and helped him put his tunics back on. She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Can we go now?"

He nodded and told her to stay put as he went to see if the camp was cleared. He and the other elves came back a few minutes later with packs and they were soon ready to go. They would be able to cover the last stretch of the mountain tomorrow, today if they rode hard. The dark and oppressing forest loomed ahead of them with whom new what?

Giselle did not know what Mirkwood would bring. She was leaving the waterfalls and gardens and the openness of Rivendell behind. She was heading towards Legolas' home. She had yet to meet Thranduil and she still had to discover his personality. She wanted to meet Legolas' friends.

But thoughts kept running through her head. What if they were attacked by more orcs, or spiders? What if Thranduil didn't like her? Or worse- what if none of the elves did and they all ignored her? And didn't Legolas have lovers? She didn't know and she wasn't about to ask him- that's for sure. Who were Legolas' friends? At home was he polite and princely or was he a ladies man? Giselle didn't think she could stand it if groups of elf-women followed him everywhere. The jealously would be too much to handle. She sighed and buried her face in Legolas tunic.

She managed to fall asleep and when she woke the moon was in the sky and it was very cold. The forest seemed closer to them now and as if reading her thoughts Legolas murmured "We have rode hard today and covered much distance. We will be riding all night." He carefully took off his cloak and wrapped it around Giselle's back.

"You're going to get cold." She protested.

"Shh, love, go to sleep." He sang a little lullaby in her ear until she fell into dreams again.

* * *

"I want to ask Gandalf why he's ridden here so fast." Elladan asked as he walked alongside his brother. Sunlight splayed across their path and the air was crisp and clean. Elladan's arm was healed by now. But they were content to remain in Lorien for a while yet.

"I wonder what news he brings." murmured Elrohir. They walked in silence until they came to the courtyard where they could make out the sounds of hoof beats.

Than Gandalf appeared and stopped his mount in front of the twins. He dismounted and thanked the stable-hand who quickly came and led away the horse. He turned towards the twins and smiled fondly.

"Well met, Peredhil twins. I did not know you were in Lorien."

"Just stopping by," Elladan replied lightly.

"Mithrandir how is Giselle?" Elrohir asked.

"Ah," his eyes twinkled. "Your grandmother summons me. After I take my council with her and I bath and have something to feast on I shall tell you both what has taken place since you have left."

The twins nodded and stepped out of the way for Gandalf to leave. They could wait.


	19. Mirkwood

**Orlando's Hot Chick: I'm glad you liked chapter 18 because for some reason I found it difficult to write. That's basically why it's a short chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Beautystar: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. I did have a beta reader, A'mael, but she has had some problems and I know have no beta reader. Hence the grammer and spelling mistakes you might find. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 19: Mirkwood**

They encountered neither spiders nor more orcs, which the whole group was thankful for, as they tracked through the dark forest. Giselle felt as if she had seen this place before but shrugged it off as being her mind's eye image from _The Hobbit_. She listened lazily as a few of the guards sang. They seemed to be unafraid of the black forest. Giselle couldn't see at all and not knowing what was around them made her uneasy.

Out of no where three elves dropped from the trees in front of them. "Welcome back home my prince." The one in the middle said with a bow to Legolas and company. He and Legolas obviously knew each other. They greeted each other in their tongue before the patrol elves leapt into the trees and the small company carried northward.

"We are almost there Giselle; take heart." Legolas murmured in her ear with a squeeze on her waist. She sighed and relaxed just slightly. She had abandoned riding Tarcil ever since the orc attack and now sat atop Frerin with Legolas. It was colder here in the dark forest where the sun never even had a chance to penetrate through. She had taken to wearing her cloak and Legolas' cloak.

"Will we be there tomorrow?" she whispered even though the elves could still hear her.

"We could be there tonight." She nodded and didn't say anything else.

The company and the horses were tired from their long journey from Imladris to Mirkwood yet they picked up speed. They were so close!

Gandalf spent the rest of that day in council with Galadriel and Celeborn. He came down from their talan to bathe, eat, and sleep. Then come morning they held council again until the afternoon hours. The twins waited patiently.

Finally at evening meal Gandalf joined them. They ate in comfortable silence until the dishes were cleared from the table and they were left alone to talk.

"So," began Elladan; clasping his hands together on the table and looking pointedly at Gandalf. "What has happened since we parted?"

Gandalf leaned back in his chair and regarded them thoughtfully. "After you left?" he asked knowing the answer but asking all the same.

"Yes." Elladan replied.

"Since you departed Giselle has claimed her immortality and she and Legolas are no doubt in Mirkwood by now." Leave it to Gandalf to leave it short and simple.

"Giselle is immortal now?" Elrohir asked with a grin. Gandalf nodded and took out his pipe.

"If you will excuse me, I think I shall go for a walk."

"You mean to smoke" Elladan corrected. His brother wrinkled his nose.

"That is precisely what I mean to do." Gandalf said.

The twins shook their heads but allowed the grey wizard to leave. They had learned what they wanted to learn, they didn't need any of the details- they could get those later if they wanted it.

They walked together to a glade that was specifically used for leisure time. A bench was nestled in-between two of the gigantic trees. A few she-elves were already in the glade; much to their delight. They maidens looked up from where they sat together and giggled when they saw the twins.

"Greetings my lords!" One bold she-elf called. "Care to join us?" The twins silently walked over to the inviting company.

Who were they to deny these lovely women?

Giselle sighed and shifted slightly. Suddenly she stiffened and shot up; looking wildly around her. She expected to be on the ground, or on the horse like she usually found herself after waking but instead she was upon a bed. In a room.

A figure stirred from a chair beside the bed. "Giselle?" A cool hand was placed on her cheek as the figure sat next to her on the bed. It was Legolas. "Giselle, how do you fare?"

"Fine… shocked, but fined." She replied as she scooted backwards into Legolas' lap. He chuckled but accepted her body and pulling the covers over her lap. "Are we in your father's place?"

"Yes we are. You had fallen asleep and I hadn't the heart to wake you."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A day." Was his casual reply. She looked around the room. It was stone, obviously, but there was a plush carpet on the floor and tapestries adorning the walls. There was a fireplace (with the fire going, mind you) and a closed door next to it. The room was quite big in size. By the fire were a couch and a small end table. The wood was deep ebony colored furniture. The bed was grand- bigger than a king size Giselle would guess. The sheets were a silky white with a deep forest green comforter and green and gold pillows. The colors- green and gold- was a common theme in the room.

"This is nice." She replied absently. Legolas squeezed her and kissed her forehead. "Were you sitting there all day?" at his nod she continued "Legolas! You didn't have to do that. I mean you could of done far interesting things than watch me sleep."

"Nonsense I did do other things besides watch you sleep. I took a bath, changed clothes and I've been reading."

"Where is your room?" she changed subjects. He pointed to the upper left corner of the room. There was a door there and she was surprised that she had missed it. "Through that door, down the passage you will come to my room."

She turned to look at him with both eyebrows raised. "Did you handpick this room or what?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She laughed and kissed him. It was then that she noticed she was in a nightgown- and she was clean. Noticing her looking at her attire he hastily added "A maid bathed and changed you." She nodded although she didn't really like the idea of being changed and bathed by someone she didn't know while she was asleep.

"I haven't met your father yet."

"Neither have I." Giselle looked at Legolas. Legolas, in turn, looked right back at her. "My father had sent word that we should bathe and rest first. Seeing as how you have woken up…" He gently placed her on the bed and got up to the door. He opened it, stepped outside, and then came inside again. "Some one shall be arriving to assist you." He pointed to the door by the fireplace. "That is the bathing room if you shall need it." He went to Giselle and gave her a sweet kiss before turning and heading to the passage that connected his room to hers. "I go to get ready myself. If you ever need me, Giselle, do not hesitate. I shall be in my room."

"What if you are busy?"

He smiled and opened the door. "Whether it be night or day, anytime you need me I shall be there." She nodded and he quickly departed the room.

After he left someone knocked and with Giselle's call came into the room. The elf curtsied and introduced herself as Morweth.

She led Giselle to a fairly sized closet that held both her dresses and shoes. Finding something suitable for meeting the king and than for dinner was a bit tricky, but was managed by Giselle wearing a pale green gown. Someone knocked on the door and when Morweth went to open it she revealed Legolas. He held out his hand to lead her to his father.

"Don't be nervous, love." He whispered in her ear as they walked. She took a deep breath after realizing that she was shaking from the nervousness. "Everything will be fine. My father isn't that bad." She chuckled at his attempt to cheer her up. She snaked her hand down and squeezed his hand tightly.

They were at the big oak doors. Two guards stood at the entrance, and upon seeing them approach- one of them slipped inside to inform the court of their arrival. The guard returned and a few seconds later the big wood doors opened up.

Small groups of nobles stood clustered in groups and gossiping quietly with each other. Looking over their shoulders to see the arrival of their prince and someone they did not expect. Thranduil sat upon his throne and upon seeing his son he stood up.

Legolas gave his father a deep bow, pulling Giselle to bow with him. Thranduil called him up and they embraced.

"My son! Well met." The king greeted.

"Father," Legolas replied. He pulled away and reached out behind him to grasp Giselle's hand. Pulling her towards him he introduced Giselle to his father. "This is Giselle. Giselle, my father Thranduil."

Giselle curtsied as best she could and cast her eyes down. Thranduil regarded her for a moment and she dared not look at him. Legolas was holding her hand; silently letting her know that he was there and nothing horrible was going to happen. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Thranduil was studying her right now and he probably thought she was this disgusting human girl and why would his son bring her here?

"Look at me." Giselle started and looked at the voice that spoke. It was Thranduil and he looked down upon her not in disgust but with curiosity. Now that she was actually looking upon him she noticed the striking resemblance between father and son. She would have said they were twins but Thranduil held a regal air about him. He looked young- like all elves- but his eyes held more wisdom, more joy, more despair… more feeling than Legolas' did.

"What do you make of my son?" Thranduil asked her. She wasn't expecting that question so soon but she still thought it over carefully.

"Legolas is very caring and… entertaining. I enjoy being in his company." She didn't think it was appropriate to tell Thranduil that she also loved his son- especially in front of those gossiping nobles.

If elves had good hearing than why was Thranduil just letting them whisper about her? Or maybe he wanted it that way. Thranduil nodded, apparently thinking she answered the question correctly.

"Tonight we are holding a feast, but I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you before than." It wasn't a request it was a statement.

"Anytime, milord, it would be a pleasure." Thranduil nodded and walked towards Legolas and Giselle.

He turned to Legolas and said with a smile "Someone awaits your presence, my son. I think you will find them quiet easily." Legolas grinned and relaxed slightly. Thranduil held out his arm and Giselle tentatively took it. Legolas kissed her brow and left with a light goodbye.

It had gone well and he was relieved. Giselle obviously was nervous but Legolas could detect no ill feelings from his father. He knew that Thranduil was going to speak with her alone for her benefit. He wouldn't have cared if he had the discussion right in court but he detected the discomfort of Giselle and moved it to a more private setting.

Legolas had a hunch on who his father was talking about and he knew very well where to find them. He left the palace and crossed over the bridge and into the little village right by his father's palace. There waiting for him were his two best friends. Maren and Narnia.

"Legolas!" yelled Narnia as she saw his approach. Legolas held out his arms and she ran into his embrace with a laugh. He laughed himself and hugged her tight.

"Narnia! It is wonderful to see you again."

"It is wonderful to see you too, Legolas. There's a rumor going around that you've had an interesting visit to Imladris." Ah; leave it to Narnia to speak what's on her mind. He tucked blonde hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've told you before to not heed gossip. Maren has taken that advice I suppose?"

Maren walked over to his friend and they clasped arms. "I hear it, it is impossible to ignore, but I don't go around spreading it." Here he sent a glare and Narnia who shrugged and grinned.

"There is a feast tonight. You will be joining?" Legolas asked his two friends. Maren nodded and replied that they would both be joining him at the feast. "Good. There is someone I would like you to meet." With that Legolas excused himself and went back into the palace. It was good to be home.

Maren's wife came and they chatted for a few moments before they left. Narnia sighed and looked at the gates of the palace- hoping Legolas would come back. The three of them had played with each other since childhood. Than as Legolas got older he took on more responsibility and left the realm more often. Maren bonded with Orani, and now it was just her. She sighed again and walked to her cottage to get ready for the feast.

Thranduil led Giselle out of the palace and around the border of the trees. They walked in silence.

"My son did not write to me about you." Thranduil began.

"To be honest with you milord-"

"Please, call me Thranduil." Interrupted the king.

"To be honest with you, Thranduil, when Legolas wrote to you neither he nor I knew that I would be journeying with him."

"Do not worry, lady Giselle, you are safe within my halls." He looked towards her and gave her a boyish grin. "I do not bite."

She laughed and relaxed a bit. "Please Thranduil; call me Giselle."

"As you wish. I fear you were not being honest with me when I asked you what you thought of my son."

"I spoke truly." She stared quizzically at the king.

"I suppose, but you did not tell all. Come- I want to know."

Giselle smiled. Like father like son- they were both curious. "I love your son Thranduil. With all my heart." The walk back to the palace was quiet. Thranduil knew that Legolas and Giselle cared for each other but how much he did not know. He pitied the mortal. It would only end in grief. His son was immortal- she mortal. It would never work.

It seemed he would have to have a talk with his son as well. What happened in Rivendell?


	20. A Feast

**Beautystar: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I personally don't think my writing is any good- so getting reviews is feeding my ego very nicely. ;) My advice if you want to write is just write what comes to mind. It may not be good at first, but keep trying!**

**Orlando's Hot Chick: You'll just have to wait and read… thanks for the review.**

**IwishChan: Nope, he doesn't know she's immortal yet but he will. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Myri78: Don't worry, Thranduil will figure out in time. He just needs to talk to Legolas first. Thanks for the review.**

**HyperSquishy: I wonder what his reaction will be when Thranduil finds out- that will be a surprise also. Thanks for the review.**

**Enigma: I'm glad my story had you laughing. That is my aim but sometimes I don't think I'm that funny. Thank you for the review!**

**Chapter 20: A Feast**

"Enter," Legolas called when a knock sounded on his door. He turned around when it opened and found his father. "Father" he inclined his head. He turned around and went back to cleaning and putting his weapons on the wall.

"Legolas I've spoken to Giselle."

"Did you now," Legolas said, not at all concerned.

"Do not give your heart to a mortal woman Legolas." Legolas paused and then placed his quiver with his bow and turned around to look at his father.

"You do not know what you speak of." He said slowly.

Thranduil shook his head lightly and sat down on his son's bed. "She said she loved you Legolas. Do you not see how it will end? You are immortal she is mortal- it can never be."

"Ada I apologize for not giving you the whole story surrounding Giselle. You see… Giselle appeared here from a different world injured. Later we came to find out that she was a descendent of Elros- Elrond's brother. She was given a chose on to stay here or depart forever.

"Giselle chose to stay here. And following her choice she has become immortal." Thranduil looked at his son before shaking his head. So that is what happened in Imladris…

"She is immortal?" he questioned.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, she is. She still looks as she did before but she can only die from battle- though I don't think she'll be in any type of battle ever."

"She is immortal." Thranduil said again slowly.

Legolas placed a hand on his father's arm. "Yes."

"She loves you. Do you love her?"

"Yes father, I do love her."

Thranduil nodded and murmured something under his breath.

"I'll see you both at the feast tonight."

"Alright." Legolas watched his father depart and chuckled. If he wasn't mistaken his father seemed dazed! In all his long life he had never seen that before. He chuckled again and went into the passage connecting his room to Giselle's. He knocked on the door and when he heard Giselle yell for him to come in he did. She was in the bathing room with the door room.

She came out in a green robe and smiled when she saw Legolas. She kissed him lightly before heading back into the bathroom.

"Make your self comfy!" she yelled as she closed the door. The pale green gown she was wearing before was suitable for meeting the king and having dinner- but not for a feast. The feast called for a little more elegant attire. She quickly put on the blue dress she had picked out earlier and opened the door. "Will you help?" she asked as she pointed to her back. He nodded and she turned around while he tied the gown together.

"Thanks!" she kissed and went to do her hair.  
"Where is Morweth?" he asked.

"Oh I sent her on her way. I mean, I'd really like to be able to dress myself once in a while."

He chuckled and thought _when I wed you there will be no one to assist you. No one except me; that is. _

"Do you like it here?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes."

"I love you."

Giselle turned and sat in front of him, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. "I love you too."

"Shall we depart?"

Giselle looked at him from lowered lids. She brought her hand into his and replied, "Yes."

"I would like you to meet my friends."

"Sure," They walked in silence. The sounds of the feast, which had already started, were getting louder. Although Giselle could not yet hear them; she looked at the walls and tapestries as they walked by. "How do you not get lost?"

Legolas chuckled. "Simple. Just as you did not get lost in Rivendell you'll learn."

"Ah, you must be forgetting all the times I did get lost."

"No, I simply chose not to mention those facts." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

The guards opened the doors and together they stepped into the room. Seeing their prince and his lady enter the room various elves bent low and greeted the couple respectfully.

Legolas smiled in reply and Giselle dipped her head- she wondered what they thought of her. Legolas quickly scanned the room and settled on three figures. He relaxed slightly and led Giselle across the room.

Maren was the first to spot them approaching and he smiled- his eyes studying the woman by Legolas' side. Orani and Narnia spoke quietly with each other but quickly noticed Legolas and Giselle. They exchanged greeting before Legolas introduced Giselle. Giselle noticed something pass through the eyes of Narnia but she quickly dismissed any wrong feelings when Narnia grinned and said "You must be tired in Legolas' company. We know how he gets."

"I do not mean to be so blunt," Maren spoke as he gathered Orani in his arms. "But are you not mortal?"

Giselle and Legolas looked at each other, exchanging secretive smiles before Giselle laid her head on Legolas' shoulder and let Legolas speak.

"It is a long tale but in short Giselle is now immortal."

The group was silent. Why does everything that's interesting happen in Rivendell? Giselle tried not to focus on the stares she was receiving- she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Instead she focused on the soft music that played gently in the background. The stone ground was quite clean, actually, and she would guess that it was marble.

Legolas squeezed her hand and it was only then that she noticed that he was speaking in elvish with his friends. She knew enough to make polite conversation, but she didn't try to listen in. Why should she care what these elves thought of her? She had Legolas and that was enough… wasn't it?

"That is so wonderful!" exclaimed Narnia. She walked over and gave Giselle a hug. Legolas sent her a grateful smile. Legolas watched Giselle as she was swept away by Orani and Narnia- she sent him a look and he grinned.

"Do you love her?" Maren asked once they were out of view.

Legolas looked at his friend and he accepted wine from a passing servant. "I do."

"Does she love you?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow before tilting his glass back. "Yes,"

"Will you bond with her?"

"Maren! Enough with the questions!"

Maren grinned sheepishly and shrugged. He couldn't help it if he was curious.

Legolas slapped his back in a friendly jester before finishing his glass of wine. "The feast shall be starting soon. I must find Giselle. Will I see you midday tomorrow at the fields?"

"Of course." Maren replied.

Legolas walked up behind Giselle and wrapped his arms about her waist. He was a little surprised that she didn't start at the sudden contact. Instead she leaned back into his touch. "Good evening ladies," He replied smoothly. Orani giggled while Narnia let out something that suspiciously sounded like a snort. "I fear I must steal this lovely lady from you for there is a feast about to begin."

Narnia smiled wistfully. "Ah, yes! There never was a feast that the prince would not attend." Giselle frowned slightly. Was this a clue to her questions? Legolas laughed but said nothing as he took Giselle's elbow and steered her towards the high table in the back of the room.

Legolas bowed to his father, pulling Giselle down with him. He straightened at his father's signal before leading Giselle around the table. He sat on the right of his father, Giselle on the right of him. Thranduil signaled the servants to begin and they quickly obeyed as they brought out delicious wine and warm bread.

At first Thranduil sipped his wine slowly and studied the human-turned-immortal that his son loved out of the corner of his eye. He still was dumbfounded by what his son had told him.

Giselle studied the elves in the hall. More accurately, she was studying the elleth's who were watching Legolas. She turned to look at him but he seemed not to notice the attention he was receiving. She placed her hand on his knee and he turned to look at her with a confused smile.

"Don't you notice them watching you?"

He kissed her lightly before squeezing the hand that was on his knee. "I notice, but then again it is not uncommon."

"Oh… so you are a ladies' man?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow and replied coolly "Maybe,"

When the main meal arrived Giselle ate slowly, still watching the other elves warily. Maybe she was taking this over the top. She noticed Thranduil rising and turned to see him come to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

Giselle looked at Legolas who gave her an encouraging smile. She gave Thranduil her hand and he led her to the space that had been left for dancing.

The minstrels began playing and she followed Thranduil's lead as he led her around the square in a graceful sweep.

"Forgive me," he began, "I had thought you were mortal."

Giselle grimaced. "I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that part." He chuckled and reassured her that all was well.

"I must show you around the palace tomorrow. It will do no good for you to get lost and end up in the cellars."

Giselle grinned. "That's what Legolas is for."

"He is my son, you know." Thranduil teased. Giselle looked up at him and saw that his face was straight and his eyes held contact with hers.

"Really? I thought I had noticed the resemblance."

"You are a wonderful dancer, my dear."

"In all honesty, Thranduil, I have no idea what I'm doing. I apologize in advance if I step on your feet."

Thranduil gave a bark of laughter and replied "You are dancing with a king, Giselle, you will not step on anybodies feet."

"Aha! And I had wondered where Legolas got his cockiness." Thranduil raised his eyebrows as he dipped his dark-haired partner.

"I will tell you this Giselle. Of what I know of you so far, I admire your confidence. Not anyone would be this… entertaining when dancing with me. Most are quite frightened."

"Afraid of you? Why Thranduil, you are just like a big huggable toy. Completely harmless."

"Huggable? Harmless? What areyou thinkingmy dear woman?" Thranduil gaped.


	21. Let it Snow

**Myri78: I think Thranduil needs someone to not be afraid to speak with him like that. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**IwishChan: Well you have to remember that Mirkwood elves are much more cautious than the elves in Lothlorien or Rivendell. Mirkwood elves tend to distrust strangers- but since Giselle arrived on the arms of their prince, they won't object too much (or at least not aloud). Thranduil, however, is still sizing her up. Thanks for the review.**

**Orlando's Hot Chick: Of course she thinks that! But then again she's never seen Thranduil angry… hmm- I'll have to fit that into the story. Thanks for the review. **

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: I think that's Giselle's aim. This IS Legolas' father that she's trying to impress. We'll just have to see how well they get along now shall we? Thanks for the review.**

**LittleLeaf: I have to say that last line Thranduil said is one of my favorites. I don't know why... but anyway… Thanks for the review!**

**Legolaslover: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much. You can definitely expect Thranduil to do more teasing. Thanks for the review!**

**Beautystar: If you think bond means marriage then you are right. If not, then what do you mean? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Aurora-myst I'm glad you're liking the story. Isn't Ghost in the Graveyard the best? Thanks for the review!**

**Lady Knight19: I'm glad you love the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 21: Let it Snow**

Giselle giggled into the pillow. Legolas watched her with a big smile on his face. Giselle looked up. "What?" she asked.

They were lying on Legolas' bed, after Giselle had walked in through the side door. Legolas looked at the ceiling "Nothing, love, nothing at all." Giselle snorted. She hated how he always said 'nothing' it was so … human. But then again a part of her secretly loved it. Giselle stretched her body before wrapping an arm around his waist and tucking her leg in between his. He lazily ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've been thinking,"

"Have you now?"

"Well, yes."

"Hmm."

Giselle sighed and rolled over Legolas so that she was lying in his embrace on the other side of the bed. "Would you like to know what I've been thinking?"

"Of course, love."

"Well… do elves have birthdays?"

Legolas lay quietly for a moment, thinking. "My race," he began slowly, "has 'birthdays' although I think it is different from your race."

"Oh?" Giselle prompted.

"We do not celebrate our birth day, we celebrate our begetting day. That is the day in which we are conceived." Legolas explained.

"Oh," Giselle said, "I've been wondering about that."

"When is your birth day?" Legolas asked.

"Early spring. You?"

"Mid spring."

Giselle giggled again. She was happy that their birth day's were so close to each other.She rolled over so that she was lying fully on top of Legolas. "Comfortable?" Legolas asked.

"I'm very comfortable right now, thank you for asking." Legolas rolled his eyes. Suddenly he sat up, bringing Giselle up with him. "Do you want to take a walk outside?"

"It's really cold."

Legolas shrugged. "You'll dress warmly and besides, you have me to keep you warm."

Giselle relented and she soon found her self bundled up and ready to brave to outside world. Only when they reached the outside world the soon saw that it was indeed snowing.

Legolas wasn't one to be deterred by a few snowflakes and he dragged his less than willing partner with him.

They walked in silence, watching the snow drift lazily to the ground only to disappear into the damp earth. "Legolas? Do your friends like me?" Giselle suddenly asked.

Legolas looked at her sideways. "Yes…" he said slowly. He too had seen something pass in Narnia's eyes and he had gotten a forbidding feeling over it but he had forced himself to let it by. For the remainder of the feast all of his friends treated Giselle with respect and he had no reason to be wary of his own friends.

Giselle nodded and squeezed his hand. "I guess we're going to be in Mirkwood until spring. Which should be fun." Legolas nodded.

The remainder of their walk was in silence. They visited their horses and went out on a field where they met with Legolas' friend, Maren for a quick practice of archery.

While Legolas and Maren fired arrows one after another Giselle tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out, tasting the tiny cold pricks of snowflakes as they dissolved in her mouth. Soon she realized that she didn't hear the sounds of a bow being pulled taut or the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air. She closed her mouth and looked over to see that both of them were staring at her with a blank look. She stared at the innocently in return.

* * *

"I guess we will not be leaving for Mirkwood until spring." Elrohir said to his brother Elladan. They were both in a talan on the outskirts of their grandparent's realm with Haldir. They watched the snow drifting down and they knew that it would be useless to try to travel now. It may not be snowing much here, but up north in Mirkwood there would be more snow than you desired. 

They turned around when the heard someone climbing the ladder and they soon saw Haldir poke his head through the hole on the ground. "A band of 30 orcs have ventured inside our borders. Will you come?"

"Of course." Elrohir replied. Haldir grinned before climbing swiftly down.

The twins quickly strapped their quivers on and grabbed their bows before following Haldir down the talan and to the orcs.

Gandalf had left the day before, leaving just as quickly as he had come. Elladan hoped that he would be alright in the oncoming weather.

* * *

Thranduil sat in his office, rubbing his temple as he looked at the reports from his officers. He wished nothing bad to befall Lothlorien, but the orcs were coming from the south and the south was closer to Lothlorien. Why were they getting the brunt of the orcs and not Lothlorien? Thranduil knew the answer, but he still asked the question. Because Galadriel had one of the three rings in her possession, that's why. A knock sounded on his door. 

"Enter." He called a bit irritated.

Legolas popped through the door and gave his father a boyish grin before bowing. "I thought you were with Giselle?" Thranduil asked as he leaned back into the cushioned chair.

"I was. She is with Narnia if I am not mistaken."

Thranduil nodded. "Sit, sit!" He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Thranduil studied his son for a moment before looking at one of the sheets on the desk. "In the south sightings of spiders have increased. Two are injured and should be arriving the day after tomorrow. I need you to go south." Thranduil stated.

Legolas sighed. "Father, can you not send someone else in my place? I really do not think I should leave Giselle so soon. We merely arrived a few days ago!" he pleaded.

Thranduil waved his hand and said firmly "She'll be well taken care of, my son. I've heard that she's befriended Narnia quickly and she'll have me…" Legolas scoffed at that.

"Come now," he said teasingly, "I think she enjoys my company far more than she enjoys yours." Legolas stared at his father. He was not sure how to respond. His father rarely teased. From what he gathered from Giselle they had a… entertaining conversation. Just the fact that Giselle had gotten Thranduil to open up enough to tease surprised him. It also filled him with pride.

Slowly his lips curved upwards and his eyes twinkled. "Alright. When should I leave?"

Thranduil was silent for a moment before replying, "Tomorrow." Legolas nodded, accepting the decision.

"By your leave." He stood up. Thranduil nodded and Legolas bowed before leaving.

Really, Thranduil did not remember his son, his Legolas, acting in this manner. Usually he would go to the south, or wherever they needed him without question.

His thoughts turned to himself and he fondly remembered a time when he was thrilled of the prospect of going on patrols. That is, of course, before he met his wife…

* * *

"Where are the kitchens?" Giselle asked. Narnia looked up suprised. She knew where the kitchens were. Maren, Legolas and her would often sneak in, hoping to receive a pastry from the cookswhen they were younger. 

"Follow me," she said smoothly as she set the book she was reading onto a nearby table and leading Giselle out of the vast library and down the corridors. They passed elves who greeted Giselle with a bow before carrying on with whatever business they were attending before. Giselle's cheeks reddened slightly.

She didn't like how the bowed to her. But she was in love with their prince and it would seem rather rude if they did not greet their future princesswith respect. Narnia opened a door on the left and ushered Giselle inside before entering herself.

Giselle breathed in deeply. These kitchens were bigger then those at Rivendell and although it was inside a mountain, it was clean, and spacious. The walls were a light grey in color and long elegant wooden tables dotted the room. She decided she liked the kitchen.

They left the kitchens and made their way to the great hall. "I must go now. Farewell Giselle."

"Bye." Giselle called. She watched Narnia leave the palace before heading towards her room. She entered and found Legolas waiting for her. He was sprawled on her bed and his fingers lazily traced the patterns on the blanket.

"Hey!" she said brightly as she sat next to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hello," Legolas replied. His fingers stopped tracing the blanket and instead opted for a slender waist. He sighed. It would do no good to keep it from her any longer. "Giselle, I have to leave tomorrow."

He watched the smile fade from her lips to be replaced by a concerned frown. "Why?"

"There have been attacks on our borders in the south. Tomorrow I'll be leaving."

Giselle was silent for a moment. "How long will you be gone?"

"I do not know, but it won't be to long."

"No more than two months?"

Legolas squeezed her waist. "No more than two months. Come," he smoothly changed the subjects, "Midday meal is about to begin."

Giselle let him take her arm and lead her to the dining room, cleary unhappy with the turn of events. But determined to not let it show on her face. She could spend some time awayfrom Legolas. Really, she could.


	22. Just Fine

**Spotnmushlover246: That is a good question. Unfortunately if I tell you the truth it'll ruin the story for you. But the answer will come up in future chapters, I assure you. Thanks for the review. **

**Myri78: Oh I'm sure those two will find enough time with each other. And no, Thranduil won't see her in that way… Thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: Well I thought we can't have Legolas stay home all winter long and do nothing but whisper sweet nothings in Giselle's ear. That would be kind of boring. But trust me, everything has a reason… I'm really enjoying writing about Thranduil. I've been focusing on his gentler side but of course we have to see that temper of his sometime in this story. Thanks for the review. **

**Beautystar: I know what you mean! Thanks for the review.**

**Orlando's Hot Chick: I thought I needed to spice things up a bit. Then again I seem to do that a lot, or at least in my opinion. Thanks for the review. **

**Mortal Elf: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!**

**Lauren: I'm glad you like the story. Don't we all like to pretend that it is _us_ that he falls in love with? I tend to do that too. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 22: Just Fine**

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. It consisted of Thranduil, Legolas, and Giselle. Outside the snow was falling thick but inside it was warm and cozy. Well, as cozy as you could get inside a cave.

Thranduil was in the middle of telling Giselle a story of Legolas' younger days. Particularly the time when he hid behind a tapestry, avoiding a bath, and heard some things that he should not have heard. Giselle laughed and glanced at Legolas who seemed to be focusing on the wine that he kept drinking.

"…He then knocked on my office door and when I called for him to enter he entered and asked some… questions which I will not repeat here." Thranduil was saying. Giselle laughed again. No matter how hard she tried she could not keep the smile off her face or the redness from her cheeks.

"I hope he hasn't been scarred from that incident, Thranduil." Giselle laughed. Her eyes shifted from Thranduil to Legolas.

"He was, for some time, actually."

Legolas despite his best efforts couldn't keep the slight curving of his lips from forming. _What else will Adar tell Giselle?_ He wondered. He swallowed another mouthful of wine, enjoying the richness of it flowing down his throat and settling in his belly in a warm pleasing motion. He let his thoughts travel to that time and remembered how he stood silently behind the tapestry, hoping that his mother would not see his bare feet. Then, much to his surprise, he learned a lesson that he would never have learned with his tutor.

"Come now, Adar, surely we should tell stories away from my childhood?"

"Of course," Thranduil said as he composed himself. "As you wish."

They ate in silence. "You are fine with the arrangements in which I place my son?" Thranduil inquired. He was curious to see how Giselle thought of sending Legolas away to the south. Although he teased and spoke kindly with Giselle he was still wary.

He could not help it. She was of the race of men. True she is now immortal; he still did not put his full trust into her.

Legolas shot his father a glance.

"Yes. I mean first of all it's not my place to say. Second no way am I going to go against your orders. And third Legolas is a prince. Who am I to keep him away from his duties?" Thranduil nodded. Mulling over the information that she honestly gave him.

Evening meal finished and Thranduil headed toward his office to put the finishing touches on a document he was to send out the following morning along with Legolas.

Giselle and Legolas left with Thranduil and headed in the opposite direction. Legolas took Giselle's hand and they walked side by side slowly through the corridors.

"Aren't you mad?"

Legolas turned to look at her. "Mad? Why would I feel mad?"

"Your father was just telling me some rather embarrassing stories. If that was my father I would have been mad."

Legolas chuckled. "I am surprised that my father would tell of such things but I am not mad at him."

"Oh."

That night Giselle slept with Legolas in his bed. As hard as she tried, she could not remain awake. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and drank in the sight of her face. He would not see her for some time.

Her dark hair settled gently about her face and her porcelain skin glowed softly in the candlelight. Her pink lips were parted slightly. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Oh how he loved her. He loved how she scrunched up her nose when she laughed. And how her eyes twinkled when she was happy or in a teasing mood. He loved how she wasn't afraid to challenge him and how she loved him for him and not for his crown. He loved listening to her sing when she thought nobody was around.

Some time later a knock sounded on the door. Although he had no way of knowing it, he had a feeling morning would be here soon. Legolas got up, careful not to disturb Giselle.

"Your horse is ready, milord." A guard informed him.

Legolas nodded in thanks before dismissing the guard and heading to the chest that held his weapons. He set them on the table before reluctantly turning to the bed where Giselle still slept. He did not want to wake her, but he knew that she would be upset if he left without saying goodbye. "Giselle. Awake!"

Giselle grunted before rubbing her eyes and turning onto her stomach. Legolas smiled. "You must awake, love." He heard Giselle sigh before she propped herself up on the bed and looked at him.

It took her a minute to realize that it was morning and that Legolas was leaving… today. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she shrugged out of the sheets, her bare feet making contact with the cold stone, but she took no notice. "You're going? Will you not stay for a meal?"

Legolas slipped his green short sleeved tunic over the silk tunic and tied his cloak onto his shoulders.

Giselle padded towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body towards his. She jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. A few moments later they paused for air and Giselle laid her forehead against his.

She reluctantly unhooked her legs from around his waist and shrugged into one of Legolas' oversized robes. She watched him as he strapped his quiver, bow and knives to his back. She watched as he rummaged around a bit before finding the small dagger he sought and tucking it in his boots. He took Giselle's hand and together the walked out into the courtyard where Legolas' horse and two guards waited for him.

Thranduil was there and father and son conversed silently before Legolas turned to Giselle and gave her a final kiss. "I love you." He whispered. Giselle brought her eyes to meet his as she placed a hand gently on his cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered back. She joined Thranduil on the steps and watched as Legolas and the two guards trotted out of the gates and into the woods. The snow was still falling lightly and the wind was chilly. Thranduil ushered her into the palace before she caught a cold. Thranduil walked her to her chambers before kissing her hand and announcing that he would see her at morning meal.

She sighed and went to pick out the gown she would wear. She took off the robe but was reluctant to put it down. Instead she brought it to her face and inhaled deeply. The robe smelled like pine trees and honey. The unique scent that was only Legolas.

She sighed again and stripped herself of her nightgown. She pulled a navy blue dress out of the wardrobe and tied it on. The dress was a bit long, trailing on the floor behind her, but she liked it that way. The sleeves ended around her elbows and the whole dress was stitched in a light blue. She quickly went to her vanity table and ran a silver toothed comb hastily through her hair before slipping on shoes and heading to breakfast.

The meal went by quietly and Giselle spent the better part of her day in the library looking at the pictures of maps from the first age. A messenger arrived and told her that the king wished to see her in his study. She placed the maps gently down and followed the messenger who led her to the study. She knocked and heard Thranduil's strong voice call her inside.

She entered and bowed but Thranduil quickly raised her up. "Ah! Just the young lady I wished to see." He raised himself up from the chair and went to the wall that held items. "Sit." He commanded.

Giselle complied and sat down in one of the chairs, waiting for Thranduil to come back. She heard a soft thud before Thranduil came round and sat down next to her. He held a small chestnut colored box that was engraved with leaf patterns on the borders. "Something I thought you should have. It once belonged to Meril, my wife. She would want you to have it."

"Thranduil, really, I can't accept this…"

"As King I expect you to accept this gift. Meril would want this to go the woman her captured Legolas' heart." Giselle reluctantly agreed. Thranduil handed the box to Giselle and prodded her to open it. Giselle looked at Thranduil with a small confused smile before looking down. Her fingers traced the ancient wood before bringing her fingers to the clasp. She opened the box and gasp. Laid out on red velvet lay the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

It was a light pink in color and expertly crafted into a flower shape. The flower was one she had never seen before but Giselle knew that it was beautiful. She looked up at Thranduil who sat watching her face. She gently laid the necklace back into the box, and put the box onto the desk. She stood up and hugged Thranduil, who was a little surprised by the sudden embrace. "It's beautiful Thranduil. Thank you so much."

Thranduil smiled and patted her back gently.

Giselle walked quickly to her room and straight to her vanity table. She gently placed the box on top of the smooth wood surface as her fingers lightly caressed the wood. She felt like she was truly starting to fit in. And oh how happy she was! So Legolas was off joining a patrol. He was a prince and it was expected of him to do so. Giselle was determined to get along just fine without Legolas constantly by her side. Besides, she was sure that he would have to go off again, and again, and again.

* * *

Elladan and the Elrohir slowed their run into a jog and then into a walk. Before them laid the river Nimrodel. The water was shallow and the twins took their time removing their bows and boots. They stood on the banks, letting the cold wet dirt squish in between their toes. Almost immediately they felt the refreshing, healing, water lap at their feet, and it seemed as if it were carrying away the aches their feet had had to bare.

The surrounding forest was peaceful and silent. Only the water rushing past their feet and the occasional bird singing was the only sound that their elven ears could hear. It was said that sometimes if one stood on the banks of the river Nimrodel they could faintly hear the song that Nimrodel, the maiden who the river was named after, sang once long ago on these very banks.

Elladan reached and grabbed his bow, strapping it to his back as he handed his brother's bow to him. Elrohir thanked him and strapped the bow onto his own back. They stood silently for a few more minutes, in no rush to speak. As if silently communicating with each other they grabbed their boots and wadded across the river. Finding a log to sit on the cleaned their feet and retied their light boots to their feet again.

As the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping they reached their Talan in the city of Caras Galadhon. They did not sleep in the same talan, but close to each other in different trees. Climbing up the rope they went about putting their weapons away and grabbing supplies to go to the baths.

_Join us for evening meal…_ Their grandmother's voice echoed in their head. Elladan shook his head and smiled slightly. Of course Galadriel would know when they had reached the city. He started climbing down.

Elrohir was already on the floor, looking at the sky. It was snowing lightly and the sky was covered mostly by clouds. "My guess is that evening meal will be in an hour or two." He said to his brother.

"My guess is as good as yours." Elladan replied, swinging a towel over his shoulder and walking down the paths to the baths. Elrohir soon followed.

As much as they would have loved to relax and enjoy themselves, their grandmother was waiting for them and it would not be good if they missed evening meal. Shrugging into clothes they stopped at their talans long enough to leave the supplies there before heading towards the sounds of voices singing.

They rounded a bend and soon came upon a long table with Celeborn and Galadriel at the head of it. Other noble lords and ladies sat at the table with them and currently wine was being served to them. "Come, come!" Celeborn called, catching sight of them. They sat and quickly they were served wine and a plate of bread and grapes. "I hope that we did not cause you to rush?"

Elladan smiled and Elrohir replied "We were not rushed to quickly. Thank you, by the way, for keeping off evening meal." Celeborn nodded and tilted back his wine cup. Galadriel did not say anything throughout the meal although she made no sign that she was troubled by anything. She smiled to those who called greetings and laughed at jests other elves made. She did not try to probe her grandson's minds but she did steal frequent glances at her husband. As the meal was drawing to a close Galadriel and Celeborn stood, raising the others as well. "Thank you for feasting with us on this night." Celeborn dismissed. The other elves bowed and parted with their lords and lady.

It was then that Galadriel spoke. "Go and rest Elladan, Elrohir. You are weary and we do not require your presence just yet." She said not unkindly.

"Sleep well," Celeborn added.

The two young elves bowed and departed to their own individual talans.

* * *

"What do you think of this gown, milady?" Morweth inquired her mistress. Giselle studied the fabric, feeling the material through her fingers and assessing the color of it. The gown itself was a deep purple, at the same time simple and elegant. The bodice tied in the back with lavender ribbons and Giselle suspected that if she twirled in the dress the skirt would flow about her in the most graceful way.

"It's lovely." She said with a smile. Morweth nodded and laid the gown on the bed as turned to get the matching slippers. A month had passed since Legolas had left. Since that time a report had arrived for the king and a letter for Giselle. It was from Legolas and in it he stated that he did not know when he would be back. Life in the caves carried on.

Once she was dressed she made her way to the king's study, where she knew Thranduil would be. She nodded to the guards who were stationed on either side of the door. They nodded in reply to her as she knocked on the wooden doors. "Enter," Thranduil's deep voice called.

She opened the door and slipped inside. Thranduil looked up from his desk and smiled. "My, you do look lovely."

"Thank you for the dress." Thranduil nodded and sat back in his chair. "Thranduil are you busy?"

"No, I am not." He regarded her with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

Giselle smiled. "Then get up."

"Pardon me? When did you have the authority to order me about?" He teased.

"Two weeks ago you said you would teach me how to dance. You are not busy now so why wait any longer?"

Thranduil chuckled and replied "You are correct. Let us get going." He got up and took her arm. Together they walked out of the room and down the corridors to an empty room. Although it was no ballroom, it was big and it would had the space and privacy that the sought for.

"Now," Thranduil began, "The first thing you should learn is that the lady always follows… never leads."

"Follows, got it." Giselle murmured to herself.

"Now, place your left arm upon my right arm… good." He said gently as he guided her arm in the appropriate position. "And clasp your right hand with my left hand." Giselle did as she was told. So far, it seemed easy enough. "Now I shall take a step forward and then to the left. When you get more accustomed to the dances you will not need me or any other partner to tell you were to step- you will be able to know and follow."

They practiced the step- front and left- a few times. Although Giselle did not fall or trip she was stiff her movements ungraceful as she tried to concentrate on the steps.

A few hours later Thranduil wrapped it up for the day. Giselle nodded and mopped her brow with her sleeve. It was actually very difficult, far more difficult then she had expected. Thranduil was kind with her, guiding her. They would carry on tomorrow, if Thranduil was available.

They each made their way to their rooms to freshen up before evening meal.

**A/N Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors. The dance steps that I described above is purely coming from my imagination. From what I have seen in person and in movies had had a small role of putting the steps together but as far as I know it is not a real dance. **

**Please review, it'll make my day much better!**


	23. Sway

**IwishChan: Legolas will come back soon, don't you worry. Thanks for the review.**

**Arden Skysender: Yeah, I've noticed that it's been taking me about a month for each chapter to come out. I wonder why that is. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I think people make Thranduil out as being a cruel evil man simply because of the way he acted towards the dwarves in the hobbit. But we all act cruel, well most of us, towards people we dislike very very much. But I like portraying Thranduil as easy-going, funny guy. But still kingly. Thanks a bunch for the review. **

**Orlando's Hot Chick: It is only realistic that because he is a prince he will have to go out in the forest and fight for his father's realm against spiders and orcs. And to be sure that he isn't going to get hurt you'll just have to read the chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Woodschyk: No, nothing is going to go on between them then friendship. I never thought of that… Thranduil seducing Giselle and then getting caught by his son… hmmm. Thanks for the review.**

**aurora-myst: Glad you love it, thanks for the review.**

**Tatiana: I'm glad you like the story, thanks for the review.**

**Legolas lover: I'm glad you like the dancing scene, it was kind of hard to write about it seeing as how I had no idea what I was writing. Thanks for the review.**

**Hope and Love: I'm glad you love the story! Thanks for the review.**

**Angie Bangie: I'm glad you like the story. I can usually pick out grammar mistakes but for some reason- if it is something that I wrote and I reread it I am still unable to see most of the mistakes. I guess it's because I know how I want it to sound so when I read it I don't see the mistakes. And feel free to tell me my mistakes, it always helps. Thanks for the review!**

**Orangeblossom07: I'm glad you like the story. Legolas won't come back until next chapter but he will have some appearances in this chapter. As for the Narnia question you have… I'd love to tell you but it would ruin the story. You'll just have to read and see. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 23: Sway**

"La, la ,la!" Giselle repeated over and over again as she covered her ears with her hands in a futile move to block out the words that were coming out of the elf's mouth.

Narnia sighed and waited patiently for Giselle to uncover her ears. She did eventually and Narnia tried again. "Really, Giselle you can't keep doing…" she stopped when Giselle covered her ears again. Narnia reached over and struggled to push Giselle's hands away. She succeeded and said firmly. "You can not keep doing this, Giselle!"

Maren and his wife Orani shared glances but silently agreed to not say anything. "What would Legolas say if he were here?" Narnia continued.

"He would say…" Giselle thought, "He would say that it was hideous and that I should chuck it in the fire while I still have a chance."

Maren laughed softly but quickly covered his mouth and acted as if it were a cough. "Honestly Giselle you are confusing your own words with Legolas'." Narnia replied.

Giselle shook her head. "I don't care what you say anymore; I am not and will not wear that thing." She looked at the harmless fabric that lay on the bench with a grimace. "Really, it's like saying someone who's thirty should sleep in footsy pajamas."

They all stared at her again. Really, how could they understand her if she kept referring to her previous life? "Never mind." She murmured.

"So that is your answer?" Narnia sighed.

"Yes, I stand by it firmly. I'm really sorry Narnia, but I just can't wear it." Narnia got up and took the fabric to the door. She came back and sat down.

Orani asked Giselle "So how is palace life treating you Giselle?"

"Fine, everything is fine." She smirked and continued. "So how is married life treating you Orani?"

Imitating Giselle, "Fine, everything is fine." Giselle giggled.

* * *

Legolas made his way into a little copse of trees, not far from where the patrol made camp. It gave him privacy but he was still in range of hearing if he should be needed. He held two letters from home in his hands, one from his father and one from Giselle. A pouch tied around his waist held paper, quill and ink so he could write his replies. He settled himself against the base of a tree and stretched his legs out in front of him. "You can come down from the tree, Arfalas."

An elf jumped from the canopy and landed silently on the ground. He gave Legolas a shy smile. "You shouldn't be wandering away alone. You need someone to watch out for you."

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, my friend, I am capable of watching out for myself."

Arfalas shrugged. "Old habits die hard." They both laughed. Legolas choose to read Giselle's bubbly script first. Arfalas looked at the letter in Legolas' hands. "When will I meet her, your beloved?"

"When you are on leave." He gave thought to the matter and continued. "Or when we wed."

"Ah!" Arfalas laughed. "The maidens will be furious! I should be there, to keep them from falling into despair." Legolas shook his head and bit back a smile.

"Do you think it soon to wed? What say you?" Legolas asked.

"I say woo the maiden for a time, court her properly, prince, make pleasentaries with the world. Even the tree's (they can tell you know, and they will gratefully accept it). Then wed her." He laughed. "But that, then again, is how I would do it."

"The proper way?" Legolas asked with a raised brow.

Arfalas grinned. "Of course! Is there any other way?"

An elf came into the clearing and reported "The scouts have returned. Large band of orcs not two leagues from here." Legolas nodded, standing up quickly and rushing to camp with Arfalas. He placed the letters and pouch down and picked up his bow and as one the patrol silently climbed in the trees.

* * *

Thranduil and Giselle glided somewhat gracefully to a stop. "You are getting better every day, Giselle." Thranduil praised.

"You are just saying that." Giselle replied.

"I never praise a person if I do not mean it." Giselle didn't say anything. "Shall we begin again?" He questioned. Giselle nodded and picked her hands up.

As their bodies went through the now familiar motions of the dance Thranduil asked her "You are very eager to learn."

"It wouldn't be good if I don't know how to dance when I've been spending all this time with elves." Thranduil nodded in agreement. They danced for a few more hours before Thranduil had to leave to attend his duties as king.

Giselle headed back to her room intending to take a nice long bath and relax. She hadn't been out of the caves since she went to see Legolas off. From what she heard the snow was piled high and if she tried to venture outside not only would she freeze, but sink right through. The snow didn't affect the elves in the same way as it did Giselle. Where Giselle sank they hovered- or at least that's how it seemed to Giselle.

No, she was just fine to wait until spring arrived. Of course she missed the fresh clean air but, she figured, for a cave the air was in perfect circulation and fresh and at room temperature. Whatever room temperature was in a cave.

She came out of the bathing room in Legolas' robe to find that the fire was out. _That's funny. I know the fire was lit… I did it myself!_ She stared at the fire for a few minutes, her arms crossed and a look of confusion on her face. She slowly looked around the room. Someone came in here while she was taking a bath. She tried to think if she heard any sound but she knew she did not. Elves are so silent! Did the elf leave or with the elf still here in the room?

Was it Morweth? But she knew that Morweth would have heard her in the bathing room and Morweth wouldn't put out the fire while she was still in her rooms. Briefly she thought Legolas was back. But if she was back Thranduil or Morweth would have told her that he was arriving.

"Hello?" She called out. She listened for an answer, but she wasn't expecting anything. She hugged the robe tightly around her body as she went on her knees and looked under the bed. Whoever put the fire out never bothered to put the candles out. She was glad, because she would have freaked out if she came into this room and it was completely pitch black. She searched around the entire room, in the closet and bathing room, but she found no trace of anyone.

Her eyes thoughtfully settled on the door that connected her room to Legolas'. As quietly as she could she made her way to the door and pressed her ear against the wood. She stayed like that for many minutes but she heard not even the slightest sound. She sighed and went to start another fire. Whoever was here left. She couldn't very well do anything about it, since nothing was missing and nothing happened to her. _It's probably someone playing a joke._ She thought.

She changed quickly and scurried down the corridors to the kitchens, hoping to sneak a pastry out of the cook's watchful eyes. She succeeded and was happily munching on the said pastry as she wandered the halls. She decided to go the library and look at the pictures that hung there.

There was a picture of the Mirkwood forest, before the shadow claimed the woods and it was still called Greenwood the Great. There was a picture of someone who appeared to be Thranduil's father, Oropher. Oropher bared a strong resemblance to Thranduil, passing on his looks and his build to his son. There were more paintings of Oropher and a maiden Giselle assumed to be his wife. There were paintings of Thranduil and his wife, Legolas, and paintings depicting various battles. The paintings seemed aged to Giselle. Thranduil and Legolas looked the same now as they did back then only their eyes seemed older and in Legolas' place, he was a little bit taller now and his muscles were more finely built. A maid called her name by the door to the library announcing that evening meal was being served. She nodded and after a moment she turned and left. As much as she wanted to prove to herself and others that she couldbe independentwhen Legolas went away, she missed him terribly and wished that he would return soon.


	24. When You Come Home

**HyperSquishy: No, creepiness is definitely not good. I don't even know what other creepiness will start to happen but trust me; Mr. Creepy has a reason to be creepy. I'm so silly. Thanks for the review. **

**IwishChan: As far as I'm concerned- as long as you got Thranduil nobody else has to teach you how to dance. Thanks for the review.**

**Myri78: You'll see him come home… in this chapter. Thanks for the review. **

**Beautystar: sorry- I know my updates have been very slow. It's not like I don't know where this story is going- I have everything planned out in my head, just actually getting it on paper (err, computer) troubles me. I'm trying, I'll have you know. How does shorter chapters more frequent than longer chapters every month or so sound? Thanks, as always, for the review.**

**Bunnychica9: I'm glad you like the story. I'm trying to get this story out to you guys, you can expect shorter chapters more frequently. Thanks for the review. **

**Arden Skysender: Don't worry, Legolas is coming home in this chapter. That's my view on Thranduil, too. In the future he is gonna get a bit… angry, but right now he is just fine. Thanks for the review.**

**Athena's wolf: Glad you like it, thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: You can expect Legolas to come back in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 24: When You Come Home**

Legolas rode through the forest at a constant speed. He wasn't rushing, but he wasn't taking his time either. He was weary, and looking forward to a long bath, warm food, a glass of wine, and of course Giselle. He smiled at the thought of his beloved. Oh how eager he was to hold her in his arms again! It was early morning, he knew, but the thick canopy of the forest made sure that no light would reach ground level. His eyes, accustomed to the continuous darkness, scanned the trees for signs of webs and/or spiders. His ears were open to detect any enemies.

He didn't have to worry he was but a mile or twofrom the stronghold and those foul creatures did not usually dare travel this far. But still out of caution he was on full alert. The forest wasn't safe anymore and it would do him no good to be caught off guard.

Unconciously his fingers strayed to the latest letter Giselle had written. The letter hung around his belt. From what he had read, Giselle was currently having dance lessons with his father. He bit back a smile. Giselle managed to ensnare Thranduil just like she ensnared him.

Snow lightly coated the forest's ground, but most of it was kept away by the canopy. Legolas knew that once he exited the forest the wind would pick up and the snow would be piled high. Although the snow and the cold didn't bother him he knew it bothered his mount. Frerin had a blanket upon his bare back- his protection from the chilly wind. The cold wet snow made it difficult to travel faster and if ice had formed, it would not be a good thing.

Legolas promised quietly that once he reached the stables he would give a rub down to his tired mount and give Frerin apples and oats. Legolas patted Frerin's mane and the horse neighed slightly in response- blowing steam out of his nostrils.

* * *

Elrohir sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You need to rest, brother." Elladan chided from across the room. 

Elrohir looked over his shoulder. "How did you get into my Talan?"

Elladan grinned and shook his head. Speaking slowly, he replied. "By the ladder. Honestly Elrohir this is a sign that you need rest. Looking at nothing and dwelling on the subject won't give you any relief." Elrohir scowled, he knew his brother was right.

"Speak for yourself."

"I'll have you know that I have slept and I feel refreshed as a newborn babe." Elrohir snorted.

Elladan sighed inaudibly and walked towards Elrohir. Grabbing his brother by the shoulders he dragged Elrohir towards the bed and pushed him onto it. Snuffing out the candles he hid a grin as he bent down and wrapped the covers around the protesting form on the bed. "Goodnight Elrohir."

Elrohir protested loudly that the sun had not even set yet. "Goodnight!" Elladan said more firmly. Elladan waited until Elrohir's eyes reluctantly glazed over before climbing out of the Talan.

* * *

Giselle moaned. She reached next to her and grabbed a pillow, holding it over her head. The covers draped around her chest, leaving her shoulders bare to the cool air. Her left foot was currently numb and regaining the blood flow, causing her whole foot to tingle if she so much as twitched. She waited a few minutes and the tingling gradually subsided. Reluctantly she got out of the bed and gasped, like she always did each morning, when her feet made contact with the cold stone. 

She walked to her closet and adorned one of the heavier gowns in brown. She fastened the belt around her waist, slipped on a pair of shoes, and braided her hair loosely. She went into the bathing room and took care of her daily needs before heading out of the room and towards the library before morning meal was served.

Two hours passed before a maid came in. "Milday." She said after she spotted Giselle. "The king wishes to inform you that the prince has arrived." Giselle's eyes widened as she abruptly placed the book down and stood up. "Where?" She asked.

"In the courtyard still, milady." The maid replied obediently.

"Thank you." The maid bowed and Giselle ran out of the room, a swirl of brown fabric. She couldn't believe it. Legolas was home. He was truly home. She smiled. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms and kiss him. She ran towards the great doors and heedless of the weather rushed outside and stopped.

Just as she expected Legolas was standing there talking to a group of nobles and Thranduil. He was unharmed, from what she could tell and a light layer of snow covered his golden head. She stood there suddenly nervous. Her legs wouldn't obey her and stayed rooted to the spot. The wind nipped at her skin and blew her skirts around her legs. She realized suddenly that this was the first time she had been outside of the caverns. She inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh clean smell.

Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Did he yearn to hold her in his arms?

She watched Legolas speaking to his father for a few moments before he searched the group for someone. His eyes rested upon her and she knew that she was the one that he was looking for. His eyes lit up and a beautiful smile graced his fair face. He walked quickly towards Giselle. Finally getting her legs to move she met him half way in a tight embrace and a long kiss.

She laughed and whispered in his ear. "I'm so glad your back."

Legolas squeezed and spun her around once before setting her on the ground again. "I missed you so, love."

Thranduil watched the reunion with a blank face, though his eyes were gleaming. He was glad that his son had found happiness at last. He watched them go inside the caves, forgetting the rest of them.

"Have you eaten?" Giselle questioned. Legolas shook his head.

Giselle smiled. "Come.I'll make you something." She took his hand and led him in the kitchens.

"What do you plan to make?" he asked.

"French toast."

"French toast?" How could toast be 'French'. What was 'French'? Giselle nodded.

"Trust me, Legolas, you'll love it."

Giselle went about collecting the ingredients. Milk, eggs, bread, three forks, a bowl, and three plates. "Do you have any cinnamon? It's a light reddish brown spice."

"I think I know of what you speak." Legolas got up and rummaged with some bottles before giving one to Giselle. She smelt it and found that it was cinnamon.

"Do you have any long handled pans that I can place over a fire?" Legolas nodded and retrieved the item she sought. Giselle was pleased to find something like a grill. It had a fire and atop it there was a metal grid that you could place frying pans on and cook.

After stoking the fire she went about getting everything ready. She cut the bread into slices. Cracking two eggs in the bowel, she added what her eye assumed to be the appropriate amount of milk. Then she added a few taps of cinnamon before taking the fork and stirring the liquid together. Once everything was ready she grabbed a piece of bread and dipped both sides in the batter before placing it in the big pan. She continued doing this until she had a stack of the good smelling toast on a plate. Legolas looked curiously at this 'French toast'. Whatever it was it smelt delicious.

Still rummaging around, she found a thick type of syrup in a container. It wasn't Aunt Jemima- but it would do. She took a seat and placed the stack of French toast between herself and Legolas. She took a fork and a plate and put one piece of toast on it before putting the syrup on and handing it to Legolas. She did the same thing for herself and waited until Legolas tried it.

Taking his fork, Legolas cut a small part of the toast and chewed it thoughtfully for a few moments before smiling. "Why Giselle, this is delicious." Giselle smiled.

"Have as many as you want." She said as she dug into her own syrup covered French toast.

"You did not eat morning meal?" Legolas questioned in between bites of to warm toast.

Giselle shook her head. "I had woken early and was in the library. I missed it." She paused as she gathered the now empty dishes and brought them over to the sink to be washed.

"You need a bath." She said over her shoulder as she leaned over the big basin, scrubbing the dishes clean. "You smell like smoke and horse. Plus your tunic has some stains on it that I don't want to know about."

Legolas chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Well in that case I'll be in my chambers. Don't hesitate to come in." Giselle took one of her soapy hands and smacked his arm.

"Dirty mind!" She teased. He didn't reply, instead just kissed her on the neck before taking his leave. Giselle was glad he was home.


	25. Thoughts

**IwishChan: Giselle can only get the best dance lessons… Legolas is gone so why not Thranduil? Thanks for the review. **

**Uomini: We all missed Legolas. I'm really glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Tatiana: I'm glad you find it funny, sometimes I think people don't see anything humorous about it. Thanks for the review.**

**Myri78: Legolas is hoping Giselle to come in, but he's not counting on it. You never know about these two. I haven't seen Kingdom of Heaven yet, but I really want to. I mean what could be better than Orlando Bloom? Thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: Yes, Legolas is finally back. Thanks for the review.**

**Beautystar: Yeah, I've been in a French toast craze for about a week now. Adding it into the story was just a spur of the moment type of thing. Until I have some extra time, chapters will be short though I'll try to add longer ones. Thanks for the review, as always. **

**Athena's wolf: Thanks for the review. **

**Aurora-myst: Thanks for the review. **

**Raider-K: Right now I'm in this French toast craze and putting it in the story was a spur of the moment thing. Thanks for the review. **

**PrincessofRain: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review.**

**ShadowsofHell: I'm really glad you like the story. You can definitely expect Giselle and Thranduil to get closer and Giselle will start thinking Thranduil as her father as well, just as soon as things pick up in the romancing department, if you catch my meaning. ;) Thanks for the review.**

**Stix89: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 25: Thoughts**

After washing the dishes Giselle walked back to her room. A smile still graced her face as she thought of a certain someone. She went through the passage and into his room, noticing that the bathing room door was shut and his weapons and clothing were placedon the table near the door.

Giselle lay down on his bed, getting herself comfortable. After a while Legolas exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. "Hello." She said cheekily. His hair was a deep honey colored yellow, wet from the bath and dripping onto his chest. She watched one water droplet fall from his chin, down his muscular chest, and down his abdomen before disappearing in the towel.

Legolas winked at her as he walked to his own closet. "I like the view," she stated.

"I'm sure you do," he called from the closet. Giselle chuckled softly. He emerged a moment later with a pair of leggings on and a loose fitting tunic. He picked up a comb and began running it through his hair as his eyes thoughtfully looked around the room. "Have you seen my robe?" He finally asked.

"Yup."

He waited a few minutes for her to tell him where. Realizing that that was all she was going to say he inquired "May I ask as to where it is?"

"It's in my room."

Legolas turned to look at her. "What are you doing with my robe?"

"I have it because it smells like you." She said softly.

They were silent for a moment. Legolas laid down the comb and began braiding his hair. "Will I ever see it again?"

"Oh you'll see it alright. But you won't have it again if that's what you're asking."

"I see," he replied. He finished braiding his hair and joined Giselle on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes as he sank into the feather downed mattress.

"Comfortable?" Giselle asked quietly, watching him.

Opening his eyes and looking at her Legolas replied. "Very."

Giselle got out of the bed and walked around it so she stood by Legolas' side. Taking a cover from the end of the bed she brought it up on Legolas' body and kissed him softly. "Sleep tight." She whispered. She watched as his eyes glazed over and she smiled slightly. She put out a few of the candles so only a soft glow illuminated the room before exiting the chamber and walking towards the library again.

Hours passed before she put down her book and headed towards her room to change into something more formal for the midday meal. As she came into sight of her door she noticed that the door was open a crack. Her eyes narrowed as she slowed her pace down to a snail. She stood by the door for a few moments before suddenly pulling the door wide open, hoping to catch the intruder by surprise, if the intruder was in there.

Nothing moved in the room, it was how she had left it. She checked every room, every corner, under the bed and tables and everywhere else she could think of yet she found no one. Nothing was missing, or at least, nothing she had noticed. Her clothes were still in the closet. Bath oils still adorned the shelves in the bathing chamber. The necklace Thranduil had given her was still safe in its box. No other jewelry was missing.

Maybe it was her, who had forgotten to close the door all the way before she went into Legolas' room? Maybe it was Legolas who had woken up and came searching for her, in her room, and had forgotten to close the door completely?

Sighing she decided to leave the matter be for the time being. She was sure that she would find out what was going on sooner or later. Although she hoped that it would be sooner. She was starting to get irritated. Who ever thought this was some kind of amusing game better stop soon. She changed and made her way to the dining room.

The winter was half over and she delighted over the fact that she would soon be able to take walks outside. She realized that she had not seen Mirkwood in the spring, or summer and she was eager to see what it would be like. When was she going to go to Rivendell again? Or Lothlorien. There was so much of this world to see and yet she did not hurry to go. She wasn't mortal anymore… she had plenty of time. She chuckled to herself. Yes, time she had plenty of.

"Giselle!" A voice called behind her.

She stopped and turned around and saw that it was Legolas who had called her. He wore grey breeches and a silky navy tunic.

"Hey!"

"Would you leave me sleeping and miss mid-day meal?"

"You're awake." She said, avoiding his question. "Shall we eat?" She took his arm and led his through the doors and into the room. Thranduil hadn't arrived yet so they seated themselves and drank from their cups that were already placed on the table. Thranduil entered the room and they both rose until Thranduil had seated himself.

Servants came to fill their cups with more wine and fill their plates with warm food. Once the servants exited the room they chatted quietly. Little talk was said of Legolas' stay in one of the patrols or of any political business, as was usual during the family meals.

* * *

Elrohir woke with his stomach grumbling in hunger. Yawning, he stretched and got out of bed and walked towards the trunk that held his clothes. Elladan was right, he did need sleep. Hastily he shrugged into a tunic, leggings and boots before clasping a cloak around his shoulders and climbing down the ladder to grab something to eat. He realized that he had slept the afternoon away and dawn was just coming.

He walked leisurely in the cool morning towards the talan he already knew food lay. Indeed, the closer he came to the talan, the stronger the smell of freshly baked food came, making his stomach grumble louder. Elrohir quickened his pace and swiftly climbed up the ladder. "Lord Elrohir," the cooks bowed.

"Good morn," he replied. His eyes studied the array of food for that morning and he asked "may I have my meal a bit earlier? I fear I am quite famished."

"Of course, lord." A young elleth replied as she gathered a small amount of the warm food in a blanket. When the wrapped package was handed to him he bowed low and thanked the cooks many times before departing the talan and climbing in a tree to eat his food in thought.

The sun climbed higher and the pregnant grey clouds crawled across the sky. He idly mused it would rain soon. He was joined, after some time, by Elladan who said nothing, which Elrohir was thankful for.

"Why must we never have peace?" he murmured softly. He had finished eating the meal and shook off the crumbs from the blanket before folding it carefully, as if he were in deep thought, intending to return it soon. Elladan glanced at him but said nothing. Elrohir continued. "Why must the forces always strive for dominion? Is there no peace?"

There was a slight pause. "Brother," Elladan began slowly "There will never be peace; you know it as well as I do."

Elrohir shook his head, aggravated. "So many innocents have perished. Not only the men, but the women and the children as well. So many suffer…"

Elladan frowned. He had not known how deeply this was affecting his brother. "Where there is peril, there is a haven. In death we find life. Don't let your thoughts stray to such distressing matters." Elrohir said nothing. "Maybe," Elladan began timidly. "Grandmother can help?"

Elrohir's head snapped towards Elladan. "No. Grandmother has enough to worry about."

Elladan sighed, exasperated. He thought of how restless he himself was; no doubt his brother felt the same way. The winter was almost over and once the snow melted and the mud dried the horses would be ready to travel and they would go to Thranduil's halls, as Galadriel had bid them go in the early days of winter.

Elladan knew naught what awaited them at Thranduil's halls. If it was an urgent matter the would of gone, heedless of the snow. They still did not know why their grandmother wanted them to travel there. Was it to help them rid the orcs? No, that couldn't be the answer, although orcs were one of the main threats against the elves in that region. All in all, Elladan knew that traveling into the dark forest would not lighten Elrohir's mood, only distract him for a brief time.

"Elrohir there is nothing you or any one can do to solve this problem. You know that as well as I do. By the Gods we know that. Now," changing the subjects Elladan grinned. "I know for a fact that there are some lovely elleths waiting in a certain glade who will be honored to… distract your thoughts from such matters."

Despite himself, Elrohir could not help but grin.


	26. Spring Delights

**Uomini: Glad you think the chapter is awesome, however short it is. I myself am not completely sure who or what is terrorizing Giselle and her room yet there IS an answer to my madness. Thanks as always for the kind review.**

**Beautystar: I hope you go back and re-read the chapter at one point or another. Even if the review 'isn't really that great' thanks for typing one up anyway.**

**PrincessofRain: Thanks for taking the time to review.**

**Legolaslover: Yes, things seem to be heating up between those two. Thanks for the review.**

**Abducted-pixie: Thank you. I'm really glad that you love the story and that you took time to review. Giselle is a strong girl, although she might not know it. Unfortunately Giselle will have more to go through before this story is over. Thanks again for the review.**

**Molly: I've been reading each of your reviews and I love watching go through the story and taking the time to review about certain things. The twins are not only pranksters- but ladies men all the way! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Allison Mervis: I'm glad you like the story. That question won't be answered in this story, I don't think, but I'm leaning towards no. Thanks for the review.**

**Aurora-myst: You will know more… thanks for the review.**

**Kirsten-Inwe: I'm glad you like the story. I have some tricks up my sleeves for both the twins and Giselle/Legolas. I'm writing like a maniac when I get the chance, but considering that on every week in June I have something time consuming to take care of, I don't even know when updates will be. **

**ShadowsofHell: Thanks for the review.**

**Shippo: I'm glad you like the story so much. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Manwathiel: Thanks for the review.**

**Amanda: You'll see some points in this chapter of Legolas waiting to ask her to bond but unfortunately it won't happen for a while. Giselle is pronounced as 'Giz-el'. Hope that clears things up a bit! Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 26: Spring Delights **

Weeks passed and spring was starting to show. The wind did not have the bite it once carried; the snow melted a little everyday. Giselle walked with Legolas outside to the stables each morning. Some days when the snow was unstable under her feet Legolas would carry her the rest of the way.

The halls of Thranduil were especially busy as elves bustled here and there preparing the hall for the upcoming spring gathering.  
"I thought elves celebrated the spring outside." Giselle asked Legolas one morning as they made their routine walk.

Legolas nodded his head slightly. "We do, but this winter more snow has fallen than usual. Most of the snow won't be melted by that time."

They walked in silence until they came to the stable. Giselle inhaled the scent of horses and manure. She grabbed a handful of oats from a sack by the entrance and made her way to Tarcil. The horse snorted when it saw her and Giselle fed it the oats. She opened the stall and fell into the rhythm of brushing a horse that was fast becoming automatic. Legolas did the same to his mount, Frerin speaking softly in elvish and causing the horse to shake his head.

They spent another eight minutes in the stables before going to Maren's cottage. Maren opened the door when they knocked and he quickly ushered them inside. Orani and Narnia sat at the kitchen table cutting vegetables for the broth Orani was making for super that day. They both looked up when they entered the room and gave greetings before returning their attention downwards. Giselle laid her cloak on a chair by the fire before washing her hands and helping the two elven women with their task. Legolas joined Maren in the front room where he held a block of wood in one hand and a knife in another. A bucket to catch the shavings of wood was placed in between his legs.

Legolas sat in a chair opposite his friend and stretched his long legs. "What do you carve?" He asked curiously.

Without looking up from his work Maren replied "A box for my wife, where she can keep the seeds for our garden."

"Always the carver." Legolas mused. "I think I still have the animals you carved me on my 22nd begetting day."

Maren made a face. "We were very young then. I don't think you can call those lumps of wood 'carvings'."

Legolas laughed. "I suppose not, though you can make out what animal it is. You've merely improved over the years."

"I thank thee my lord." Maren replied wryly. He quickly glanced up at his friend and asked in a low tone. "So how does Giselle fare?"

"She is well." Maren nodded.

"When will you ask her?"

"Soon, I hope. The right time hasn't come yet. I pray that tomorrow night will be the opportune time." Legolas' face lit up. "I thank you and Orani for helping me."

"It was a pleasure. Besides, I think Orani has taken a liking to Giselle." They both laughed. "Legolas, I never thought I'd see you like this."

"I know… and if she had never come here I would never be this way. I thank the Valar every day." They were silent for a few minutes. All that could be heard was the steady rhythm of a knife carving off small curling shavings of wood, and the three women in the kitchen's light voices rising and falling.

* * *

Giselle dumped the ingredients in the boiling water and stirred it before putting the lid back on and sitting down in a chair while Orani wiped the table. They talked about how in a few weeks Orani would begin planting the seeds for her garden and how Narnia planned to travel to Lake Town once the horses were able to travel without trouble.

A few minutes after that Narnia took her leave to prepare her meal. After Narnia departed Legolas came and he and Giselle left the cottage, saying that it would be best if they did not miss mid-day meal and that they would see each other soon. The walk back to the palace was quiet.

"The weeks have flown by here." Giselle began.

"It has." Legolas agreed.

"I can't believe that the feast will be tomorrow night." Legolas nodded his head. They walked inside and nodded to the guards by the door. They gave each other a kiss before each retiring into their own room to dress for the upcoming meal.

Giselle was glad that the room in which they ate in was private and the noise and crowds did not reach them here. Thranduil seemed to be in high spirits. Giselle's dance lessons were over and when Thranduil would see her walking the halls in the early morning he would grab her hand and waltz for a bit before letting her leave. It always confused Giselle, these random moods he was in and yet it always brought a smile to her face.

Whatever image she had had of Thranduil before coming to Mirkwood definitely did not include these recent moments. She sometimes thought of telling Legolas of his father's actions but never did. No doubt he would carry on where his father left off and twirl her around a bit more. But if he did know what was happening between the two he made no mention of it or showed any signs of knowing about it.

Today's topic of discussion was the upcoming feast. Thranduil was currently telling Legolas about the new shipment of wine that had arrived via river that morning and Thranduil had brought a bottle to enjoy tonight.

She tried the wine and found that it slid smoothly down her throat. She did not drink wine often, one of the reasons being that she could not hold in as much as these woodelves were able to. A glass or two, she decided, would not hurt at all.

The next morning was spent with Morweth inside her room going over outfits for the spring feast. Morweth was determined to find the right dress and because of that, the tables, chairs and bed were covered with clothing. Giselle had never known exactly how many dresses she had in the closet and she was surprised when it seemed that it would never end. It seemed she had enough dresses to wear three years and never wear the same one once!

Then of course they had to go through the process of elimination. The ones that did not make the cut, dresses meant for leisure time or for meals found themselves back inside the closet. Morweth informed Giselle that some of the dresses would need a little adjustment for her form and that it would only take an hour to accomplish. As Morweth gathered the dresses Giselle went through the backdoor to Legolas' room.

He sat at his desk; his clothes for the feast already lay out on the bed, and looked over his shoulder when Giselle entered. "Good day, love." He called cheerily. Giselle eyed the silver clothing and turned to Legolas.

"You're already done picking out your clothes?" at Legolas' nod she sighed. "Sometimes I wish I were a man. It takes so little of your time to change for meals and find the right outfit and so on. Do you know I still have a bed and table piled with dresses?" She plopped down on Legolas bed.

Legolas stood up and sat next to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I'm hungry." She quietly informed him. He laughed and the randomness of her statement.

"Then it is best that we get you some food. I do not think it would be wise if you should faint at the feast tonight." They both got up and walked to the busy kitchens where cooks hurridly cooked meals for the entire kingdom.

Giselle, no matter how many times she tried, could not actually enter the kitchen with all the chaos. Legolas, however, acted as if this was a skill that he had honed over the years and he easily slipped in and out of the kitchen. Not one hair was out of place on his shining golden head and he presented her with a loaf of bread and cheese.

She beamed up at him and gave him a thankful kiss. "Thank you!"

"I love you."

"I love you to." They turned around and walked towards Legolas' room again. When Legolas asked her if she should be finding her dress she explained that Morweth had taken some of the dresses to get adjustments so she was free for an hour. He didn't mind Giselle's company was always welcome.

She ate quickly and joined him on the bed for a few playful kisses before reluctantly retiring to her room. No doubt Morweth was coming back if she was not already there. Giselle was correct in her assumptions… not two minutes since she came back into her room Morweth returned and they began the process of separating the clothing into two piles. One pile for no and another for yes; then once the 'no' pile was placed in the closet again the dresses in the 'yes' pile were laid out over every available surface in the room.

It took over two hours for this to be accomplished; going well through mid-day meal. Legolas had stopped by with a tray of food before departing again to go over last minute decisions for the rapidly approaching feast.

At the end of the day Giselle had finally decided on a gorgeous light pink colored dress. The dress was sleeveless with ribbons holding it together at the shoulders. The neckline was oval shaped and decorated with small white gems that glistened softly in the candlelight. The dress just reached the floor and the material was of the softest silk. Giselle could not help but admire the dress. Morweth, however, would have none of it and quickly ushered the young women into the bathing room to take a bath. Once she was finished she quickly toweled off and pulled a light shift over her head. Morweth helped her put the gown on and than sat her down while she brushed Giselle's hair. She arranged it so that two braids ran alongside her head, entwined with tiny pink flowers and clasped at the back while the rest of her hair hung freely down her back in loose curls.

Giselle studied her reflection in the mirror for a moment before reaching over to the small box Thranduil had given her and taking out the necklace that belonged to his wife. It matched perfectly with the gown and Giselle felt a certain pride in wearing it. Legolas knocked on the door and Morweth went to answer it while Giselle slid on a pair of matching slippers.

Legolas' breath caught when he saw her. Giselle looked absolutely stunning, the light blush on her cheeks making her look more innocent than ever. He quickly walked over to her and kissed her lightly. "You look beautiful Giselle. I can't tear my eyes off you!" Giselle giggled.

"Shall we go?" Legolas nodded and held out his hand, which Giselle gladly accepted. The walked slowly to the great hall, the sounds of the minstrels playing and the rise and fall of elven voices could already be heard. They waited for a few minutes out of sight in the royal wing. Thranduil had not arrived yet and it was not time to for the royal family to make their entrance.

Thranduil arrived, appearing noble and proper as ever. Dressed in a red long sleeved tunic with matching red pants, a crown of woodland flowers lay on his golden head and his expression was stoic. He nodded towards his son and kissed Giselle on the forehead, smiling softly as his eyes caught sight of his wife's necklace. "You look wonderful, my dear." He remarked quietly in her ear. She grinned at him and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded and turned his attention to where just about all the elves of the realm had gathered.

The minstrels stopped playing, the crowd's chatter died down and the herald announced his highness Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Lady Giselle. Thranduil stepped around the corner, followed closely by Giselle and Legolas, and onto the raised platform where the royal table lay. Legolas and Giselle took their respective places on the right side of Thranduil and waited for the elves cheering to subside. "My people," Thranduil began in a strong clear voice. "We are here tonight to celebrate the coming of spring. May your steps never falter and your joys never diminish!" He sat down and Legolas and Giselle sat down with him. The crowd cheered again and started to migrate to the many tables set up. They would eat plenty of rich food the palace staff had made for them before dancing until the wee hours of the morning.

Thranduil raised his hand and signaled the minstrels to begin anew. The hall erupted again in talk while servants came out laden with trays of food. First the occupants on the raised platform were served first. Silver fish, dried apples, bread, cheese, wine, broth, and pie- all that and more were served to them that night.

Giselle easily spotted Narnia, Orani and Maren being served food at a table to the right of them towards the back. She tuned in to the noble elf in front of her, who was currently ranting on about who knew what. Legolas politely listened to him, although Giselle knew that he was bored. Thankfully he stopped talking and instead filled his mouth with wine and food.

* * *

Legolas and Giselle joined their friends once the food had been cleared and the tables moved to allow dancing. The minstrels played song after song and they all danced for hours. When they retreated to a corner to rest Narnia kindly offered to fetch them some wine. She came back a few minutes later balancing two cups in one hand and three in another. She passed them out and they all sipped on the cool liquid.

Thranduil came, and took Giselle's hand for a dance. She laughed but gave Legolas her cup before following Thranduil on the dance floor. Legolas watched her dancing with his father. She seemed content and happy. He knew that tonight was a perfect time to ask her. Narnia asked him a question and he turned his attention towards her. "Would you like more wine?" she was asking. Legolas nodded and thanked her as she left to grab him another cup.

He turned his attention to the dance floor and now saw Giselle dancing with an elf Legolas knew to be one of his father's advisors. Maren and Orani turned to dance and Legolas asked Narnia if she would care for a dance. She smiled slightly before giving him her hand.

He did not know why he felt this way, but he felt very calm. He found that when he tried to concentrate on one thing his mind would not do it. He mentally shrugged and twirled Narnia. "Narnia," he began "You look lovely. It is a wonder why none are flocking towards you." Narnia smiled but didn't say anything. "Probably because of me." He mused.

All the elves danced until the sun made her way over the tree tops. By that time Giselle's legs felt like lead, her head was starting to pound with a headache and she was so tired. She searched briefly for Legolas, and when she couldn't find him she gave up and retired to her room.

She woke suddenly, not sure of what had woke her. The candles and fireplace were lit in her room and a tray of breakfast foods lay on a table by the bed. She recalled that she missed breakfast. Her headache was gone and most of the tiredness as well but her legs were still sore. She munched thoughtfully on some food before drawing a quick bath. She still couldn't understand the reason why she woke so suddenly, but she now realized that something felt wrong. She changed and decided to speak with Legolas.

It entered her mind that he might still be resting and she did not want to wake him up but he had said to her that he would always be there for her day or night. She walked quietly through the passage way and stopped short when she heard a soft moan. Was Legolas hurt? Was that the reason why she did not seem him when she left to her rooms? With panic gripping her heart, Giselle opened the door.


	27. Heartbreak

**IwishChan: If you scroll down you'll find out what will happen. Thanks for the review.**

**Angelofdeadlydarkness0010: Whoa. That's would be a quick update. I'll have you know that when I got this review I didn't even have one word typed for chapter 27. But don't worry; I'll try not to make you wait long. Thanks for the review. **

**Myri78: What the hell? GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I swear you are either reading my mind or standing right behind me when I write these chapters. But before this story is done I will throw something that not even you, yes YOU, will know what hit you. Thanks as always for the review.**

**Molly: I'm glad you feel special. Thanks for the review. **

**ShadowsofHell: Fine, I won't tell you. Just read this chapter and I think you won't be surprised. I'm trying, I'm trying! June is a super busy month for me this year and I surprised myself by getting chapter 26 out so soon. When I got your second review for the last chapter I'll have you know I only had about four pages typed for this chappie. Thanks for the review(s).**

**Brownie24: Why can't I ever throw a surprise at you guys? You might not notice (I don't think anybody did) that I have been slipping certain somethings in the story to get you guys to subconsciously not like Narnia. Do you know what it is? Thanks for the review.**

**Lady Fae: You are right. She doesn't deserve that sort of heartbreak. I feel bad now. Thanks for the review.**

**Amanda: You're welcome! I'm really glad that you enjoy this story so much. Those things that you noticed do have a meaning in this story (however stupid and small it may be). Thanks for the review.**

**Kirsten-Inwe: you shouldn't be trusting me, and no you don't want to know what's behind the door. Thanks for the review. **

**Allison Mervis: I like writing cliffhangers but I hate reading them! Lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Manwathiel: Yes a cliffie. I enjoy watching you guys squirm in frustration. Hehe. Thanks for the review. **

**Tubius: I don't know what your three ideas are but I can assure that what is going to happen is not good. (I'm not spoiling anything… sheesh all you have to do is scroll down now and start reading) Thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: I'm sorry to hear about your previous experience. Your bad feeling is right. This chapter (you can guess by the title) is not really a happy go lucky kind of thing. Thanks for the review.**

**Uomini: I don't think Legolas will be proposing to her anytime soon. I would answer the rest of your questions but all you gotta do is scroll down and they are answered. Thanks for the review, as always. **

**Chapter 27: Heartbreak**

Giselle stood there, her mouth open, total disbelief in her wide green eyes. Legolas, was definitely not in any pain. Legolas and Narnia. Narnia and Legolas… they were on the bed engaging in some rather intimate positions. Giselle did not understand how this could be happening. How could she not have read the signs? Were there even any signs? Maybe it was all a bad dream and she could wake up. Oh how she wished she could wake up!

Narnia was her friend… Legolas was the elf she loved… She couldn't help the gasp that she let from her throat, or the sobs that tore after. Legolas, upon hearing her looked over towards her direction, blinked, blinked again before cursing lively and moving away from Narnia. "Giselle!" he pleaded, reaching for her. She stepped back, tears falling from her eyes. "How could you do this to me?" she wept barely above a whisper.

Legolas looked shocked, confused and grief stricken all at the same time. Giselle closed her eyes tightly; she couldn't even look at him! The image of him making love to Narnia would be forever imprinted on her mind. She sobbed once more before running out the door and down the hall. "Giselle!" she heard Legolas call her name. She did not stop, did not look back. She couldn't. She did not know what she would do if she did.

Legolas had caught up to her and grabbed her arm. He was wearing a robe now. "Let go of me!" She yelled at his face. She ripped her arm from his grasp before breaking to a dead run outside. Servants and guards looked curiously but did not stop her. Giselle ran to the stables huffing and crying, tears blurring her vision. On shaky legs she made her way to Tarcil and saddled the horse before climbing on her back. "Noro lim Tarcil noro lim! Ride to Imladris!" the horse obeyed her command and galloped out of the stables and into the deep dark forest.

She knew naught if Legolas or anyone followed. Dumbly she realized that in her flight to leave Legolas and the horrible situation behind she had gathered nothing. No provisions for herself or the horse. No weapons, no clothing, no food. The only thing she had was the thick wool dress she had put on that morning. Her eyes were full of tears and even if they weren't in this darkness she wouldn't have been able to find her way out. Tarcil, thankfully knew where to go and she let the mare steer herself.

Her hair was loose and flew behind her in the wind, getting snagged by branches. She could not stop. She would not. Not until they were out of the forest and away from Mirkwood.

* * *

Galadriel's eyes focused then she closed them, a grim look on her face. "Grandmother?" Elladan asked worriedly, sharing a look with his brother. Elrohir frowned in concern and touched his grandmother's arm.

Galadriel opened her eyes and they saw sorrow in them. "It is too late. Elladan, Elrohir you must ride to Mirkwood at once, do not delay- when you get there you will know what to do. Go." Although her voice was soft, it was commanding and there was no room for arguments. Quickly the twins left their grandparents talan and made their way to their own. They would be ready to leave in thirty minutes.

* * *

Giselle did not know how long she had been riding. All she knew was that the cool wind had left her face numb and red and her hair disheveled. She did not know what day it was or even if it was day or night. In the dark forest time seemed to stop. She had managed to control her tears and bring Tarcil to a light gallop. When they reached the edge of the forest the sudden light made her close her eyes in pain.

Getting accustomed to the light once more she slowly cracked her eyes open and looked around. She nudged Tarcil forward and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "As soon as we find a nice place to rest and a stream nearby, we can stop." The pair galloped for a while until they came upon a river. Giselle turned Tarcil around to find a suitable place away from danger and luckily found such a spot. She stiffly got off Tarcil and let the horse graze, drink and rest. She looked around for something to eat. She had not eaten anything since that morning after the feast. She found a bush with berries. They were not ripe and they tasted bitter in her mouth but it would have to do. Lying down she tried to catch some sleep.

Her thoughts kept straying to the form of Narnia on the bed. Naked and sated. No grief evident on her perfect porcelain face. She thought of how no one had come after her and she felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy for she didn't have to deal with them but sad because that meant she wasn't important enough.

"I never was…" she choked. Hot tears slipped down the sides of her face as she lay and she closed her eyes tightly. She drifted off to sleep. When she awoke the sun was high in the sky and she wasn't as cold as before. She sat up slowly and looked around. Tarcil stood nearby munching on some grass.

She stood up somewhat shakily and walked to the rivers edge. Kneeling she splashed her face with the cool water and took a long drink before walking back to the berry bush and having her breakfast. She started to pick more berries and put them in the pouch she made by bunching her skirts into a small hollow. She called Tarcil and carefully climbed onto her back. Once seated atop the stead she paused and held the makeshift pouch more securely. Talking to herself she said aloud.

"I really hope nothing attacks us. Tarcil," she said a bit louder, directing her voice to the horse. "I don't know the way so it's up to you. Bring us to Rivendell." Tarcil snorted and started galloping in the direction Giselle assumed was towards Rivendell. She did not know when she would get there, or even if she would make it there. But she did know that she had to at least try.

Weeks past and she made due with berries and the fish she was able to catch on a rare occasion. She was stiff and tired, and cold. But spring was practically here in middle-earth and the sun shone brighter, longer, and warmer each day. Tarcil was ever faithful and trudged past the high pass to Rivendell. So far they had not encountered any danger and Giselle wasn't sure if she should be thankful or suspicious.

Her heart ached. Her eyes were red. Some times the pain she was feeling became too much for her to bare and she would break out into sobs. Over and over again she thought of them in the bed. She wasn't good enough. She never was. She never would be. Why did she stay here in middle-earth to go through with this? She was tired of the whole damn drama in her life. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be happy and not have to worry that it would die down with pain.

She felt old. How could she have been so stupid to think that Legolas, handsome charming prince Legolas, would love her? That he would spend his time with her, a human rather than a natural beauty that was an elf?

Why?

The weeks still came and went and Giselle was very hungry. She felt weak with the loss of it. She knew she was in familiar territory. A sense of safety enveloped her and she knew she was in Elrond's valley. When she had first come here she had never really noticed it, that feeling. But when she and Legolas left she noticed that something was gone.

She started to see buildings and walkways and gardens and as the beauty surrounded her she felt bitter.

Beauty.

Beauty was a misleading stupid little girl's dream of life. She hated beauty. Hated what it did to people, what it had done to her.

Dumbly she noticed the sound of hoof beats on stone and realized that they were entering the courtyard. Glorfindel and Erestor, Elrond and Arwen were waiting for her in the courtyard. When her eyes locked with Arwens she felt the weak barrier she had put up come crashing down and she let herself go. Tears dripped from her eyes and blurred her vision. She couldn't keep it inside any longer. It hurt so much. She couldn't cry silently and alone anymore. Arwen and Glorfindel ran forward. Glorfindel brought her down off the horse and gave it to a stable hand while Giselle fell to the floor crying.

Arwen sat on the ground by Giselle and hugged her. Giselle leaned her face in Arwen's comforting embrace and sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't stop. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to. Her heart hurt. Her soul hurt. It hurt to breathe.

"Giselle, dear women what has caused this?" Glorfindel was asking her.

"Why, why, wo- would he do d-do this to m-me?" She managed to say.

"Who? Who did what to you? Giselle! Please tell me what happened?" Arwen asked in her ear, rubbing her back in soothing circles though they did not sooth.

"Did she travel here alone? All the way from mirkwood dressed only in a gown and no provisions. No guards…" She heard Erestor asking Glorfindel.

"The watchmen saw no one else with her." Glorfindel replied.

Elrond walked quickly to the huddled group. No doubt he had hurried inside to whip up a sleeping tea. He knelt down with a worried face and pressed the cup towards her lips. "Drink." He commanded. Giselle tried but she couldn't stop sobbing. She couldn't breathe and the liquid was drowning her.

She backed away from the cup, sobbing and shaking her head. Arwen held her tightly and murmured. "It's going to be okay, Giselle."

Elrond persisted and they managed to get a few sips down Giselle's throat. Slowly she caught her breathe and her weeping subsided. Her eyelids felt heavy and the fell over her eyes. They drugged her.

Before sleep took her she could see her father's face, laughing. And then she realized that she had had a vision of this. She had seen this happen and she had never done anything about it!

But could she have done anything about it?

Arwen watched the form in her arms fall asleep. "Ada…" she turned worried eyes to her father.

Elrond sighed. "We need to get her to bed. It looks like she has been riding nonstop. Judging by her appearance and lack of provisions. She brought no weapons… no food."

"She almost died." Arwen said grimly.

Elrond nodded. Elrond and Glorfindel carried Giselle back to her old rooms. Erestor offered his hand to Arwen, which she gladly accepted and they both followed after Elrond. All of them were worried and confused. They did not know what happened in Mirkwood that could cause such heartache in one so young.

Giselle was brought to her rooms and for three days did not awake. Arwen or Elrond were constantly at her side, tending her. Giselle was pale and thin. She twisted and turned and sometimes cried out in her sleep. Even in sleep her expression was one of pain.

Arwen would sing to Giselle, curling up besides the women and stroking her hair. It calmed Giselle though it never lasted long. Elrond silently worried about her. The girl needed to eat and if she did not wake soon they would have to force mashed food down her throat. Her scratches and bruises caused by the branches were starting to fade.

It was midnight. Arwen was resting and Elrond was watching over Giselle. He took her hand a noticed that it was cold. Grabbing the blanket he wrapped it more securely over her body. Giselle tossed her head to the side and whimpered. Laying a hand on her forehead he closed his eyes and murmured a few words. Instantly Giselle started to relax and calm down. He knew it would not last long but he could not stand any longer to watch her dreams be haunted by such emotions.

On the morning of the fourth day Giselle opened bleary disorientated eyes. She noticed the familiar ceiling and the cool openness of Rivendell. So she had made it! Though why was she trying to come here? And then the memories rushed her all at once causing a gasp to escape her lips. She struggled to sit up in bed but her limbs couldn't hold her. Elrond sat on the bed with her and held her down.

"Lie down, Giselle. You must calm yourself!" Giselle started to dry heave, eyes wide with grief. Elrond rolled her to her side and rubbed her back. "Breathe, child, breathe." In a few minutes Giselle started to relax. He helped her sit up in bed, pulling the pillows to help comfort her. Elrond reached to the table by the bed and gave her a bowl of broth. "Eat." Noticing her expression of suspicion he told her, "I did not drug it Giselle. You must eat something."

When she had finished eating the meager amount that was in the bowl, Elrond reluctantly began to question her. He had to find out these answers. "Was your company attacked at all during the journey to Imladris?"

"No." she said softly.

"Where are you guards?"

"I didn't have any." She replied reluctantly.

This did not go well with Elrond. "So you traveled here from Mirkwood with no guards, no weapons, no other provisions for your health and safety?" he asked though he knew the answer.

Giselle didn't say anything. Elrond was worried. Worried that she could have gotten attacked. Worried that she could have died. And he was angry. She was an adult among the race of men and she should have known better. But what he wanted to know was what drove her to flee Mirkwood without taking the necessary precautions.

"Why did you flee Mirkwood, child?" he asked gently. Giselle's lips began to quiver, her eyes began to water. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side, trying to stop the tears yet one escaped and made a path down her cheek.

Elrond watched silently and berated himself. It was too soon to ask such questions. She had just woken up after three days, weak and grief-stricken. He gathered Giselle to him and kissed her hair. Her body shook in his arms as she tried to stop herself from crying aloud. Her mouth was open though no sound came from them.

"I'm a a a f-f-f-fool." She told him, her voice raw with emotions.

"No. No Giselle, you are no fool. The fool is the person who caused this to you." Giselle shook her head. Elrond didn't understand. She was the fool! She always was and yet she never noticed! She didn't belong here. She was just an annoying burden. She didn't belong here.


	28. A Different View

**HyperSquishy: Just about everyone who reviewed knew what most likely was happening behind that door. You'll get some explanations and Legolas in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**PrincessofRain: I know how you feel but trust me, in this chapter we'll take a look at what was really happening with Legolas and see what actually happened between those two. Thanks for the review.**

**ShadowsofHell: Explanations are going to be presented in this chapter. And getting the readers/reviewers to cry was a goal, as wrong and mean as it sounds. Don't get me wrong. I didn't write this whole little scenario so I could get you guys to cry. And no Narnia isn't going to die, but I would like some suggestions on what might happen to her, so if you got any, feel free to leave them. Thanks for the review.**

**Myri78: Your ideas are what Giselle will be thinking though probably won't happen. Thankfully you are out of my head this time, hehe. Thanks for the review.**

**IwishChan: Just wait and read this chapter before you go around calling Legolas 'bad'. Though I kind of agree with you. Thanks for the review.**

**Angelofdeadlydarkness0010: First Myri and now you, will you guys get out of my head! Thanks for the review.**

**Brownie24: Yup, Giselle did forsee this. Its at the bottom of chapter 6, I think, chapter title 'Arwen', if you want to go back and reread. Back there its kind of vague but it was hinting at what was to come. Okay a lot of people have been telling me stuff that are so accurate to what I'm trying to get on with this story. As I said to Myri and angelofdeadlydarkness, get out of my head! Honestly, you guys are like crammed in there! Lol. Explanations with Legolas is all in this chapter. Thanks for the long review, I like 'em!**

**Manwathiel: Legolas was having sex with Narnia, its so sad he was cheating on Giselle! Thanks for the review.**

**Babii-Gurl07: Legolas was going to ask her to marry him the night of the feast, though some things came up. Explanations and Legolas are totally devoted to in this chapter, thanks for the review.**

**Molly: I've only read one story where Legolas is sleeping with another person. And it was his friend he was sleeping with, Narnia was never Giselle's friend (as you'll find out). Thanks for the review.**

**Lady Fae: We'll find out about Legolas in this chapter. And to be quite honest with you I am not really sure what should happen to Giselle, though I know she isn't going to be let off the hook like that. Any suggestions you have feel free to tell me. (Though nothing too cruel!) Thanks for the review.**

**Allison Mervis: Legolas and explanations are totally devoted to in this chapter, hence the title name. hehe. Thanks for the review.**

**Amanda: We'll get Legolas' side of the story in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Kirsten-Inwe: You don't like me? Oh well… I hope you change your mind before this story is over. ;) thanks for the review.**

**Uomini: I surprised myself with the quick update, considering June is REALLY hectic for me and I wasn't even sure I would get one chapter in in this month. I think you're the only one who liked the 'big change' and the only one who agreed with me in thinking it would make the story more interesting. It will take a while for Giselle to forgive him (let alone actually see him). Oh, did I just spoil something? Hehe. Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 28: A Different View**

Legolas stood in the middle of the hall, watching the form of Giselle run away and he knew he had made a terrible mistake. His mind and heart yelled at him to follow her, to explain to her what had happened yet his feet did not move. He heard Narnia tiptoe out of his room and wrap her arms around him.

She kissed his neck. "Come back inside, Legolas." She purred, seemingly unaware of what she had done. He turned around to face her, his eyes blazing in anger. She was wearing one of his robes loosely tied around body. What a few minutes ago made him lustful now made him angry and disgusted.

"Get. Out." He gritted. "Now!" he yelled when she didn't move. She hurried into his room to change into her gown from the night before. Legolas followed behind her and closed the door. He would not dare raise a hand to a lady yet his anger told him to, and he grew close. Grabbing her roughly he said in a low angry voice, "Do you know what you've done? Do you?"

Narnia's face twisted into a snarl. She shook herself from his grasp and turned back to putting on her clothes. "She's a human wench. She didn't deserve you."

"How dare you."

She turned to look at him. "Legolas… it was me you wanted all along! Than that human had to come and ruin everything."

Legolas was silent for a moment, his anger growing. "Get out." Narnia, fearful of what he might do to her, or what the king would do, fled. Legolas stood in the middle of the room, feeling his anger ebb away and be replaced with grief. His mind was still groggy and a slight ache was starting to make itself known but the grief was more evident.

He slid to the floor… controlling himself to not cry. He thought to last night and tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered Giselle dancing with his father and other elves, and Narnia giving him wine. His head had started to swim yet he knew not why for he had only had three goblets of wine and the last time three goblets affected him was when he was 30 and he had stolen a bottle or two from the cellars.

He remembered Narnia leading him outside to get some air. He remembered feeling lustful and kissing Narnia. Trying, he could not remember what had happened after that for some time, but when he was able to remember he was in his room with Narnia. She had taken off his shirt and boots and was skillfully working on his leggings. She had been wearing, at the time, a flimsy shift and his drugged mind forgot about Giselle and focused on the lovely woman who kneeled before him.

He had than taken her, taken her again, rested than was in the middle of taking her again before he had heard a gasp and immediately turned and saw Giselle. It had taken a moment for him to realize what was happening, who was beneath him and what he had done, but by that time it was too late.

He knew now that when Narnia was handing him the wine goblets she had poured in a powder to drug his mind. He knew of such a powder, given to wounded soldiers so they could be unconscious when operating needs to be done. He knew Narnia knew of the powder and she had known not to give him too much.

He wanted to blame this on Narnia, to say it was her fault but he knew it was also his fault. He had controlled his desire long ago to not act on lust, and even in a drugged state he should not have acted upon it.

His father no doubt knew that Giselle had left and he would rather tell him in person what he had done. Rubbing his eye he got up and threw a pair of leggings and a tunic on before hastily making his way to Thranduil's hall. He told the guards at the door that he sought a private audience with the King and one of the guards quickly slipped inside to deliver the message.

A few minutes later the guard came back and said that Thranduil would see him. Legolas nodded and slipped inside. He waited until the doors closed behind him before walking towards his father and kneeling until his father told him otherwise. "Rise," the stern voice commanded. Legolas did. They were utterly alone in the hall and he took a deep breathe.

"Adar, I have made a terrible mistake. I do not ask you to solve my problems, merely to hear them out." Thranduil nodded. "I suppose you know that Giselle has fled?"

"Yes," Thranduil replied, waving a hand to the chair beside him. Legolas sat down.

"Do you know why she has left?"

"No I do not." Thranduil replied gently.

Legolas closed his eyes and cupped his face in his hands. "I bedded Narnia… and she had come upon us." Thranduil said nothing. Legolas continued. "From what I can recall I had been drugged and taken to my rooms with Narnia… I do not know why I did not control myself, but I lusted after her and I bedded her." Legolas was not trying to play it as if he was a victim and his father knew it. Thranduil, however, was both shocked by the events and angered towards Narnia.

"I wish to go after her." Thranduil turned his thoughts to his only son. He was agitated towards his son, but he knew no punishment would be worse than what he was about to receive.

"Not yet, my son. She will not want to see you. You know this. Give her time." Legolas slumped in his chair, though he knew his father would reply thus.

"When I am able to see her, will she take me? Adar, I can not live without her, I will surely fade! I had planned to ask her to bond…" Thranduil was shocked. Although he knew his son would ask for Giselle's hand, he had not known when or where. And he was sure that he would fade if Giselle did not take him back.

"Adar, what shall we do about Narnia?" Legolas asked quietly after some time had left.

Thranduil mulled over it in thought before replying, "We will make sure she does not leave the realm until a judgement has befallen her. I suppose you do not wish for her to be cast into the dungeons?" Legolas shook his head no. "I do not know of what punishment she shall receive, as of yet."

Legolas nodded. "She lusted after me. She had thought Giselle unworthy of me. Ladies of the court I can see doing this, but Narnia? My friend from when we were children? No, never would I have guessed her capable of this." Thranduil said nothing. Indeed, what could he say? He stood up and walked towards the doors to command the guards to make sure Narnia had not or will not leave the realm. He than returned to his son and said.

"You are confused and tired. Try to rest." Legolas nodded and stood up. Walking slowly he thought to himself that he would have to take action tomorrow.

Instead of going to his room he detoured to Giselle's room and stood in the doorway. Her possessions still cluttered the room. Her dress was still on the chair from when she had taken it off last night and her robe was laid out on the unmade bed. He walked to the robe. It was his, and he remembered Giselle telling him she had taken it when he left for the south because it smelt like him. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. It did smell of him, and it now carried Giselle's scent and his heart ached. He missed her so much!

He walked to the bed, the warmth gone though her scent still clung to the sheets.

He knew he would not see her for a long time, even if he did go after her, he knew she would avoid him. And she should. He hurt her more than anything. He tried picturing her with another elf and found that he could not, she loved him and she would not betray him for any other. But he spat on her trust when he took Narnia to his bed, drugged or not.

He wished he could go back in time before any of this happened but alas the valar knew what they were doing and everything happened for a reason. He went about putting her robe and dress away and making her bed. When he went to his room to try to rest he could not go to his bed, knowing what had happened there a few hours before.

Angrily he tore the sheets off the mattress and piled all the bedding in the center of the floor. He than sat at his desk and with a stack of paper, a jar of ink and a quill he went about writing a letter to Giselle. If she did not wish to see him than he could at least give her this letter.

Weeks went bye. He avoided Narnia at all costs, though stayed tuned to what she did. What had occurred between the two was not widely known and he was happy for that. No news came from Rivendell and he did not knowif Giselle had made it there safely. He carried himself in a monotone way. Acting every inch of the prince he was raised to be. When he was younger his father lectured him countless times that a prince always held himself as a prince in times of grief or joy, in any occasion, and he lived up to that.

He acted as a prince when it wasn't even required of him. Thranduil worriedly noted small changes in his son, paler skin tone than usual, and his hair had lost the gloss it was once full of. He ate at meals though not enough even with his elven appetite. He spoke when talked to and rarely smiled.

Indeed, Thranduil did not need to deliver punishment, it came naturally and his son was paying for it.

One day they received two visitors. Upon hearing the lords of Imladris were here Legolas wordlessly left to great his two friends at the gate. Elladan and Elrohir dismounted their horses, and once making sure they were in good hands bowed down to Thranduil and thanked him when the king offered them rooms to stay in. Legolas motioned for them to follow him; he would be the ones leading the twins to their own rooms.

The twins exchanged glances noticing immediately the change in the golden haired friend and the absence of a certain lady. Legolas paused between to doors. "These are your rooms and I shall leave you know to refresh yourselves before the evening meal." He turned to go but Elladan grabbed his arm and stopped them. "My friend, what troubles you so?"

"Where is Giselle? Is she not here with you?" Elrohir added. Legolas cringed and the twins glanced at each other. So whatever had their prince in a mood involved his lady.

In a strained voice Legolas answered "The Lady Giselle has journeyed to Imladris." Elrohir looked down the hall before ushering the prince into one of the rooms and closing the door.

"Something is amiss here, speak to us Legolas. We will find out so its best if you tell us know, I suppose."

Legolas sighed and hunched his shoulders. In a slightly wavering voice he replied, "I wronged Giselle, in the worst possible way." Looking into the brothers eyes he continued, "I shared my bed with Narnia and… Giselle happened to walk in." The Rivendell lords sat in shocked silence. Indeed, this was not something Legolas would do. "Why would you bed with Narnia, how could you?"

Legolas passed a hand over his face, appearing very old. "She drugged me and I lusted after her. I am not innocent, I know what I have done and I suffer greatly for it. You must ride to your home and deliver her possessions to the lady."

"You are coming with us."

Legolas shook his head. "She would not see me, I know she would not."

"All the same, you are coming with us." Elrohir replied.

Legolas abruptly stood up. "Excuse me, lords; please refresh yourselves before tonight's meal. I trust that you remember the way?" At their nods he continued "Good day." And departed.

The twins shared a look, immediately reading the other's thoughts. Galadriel had foreseen this happening, she had tried to have them come here but the snow had fallen and then a few weeks ago she said it had happened. Indeed they knew what they needed to do.


	29. Painful Reminders

**PrincessofRain: Hopefully things will work out in the end, thanks for the review.**

**Manwathiel: You'll find out what they need to do in this chapter or the next one. And why did they do it? Hoped the last chapter explained it for you. Thanks for the review.**

**Angelofdeadlydarkness0010: I'm glad, as cruel as it may sound, that the previous chapter evoked emotions from you guys. Thanks for the review, and I forgive you!**

**Brownie24: for the first thing, in chapter four Giselle did foresee that happening, but what I meant for that part was Galadriel had seen, I forgot what chapter it was in but when the twins first arrive in the golden wood Galadriel vaguely tells them to travel to mirkwood before the snow fell. I reread the chapter and realized I put Giselle instead of Galadriel, sorry bout that! Hope that clears things up. I want Narnia to receive some pretty bad punishment but I don't want to be too mean, I'm such a sap. And difficulty for the two was what I planned from the beginning! Thanks for the review.**

**Myri78: The twins will be there to comfort Giselle and Legolas will have to be the one to fix things. Thanks for the review.**

**IwishChan: Elladan and Elrohir are trying their best to fix the problem, though Legolas didn't give them any detail about anything. Thanks for the review.**

**Kirsten-Inwe: You are correct, Galadriel was the one who had forseen this. I reread the chapter and realized I put in Giselle instead of Galadriel. Sorry bout that! Thanks for the review!**

**Lady Fae: Yes, I realized I did that, I changed it though. (I was wondering why people got confused by that bit) Of course Legoals will go with the twins, and Elrond and Arwen don't know yet what happened. (This chapter they will) thanks for the review.**

**Babii-Gurl07: Things will work out in time and because this is set before the war of the ring Legolas will not completely fade. Narnia's punishment… I've been trying to find out what would be a more suitable punishment that doesn't end in death or banishment. Thanks for the review.**

**Uomini: Narnia had hated Giselle from the beginning, when they first meet I think I say something along the lines of a brief flash going through Narnia's eyes. Narnia has apparently had a major crush on Legolas (like the rest of us) and got really jealous when he showed up with Giselle. And no, Narnia was never mean like that before. Thanks for the review.**

**Amanda: I know how you feel. Thanks for the review.**

**Lothwen15: Thanks for the compliment! And that's a really tough question, once I actually thought about it. Mirkwood is an interesting place because not much was said about it so its pretty mysterious and I'm able to make more things up that way. But Imladris is this beautiful haven that's private and very… nice. So to answer your question: Imladris. Which one is yours? Thanks for the review!**

**Sftballx3babie: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Jutey: thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: I think Legolas has learned his lesson. The twins will, of course, help. As always your reviews are appreciated. **

**FallenTruth: I don't think I've heard this story being called fabulous. Thanks! I never thought of the twins kidnapping Legolas to bring him to Imladris though now that you bring it up it isn't such a bad idea… Thanks for the review.**

**Bunny of despair: I don't even know when Giselle and Narnia are going to confront each other, it won't be for a couple chapters, though. The twins would of gone to Mirkwood earlier on, but the snow was starting to fall and horses can't travel easily in the snow. And I agree, they ARE too cute. Thanks for the review.**

**LadyExcalibur: Those two have some troubled times ahead of them. I want to do something to Narnia that doesn't end in death or banishment, as unfair as that sounds. Though I don't know what to do, thus I'm holding that point in the story off. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks for the review!**

**Molly: That _is_ a good twist. I have to think on that. Thanks for the suggestion and the review!**

**Aurora-myst: I'm glad you found it intense. Thanks for the review. **

**Chapter 29: Painful Reminders**

"Giselle" a melodic voice called somewhere to the right of her. Giselle lay on her side. She had been awake for a while after a fitful dream but she did not know for how long. She knew Arwen called her and that she and the rest of her friends here were worried about her but she didn't feel like answering.

Her eyes felt raw from constantly rubbing the now fallen tears away, and they were red rimmed. She was cold, though she could here the first birds chirping outside her room. She felt the mattress give in and a warm hand placed on her forehead. Arwen sighed and shifted so that she was lying besides the woman and holding her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Giselle was still for a moment before slowly nodding.

Arwen said nothing; waiting patiently for Giselle to continue. She didn't show it, but she was happy that Giselle was going to speak.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she asked, voice rough from tears and unuse.

"Of course." Arwen replied without hesitation.

Giselle wearily moved into a sitting position, Arwen followed her movements, offering support where the weak woman needed it. In a small voice and a faraway look Giselle began her short explanation. "It was the morning after the spring feast. The night before I had been dancing and had not seen Legolas for a while. I made my way to his room and found him having sex with Narnia." Arwen inhaled sharply and hugged Giselle where the woman paused. "I couldn't take it. I felt so… stupid, Arwen. I loved him! I though, silly me, that we were going to get married and have a happy life! How idiotic could I be? I'm a human and ugly. Of course he would choose Narnia. Two beautiful people deserve to be together… but why did he have to use me? Why did he hurt me so much?

Arwen didn't say anything yet, letting Giselle continue. "I just ran, not taking anything with me. Nothing. I just went to Tarcil and told her to ride to Rivendell. No one followed me, as far as I know, and I don't know how I feel about that. Was I that insignificant?"

Arwen kissed the young woman on the temple and replied. "No, no Giselle. You are not insignificant. You are a wonderful woman and my heart aches for the pain you are going through."

"I never want to see him again. Ever. If he comes here I'll hide in my room or ride to Lothlorien, Dalion resides there and I intend to visit him."

"He won't hurt you again, Giselle. I won't let that happen." Giselle laughed lightly. For all her porcelain doll looks and outward manners, she did not doubt for one minute that Arwen would let anything heartbreaking happen to her again.

Arwen smiled; glad she was able to lighten Giselle's spirits at least a little bit.

And so the days passed. Giselle still stayed in her room, rarely gracing the rest of the household with her presence. If she ate, it was in her room and the tray was always half touched. Giselle often spent her time sitting in a chair out on her balcony wrapped in a blanket in her own little world. On rare occasions she would take a stroll in a secluded garden, staying out long. She avoided the waterfall hideout at all costs.

Elrond came by everyday to check on how she was improving. Arwen stayed with her for an hour or two each day on the balcony, though nothing was ever said.

Giselle knew they were worried about her and she was thankful for everything they had done for her, and continued to do for her. She didn't feel like talking, or doing anything really. She'd get hungry occasionally but when she saw the tray of food her appetite would leave her and she would eat a little bit anyway just so she wouldn't die… although she sometimes thought it was what she wanted.

One day, two months after Giselle came back to Rivendell a letter arrived from Elladan from Mirkwood. Father and daughter read over the letter and learned that they had arrived at Mirkwood a few weeks ago at the bidding of Galadriel. Elladan went on to say that he and Elrohir knew what had passed and by the time their letter reached them they would already be on the way back home with Giselle's belongings and that Legolas would be accompanying them. Elrond did not know what had happened between the two young lovers, only that something grievous had occurred and he pressed for no more information. Elrond and Arwen stayed in Elrond's study many minutes trying to find the best way to tell Giselle of Legolas' impending arrival. In the end they decided to not tell her of his coming at all.

Arwen understood Giselle's won't to see him and if he hurt her again, he would be at the receiving end of one of her rants and hand. But she knew that the two had to talk to each other.

And so they waited for three figures to enter the valley.

* * *

Arwen was again in Giselle's chamber when she heard a soft knock on the door. Laying her book on a table she went to answer it. "Your brothers have arrived, milady, along with Lord Legolas." A servant informed her. Arwen thanked her and the servant curtseyed and left. This was it. Who knew what could happen this day. Arwen looked over her shoulder towards the sleeping form on the bed. Grateful that Giselle would remain asleep for at least some time, she hurried out of the room and towards the corridor where Elrond already waited. 

Arwen joined him and they both shared looks before turning their attention towards the three riding figures. There were four horses, one of them carrying luggage. Giselle's luggage. Two dark haired figures dismounted and went over to greet their family while the third sat still upon his horse, looking around the building. "Is Giselle here?" Elrohir asked.

"She sleeps." Arwen replied pointedly. Elladan nodded and turned around to walk towards Legolas. After a few gestures he dismounted and walked slowly to Elrond and Arwen. Bowing low he greeted them. When he straightened both of them noticed the changes that had taken over their friend. _They are both suffering..._ Arwen thought to herself.

"How fares Giselle?" He asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

Elrond and Arwen exchanged looks, mentally deciding on what to say to the prince. "She sleeps." Arwen said at last. Legolas nodded slowly and excused himself to the stables. The twins followed with their own horses.

Servants came and unloaded Giselle's belongings, and started carrying them to her quarters. Elrond left with them to find out if Giselle had woken and to make sure they did not wake her if she didn't. Arwen waited for her brothers and Legolas. They said nothing when they were making their way to their rooms and although she did not comment she noticed how the twins walked on either side of the Mirkwood Prince. Legolas however seemed to not notice, walking with a stiff back and eyes straight forward.

Legolas' room was closest from the courtyard and giving formal goodbyes, Legolas departed inside and informed them they would meet again at the upcoming mid-day meal.

Arwen joined her brothers in Elrohir's room. "I would be correct to assume that you know what has passed?"

"You are." Elladan nodded, lounging in a chair, long legs stretched in front of him.

"How fares Giselle, honestly." Elrohir inquired, sitting across from his brother.

Arwen sighed. "She's changed. She hardly eats, hardly talks, rarely joins us for meals. It is as if she were a ghost of her former self." She paused and feeling the need to tell her older brothers, continued. "When she first arrived she had barely gotten by on the journey with food. She began sobbing and could not stop until Ada gave her a sleeping drink. Then she did not wake for three days. I fear for her."

"When we arrived in Mirkwood after grandmother's urging…" Elladan began slowly.

Elrohir continued. "Legolas has changed as well. We learned the gist of what happened from him… From what Thranduil tells us he slipped into the role of a prince , even when it isn't asked of him. You've seen how he is. Arwen, he truly suffers from what he has done."

Arwen crossed her arms. "He deserves it, after what he has so willingly done to Giselle."

Elladan shook his head and pleaded. "You have not heard his side of the story, little sister. Don't judge him before you know what had happened to him." Arwen said nothing, though silently prompting one of her brothers to explain to her.

"Narnia has been after Legolas affections, though she has managed to hide it well. She managed to drug Legolas and while Giselle danced with various elves at the feast she managed to lead him away. He knows what he has done, and he claims that he is not innocent from this crime. He suffers for it, you can see it Arwen. He aches to see Giselle though he knows she won't see him, and it has taken carefully planned manipulation to get him to come with us."

"She won't see him. She's told me she never wants to see him. Ada and I never even told her of your impending arrival. She'll be happy to see you though what she will do when she becomes aware of Legolas, I do not know." Arwen said softly.

* * *

Giselle woke past midday, feeling hungry, as usual. She looked at her bedside table and saw the tray of food, her hunger once again leaving her. Angrily she growled and reached for a slice of bread with berry jam. She wanted to eat and yet when food came into her vision, her appetite left her and it was starting to take its toll on her. 

Oh how she wished she was back in Kelly's dorm with a warm bagel and cream cheese; a cup of coffee in her hand and a box of pizza with her name on it on a table by the door. Munching on the piece of now cold bread she looked about her room and stilled.

What was _that_?

Slowly she placed the bread back on the tray and weakly pushed herself up out of the bed. Clutching various sturdy objects in her path she made her way to a few trunks that looked oddly familiar. Kneeling down she pried open the trunk and found her stuff… all of her belongings she had left in Mirkwood. Digging through the trunk excitedly she came upon a certain robe. She frowned and as tears began to blur her vision she angrily shoved it at the bottom and closed it up again.

Was Legolas here? She could not see him, if he was. It would be too much. She wanted to ask Arwen, but was afraid to go outside of her room incase of an unwanted encounter. She thought it unusual that Arwen or Elrond weren't with her, like they usually were. _I don't need to be babied anyway. I'm an adult I can take care of myself._ She thought. Sighing she held onto the trunk's edges and heaved herself up as best she could. Shakily walking to the other side of the room she went in search of a dress. Pulling it on she recognized the orange-yellow color and remembered this was the first dress she had chosen to wear when she first came to Rivendell. Only this time Arien wasn't around to help her get dressed. _Where is Arien, anyway?_

As she smoothed the gown with her hands she stopped when she heard a soft knock. Panic took her as she stood frozen in place. The door opened and Arwen slipped in. She smiled when she saw Giselle up out of bed. "How are you today Giselle?" she asked.

"Fine." Giselle replied, shifting her gaze to the trunks in her room. Arwen followed her gaze. "Who brought me my trunk?"

"My brothers have returned home and they had stopped by at Mirkwood."

"Is Legolas here?" she asked in a controlled voice.

Arwen hesitated. "Yes." She answered finally.

"You knew." Giselle said disbelievingly after a moment. "You knew they-he was coming and yet you never told me."

"Giselle, please understa-"

"No! You understand! Do you not listen Arwen?" she was screaming now, she wanted to stop.She wished she could take a deep breathe and try to tell Arwen what she was feeling in a more calmer manner, though she couldn't calm down. Her anger had been bubbling up for days and now it was overflowing and she had to release it in the only way she knew how. She knew later on she would regret yelling at Arwen. The elven woman unfortunately would have to bear her rants.

"I can't see him. I can't! I don't know what I'll do if I see him. I feel like I'm back home with my father and I can't escape, anywhere. And his coming here ruins everything! I told you I never wanted to see him again and yet you never tell me he's coming!"

"Giselle, calm down. Please. You are too weak to be working yourself up like this."

Giselle's eyes blazed. "Too weak?" she asked in a deadly quiet voice. "Don't you dare tell me how to live my life!"

"I'm trying to help you." Arwen tried to reason.

"Help? I don't need your help. I appreciate your trying to 'help' me Arwen, but all you're succeeding in doing is smothering me. I need space. Me time. Do you understand?"

Arwen was quiet for a moment. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me." With that she turned around and exited the room.

Giselle watched her go and felt her angry dry up. Now that her anger was gone she felt fatigue replace the strength that had enveloped her moments ago. She shouldn't have yelled at Arwen like that. It was getting to be too much. She needs space yet she secretly craved for company though she didn't know how to communicate that need. Clutching a chair she let the tears fall and she let herself sob.

* * *

Arwen closed the door behind her and started when she saw Legolas, pale faced, standing there. She didn't need to say anything. He had heard everything and she hugged him. Faintly sobs could be heard in the other room and Arwen said to Legolas "I think we should leave her be for now." 

Legolas nodded. Arwen sympathetically placed a hand on his back and led him to the dining hall.

Legolas let Arwen lead him away. He had wanted to try to speak with her but he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. '…never wanted to see him again…' The sanging rang loudly in his ears over and over again. He hated himself. Hated what he had done, what he had caused. What would he do without Giselle in his life? He excused himself and informed Arwen that he was not hungry and that he would be in his room if he should be needed.

He walked slowly, trying to take in the peacefulness of Rivendell and found that his heart ached too much and would not let any other feeling in. His feet led him not to his room but to Giselle's door. He stood there, hands hanging by his sides. She had stopped crying and he heard nothing from within. He did not know how long he stood there, outside her door, but when he finally left he could tell it was mid afternoon.

* * *

Giselle had wiped the tears from her face yet again and now sat in her usual chair, wrapped in her usual blanket, on the balcony. She felt exhausted, utterly drained. She was beyond tired. She felt thin, too thin. She had lost needed weight and had not gained any of it back and because of it she could see her bones from her ribcage and her bones had trouble supporting her. 

She really wanted to apologize to Arwen for what she said, but she knew that Arwen would give her the space she sought and she would have to wait. Wrapping the blanket around her form tighter, she leaned her cheek on the high back of the chair and fell in a light nap.


	30. Refused Help

**Chapter 30: Refused Help**

Giselle woke to a setting sun and a neck ache. Yawning, she rubbed her neck and walked back inside, leaving the blanket on the chair. Again she found another tray of food on the table. There was soup and bread, and upon further examination it still held warmth. Whoever brought it up to her room had not left long ago. Frowning she sat down and made herself eat most of the warm soup. She did not touch the tea or bread. Turning around she froze, hand halfway up to rub her neck again. Sitting in a chair against the wall on the other side of the room was Legolas. He was watching her, and she stared at him.

"What are you doing here." She asked.

"I wanted to see you." Legolas paused.

"Get out of my room." She said quietly.

"Please, Giselle let me explain…" Legolas pleaded, standing up and taking a step towards her.

Giselle took a step back and Legolas stopped walking. "You don't need to explain anything! I know what you two were doing! I'm not naive!" she yelled, getting upset.

"You do not understand, Giselle I di-"

"Don't talk to me!" she screeched, quickly turning hysterical. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" she screamed over and over at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her face was red from not giving herself time to breathe deeply.

Elrohir ran into the room, followed by Elladan. Giselle still screamed, and Elladan tried to calm her, though it only caused her to cry. Elrohir took Legolas by the arm and led him out of the room and down the hall.

Giselle collapsed, Elladan easily catching her, still crying. Sitting down on the floor he gathered her in his arms and gently began to rock her back and forth. "It's alright Giselle, shh. Please stop crying." He was close to panicking. He did not know what to do with a crying woman or what had been said between the two, but the whole situation left him more than a little flustered.

Elrohir was still gone and once Giselle's tears reduced to sniffles Elladan tentatively asked "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Giselle shook her head, sniffed, and clutched Elladan's tunic tighter. After a few minutes she moved away from him and looked at his tunic. She sobbed and said "I ruined your shirt."

Elladan looked down and removed his outer tunic. "It's merely wet. No harm done." Giselle still looked at him sadly. Trying to lighten the mood she told him "Sorry for getting so emotional."

"No harm done." Elladan repeated, grinning.

Giselle leaned over and hugged him tight. "Thank you Elladan." She paused before whispering. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, little one." He replied, kissing her head affectionately. Giselle pulled away from the embrace and instead opted for the bed.

Elrohir returned a short while later. He and Giselle shared hugs before he took a seat next to his brother and Giselle sat on the bed.

"Why won't you talk to him?" Elrohir asked regretfully. He did not wish to bring up the painful subject, but on behalf of Legolas he would.

Giselle looked away. She did not want to hear Legolas' apology, or excuse. She thought elves better than that. Nor did she want to hear the twins beg her to forgive Legolas. "It's none of your business of who I talk to and who I don't." she barked out.

"Legolas was trying to ask you something." Elrohir began again.

"Oh yeah? What ever would that be." She said dramatically, rolling her eyes.

"He was trying to find out what you think would be the best punishment for Narnia."

Giselle went still for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath she faced the twins and replied coolly, "That wench can have him. Hell, why don't those two get married since they seem to be so attached to each other? They won't have to hide their love anymore."

"Shut up!" she hissed, although they didn't say anything. Standing up she pointed to her door and said "Get out. Leave me alone."

"Giselle," Elrohir pleaded.

"Just leave!" Giselle cut, her voice raw with emotions and her eyes teary. Once they shut the door behind them she let her hand drop and she squeezed her eyes tightly to stop the tears. Now with the threat of tears gone, she walked to the door and locked it. Than shoved a chair under the handle just in case. Closing her eyes she expelled a deep breath and slumped against the door.

Thinking on it now she realized she shouldn't have acted like that. Walking back to the food tray she picked up the piece of bread and nibbled on it for a few minutes before taking a swig of the tea and stretching her arms above her head, wincing. She was so tired. Rubbing her neck once again she plopped down onto the feathered mattress and sighed before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Legolas sat on a bench, his head in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have snuck into her room. And he also knew that she did not want to see him, which was pretty obvious. She looked terrible. She had lost a lot of weight from when he last saw her, her hair hung limply and her eyes did not sparkle. And she was weak, that much he could see, too frail for his comfort.

He picked his head up when he heard two pairs of feet coming towards him. Elrohir and Elladan joined him on the bench and they were all silent for a moment. "What did she say?" Legolas asked softly.

Elrohir replied "Nothing worth repeating, she was being sarcastic- I don't suppose she gave the matter any thought at-"

"But what did she say?" Legolas asked again.

"Marriage." Elladan said. Legolas' shoulders hunched and he miserably replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have traveled with you."

"Well if you wanted your little carving back; than I think you should have come with us." Elladan teased, grinning.

"It isn't even _mine_, it's my mother's. Very special and I still haven't forgiven you for dropping it in the cook's batter."

Elrohir made a face. "Oh yes! That experience wasn't very grand."

"You weren't the one taking trays of food from every elf in the palace and searching through it with your bare hands." Legolas pointed out, a hint of a smile on his face.

The twins exchanged hopeful looks with each other behind their friend's heads before Legolas once again hunched his shoulders slightly, the smile fading from his lips.

* * *

The sun had indeed set long ago and the moon took it's place in the sky. With the sun's departure the stars had a chance to shine, earning praises from thousands of onlookersand giving comfort for many a century.

Giselle walked one of the many surrounding gardens. It was cool and silent. Unless you counted the splashing of water on rocks and the harmony of the insects in their nightly orchestra. She walked slowly, a snippet of a medieval song stuck in her head that she sang and hummed softly under her breath.

"…Your vows you've broken, like my heart,

"Oh, why did you so enrapture me?

"Now I remain in a world apart

"But my heart remains in captivity…"

"Lovely song." A voice said from behind her.

Giselle whipped her head around to see that it was Glorfindel. He stood a few paces away from where she now stood. He was cautious not to say anything else or do anything, else he upset her.

"Thank you." Giselle said uncertainly. They stared at each other uncertainly.

"May I walk with you?" Glorfindel asked, never breaking eye contact.

Giselle gazed into his eyes, for some strange reason the strong intensity did not make her look away. "Okay." She said softly, disbelieving the words that were coming out of her mouth. She watched tiredly as Glorfindel walked slowly towards her. They startedwalking in a semi-comfortable silence.

"Will you sing the rest of the song for me?" Glorfindel asked as they rounded a bend.

Giselle hesitated. "I don't really feel like singing anymore."

"I understand." He said lightly. Giselle wondered how he could be so jolly when her life was crumbling down around her. They fell back into silence.

"How are you feeling, Giselle? I haven't seen you for quite some time." Glorfindel continued, determined to keep the conversation going.

"I'm perfectly fine. Nothing's wrong. And… lately I haven't been feeling up for company." She said a bit irritated.

"Listen Giselle: I don't know the cause of your hasty, yet welcomed arrival and you don't need to tell me if you don't like. But you are my friend and I want to help you Giselle. We've been trying… Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir… don't push us away Giselle when you need us the most." Glorfindel was pleading now. Not sounding like the regal elf he was. He was not one to prod for information when it was not given out lightly and it still hurt the person involved. But this was his friend. He couldn't help but feel protective towards her. His friend was hurting and if he could, he wanted to help.

"I don't _need_ help, Glorfindel. I told you, I'm fine. You guys have to stop smothering me, please! And if I'm pushing you away, I'm sorry but I don't need…" she stopped talking when her voice caught, tears welling in her eyes. _I don't need help! _She told herself furiously.

Glorfindel said nothing. He wanted to bring her in his arms and let her know he was there but she would push him away. Maybe she needed time. He prayed to the Valar that all she needed was time.

In a controlled voice she told him. "Please leave me alone, Glorfindel. I'll be alright." She gave him a weak smile that she hoped didn't look like a grimace.

"As you wish." Glorfindel said with a bow. He turned around and walked back towards the house, all the while acutely aware of how Giselle slumped to her knees.

Giselle, however, didn't have a clue on how she was still so emotionally tied into the whole ordeal. It wasn't like she'd never broken up with a boyfriend before. But than again she had never loved those guys as she had loved Legolas. But surely that couldn't be the answer! Was this breakup the cause of her weakness? She didn't mention it to anyone, but she was worried. It was over a month since she had come back here and while she didn't expect to be perfectly fine so soon, she had expected at least some improvement. Yet it seemed to her that she was taking a turn for the worse. She wouldn't admit out loud that she was scared.

She sighed deeply and tilted her head back; looking at the twinkling stars above and found some measure of comfort. She understood how the elves could love the stars so much. They were always there. Your whole life could drastically change during the day, but in the night… the night was the same. It was the same moon (with its different, yet repeating phases) and the stars, tiny pinpricks of light. They wouldn't be changing for a long while. And strangely, she felt comforted by that small revelation.

And so the days went by, with no improvement in Giselle's health and no luck for Legolas. On his behalf the twins went to Giselle yet again to ask on what she considered appropriate for Narnia's punishment. Luckily, she was in a good mood when the twins arrived and answered the question with very little problems.

It was decided between the two of them, through the twins,that Narnia would receive punishment in the terms of temporary banishment and various chores. Twenty years would be spent in temporary banishment. Once she returned; forty years would be spent helping out in the infirmary; seventeen years would be spent sweeping and cleaning all of the palace floors, and eight years would be spent in service with the palace kitchen staff.

Legolas would be leaving the day after tomorrow back to Mirkwood to deliver the sentence to his father and wait for Giselle to calm down. There was nothing else he could do here. Every time he managed to get into her room she would scream and yell at him and although it pained him he knew he had to leave her be.

Arwen was leaving Legolas' chamber the day he announced his return home. She headed straight to her father's room, knowing he would be in his private study.

Not bothering to knock she entered the room and made a beeline for where she was certain her father was. She was correct. Elrond was there, his back towards her, facing the mesmerizing scenery. He turned slightly to acknowledge her presence, but otherwise stood where he was and did not move.

"Ada," she began earnestly. "Legolas… I fear… is he…?" She could not bring the word out of her mouth, praying it wasn't true though knowing it was.

Elrond sighed and turned to look at his beloved evenstar. He searched her eyes with his and when she did not flinch and look away he sighed again and sat down on his wooden high back chair. "Yes, daughter, Legolas is fading."

Arwen closed her eyes briefly. She knew what it was, though she had hoped to never see a fading elf again. Her heart went out to her close friend. Wise beyond her years she realized that if Legolas faded into death (she prayed to the valar that it would not come to be) his father would fade as well, having nothing to bind him to the good earth.

"Is there nothing we can do, father?" Arwen asked.

"I'm afraid not." Elrond answered grimly.

"Ada, Giselle is fading as well, I know it! Why else hasn't she recovered any strength?"

"Yes, Giselle is fading. But because she is not an elf she will not perish. And I believe that is far worse. She will fade into a shell of her former self. Weak, bitter, and alone." Elrond said, almost to himself. A strange look was in his eyes. Arwen said nothing.

After a few moments Elrond shook his head, as if coming out of a daze, and sat down at his desk.

"I take my leave, adar." Arwen said. She walked around the desk and bent slightly to give her father a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

She saw a maid walking past her with a tray of food. "Excuse me; is that tray for Lady Giselle? I'll take it to her." The maid handed her the tray and curtsied before heading back to the kitchen. She knocked on the door, not sure if Giselle was resting or not.

"Come in." she called on the other side of the door. Arwen opened it and slipped inside, closing it softly behind her. She placed the tray on the table and looked around the room. The bed was made, though it indented in some places showing that Giselle had laid atop there. A chair was pulled close to the fire, which was unlit and the balcony doors were open.

Giselle was currently walking into the room. "Hi Arwen." She said cautiously, not sure if Arwen was angry at her for yelling the other day.

Arwen smiled. "Hello Giselle." Detecting no ill feelings Giselle smiled slightly and wandered to the tray, surveying its contents.

"You know," Giselle said idly as she picked up a bowel of potato soup and a spoon. "For a very long time I have had no appetite what so ever. But for the past few days I am hungry all the time and nothing ever seems to fill me up." She turned and smiled happily at Arwen. "I think I'm getting better!" Arwen returned the smile. She knew if Giselle was getting better her face would have more color in it, her hand would not be clutching the table's edge so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and she would not dress in heavy long sleeved fabric. But she said nothing of that to Giselle, too happy with her friend's current mood.

Arwen watched Giselle devour the bowl of soup and attack the plate of these years' first fruits. "Legolas is leaving in a few days." Giselle said nothing, though she indicated that she had heard when she paused momentarily. "He knows you will not see him and has asked me to give you this." She handed Giselle an unmarked envelope.

Giselle took it and stared at it. She wanted to rip it into little pieces and throw it away but a voice in her mind told her to put it somewhere safe for later. Abruptly she followed the voice's advice and shoved the envelope in a drawer. She stood there for a few moments before walking slowly back to her chair.

Arwen stayed for a little while after that but soon took her leave. She met up with Elrohir in the hall and she joined him in searching for their other brother.

"Elrohir, you of all elves should know that Elladan probably stuck his arse in a tree. Look outside and end this silly game!"

Elrohir patted her arm and replied, "Little sister, tis _not_ a silly game. When birds sing to each other- is that a silly game?"

Arwen gave him a look. Elrohir grimaced and shook his head. "Alright, that was a bad analogy. But you do understand what it is I'm trying to say?" He looked behind a statue of an elf maiden before stopping and turning to his sister.

"Yes Elrohir, I understand what you're trying to say. And I apologize for suggesting looking in a tree. I suggest instead looking behind you." With that she leaned forward and gave her older brother a peck on the cheek before heading to the library to mull over her thoughts.

Elrohir whipped around and saw his twin cheekily waving at him. Elrohir clapped, saying "Well done brother! I did not even hear you behind me! Though I'm afraid something is wrong if Arwen was able to hear you and I wasn't."

Elladan laughed and walked with his brother outside in search for Glorfindel.

* * *

Legolas spent his last days in Rivendell packing up his belongings and curling up on a couch in the library. He found that the books helped keep his thoughts away from Giselle, though not for long. He felt tired most of the time, something that stuck him odd. When he went to the archery range with Elladan and Elrohir his bow feltunbearingly heavy. His arm wobbled when he trued to hold it. He knew that he was fading, he could feel it. He didn't have to go see Lord Elrond to come up with that solution. He knew that sharing his bed with someone other than who he was to bond with was terrible, and he did not blame Giselle for avoiding him. But her outright rejection was killing him, slowly but surely.

Knowing that he had messed up and he couldn't go back in time to change it haunted him. He hoped that Giselle would forgive him soon, even if they never got as close as they once were, as long as she wasn't refusing to see him he could live. He could survive. But if this kept up… he would be dead.

The day of his departure he looked around the assembled elves for any sign of Giselle, though she did not make an appearance at all. Sighing he swung atop his horse and signaling to the guards he rode out of the valley.

After seeing Legolas off Arwen visited Giselle, as was usual in her routine. Upon hearing her voice Arwen slipped into the room and found Giselle sitting in the chair by the fire, which was unlit, wrapped in a blanket. She looked up when Arwen came into her view and she motioned with her chin for Arwen to take a seat across from her.

"What's wrong with me Arwen? I know you know. I can't fool myself into believing I'll be alright. Please… tell me." She pleaded her voice low and poignant. Her eyes were fearful and Arwen noted Giselle's hair tied hastily into a bun, a few wisps sticking out of the leather.

"Tell me Arwen… I'm a big girl, I can handle it." Giselle prodded when she saw Arwen hesitating.

Arwen thought otherwise, of Giselle 'handling it', but told the human woman anyway. "You're fading Giselle."

Giselle sat in shocked silence. "I'm… going to die?" she asked, her eyes looking everywhere except at Arwen.

"No, you are no elf; you will not die from it. But you'll never be the same as you were. Legolas is fading. Giselle, if you keep refusing to see him and rejecting even his name he will fade into death. Can you bear that? Can you bear to be the cause of someone's death?" Arwen was not yelling, but she was saying much more than intended. But she had to make Giselle understand that her choice wasn't only affecting her, but Legolas as well.

Giselle cried silently. She shook her head and tried wiping the tears away. "No. no-no-no-no-no. I don't want him to die. I want him to hurt like he hurt me but I don't want him to die. But he won't die." She looked Arwen in the eyes with a bitter smile. "I know he won't. He hasn't done what he needs to." Arwen didn't know what she was referring to. She broke out of her musing when Giselle gave a particularly loud sob, bring her legs onto the chair and burrowing her head in her knees.

Arwen knelt down beside the chair and made soothing noises. "I'm so sick of crying." She could her Giselle say. Moving her head Giselle revealed her face. "I can't take it anymore, Arwen. It's too much! Help me."

Arwen bit her lip, her eyes watering, and gathered Giselle into a hug. "I'm here, Giselle, I'm here. It won't be too much, I'll help you. Shh"

The twins walked into Giselle's open doorway, took one look at Giselle and Arwen, before sharing a look between them and backing silently out of the room closing the door.

"Well that's interesting." Elrohir remarked.

"Should we go tell Legolas to turn around?" Elladan asked with a grin.

Elrohir swatted his twin brother's arm. "This is not amusing."

**A/N As of now you probably noticed that no review responses have been posted up above. As most of you might have heard there are rumors going about that we (authors) aren't allowed to respond to reviewers anymore when we post. I've been ignoring that rumor for the last few chapters I have posted but I also heard (recently) rumors of several stories being suspended for doing that. As of this chapter I'll be emailing you your responses so please leave an email address when you review. IF you don't have an email address I'll be posting my responses to your reviews in my profile page. Note this is only for the people with no email addresses. (Though if you have reviewed before and left an e-address I keep a list of them so if my story ever gets cut off or something here at than I can let you know.)**

**Sorry for all that rambling. I really hope it's just a rumor. But until I find out for sure this is how responses will be made.**

**Thanks to Legolaslover for the suggestion of them jointly deciding Narnia's punishment. **

**The verse that Giselle sings is from the song, 'Greensleeves'.**

**As always, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	31. The Lady of the Golden Wood

**Chapter 31: The Lady of the Golden Wood**

Arwen knocked on the door and entered the room. She met Giselle who was halfway out of the bathing chamber. "Father has agreed, whenever you are ready to depart, just tell me or my father."

Giselle smiled and hugged Arwen. "Thank you, Arwen." Arwen returned the hug.

"I have taken the liberty of sending a message to Dalion, informing him of your upcoming arrival. I thought you would want to stay with him while your there. Is that alright?"

Giselle smiled thankfully. "Yes, yes it's perfect. I can't say it enough, thanks Arwen."

At that moment the door burst open again with Elladan and Elrohir singing a song in elvish and parading around the room with their hands behind their backs and peculiar wrapped packages in their hands. Finishing their song they switched languages and said "Happy begetting day Giselle!" Huge grins were on display as they thrust the two packages at her.

Giselle's eyes traveled from the packages to their faces and back, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Go on, take them. I do think you are familiar with gift-giving on one's begetting day?" Elrohir urged.

Giselle sat on her bed and the twins joined her, placing their gifts in front of her. "It's not even my birthday…?"

"We know, you were traveling here, I believe, when your birth day passed. Legolas told us. He also said you call it a 'birthday'. I believe you are two-and-twenty years?"

"Yes, I guess I am." Her mind whirled with everything that was happening. In a few months she would be here, in middle-earth for a year. One whole year. She would be dead for one year even though she was alive; it was confusing to think about sometimes.

Since Legolas' departure a few days back Giselle was very keen on making an appearance at the family meals and not snapping at everyone who tried to help her. She was even planning with Arwen about her traveling to Lothlorien. Only this morning had she gotten confirmation from Elrond that he would let her travel in her 'condition' as he liked to call it.

It did not even bother her that Legolas had told them when her birthday was. In truth she had only just realized what the actually date was last week! The last few weeks were a blur ( a very vivid blur) and she wasn't at all surprised to find out that her twenty-second birthday had come and gone. She never expected that the twins would find out about it, or give her presents!

She could think of him now, Legolas, and instead of the sharp stabbing that had accompanied her memory of him, it was now replaced with a dulled bittersweet sting. But then she would think about that moment in his room watching those two go at it and her anger and heartache would return. She tried not to think of that particular moment. Fleetingly a snippet of a conversation they had shared whispered itself in her mind.

"_We do not celebrate our birth day, we celebrate our begetting day. That is the day in which we are conceived." … "When is your birth day?"_

"_Early spring, you?"_

"_Mid spring."_

"Giselle? Go on, open them!" Elladan prompted her.

Giselle snapped out of her memories and focused on removing the paper from the gifts. "Oh!" she squealed surprised and delighted. Elladan's gift, which she opened first, was a small harp: deep polished mahogany wood with elvish lettering engraved along the corner. She plucked a few of the taught strings and delighted in the beautiful music that poured forth.

"I know you do not know how to play, but I believe that if you learn you will come to love it. It will be the perfect piece to go with your voice. I'll even teach you myself." Elladan said eagerly. Giselle blushed. Indeed she already seemed eager to learn to play!

Lovingly she placed the harp gently down on the bed and tucked a few strands of her hair behind her rounded ears. She turned and picked up Elrohir's present. She smiled when a small emerald incrusted handle appeared. She removed the sheath and looked closely at the curved blade; trying to read the inscription but finding that she couldn't make it out.

"I thought you could use a dagger, in case you were in a… situation." Elrohir explained.

"It's lovely, thank you. Thank you both." She leaned over and kissed each of them on the cheek. "What does it say?"

"It says," Elrohir recited, "'May the bearer of this dagger have strength to prevail for darkness always seeps into day.'"

"That's awesome." Giselle murmured.

"You have to unwrap my gift now." Arwen said, placing a package in front of her. It was only then that Giselle realized that Arwen had left the room and come back with her own gift.

"You guys really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense." Elladan said.

Giselle didn't know what Arwen could possibly give her. She had plenty of dresses, a fair amount of jewelry, books and other knickknacks. She really didn't need anything else. She voiced her thoughts. "Arwen, I don't need anything, honest! No offense, but what could you possibly give me? You've given me more than enough!"

"Stop being un-selfish." Arwen replied. Giselle laughed. She accepted the package and started to open it.

It was a thick leather bound book, dyed a deep midnight blue. There was no title or any markings on the cover. She opened the book and flipped through the blank pages. "A diary." She said, smiling and tilting her head to the side.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, and most of what you would like to discuss with us is irrelevant when it comes to your previous life. I had many thoughts that it would do you good." Arwen explained.

Giselle was silent for a few moments. She thumbed through the pages lovingly with a silly smile on her face. "Thank you Arwen. It seems I haven't written in a diary in ages! Thank you." She stood up and hugged Arwen tightly. "All of you-thanks." She said again.

"Giselle, it was nothing. But must you really go to Lothlorien?" Elrohir almost whined.

Giselle gave him a look but smiled to take the sharpness out of it, "You left me to go on a hunt. Guys, I think it'll do me good, you know, clear my head a bit. I'll be back before you know it!"

When the twins and Arwen left her room Giselle took out the harp Elladan gave her and plucked a few strings, wishing she knew how to play a song. Getting up off the bed she picked up the dagger and the harp and placed them on a table before rummaging around for a quill and ink pot. Finding them in a drawer she turned and with her new diary sat out on the balcony intent to write.

For a long moment she didn't do anything, her mind blank yet full. What could she possibly write about? She had a lot to say yet how to put it on paper? Taking the quill and dipping it in the ink she paused before scrawling,

_Arwen and the twins brought me gifts, including this diary. I really wasn't expecting it. My birthday was weeks ago, I missed it when… well, it's kind of a long (painful) story. Though no doubt I'll write it in here at some point. …_

And after that she couldn't tear the quill away from the paper, unless she had to turn the page or dip it in the ink pot. All her thoughts were rushing to the front of her brain, all begging for attention, all begging to have their own little story saved forever in the book. Giselle worked frantically to expel most of her thoughts and when she was done, she was exhausted. Her fingers were stained though thankfully she managed not to spill the pot. Sighing she tightened the lid on the ink pot before collecting her stuff and moving inside. She placed the quill and ink on the table but placed her new diary in a drawer. She didn't know why she did this, it would be quite easy for anyone to find, really. But nonetheless she did not remove the diary from where she had placed it.

* * *

Giselle was still weak by the time of her departure; though she tried not to think on it. Elrond tried hard not to change his mind on letting Giselle go. He was not her father, nor her guardian, and she was an adult, however young she was compared to elves.

Giselle would be traveling with seven guards, all of whom she did not know quite as well. Three of those guards did not speak her tongue at all. Arwen assured her that she would be welcomed into the golden wood for as long as she liked to remain. She also reminded Giselle to expect some interaction with Galdariel, and to not be intimidated. _That's easy for you to say… she's your grandmother._ Giselle thought when Arwen told her this. The young woman nodded and walked around, saying bye and giving hugs to those who had come out onto the courtyard to wish her farewell.

When she reached the twins, Elrohir made a vivid movement with his hands as he thrust them again and again in the air and telling Giselle where to aim if she came across any orcs.

"Brother, don't scare her out of her wits. Giselle you will be fine. You have seven of the best guards traveling with you." Elladan explained.

After that she finished saying bye to her friends that had gathered before turning to her horse who nudged her shoulder when she stroked him. "Hey Tarcil, ready for another journey?" The horse shook its head up and down. "I guess that's a yes." She grinned.

Knowing that she had nothing left to prepare and that all the guards were waiting for her, she mounted her horse (they followed suit) and waved one more time before following one of the guards out of the courtyard.

She did not feel sad at leaving Rivendell again, she knew she would be back. But the more her thoughts strayed to Lothlorien the more nervous and excited she became. She was finally going to see the golden wood, check out the third remaining realm of the elves in Middle-Earth. But what if Galadriel did not like her at all? What if she wasn't allowed into the Wood? What if she got shot with an arrow from one of the March Wardens? What if Dalion did not get her message or did not want her to stay with him?

But as the days wore by she told herself she was just paranoid. "I'm sensitive." She muttered aloud, causing some of the elves riding near her to turn and look at her curiously.

When she and the company of elves rode onward, they did not go too fast, nor too slow. But no matter what the speed they took, each day ended with Giselle sore, exhausted, and feeling useless. She tried her best to help out, she took care of the horses, started the fire, cooked, searched for firewood. But it never felt like she was doing enough. The elves wouldn't let her go out of sight unless she had to pee, which got extremely unnerving after the first two weeks.

There was only one female guard with them, but seeing as she only knew elvish, there wasn't much to talk about and conversations were sorely lacking all around the group.

* * *

Giselle was thankful when one of the guards told her that they would reach the woods in the late afternoon. She ached for a nice comfy bed with a bath and lots of food, but her stomach did a few turns and she quickly chased food out of her mind. All her previous fears about Lothlorien came back quickly. She paled slightly, thinking this, but knew that the other elves wouldn't notice a difference if they glanced at her in a fleeting way (she was already pale enough.)

They had been traveling for a while now; Giselle didn't bother keeping track of the time, though she knew a month had passed, give or take. She couldn't help but think how bad she smelt and how the dirt seemed to blanket her skin. Did she smell like an orc? Naturally the elves seemed to evade the dirt and grim, causing Giselle to become jealous.

The company slowed their mounts to a trot as the forest loomed before them: tall, silent, mysterious. Giselle sat stiffly on her saddle as her company rode into the woods single-file, Giselle third from the front.

Suddenly a single elf jumped from one of the tall trees, landing lightly on his feet with his bow raised against them. Giselle gasped, startled. The lone elf was soon joined by more tree-jumping elves that surrounded them. Giselle eyed them from under her hood fearfully. One of her guards talked to the elf that had jumped first, speaking in elvish and gesturing a few times behind him at Giselle. Giselle however studied the stern looking elf. He had golden hair, similar to Legolas, but paler. The blond hair seemed more of a trait in this realm, Giselle guessed, looking at the elves around them. She watched the elf again, assuming he was the leader and saw him shoulder his bow, though the others did not. She realized that this must be Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. She saw Haldir turn his gaze towards her, and, blushing, she lowered her eyes again. He spoke to her guard again and the guard turned to her, switching tongues.

"The marchwarden of the golden wood would have us dismount." Those still on a horse nodded and swiftly dismounted. Giselle kept her eyes on the ground as she felt eyes on her and saw the toes of two boots, standing right before her.

"Will you lower your hood, milady?" a powerful, musical voice asked her quietly.

Giselle raised her eyes to stare into Haldir, as she brought both of her hands up and slowly lowered the hood of her cloak. Haldir studied her thoughtfully for a moment before turning to his guards and speaking in elvish. As one the surrounding elves lowered their bows and placed their arrows back in their quiver.

"The Lady," Haldir began again, drawing Giselle to look at him. "Has given you leave to pass into our realm." Turning to the new elves he said "You are not required to be blindfolded, friends. We will lead you to Caras Galadhon."

Most of the wardens leapt into the trees, leaving only two to remain with Haldir. "Come on, Tarcil." Giselle muttered, the horse nudged her arm and Giselle laid a gentle hand on its mane, walking along side it. Giselle walked in a comfortable silence. The elves talked with each other softly, most likely exchanging news between the two realms.

After twenty or so minutes of walking- Haldir dropped back to walk alongside Giselle.

"You must be in good graces with the Lady, for she has allowed you into our home most unhindered."

Giselle smiled nervously. "I've never met her, though I am close with Lord Elrond and his family."

"Ah," Haldir said. He was silent for a few moments. "How fares the lady Arwen?"

"Oh she's fine. Are you two friends?" What Giselle meant to ask was 'are you to together?'

Haldir smirked. "In a manner of speaking; yes. I've never seen a better swordswoman." He continued. "When I was young and first joined the wardens I was… skeptical of the lady's talents, and I had foolishly wagered against her. "He laughed here. "Needless to say I was wrong."

Giselle laughed with him. "I bet she hasn't let you forget that."

Haldir shook his head. "Indeed she hasn't. And that incident was well over 500 years ago!"

They spoke some more and Giselle found herself liking him. He had a trace of arrogance with him that showed in the most unlikely of times and he was very serious about defending his home. He was brave, though cocky at times, and very loyal and Giselle guessed that he usually spoke little with unfamiliar company (Which shocked her since they were strangers to each other and most 'unfamiliar'). He chose his words carefully after much thought and was cautious, which Giselle thought, could get irksome. But nonetheless Giselle his company.

Indeed when they reached the city Giselle had made a friend. Dalion was waiting for her and kindly stood aside while Giselle said bye to Haldir and the other elves. One of her guards took Tarcil and Giselle made sure he was alright before letting him go. Turning she smiled and hugged Dalion.

"Wonderful to see you again, Giselle." Dalion said.

"It's really great to see you, too. Thanks for letting me stay with you while I'm here." Giselle replied.

Dalion took her arm and gently began to steer her away. "Nonsense, I'm happy to have you stay with me. There is someone I would like you to meet, but first you must meet the Lord and Lady of the wood." Giselle gulped. She knew this was going to happen, might as well get it over with now.

"How did you know I arrived?" she asked as they walked along a path.

"The Lady herself informed me."

"That's nice of her." Giselle murmured. Dalion smiled.

"Are you well Giselle?" Dalion asked her after carefully observing her.

"Oh yes. I'm as well as I can be. Nothing to worry about." She said in a rush. Dalion raised his eyebrows but decided to say nothing on that matter.

"Ah! Here we are! Hello Vantin." Giselle started, she had not seen the guard, Vantin, at the foot of a staircase that wound itself around the trunk of a very large mallorn tree.

The guard nodded, not moving from his post. "Good day Dalion, all well?" Dalion nodded. "You may go up." He continued, eyeing Giselle curiously. Dalion placed a gently hand on the small of her back and Giselle began climbing the stairs, telling herself silently to not look down.

"These trees are huge!" she muttered to Dalion. The elf laughed softly and they continued climbing.

When they reached the landing at the top Dalion stopped by the stairs and urged Giselle to walk forward. Hesitantly, Giselle moved to the foot of the stairs, looking around in awe. She turned to look at the top of the stairs just in time to see a strikingly beautiful elf-maiden, dressed in white, slowly climb down the stairs, emitting regal elegance the closer she got to Giselle. Giselle found she could not look the elf in the eye, and, therefore, kept her gaze down.

Giselle could not hear Galadriel moving but she saw the hem of her white gown when Galadriel stood on the last step directly in front of her. Eyes still down, Giselle moved them from side to side yet saw no robes to suggest that Celeborn was with Galadriel.

All too quickly she felt gentle, feather light touches on her mind and knew that Galadriel was reading her thoughts. Giselle had nothing to hide, as far as she knew, and even if she did, it would not remain hidden for long.

'_Do not mistrust your heart, child, it will lead you on your chosen path.'_ Giselle gasped slightly in surprise; she wasn't expecting to hear that. She looked into the deep blue eyes and found she could not look away.

**A/N I've heard nothing more about that rumor and I'm all too willing to start adding the responses with the chapters again. If this story does get suspended though, I'll still update but on my livejournal site. But since that hasn't happened I can say I'm about 80/100 sure that next chapter will hold responses instead of my emailing you. **

**Review please!**


	32. With Out A Doubt

**Lady Keshanna of the Night: my livejournal can be accessed from my bio page, where it says 'homepage'. Thanks for the review.**

**IwishChan: Yes many authors aren't happy with it, including me, so as you probably noticed by now, I'm screwing it and responding this way again. Thanks for the review.**

**Jutey: Thanks for the review.**

**Uomini: Sorry, this chapter is Legolas-less. Thanks for the review.**

**Animebishieluver: hahaha, thanks for the review.**

**Madrone: You'll just have to find out. Galadriel's thoughts on Giselle and her… 'situation' won't really be discussed in this chapter. And Giselle _is_ immortal already; I mentioned it in some chapter, way back. Can't tell you because I don't exactly know which chapter it says that. Thanks for the review.**

**Brownie24: You're forgiven, Dalion is the elf who was apart of Arwen's guard when Arwen came back from Lothlorien. They (Giselle, and Dalion) hit off a friendship and although I only mentioned it once they have been keeping in touch through letters. Giselle won't go after Legolas, I'm quite sure of that, and Galadriel might hint to Giselle about him, she won't really say anything significant in this chappie. Thanks for the review!**

**Manwathiel: Yes, I thought their antics in the last chapter might come across childish but I think it didn't. Thanks for the review.**

**Myri78: No no no, the relationship between Giselle and Haldir will be platonic, nothing more. Thanks for the review.**

**BadLuck92: I think that if an author can provoke emotion out of the reader it's a good thing, I mean who would want to read a story that didn't make you feel anything? Legolas- well, you'll see. But for comfort I'll tell you this is set before the war.**

**Angelofdeadlydarkness0010: The letter is not going to be discussed at all in this chapter. And I can't answer your third question, sorry! Thanks for the review.**

**Tokoshie-no-sayonara: Thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: Thanks for the review.**

**Kirsten-Inwe: Thanks for the review.**

**Lintered: I'm really glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Sftballx3babie: No, you didn't review this chappie yet. Thanks as always for the review.**

**ThatsHott037: I can't believe you read my story in a few hours and I'm really glad you 'LOVE' it. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 32: With Out A Doubt **

Galadriel smiled. Giselle felt the invisible fingers probing her mind again and stiffened slightly. _'You doubt your actions…'_

Her mind flashed to the times she avoided Legolas. Giselle shook her head. "With all do respect, my lady, I don't think I do."

Galadriel smiled again. Speaking aloud she said "You are safe here, and I expect your presence in this realm for some time. You will always be welcome. Go now and rest, for you are much too weary."

Giselle bowed, thanked Galadriel and left with Dalion feeling very confused. She did not doubt her actions. Why should she? She was doing the right thing in avoiding Legolas, wasn't she? And what did Galadriel mean when she said 'I expect your presence in this realm for some time'? Giselle only planned to stay here for a few months or so. Sighing she ran a hand through her partially braided hair. Dalion did not say anything to her for the better part of their walk; he thought it was best that he gave her time to think. Giselle didn't even bother to see where they were going. She was too concerned about what she had just heard to notice where Dalion was leading her.

"Here we are." Dalion said, stopping in front of another large tree that had a slender silver ladder dangling down. "My lady, if you will?" Dalion gestured to the ladder, snapping Giselle away from her thoughts. Giselle tilted her head back slightly to see how far up before saying,

"Thank you." Grasping each side of the ladder firmly she placed one foot on the horizontal piece of rope than the other, climbing slowly but surely upwards. 'Don't look down, don't look down.' She thought in her head. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she wasn't all to keen on them.

In what seemed like an hour Giselle had reached the top and had come on a little landing, almost like a small deck that she presumed circled all around the talans that made up Dalions home. Everything was made of wood and the deck was about two feet in length (with no railings). The room that stood in front of Giselle had no walls, but poles spaced on four corners holding up a thatched roof. This open room seemed to hold a small cluster of chairs, a table, a blanket and a pillow, and some jugs and baskets that could contain food. There was a door leading to another room (with walls) and beyond that another talan was suspended in the massive trees.

Giselle moved quickly aside to let Dalion up. "Is all this your house?" Giselle asked him as he leapt lightly on the deck.

"Yes, it's not much, but its home."

"It's lovely." Giselle noticed that the other talan that made up Dalion's home was in a different tree. "Do you have to go back on the ground when you want to go to the other rooms?"

Dalion shook his head, smiling. "No, we have bridges that connect the house up in the branches." Upon seeing her facial expression he added. "These bridges have railings, rest assured.

"I suppose you never slept in a talan." He finished, grinning.

"No I haven't, but I look forward to it." She grinned back.

Just then the door opened, and a beautiful woman stepped onto into the open room. Her gaze traveled from Dalion to Giselle, and she smiled. "Your possessions have already been brought up." She walked towards Giselle and kissed her brow.

Dalion stepped forward and placed an arm around the woman's waist. "Giselle, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Mayvelle."

Mayvelle was as tall as her husband, and had a slender body that suited her well. Her hair was golden and fell about her heart shaped face in a loving way; her light eyes were large and round, giving her an innocent look, though her eyes themselves seemed wise.

"Oh! Wow, that's so awesome. I never knew you were married." Giselle said to Dalion.

"Yes, well, the conversations we had never strayed to that topic." Giselle grinned.

"Come in, come in, I expect you'd like a bath and all the usual comforts?" Mayvelle stated, pulling away from her husband and leading Giselle into their home.

Giselle looked around, the first room of the house held padded chairs and stools, and soft woven rugs covered the wooden floors. The windows held no glass and curtains were tied on one side to let the breeze and light in. There was a desk by the door and two bookshelves that held not only books but scrolls and other knickknacks. A few tables were tucked neatly in a corner and a small basket lay on one of the tables full of needles and different color threads while another table had a half-finished blanket spread upon the surface. Next to the unfinished blanket sat a loom. Giselle suspected Mayvelle was working on it before she heard her and Dalion arrive.

Mayvelle led her out of the room and across a short bridge to an even bigger talan. This one had walls as well and a deck around the perimeter. They were in a wide hall that was furnished in rugs and small tables held vases of dried flowers. A tapestry or two hung upon the walls while three doors on each side stood close.

Mayvelle stopped and turned around. She pointed to the first closed door on the left and told her "This is Dalion's and my chamber," she pointed to the door opposite on the right "This will be your room while you stay with us, and will be if you ever visit us again. Your belongings have already been brought in." She gestured behind her towards the four remaining doors. "Those are other guest rooms and rooms for children. If we ever have children here." She added.

Shaking her head she opened the door to Giselle's new room and led her inside. This room had a wide open window directly opposite the door, the curtains were pulled back to let the suns rays in and a desk stood beneath the window holding a vase full of dried flowers on one corner and a stack of parchment weighed down by a miniature boat made of white stone by the other corner. Inside the stone boat were two very fine quills, one with blood red feathers and another with peacock blue feathers. An ink pot stood nearby.

On the right side stood a bookcase with a few books on the top shelves but otherwise empty, waiting for her to fill it. Stepping further into the room Giselle noticed a full length mirror with polished wooden legs showing her own disheveled appearance and next to that stood a wooden armoire and a trunk. On the other side of the room a cushioned chair sat and a very wide bed covered with plush golden blankets and pillows. On the wall above hung a magnificent tapestry depicting a clearing full of flowers, birds and sunlight. Three elven women were shown dancing, each with an expression of joy on her face. One posed with her skirts fisted in her left hand, another posed twirling, and the other seemed to beckon with her right hand for someone unseen to join in.

Giselle walked closer to examine the tapestry and noticed an elven man half concealed in shadows and trees watching the three dance. "This is so beautiful. Did you make this?"

"Yes." Mayvelle replied, stepping up to her and studying the tapestry.

"I love it, I think it's really beautiful."

"Thank you. Come." She said, turning around and walking gracefully to the trunk and opening it. She pulled out two towels before walking to the armoire and selecting a silver dress.

"I'll show you to the bathing pools. Don't worry they are quite private." She reassured Giselle upon seeing her face. Giselle followed Mayvelle out of the house and down the ladder. Dalion was sitting on a stool with three buckets in front of him. He was cleaning fish and looked up when they descended the ladder. He nodded towards his wife and smiled at Giselle before returning his attention to the fish in his hand.

They followed a well trodden path and took a left at the second fork they came upon. There seemed to be multiple clearings ahead of them on this path but were sheltered by trees and bushes. They took a right a few feet away from one of the clearings and Mayvelle pushed aside a bush and held it aside for Giselle to pass through. In front of her stood a large pool with moss covered boulders here and there. The water was a clear blue and Giselle could see the pebbles beneath the surface.

Mayvelle laid her clothing and towels on a nearby boulder before placing the bottles at the foot of the said boulder. "There are two pools in which the women bathe in, on the left are two for the men. They will not come near here out of respect for our privacy. Yet," Mayvelle leaned in and whispered, grinning, "the unmarried elleths sneak upon the men sometimes, and we suspect they do not know."

Speaking louder she continued. "I must go and help Dalion with supper; I trust you can find your way back?" Giselle nodded. "Leave your traveling dress and towels in a hamper by the door in your room, we'll clean them later. Farewell." Mayvelle stepped forward and kissed Giselle on each cheek before leaving the pool.

"Bye." Giselle called. She watched Mayvelle walk out of sight before unbraiding her hair and taking off her boots. Reaching behind her, she easily undid the ties to the dress and took it off, placing it over a low tree branch before taking off her shift and making her way to the waters edge. She stuck her toe in, to test the water temperature, and found it pleasantly hot. She stepped inside and wadded towards the middle of the pool where the water was well over her head and swam a few laps. She then swam over to the boulder, thanking the fact that she was still perfectly covered in the warm waters embrace before opening a small blue-tinged bottle. She suspected this held shampoo for her hair.

Unscrewing the top she poured a little in her hand before closing the bottle and rubbing her hands together slightly. She began to attack her hair, which was dry, windswept, and knotty. Satisfied she had cleaned it to the best of her ability she ducked underneath the water and washed out the shampoo. She did the same thing with the body wash before swimming a few more laps and reluctantly stepping out of the water, grabbing the towel as she went. After drying off and donning the dress she picked up all her belongings and walked slowly towards Dalion's house.

She saw a few other elves that waved and bowed at her as they passed, some giving her a curious stare before returning to their work. When she reached Dalion's and Mayvelle's flets she saw the bucket full of fish guts (which she pointedly ignored) and smelt cooked fish. Holding her belongings more securely to her she reached with one hand to the ladder and began to climb up.

"Giselle!" Dalion exclaimed as her head came into view. He and Mayvelle had set up a table with chairs on the open talan and were just setting down plates of food and goblets of burgundy liquid upon it. "Just in time!"

Giselle was exhausted, yet she smiled and dashed to her new room to dispose of her stuff before rushing back out and taking a seat with them at the table. "Cheers." Dalion muttered, raising his goblet, Giselle and Mayvelle followed suit before each of them took a sip. They were silent for a few moments while each of them started in on the food. They ate for some time, leisurely, and talked of many things: Of Giselle's journey to the woods, the constant threat of orcs, and the simplicity of everyday life. Giselle leaned back in her chair and stretched her legs. She was drowsy, with the cool evening air punctuated by the scamper of birds and little animals and the occasional wiff of an elven song. Her stomach was pleasantly full of warm food, she was clean, and she was more than happy to listen to Dalion and Mayvelle tell her about the enchantments that their Lady placed over their home…

"Forgive me, Giselle!" Exclaimed Mayvelle, snapping Giselle out of her stupor. "I forgot that you had traveled today and you must certainly be weary." Mayvelle stood up and began clearing the dishes away. Giselle stood to help her but Dalion caught her arm and spoke "You are our guest, go and sleep Giselle, we can clear away tonight." Gratefully Giselle nodded and said her goodnights to her hosts before retiring to her room.

At first she just stood in the growing darkness, her back pressed against the closed door and her eyes closed. Oh how very relaxed she was. Sighing she opened her eyes and swiftly closed the curtains over the window. Not bothering to change she folded back the covers of the bed and slipped between the sheets, closing her eyes against the cool soft fabric and almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years. Giselle enjoyed her time very much with Dalion and Mayvelle. Dalion was one of the wardens for the realm and he spent much of his time patrolling the outer defenses, but when he was home he taught Giselle various things, how to clean a fish (which she was utterly repulsed by when she first learned) how to find wild food: berries, mushrooms and tell them apart from the poisonous ones.

Often times when Dalion was away they would sit outside, Mayvelle with her loom and threads, Giselle with her journal. They would often gossip late into the evenings and join the other elleths in festivities. Giselle got along well with the elves. Most were respectable and kind and gave greetings when they passed down the path. A very few avoided Giselle and Mayvelle had told her to not get worked up over them for they did not trust humans.

Giselle had told Dalion and Mayvelle, months after she first arrived, how she was very distantly related to Elrond and how, by a very peculiar turn of events, she had become immortal. They were shocked, of course, when Giselle had confessed in them. But they accepted this information and it did not seem to trouble them.

Mayvelle had of course noticed that Giselle did not look well and that she got tired very easily, and had requested Giselle to tell her what was troubling her. And, albeit reluctantly she soon confided with Mayvelle how she had been in love with the Mirkwood Prince and believed that he shared her affections. Giselle told her how she had journeyed with Legolas to Mirkwood for the winter and how, on that terrible day, witnessed the act that drove Giselle to flee the realm so carelessly. She continued with how she made it back to Rivendell barely alive and how she found out that she had every symptom of fading yet because she was not an elf she could not fade into death.

Mayvelle had spent a considerable amount of time after Giselle told her this trying to keep Giselle from tiring herself and taking a few measures to bring color to Giselle's pallor.

When not spending time with Mayvelle or Dalion she took long walks with Haldir, when he wasn't guarding the realm, sometimes he told her stories but most of the times they walked in comfortable silence. A few times they were accompanied by Haldir's brothers, Rumil and Orophin- both of whom did not speak Giselle's language.

Giselle wrote plenty of letters to Arwen and the twins, who wrote back just as much. As the years went by the twins came by a few times and stayed for a few months before continuing with their hunt against orcs. When Giselle had been in Lothlorien for ten years Arwen had come to stay with her grandmother for a few years.

"Father sends his love." Arwen had said as they embraced. "Oh, Valar, it is so good to see you Giselle!" That night Arwen joined Giselle in having dinner with Dalion and Mayvelle, both of whom were quite honored to have such a lady join them for a meal.

Arwen kept mentioning that Legolas had come to Rivendell a year or two back and he did not look well. Giselle kept acting indifferent every time Arwen did this.

Arwen left five years later, though not before Giselle spent a considerable amount of time in her company with not only her but her grandmother, Galadriel, as well. Galadriel was still intimidating, though she no longer unnerved Giselle as she once had so long ago.

Giselle found her thoughts straying more and more with her previous life. She often wondered what her friends were doing, what happened to her killer… her father… her mother… she wondered if her friends had forgotten about her? She thought if her mother had any pity about her death and then shocked herself by realizing that her mother most likely did not even know she had died. And most of all, Giselle wondered if time passed differently between the two worlds. Over fifteen years has passed since she had arrived here, but was that time the same as back in the life she once lead?

And on one summers day, when Giselle was sitting by the river with her journal in her hands yet gazing at a rock in the riverbed, thinking as she always did lately about her 'old life' (as she liked to think of it) she had gasped and srunched up her face in intense thought when she realized she could no longer clearly make out the features of her two best friends, nor could she remember how they spoke and a wave of sadness passed over her.

She knew she would never entirely forget their memory but the fact that their features would always be blurred to her now was very sad, it seemed to her that she was starting to let go and only now did she realize that she was holding on tightly with both hands.

Sighing she stood up, brushed the dirt from her gown before heading back to Mayvelle's.

And so it came that fifty years passed before Giselle realized it. Indeed the passing of time stopped inside these woods. Recently Mayvelle had announced that she was with child and the neighboring elves threw celebrations with this delighted news. Giselle couldn't help but smile when she saw the familiar heart shaped face glow with admiration at her husband, who seemed to radiate happiness.

Giselle often felt she was intruding on a private moment and often took frequent walks, well away from the house, or else she stayed in her room, staring at the tapestry of the three elven women dancing.

One morning, on a bright winter's day, Giselle made her way into the sitting room to find Mayvelle resting on a couch, a book resting against her growing stomach. Giselle laughed at the sight, causing Mayvelle to look up and smile. Mayvelle was five months pregnant and had peculiar cravings for sour foods. Dalion was away patrolling the forest.

"Mayvelle," Giselle began slowly, sitting opposite Mayvelle in a chair. "I've sent a letter to Rivendell… The day after tomorrow I plan to depart here."

Mayvelle placed her book aside alarmingly fast and stared at woman she grew to be fond of. "But Giselle, it was my wish that you would be here when the baby was born."

Giselle smiled gently. "Of course! No, I just miss Elrond and Glorfindel and everyone there. I only plan to stay there for a month- two at the most." She added upon seeing Mayvelle's disbelieving stare. "Mayvelle, I'll be back before this little one decides to make an appearance, don't worry. You know I wouldn't dream of missing this! It's just, once the baby's born you and Dalion will have your hands full and I don't want to leave you then!"

Mayvelle sniffed and nodded. "I understand." Giselle got up and gave the pregnant woman a hug.

"I'll be back before you know it." She whispered. Mayvelle nodded before struggling up and walking quickly to the talan that held their sleeping quarters.

"Come," Mayvelle called cheerfully over her shoulder. "If we finish packing today you can leave tomorrow and you can come back sooner." Giselle laughed at the sudden change of mood swings before following the elder into her room.

* * *

"Come back safely, and… don't tire yourself to much."

"Speak for yourself."

Mayvelle glared at her disapprovingly.

"Alright, alright, I won't tire my self out and of course I'll come back safe, you just hang in there." Giselle replied, placing a hand softly on Mayvelle's stomach.

Mayvelle wrinkled her nose. "I won't be hanging anywhere."

Giselle smiled again before saying bye to her and Dalion and mounting her horse. Giselle was glad she was able to leave this day, for Dalion insisted she ride with an escort and they had a little trouble finding elves who would accompany her so quickly.

Tarcil had died a few years ago, of old age. And Giselle was grieved; she looked back at the forest that was her home for more than fifty years and realized that she was almost seventy-three yet she didn't look a day over twenty-five. She had entered this forest with Tarcil beneath her and a naive approach to love. Now she was leaving with a different horse under her and a lot more wisdom about the fascinating emotion than she ever had.

Closing her eyes briefly she turned her horse around and made for Imladris.


	33. Better?

**Myri78: The quest won't begin for at least 100 years. Thanks for the review.**

**Kirsten-Inwe: The thing is, I had originally planned for over 100 years to pass but I cut it down to 50. Thanks for the review.**

**Morwen12: Thanks for the review.**

**Brownie24: I know, 50 years is long but considering how I almost made it 100, 50 seems a bit trivial. This chapter mentions Legolas and refers to what he's done during that time but it won't be in depth. I like to think all your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**IwishChan: Hope I don't disappoint, thanks for the review.**

**Lady Keshanna of the Night: Glad you loved it, thanks for the review!**

**Sftballx3babie: your wish might come true…. Thanks for the review.**

**Jutey: don't we all? Thanks for the review.**

**Manwathiel: Considering I had planned for it to be 100 years instead of 50, 50 seems a bit short. Thanks for the review.**

**Madrone: I love that line "Even with the passage of time, love can still guide us." Do you mind if I might use it? In the earlier chapters the war was about 200 years away. I would say it's a bit more than 100 now before the war. Thanks for the review.**

**Uomini: I'm glad you liked the description of the house, because I tried very hard to make it real. I know, she did spend a lot of time there but at least it wasn't 100 years, as I had originally planned. And wiser is what I'm going for. Thanks for the review.**

**Celtic Cross: Oooh! A puzzle…. I have to work on this… I'll be very embarrassed if I get this wrong. Is it: Amanda? Thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: Thanks for the review.**

**EldarChild: I won't go into depth, just yet, with Legolas. Thanks for the review.**

**Dancerchic: No, no, no… I wouldn't dream of killing off Legolas. Don't we all wish for a happy ending? Thanks for the review.**

**Moonshine07: Ok, ok I haven't updated in a long long while, and your threat has made me hide under the bed…. Did you happen to take a wrong turn? Not that I mind… thanks for the review.**

**Ashley: Sooner or later… Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 33: Better?**

After a long journey Giselle could soon hear the rush of water on rocks and see flashes of buildings. She grinned and urged her horse faster. Her guards followed suit and they were soon in the courtyard. Dismounting quickly she turned around and smiled before walking quickly towards Elrond and throwing herself in his arms. "I've missed you!"

"And I you." He replied, returning the hug. He released her and Giselle turned to Arwen.

"What?" Giselle asked, curious. Arwen was smiling slightly and she looked mightily pleased about something but Giselle didn't know what it could be.

"Nothing, Giselle, nothing, I am simple glad you have come back!" Arwen said, though Giselle wasn't convinced. Next came Glorfindel who after greeting Giselle took the opportunity to move her trunks to her old room.

"Where are Erestor, Elladan, and Elrohir?" Giselle asked, looking around.

"My brothers left two months ago, they should be back soon and Erestor…" Arwen looked to her father.

"Erestor has work to complete, though I daresay he'll make time to see you." Elrond smiled and continued. "You must be weary from your journey, come I will escort you to your room."

"Yes… yes I am quite weary." Giselle replied softly. Elrond griped her gently by the elbow and steered her through corridors she had not walked through in many a year. She was indeed tired, nothing she wasn't used to, after spending years of tiring easily. They walked in silence and Giselle was thankful for Elrond for although he did not say anything, he proved to be a calming figure all the same.

He opened the door and led her through it. Giselle was thankful to notice that everything was as it was since she left it, every table, chair and book had no sign of neglect, and it was as if someone cleaned it regularly in her absence.

Giselle peeled of her traveling cloak and placed it over an armchair. Elrond kissed her forehead and said "It is good to see you again Giselle." He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"And I you." She whispered, staring at the door in a slight trance before shaking her head and removing her dirty traveling clothes. Shivering slightly in the cool wind she swiftly moved towards the bathroom and turned the hot water on. Not bothering to wait until the tub was full of hot water Giselle climbed in and stretched out, moaning softly as her muscles stretched into soreness. Giselle closed her eyes and let the hot water caress her body as the tub filled up. Opening her eyes reluctantly Giselle reached over and turned off the water before getting down to business.

Once she was satisfied with her work she stepped out of the tub and, shivering, slipped on a robe. Moving her hair, she squeezed the water out before wrapping her head in a towel, turban style. She walked into her room and pulled out a thin shift and a blanket Mayvelle had made for her years back from her trunk.

Too tired to slip on a nightgown, Giselle wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

When she woke it was to notice that dawn was approaching and that the fire was low. She was hungry, she decided, and slipped out of bed to wrap up in a robe. Thinking about it for a moment, she peeled the robe off and donned a woolen gown from her trunk before putting on the robe again.

Looking for a hair clasp she may have left behind she rummaged through some of her drawers and came across an envelope. All it said on it was her name and Giselle realized that this was the envelope Legolas had written to her when he knew she would not see him. She had forgotten about it; put it out of her mind. Now, after all these years, she felt she needed to have contact with Legolas, even if it was through a letter written over fifty years ago.

Giselle understood now that she was not ready to read the letter before, but now was the time and she felt more than curiosity seep through her as her fingers posed over the wax sealing.

Sighing she sat on a chair and ripped open the envelope and took out the thick letter from within. The only telltale sign of its age was the fadedness of the ink and the slightly yellow tinge about the corners.

The letter started off by recounting what happened that night with Narnia and the wine. How he had been filled with lust and how he regretted everything about that night. He went on to apologize for what he did to her, how he hurt her and how he drove her away.

_If I could take it back, I would, Giselle, believe me. I love you, I still do and I only hope that when you read this letter you will find it in your heart to understand. My heart cries out for you and I know that I am fading, as I believe you are. Please…_

_I know asking for you to understand what I did to you must be the last thing you wish to do, but that is all I ask. I should not expect anything from you, after what I did, but I could not live with myself if you did not know the truth. That I did not do it with a clear mind. I would never dream of hurting you, and I am terribly sorry. I do not ask for your love in return, you to forgive me, or for you to ever see me… all I ask is for you to understand what happened. _

The letter continued and when she finished it, Giselle found herself reading it over and over again. This changed everything! She understood now. She wondered where he was now, how he was faring. Was he thinking of her?

Placing the letter down she walked down the hall towards the kitchens, but upon her arrival she found she had lost her appetite.

"What would you like miss?" a kind cook asked her.

"Just tea, thank you." The cook nodded and brewed a cup. Giselle stirred in honey for flavor before thanking the cook once again and leaving the kitchen so the cooks could go on preparing the morning meal. She took a sip and decided to walk around. Rivendell hadn't changed in the least. It was still as breathtaking as before. The sun was well up before she realized she was standing on a bridge staring at a waterfall in slippers and a robe. Shaking her head she turned around to return the cup but dropped it by what she saw.

Legolas was standing there, looking at her, wearing a thick tunic and leggings. Recovering from her surprise she bent down hastily and began to gather the shards of the cup she had just broken. She saw his shadow move towards her and saw the toes of his boots as he bent down next to her and helped her gather the broken pieces.

"Thank you," she said somewhat awkwardly. Legolas nodded wordlessly. He looked, well… _faded_. His hair no longer gleamed, his eyes no longer sparkled intensely, and there was no grin to his mouth. His face seemed thin, and he, like her, seemed to be feeling the cold. Fleetingly she wondered how he had coped with this. She thought on how he was still alive. Sure he had the quest to fulfill but when an elf faded they usually died, or sailed, and Legolas had done none of those things.

Giselle was determined to not yell, get angry or start weeping. "I… uh… read your letter." Legolas said nothing. Giselle sighed and fisted her hands. Pain flared up- she had just fisted her hands that held the sharp cup pieces. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do." He spoke for the first time. His voice was hoarse, as if he had stopped using it often. It was much unlike his usual melodic vocals.

"I understand… about what happened." Giselle didn't realize how hard this was going to be. And with Legolas standing silent wasn't helping either. Giselle sighed and looked away. "And, um… I… I forgive you."

Legolas took a deep breath and looked away. Giselle didn't know what to do, her hands were stinging, and she knew the cuts were bleeding. "Thank you… thank you." Legolas whispered, barely audible.

Giselle walked up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him close. How good it felt to finally be near him again! She felt him shudder as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and Giselle laughed, tears seeping out of her eyes.

This was a step; she was putting this in the past behind her. She was willing to forgive, and she felt almost dizzy as a weight lifted off of her. The weight that had been holding her down for over fifty years.

* * *

"So you squeezed your hands over broken shards?" Elrond asked skeptically. Giselle was sitting on a bed in the infirmary section of the house, while Elrond sat in a chair opposite her and tended to her wounded hands.

"Yup, that's what happened. I'm clumsy sometimes."

"I see," Elrond responded, though Giselle knew he didn't believe her. He finished by wrapping cloth tightly over her palms and instructing her to spread a salve over the wounds every other day.

Giselle nodded and turned to leave when Elrond stopped her. "Are you alright, Giselle?"

Giselle smiled. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you." When Elrond continued to study her Giselle continued. "I look better don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Elrond nodded with an impassive face before telling her she could leave.

Giselle spent much of that day wandering around the buildings- reacquainting herself with her first home. She visited her waterfall spot, as well as her little clearing in one of the gardens; she went to the library and other places she had come to know. All day various elves called greetings to her, welcoming her back from her stay in the golden woods and commenting on how she looks wonderful.

In truth, hearing these things made Giselle happy inside. Today was indeed turning out to be a marvelous day.

She did not see Legolas at all, after bumping into him that morning- and it was good. Yes, Giselle had forgiven Legolas for what had come between them- but she wasn't ready for anything else. She wasn't ready to embrace him as a lover- or as a friend. She would not rush into this, she was resolute: she would take her time, get reacquainted with the man she had loved.

* * *

Legolas had not felt this relaxed since before a long time. After coming upon Giselle that morning he had headed straight for the trees. He climbed one that hummed happily to have his presence and shifted its limbs to make the elf in its branches more comfortable. Legolas thanked it, placing a hand over the trunk for a few moments.

She forgave him, she understood. That single thought- that she might forgive him, that she might understand- had been what he had clung to all these years. He still did not understand how he had not faded completely. How he had still found a way to cling to life. He had shrugged it off as a will of the Valar's. Suffering made you stronger, but what purpose did suffering serve? Surely there was something more in his life that needed this to happen.

And his thoughts strayed to Giselle. He still loved her; indeed he knew he always would. He couldn't imagine life without her. He had planned to marry her. He still had the silver ring he would have given her; he carried it with him at all times. Giselle was meant to be his wife, he was sure of it.

Sighing, his fingers slipped into his pocket and pulled out the ring, idly rolling it between the pads of his fingers. It was a habit he found hard to break.

Narnia was in the middle of her sentence, currently she was helping at the infirmary, and he took some satisfaction that one of her jobs there were to clean out the bed pans. They had not spoken since that day. And he was sad in a way, for his friendship with her was ruined. Maren was determined to stay neutral in this ordeal; though he had said he was ashamed of Narnia.

Most of the elves in the kingdom did not know what happened, and often wondered why the Lady Giselle had not been sighted for so long. Legolas had made another habit of traveling to Rivendell often. Partly he went there to escape his home life and find peace and solitude in Imladris, and partly because he hoped for a glimpse of the woman who eluded him.

His father, of course did not approve of his son constantly traveling. Thranduil had watched his son fade and often worried about how tired Legolas got, it was almost like human exhaustion. Thranduil still did not know why, but he had not interfered. This was something Legolas wanted to do, and if it provided comfort to him, he would leave it be.

Legolas looked down and saw Giselle passing idly. She did not know he was a few feet above her and he did not call out to her. He watched her walk to the edge of a small pond and gaze in, watched her laugh as a fish jumped out of the water, making a perfect arch and causing a small splash as it entered the liquid.

And he watched her, with a faint smile on his lips as she walked away, humming a tune.

**A/N I know, I know! I haven't updated in a long time… but really I have no excuse except school and laziness. Leave one!**


	34. Dramatics

**MORWEN12: this wasn't updated fast... but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review.**

**Lady Keshanna of the Night: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review.**

**Kirsten-Inwe: yes, they have made up, at least a little bit. I know my readers have been dying for this chapter, I fear I've killed them with the plus month wait. Thanks for the review!**

**Guinn Pern: I'm glad you think chapter 33 was good, reallyI do. I hope this one is somewhat good and it makes up for the wait at least a teeny bit. Thanks for review.**

**Myri78: yes, myri, laziness... and it has worked its un-wanted magic again by attacking me again. You have no idea the days that went by from when I would open the word document and write a little bit to the next time I opened it up. Sorry for the long wait! I really do appreciate your forthcoming reviews, so thanks for that.**

**animebishieluver: You must of noticed by now, but I haven't updated more often. oops... and you are completely right time and relationships change after an experience like that. Lets watch (or read) and see if changes come up in their views of each other and their relationship. 1, I love your self agruments, and 2, I love long reviews:), thanks for it, by the way.**

**madrone: I look forward to writing Legolas' proposal... I'm getting giddy just thinking about it, but it won't happen in this chapter, I can tell you that. Thanks I will you that line, and thanks for the review.**

**Elvnchic9: I'm glad you love it. Ah, kisses... I wonder if they celebrate valentines day over in ME... hmmm. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Uomini: I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Legolas has been fretting if she'll come back to him, worrying, and often times when we see what we've been worrying about agains, worrying turns into anger. Thanks, as always,for the review.**

**sftballx3babie: Thanks for the review.**

**brownie24: Yes, Legolas has had it a little worse than Giselle. Though I shouldn't get into that here. Got to keep up the suspense, I do. Thanks for the review.**

**Manwathiel: If Giselle doesn't want him anymore, he's gonna be mine, sorry! YOU CAN'THAVE HIM! evil laugh thanks for the review.**

**Jutey: Yes, the update hasn't been quicker. Whoknows about the next one, eh? Thanks for the review.**

**IwishChan: It looks that way, thanks for the review.**

**Legolaslover: Yeah, it doesn't sound real to me either. I tried redeming that in this chapter...but I don'tthink I did justice. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Earth: haha, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks forthe review!**

**zoeluver: Thanks for the review!**

**Fiona McKinnon: I'm really glad you think the story is good. Thanks forreviewing.**

**Ashley: Aw, you flatter me! Thank you, really. Its always nice tohear. **

**Elfprincess08: Yeah, I'm getting bad at the whole updating quickly thing. Sorry, hope you still tune in and read!**

**Anime-crazed33: Sorry for the wait... hope this sates you for a bit. **

**Chapter 34: Dramatics**

The sun worked its way up into the sky while the plant life below shivered with the early morning frost. Most of the dead dry leaves hung stubbornly to the tree and the ground was littered with the leaves that had not succeeded in holding on.

There was movement behind a bush, and all went quiet, waiting for the unknown to happen. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere a lithe figure leapt from behind the bush and vaulted into the air, deft fingers grabbing a branch and swinging easily up onto a branch, and climbed up. A wave of raven hair blew in the wind revealing pointed ears. The maiden, for indeed that was what this elf was, rested against the rough bark, a grin spread wide over her lovely face.

Seconds later she heard the soft crunch of boots on frosted grass. And than another maiden appeared, walking very slowly before stopping directly under the tree in which the elf-maiden sat. "Come out, Arwen!" the maiden on the ground called. "I know you're here somewhere!" The maiden moved towards the right to look behind another tree. Arwen stifled a laugh before moving to lower branches. She watched the maiden on the ground look up into the trees and if she was to act, it would be now. With grace born to her race she jumped out of the tree and onto the maiden, both of them falling down onto the cold earth, and causing said maiden to scream.

With surprising agility the woman turned over and away from what attacked her and fumed. "Arwen! I can't believe you just jumped on me!"

Arwen laughed, falling back onto the earth from her sitting position. "Seriously," the attacked maiden huffed. "It's not funny. You call yourself an elf? What kind of elf does that?"

"The ones that have fun!" Arwen replied. "Oh posh. Giselle stop being a sorry wart. In reversed position, you would have done the same thing!"

"Don't call me a wart." Giselle mumbled with a smile. They both laughed. "Do you think I caused a search with that scream?"

"I would think so,' mused Arwen. Giselle giggled and lay back, closing her eyes and breathing in the clean air.

"It's chilly out." She changed the subject.

"Indeed it is."

"You're lucky: not to be affected by it." Giselle continued, opening her eyes.

"Is that a hint of envy I spy on your tongue?" Arwen teased.

"Maybe." Giselle replied slyly.

Arwen sat up and focused on a distant point Giselle couldn't see. "Ah!" She said brightly, "Here come your search and rescue."

Giselle sat up. "I'd like to see a rescue."

Seconds later Glorfindel jogged lightly into view, his bow in his hands. "Have you come to rescue me?" Giselle asked.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "Is any one injured?"

"Not that I know of." Giselle replied saucily.

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed further. "What have you picked up in Lothlorien, milady?" He turned to Arwen. "Was this a jest?"

Arwen shook her head. "I had sneaked upon Giselle and startled her. I did not mean for you to come gallivanting to the rescue."

"Gallivanting?" Glorfindel mused. "I do not appreciate these falsehoods."

"Though it's much appreciated." Giselle quipped. "Sorry," she added quickly with the cold glare she received from Glorfindel.

* * *

Giselle was having a dream. She knew she was dreaming and this wasn't reality- but try as she might, she couldn't wake up. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to see what was around her.

She was sitting on a boulder in the aftermath of a battle. The sky was a blood red, and foggy- giving her no indication whether it was dawn or dusk. Everywhere she looked she could see broken spears, forgotten swords, scattered arrows… and bodies. The bodies were everywhere, their blood coating the dry grass in crimson waves. Their sightless eyes staring up into the heavens with mingled fear and surprise.

Distantly she could her moans, and pleas from some of those who lay with the dead, calling for help. She could hear women screaming, but she couldn't see them. All she could see was the bodies.

And the smell.

The smell of blood exposed to the oxygen for too long, sweat, smoke, and a scent of decay that had her head swimming. She tried breathing through her mouth, so the smell wouldn't bother her as much, but it only made her mouth feel thick and when she swallowed it felt she was swallowing what she smelt. She gagged and dry heaved. What was this place?

There wasn't anything around, no river, nor mountains, nor buildings, only the boulder in which she sat upon and the dead. Standing she started to walk, trying very hard not to step on limbs and the blood. But the further she walked the harder it was for her to do just that. She wasn't even sure she was moving at all. Although her feet increasingly made contact with things she did not want them to, nothing else changed. It was as if she were on a treadmill, her feet were moving yet the view stayed the same.

The sky had changed from its vivid blood red to a steely silver. Finally, after what seemed like many miles she came upon a soldier struggling to crawl forward. An arrow shaft was stuck in his shoulder and a few knife wounds covered his legs. He was calling for help, and when he noticed a shadow fall over him he saw Giselle and relief broke into his eyes.

"Please, please help me! Help me! Please!" But Giselle watched him struggle, with surprising humor. Why did she find this funny? This man was dying right in front of her and she was fighting back peels of laugher. What was wrong with her?

"Let me help you," she replied, her voice a low hiss that seemed unearthly. She broke the arrow shaft and tossed it aside, rolling the man onto his back and causing him to scream in pain. She knelt on top of him, her legs straddling his chest. Her fingers stroked his face, and she watched with hunger as the veins pulsed under her touch. "Let me help you." She repeated in a whispered hiss. Her fingers moved down to his neck and she brought her face down close to his.

Bringing her lips to his, she kissed him passionately, hungrily. The man brought his hands up to her waist and then to her back. Giselle broke the kiss and looked into the man's eyes, which were filled with pain, yes, but with desire also. She brought her hands to the front of her dress, observing as the soldiers eyes followed her hands.

She caressed her own chest briefly, seductively, before bringing one hand down into his hair and kissing him again, his own lips returning the kiss in vigor. Her other hand, which went unnoticed, slipped into her gown and took out a hard cold object. The man's hands trailed to her shoulder blades and down her back, over and over again before they stilled and fell limply aside.

Giselle broke the kiss and took her hand away from the hilt of the knife, which was imbedded into the side of the soldier's neck.

* * *

Giselle woke up with a yelp and toppled over the side of her bed, her breath coming hard. Her hands felt cold and her lips tingled, as if moments ago they were locked in a passionate embrace.

She lay gasping, staring at the ceiling. What was that about? Was this a vision? But no, they said it would stop, they said it would.

Already sunlight filtered into the room and Giselle stood up from the ground, her legs shaking as if she ran all night.

Was she capable of that? Of murder? Was she capable to find death humorous, to seduce one so close to its end, to kill? Was her immortal life taken for granted? She shook her head; she didn't know what she was capable of anymore.

After eating breakfast with the rest, she followed Legolas out of the room and told him quietly, "We need to talk." He nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

They walked silently down the hall, Legolas leading the way and Giselle came to the conclusion that they were heading towards his room.

He held the door open for her and she slipped quickly inside, walking to stand in the middle of the room before facing him.

Yes they had come to some degree of understanding the day before yet the matter between them wasn't resolved. Giselle needed to tell Legolas her feelings, she needed to get this out of her, and she wanted the dramatics to stop, for once. But this needed to be said and if it came out dramatic, then so be it.

"I told you-- that I understood and that I forgave you." She started. "And I mean that, don't get me wrong. It's just… it really hurt. It still hurts." She finished in a whisper.

"And I'm afraid," she continued, locking her eyes with his. "I was afraid of moving on, of forgiving and forgetting. I'm still afraid of letting anyone close. And I'm afraid of you."

She choked on her words and paused for a moment. Legolas looked away, his face a determined blank. "I am afraid of seeing you, afraid of letting you near."

"I feel the same way as you do and more…" Legolas took a few steps closer to her. "Giselle… Do you not feel it? Do you not feel what our hearts are crying for, when we are apart?" He half pleaded. He was getting frustrated with trying to make her understand, he had to. It was so difficult, trying to convey in words what his very soul ached for, what it nearly faded away for.

"This is a trial in our relationship that I believe we are only now overcoming. I understand it will take time to feel trust again, and if we have a plethora of one thing, it's time. I don't want distance anymore, Giselle! I don't want you to be frightened by me!"

"I love you!" she practically yelled. "I still love you, after what happened between us, I still love you and that's what scares me. You became my all, my _everything_, and you still are and I'm afraid of that."

"What?" Legolas asked dumbly.

"I love you." She spoke loudly on an exhale, gazing into his eyes to see what would happen next.

Legolas stood there for a few moments longer before walking the rest of the distance and crushing Giselle to his chest. He brought his lips to her and the shared a long heartfelt kiss. Legolas broke away, breathing heavily. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Giselle laughed weakly and buried her face in his shoulder, unsure of what to say next.

* * *

Three months later Giselle stood in the courtyard, ready to ride back to Lothlorien.

"Must you go so soon?" Arwen was saying.

"I promised Mayvelle I would be there for the birth. It's not like you'll never see me."

Arwen smiled slightly and stepped away. Legolas took her spot and gave her a quick hug. "Ride safely."

"I will." Giselle promised.

"I'll be riding to Mirkwood at the end of the week."

"I know." Giselle gave him another quick hug before mounting her horse and starting out with her company of elves.

Legolas and Giselle were getting along quite well. They had decided to take things slow. After the kiss they shared, they had been found in numerous places, walking and talking.

Their friends said nothing, yet they were often found with the slightest of smiles upon their elven faces and magically disappeared when the two were together. At first Giselle found it cute that they tried to give them space to get reacquainted with each other, but now she found it a tad irritating.

She was eager to go back to Lothlorien. She missed the time stopping realm and their tall mallorn trees with the golden leaves in the fall. She missed Haldir, and Mayvelle, and Dalion. Giselle was also quite excited for the birth. She had seen no elven children in any of the realms and was quite eager to see them. When she would arrive in Lothlorien, Mayvelle wouldn't be due for another two months but Giselle felt she ought to help prepare.

Even with herself not rushing this journey, Giselle eventually found herself under the trees of Lorien and sighed in relief. Haldir dropped from a tree a few trees ahead of her and smiled broadly before helping Giselle off her horse and giving her a hug. Dalion jumped from a tree a moment later and they exchanged greetings as well.

"My, Giselle, you're glowing." Haldir praised.

"Really?" Giselle asked.

"He speaks truly." Dalion quipped. Giselle arched her brow and smiled mischievously. "Ah, see this Haldir, she's teasing."

"You should be at home with your wife!" Giselle admonished playfully, changing the subject.

"I will be, soon. She's been a bit sentimental lately. She's been knitting a lot of clothing for the little one and everything."

"Hormones." Giselle muttered before saying clearly. "You sound like a proud papa already, and the baby isn't even here yet!"

Dalion grinned. "He cannot wait to have leave." Haldir intoned. "And we have not had any elflings in our woods for a long time."

"Well, as much as I love standing around chatting with you lovely beings, I will be leaving for the city now. I have a spring with my name on it."

"The spring may protest, but we won't. You smell rancid, Giselle." Dalion said.

"Shut it, you," Giselle glared before saying goodbye and hoisting herself back on her mount and riding towards the city.

"Giselle you're here!" Mayvelle began, grinning broadly.

Giselle sidestepped out of Mayvelle's grasp quickly and said, chuckling, "Don't! I smell like an orc! Let me bathe first."

"Well, yes, I suppose you do need to bathe a bit. Well come on then, lets not wait till this little one is out and about!"

Giselle grinned as she ran lightly to her room, grabbing a robe and some towels along the way.

When she returned to the talan Mayvelle had set the table out already. "Don't strain yourself so much, Mayvelle."

Mayvelle shook her head. "How many times must I tell you, Giselle, that elven women bearing children do not strain themselves as much as mortal women do."

Giselle shook her head but said nothing. She helped Mayvelle finish bringing the food out before sitting down to eat.

"Giselle, I've never seen you like this." Mayvelle began, "Has the Mirkwood prince and yourself…?" Giselle nodded. "Oh Giselle! I am so happy for you. When's the wedding?"

Giselle set her goblet down. "Excuse me? A Wedding? No, no no, you misunderstand May. We've reconciled yet were starting a new leaf. A new beginning. A wedding is far in the future; if there will ever be one."

Mayvelle leaned back in her chair and observed Giselle silently. "What? What, Mayvelle, are you looking at me for? Don't go… using all your extensive wisdom on my behalf. And stop looking at me like you know something! I thought I told you it was unnerving."

Mayvelle chuckled charmingly.


	35. Of Children

**Chapter 35: Of Children**

"Dalion!" Mayvelle practically screeched. Dalion almost broke the door off its hinges in his haste to get into the room and by his wife's side.

"I'm here love, I'm here." Dalion said coming up to Mayvelle and letting his hand be squeezed tightly. Mayvelle buried her head in his shoulder and began catching her breath. "Why is she walking about?"

Giselle returned from wringing a cloth in cool water, and began moping Mayvelle's brow."She's in labor Dalion, what do you expect her to do? Sit and embroider tapestries?"

"Well no, but she shouldn't be walking about."

"You try sitting still with pain ripping through your body." Mayvelle's muffled voice said from in Dalion's tunic.

"I can't stand to see her in such pain." Dalion said rubbing Mayvelle's back.

"Its _labor_, Dalion, of course she's going to be in pain! Men-- _honestly_!" Giselle finished in a mutter. The midwife chuckled from where she sat making Mayvelle a potion to take the edge off the pain.

Mayvelle's water had broke in the early hours of the morning, but she wouldn't allow Giselle to run and fetch the midwife as nothing was speeding along. It was mid morning now, and the first of the more serious contractions had started to take place.

* * *

It was silent. The moon slipped into the room casting shadows on the floors and walls. The elves had ended their celebration a few hours ago. Giselle moved as silently as she could around the bed chamber, cleaning and putting away the last of the materials that had been taken out earlier.

Mayvelle still slept, her body recovering from the hours of labor that it had gone through. The cradle that held the three hour old child sat on the left side of the bed, right by Mayvelle. Dalion was awake, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching his son with a tender loving look.

Giselle turned to look at the picture they made and couldn't help but smile softly. She made her way slowly toward them. "He's a beautiful baby."

Dalion smiled. "I could watch him all night."

Giselle stifled a laugh. "Pretty soon you'll want as much sleep as you can. Children as young as he is need a lot of attention." She reached down and gently brought a finger to the babe's plump cheek. The child stirred slightly at her touch but did not wake.

"Have you and Mayvelle decided on a name?"

Dalion shook his head. "No, not yet." Giselle remained silent. They stayed that way, Dalion sitting and Giselle standing, for a few minutes watching the little boy swaddled in the soft cloth.

"I'm going to bed, good night Dalion." Giselle turned and kissed Dalion on the cheek, she caressed the elfling's head lightly before leaning over to the bed and giving Mayvelle a kiss on the cheek.

Once in her room Giselle began stripping off her attire for the day and changing into a nightgown. She stretched for a few moments and stifled a yawn before climbing gratefully into bed and closing her eyes.

Today had been a long day, an exciting day no doubt, but long nonetheless. She loved the little boy already. Giselle felt as if she were intruding on some private family affair, even though Dalion and Mayvelle told her countless times that she was not and that they wanted her there for the birth.

Speaking of the birth- Giselle loved children, and she would love to have some of her own one day but after witnessing Mayvelle's plight today, she thought otherwise. She wasn't ready for children, at least not yet.

* * *

Legolas hummed a tune softly under his breath. He nodded slightly to a guard that greeted him. Reaching his destination, he knocked on the door to his fathers study. Upon hearing a 'come in!' he opened the door and slipped inside.

"Ah, Legolas, to what do I owe the pleasure?" His father asked from behind his desk where papers littered the wooden surface.

"I didn't wish to disturb you from your work." Legolas replied, turning to leave.

"Nonsense, I could use a bit of a break. Sit, did you need something from me?" Thranduil said casually, placing his quill in his ink pot and leaning back into his chair.

"Well, nothing in particular. I was just wondering about the reports you sent me. The reports say there is trouble in the eastern part of the forest. One pair of the tracks claims it to be man. Though I don't think the lake-men would dare enter so far into our forest, especially alone."

"I don't think the mannish footprints are from our neighbors in Esgaroth. Though this man had traveled there. I want to know why he travels so deep into our forest, and alone. I want you to gather a small party and head towards the area and watch him. Also it would be wise to alert the border patrols in that area."

"Of course, milord."

"Is that all?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes." Legolas stood up from his seat, bowed to his father and left the room.

Sometimes the men of Esgaroth wandered into the woods and got lost; usually the elves left them alone. But it was odd that one man would venture into the forest, apparently trying to reach a destination, which, judging by the foot prints was towards the stronghold.

They were not a cruel people, the elves of Mirkwood, but wary. Trust did not come easily to outsiders, and to men. Who was this man? Was he a threat, and why did his tracks seem to head to their elven city? That was what Legolas was to find out. He and his small group would not engage with the man, but watch him from the trees and see what threat he posed. If he continued on his path to the stronghold then they would no doubt intervene.

He was glad of this. This was his duty as a prince, but it also provided a distraction for him. Too often had his thoughts been straying to Giselle and he found he needed his concentration. She was still in Lothlorien, he knew, and he knew that she would come here, briefly, but when.

Well, it would just have to be a surprise.

Rounding a corner he stopped so suddenly, if he were human he would have fallen over. Narnia was exiting a room on the left and heading to the cave entrance.

Narnia was still serving her time in the infirmary, and the infirmary was not in the palace, so he did not understand why she would be here, especially so close to the royal section of the caves.

He had ignored her as best as he could when she returned from her 20 years of banishment. He did not feel anger towards her anymore. He pitied her and regretted that their long friendship had fizzled into something he knew would never return to what it once was. That is, if they ever did rekindle their friendship.

He watched her, from the shadows as she walked past. And saw that she looked meek, in a defeated sort of way. He stood where he had leapt aside for a moment longer, knowing sooner or later he would have to talk with Narnia, come to terms with what happened between them.

He watched her walk around a corner and out of his vision before moving into the hall again and walking towards his rooms once more.

The next day Legolas returned to the hall after sending messengers to the border patrols, informing them of the current situation. He returned to his room only to fill a light sack with a few supplies he would need. Strapping his quiver, bow and knives on his back, and placing a knife in his boot he once again left his room and headed outside to the courtyard where the party of elves he assembled waited for him.

He met his father, in the hall and they both paused briefly, sharing a brief good bye and good luck before Thranduil turned to the corridor leading to the throne room.

Once outside Legolas and his elves each went to a tree and jumped onto its branches. They would be traveling by tree, this journey. Horses were an unwise choice. They were here to keep an eye on this man and the best way to do it was from the trees. And of course, the forest was a dark place and a horse would have a difficult time traveling in darkness.

Legolas and his group watched the man for a month. At first his path indeed seemed to be heading straight to the caves of Thranduil, but two weeks after the prince's party began watching the lone man, he changed his direction to an elvish settlement, close to the stronghold.

The man's behavior was curious. The forest did not seem to affect him that much; he would hum a tune under his breath and scout for what food he could and his direction of choice seemed to be idle wanderings yet purposeful.

It was quite comical, for the elves, to watch the man. The human was utterly blind in the total darkness that has become familiar with the forest. He would reach blindly for things that weren't there, and more often than not he walked into trees and shrubbery. Before, that is, he had the common sense to use his hands before him to prevent what other painful contact he would have gone through.

In about a weeks time the man reached the elvish settlement and would have journeyed into it before Legolas and his party jumped soundlessly from the trees and nearly caused the man to shout in surprise.

"Why have you entered the woodland realm?" Legolas asked firmly, his bow drawn.

"I… I, I was, I mean- I didn't mean-"the man blubbered before he was interrupted.

"Put down your weapon." One of the guards with Legolas ordered. The man, startled, dropped his hands to his sides from where they were slowly inching their way to his waist and let his hunting knife fall to the floor. No doubt the human thought his movement to his weapon was undetectable.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I was just wandering about." The man answered nervously.

"Your wanderings have ended. We will escort you to the edge of the wood." Legolas replied coolly.

The man tried his best to make the elves believe his intentions were not what they thought. But nonetheless the elves were wary. At the edge of the wood the elves returned the knife to the man and asked him to restrain his wanderings in the wood.

The man had nodded and took off sprinting. Later that day Legolas informed the border patrol closest to the region to keep a watch for the man's return; for Legolas was certain he would return once more.

And he was right.

* * *

Giselle's maternal instincts kicked in when Turgon was born and she would often help Mayvelle in entertaining the small boy. They didn't do much. Usually he lay in her arms sleeping or gurgling while she read him a book or sung him a lullaby or just sat there in content silence. He was a remarkable child. Turgon hardly ever cried and he always seemed alert, even at a young age.

Giselle found herself wondering often what it would be like to have a child of her own. She wondered if she would have a child with Legolas, who, by the way, always made her smile with just a thought of him. He would be a great father, she knew. And she often wondered if her child would have rounded ears as she did or pointed ears as Legolas. Would their child, if they ever had one, be immortal? Would their child be an elf or at least a half-elf? But dwelling on these thoughts brought no answers and she concluded to herself that she would only know when she was holding her own child like she held Turgon.

Giselle stayed with Mayvelle and her new family for three months before she began planning her trip to Mirkwood.

She was filled with mixed feelings. She was going back to the place where her relationship took a very wrong turn. She didn't know how she would feel when she was once again in those halls. She decided, in the end, that her stay in the great forest would not be long. But then again she would be seeing Legolas again, and Thranduil.

Mayvelle was saddened when she heard of Giselle's plans to leave once again.

"Aren't you happy I'll finally be out of your way?" Giselle joked.

Mayvelle frowned and replied "You know I don't think that, Giselle."

"I know… but I couldn't resist." Said Giselle.

So once again Giselle found herself on top of a horse with a guard of five elves.

It was fall now, and the leaves were once again turning gold, the wind was picking up and Giselle was eager to make it to the caves before the full brunt of winter was tossed on them. The journey did not take long, thankfully. But then again, Mirkwood was only a forest distance from Lothlorien.

Coming up to the gate Giselle was nearly shocked off her horse. She had expected to see Legolas waiting for her, but she did not expect to see Elladan and Elrohir. Pulling the horse to a complete stop Giselle jumped off her horse (as gracefully as she could) and nearly toppled the twins over with a combined hug.

"Oh! I haven't seen you two in what seems like ages!" She practically squealed.

"Come now, Giselle. I know you are relatively 'new' with the whole immortality bit but surely you cannot get decades and ages mixed up can you?" Elladan replied.

"You know what I mean. What are you guys doing here?" Giselle asked.

"We were on our usual routes," Elrohir answered, "when we decided to visit our good friend Legolas and have a little festival or two with the elves here."

"They're quite the merry-making sort." Elladan intoned with a mischievous grin. Giselle laughed.

"How long have you been here? Will you stay a while?" she asked.

"We've arrived merely three days ago, and we'll stay as long as you want us to." Elrohir answered.

"I'm glad." Giselle replied. It was then that she turned to Legolas and, almost timidly, gave him a hug in greeting. Next she greeted Thranduil who smiled at her before she retreated inside.

When Giselle emerged from her bathroom, fully clean and in clean clothes she slowly looked around the room. It hadn't changed at all in the fifty plus years of her absence. It had been cleaned, she could tell, periodically. A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," she called.

She turned and smiled when she saw Legolas standing there. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied. They were silent for a few moments. "Are you well?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She answered his unspoken question.

"I'm glad." Silence greeted them again. "How is Mayvelle?"

"Oh, she's doing great. Her son is the cutest thing. I swear; my heart melts every time I see him." Giselle inwardly cringed. That wasn't the best thing to say. It sounded like she wanted a child of her own. Even though she did.

Legolas nodded. "I'm really glad you came, Giselle."

"I'm glad too." She replied softly. Being here did result in some tension, yet it wasn't anything she could handle. It wasn't as bad as she thought, actually. Though she had to admit, being here did make her slightly uncomfortable, but with the unexpected arrival of the twins she felt she could do this.

She had a strange feeling those elves were here to offer support, though how they knew she would be here so soon was beyond her. It was possible though that it happened purely by chance.

Another knock startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called absently. In popped the very twins she was thinking about.

"Lovely! We can have a party! Where's the wine, my dear good fellow?" Elladan asked Legolas. Giselle laughed. She was glad of the company.

Feeling totally light footed she grabbed Elrohir's hands and started to waltz with him. He was surprised with the sudden action but quickly got his bearings and started to lead her around the room, circling Legolas twice before dipping Giselle and saying:

"This would be a remarkable time to intervene, prince."

Legolas grinned before taking Elrohir's place and waltzing Giselle around the room. The first sign of contact between them brought sparks traveling all through Giselle's body and she shivered in delight.

"We'll get the wine and food!" Elladan announced as he and his brother exited the room to get what they said they would get.

Though looking over his shoulder as he closed the door, he didn't think they heard him.

**A/N Okay, some of you might've heard that there's this movie coming out called Narnia and the lion witch wardrobe, thingy… Just to clarify things, though I haven't been accused of anything, I DID NOT steal the name Narnia from this book-turned-movie. I never heard of this book-turned-movie until I saw a preview in the theaters. (And I was really proud of myself for coming up with that name only to find that its already been used.)**

**the site has added a reply page so I'll be using that from now on. Anonymous or reviewers with no email addresses, I will reply to your comments in my bio page or here.**

**Celtic Cross: Mayvelle, being an elf is one clever person and I enjoy writing about her. Though what she's up to… I don't think you'll find out soon. Though it may come indirectly… if that makes sense. Thanks for the review.**

**And finally… please review and Happy Holidays!**


	36. An Oath of Love

**Chapter 36: An Oath of Love**

"When are you going to settle down with an elleth?" Giselle asked one day.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged looks. "Why would we want to do that?" Elladan asked.

Giselle raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you guys don't want to settle down with an elleth?"

"Not at the moment." Elrohir replied.

"Though we are not saying we do not enjoy the pleasures women provide," Elladan interjected.

"But we are not ready for intimacy as you and Legolas show."

"Intimacy?" Giselle raised both eyebrows. "Legolas and I are… we're not that intimate." She finished, blushing a bit.

"Well in public you two are modest but I don't want to think about what happens behind closed doors." Elladan supplied.

Giselle laughed. "You two are incorrigible. But I love you anyways."

"We love you as well, Giselle." Elrohir responded.

Giselle had been in Mirkwood for two weeks already. There had not been a welcoming feast and there wouldn't be one, which made Giselle happy. She just didn't support the idea of having a huge feast every time somebody left of came.

"Have you seen him today?" Giselle asked.

"Seen who?" Elladan asked casually.

"Legolas!" Giselle responded. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"He was heading toward the archery range this morning." Elrohir answered.

"He needs to keep his body perfectly toned for someone special." Elladan added just loudly enough to be heard by Giselle.

"You know, you two act like mortal children instead of elves."

"We are part mortal, love." Elladan retorted.

"You still act like children." Elladan and Elrohir laughed. Giselle rubbed her temple and suppressed a laugh. "You're right, that was a petty retort." She gave each twin a small hug before excusing herself and walking toward the archery range.

After getting lost only once she emerged outside of the caves and onto grass and dirt. Just around the trees a field would open up that would ultimately be where Legolas was. And sure enough, Legolas was there on one side of the field, his bow raised and Giselle heard the thud of the arrow meeting its target dead center all the way on the other side of the field.

Giselle knew Legolas heard her for he tilted his head to the side briefly and nodded lightly before taking another arrow out of his quiver and already had it soaring through the air before Giselle realized it. She stood to the side until all of Legolas' arrows were gone.

Legolas turned to her and Giselle smiled and walked over and hugged him. Legolas took his bow into one hand and held his other hand out for Giselle and together they walked towards the target. All the arrows were in the dead center of the target, all except one which must have been at the most two centimeters off. Legolas removed each arrow and examined them closely, looking to see which ones he could salvage and which ones were beyond repair. Though Giselle personally thought it was a futile thing to do since each arrow had been split in half be the next arrow.

"You know, some elves say it's such a waist of an arrow when it gets split in two by another arrow."

"Do they?" Legolas asked lightly. Giselle nodded.

"Well they won't say such things to me, I'm their prince."

"Oh really?" Giselle giggled.

"Yes."

"Mmm, you know what I have a craving for?"

"What?" Legolas asked, not caring that she changed the topic completely.

"Coffee. I haven't had a cup of it for so long!"

"What is coffee?"

"Oh, it's a drink, that's served hot and is delicious and addicting and helps keep you awake."

"I see." Legolas said, letting just a hint of mirth leak into his tone.

"Are you done?" Giselle asked.

"For today, yes."  
They made their way to the caves. Legolas' thoughts dwelled on a certain question that he had been musing about for more than a few years now. He believed now was the time to pose it aloud. Giselle's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you here, bye." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before opening her door and vanishing inside.

He blinked- not noticing that they had made it to the royal corridor- and walked into his own room, taking his bow and quiver and placing it on a desk. He then began stripping off his clothes while he walked into his bathing chamber and prepared himself a bath. Afterwards he sat on his bed fingering the cool band of metal between his fingers.

Over and over his fingers rolled the ring, and over and over his thoughts strayed from one thought to the next.

Finally he left his room and knocked on Giselle's door. Upon hearing an 'enter' he opened the door and greeted Giselle.

Giselle got up from her desk and smiled at him, before taking a tendril of his damp hair and curling it around her finger. "I see you've taken a bath," she stated, removing her finger from his hair.

He smiled and teased, "And you spotted that with your own eyes? Marvelous!" She slapped his chest playfully and turned to her bed.

"I love you." Legolas said. Giselle turned her head to him and smiled when she noticed he was still by the door.

"I love you too." She replied. "Come on! It's time to eat!" She slipped on her shoes, grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her to the dining room.

The mid-day meal went by well enough. And the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. The evening meal had been delayed due to a conference with Thranduil and his advisors, and he seemed a bit ruffled at the dining table. So when the meal was over, the sun had set and the moon was just beginning to appear.

Legolas and Giselle were in Giselle's chambers, and Legolas was telling Giselle the time he first visited Rivendell.

"…All day they had been switching off, and I had not had the slightest clue! It wasn't until the evening meal, when both showed up, that I realized they were twins, and it wasn't until I left to return to Mirkwood did I understand I had been a part of a prank of theirs."

"Well it wasn't as terrible as some of the things they could have done." Giselle intoned.

"True," Legolas agreed, "But to this day I have not brought it up and neither have they. And I can trust you to not make any mentions of it?"

"Why, too much pride involved?" He looked at her sternly.

Giselle brought her hands up. "Yes, yes! I won't mention it. But Legolas this is a bit ridiculous. Are you afraid of what they might say to you?" Upon seeing Legolas open his mouth to say something; Giselle quickly cut in "Okay never mind. Let's change the subject."

"Fine," Legolas agreed. He stood up from her bed and Giselle stared at him confused. "Giselle… I love you so much..." He paused and Giselle tilted her head to the side; she knew there was more to this than simple exchanges of affection. "Giselle… will you bond with me? Will you become my wife?"

Giselle's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth parted slightly. "When I said lets change the subject you _really_ changed the subject."

Legolas' face was unreadable, but inside his heart was pounding and he was praying to the valar that Giselle would say yes. He watched her surprised face and started to feel the first drops of doubt creep into his thoughts.

Finally she looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Yes!" She laughed as Legolas quickly scooped her into his arms and spun her around. He took the ring from his pocket and slid it onto her finger.

He then kissed her repeatedly, his hands traveling from her arms down to her thighs before coming up and resting on her waist. Giselle linked her arms behind his head and as the kisses became more passionate, held his head towards her own. Legolas broke from her lips and made a trail of fire down to her neck. Giselle sighed softly and rubbed his ear in the lightest of touches.

The response was immediate. Legolas attacked her skin with his mouth more vigorously and brought his arms under her bottom, bringing her up. Giselle wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her balance. After a while Giselle broke from Legolas and whispered in his ear. "We have to stop… before we're lost."

Legolas placed her on her feet and groaned. "I know, but I don't want to." Giselle smiled widely and they both stood close to each other, breathing heavily.

"Take a cold bath." Giselle told him.

"I think I will," he responded, shifting uncomfortably. Giselle laughed and Legolas grinned. They reunited for a long kiss before Legolas stepped back and made to the passage connecting their rooms. "You're going to be my wife!"

Giselle smiled lovingly. "And you're going to be my husband."

Legolas took one step towards her and Giselle closed the distance, sharing one last kiss for the night. They broke and Legolas slipped into the passage.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Legolas turned around and Giselle closed the door and leaned against it. She grinned broadly and looked at her hand where a simple silver band now lay. She laughed softly and danced around her room, thinking this night would be engraved in her mind forever.

The next morning Legolas and Giselle told Thranduil of their plans to bond. At first Thranduil had stared at them impassively, placing his fork down on his plate very slowly. And just when Giselle was beginning to think that Thranduil hated this, his impassive face crumpled and he broke into a wide smile, jumping to his feet to congratulate them.

"Finally you've taken a bride, Legolas! And a fine choice I must say. We must prepare at once!" He went to Giselle and hugged her in a fatherly manner before taking her hands and spinning her around in a fast waltz. He then let her go and clapped his son on the back.

"A celebration is in order!" He cried delightfully. Giselle smiled, not caring if a feast would be in order. She was just relieved that Thranduil approved of their bonding together. Whatever she read about him being a grouch all the time was certainly not true!

Thranduil left shortly after to make plans for a feast that night before heading to his usual morning duties of hearing petitions. Legolas and Giselle stayed behind, sharing glances at each other as two schoolchildren would.

Later that day, as the two were sitting together in a secluded corner of the library Giselle was looking at the silver ring adorned on her finger and turned to Legolas. "I have something for you." She turned and opened her palm to reveal another silver band. "I may not be so familiar with elvish tradition, but I do know that we exchange silver rings."

Legolas smiled as Giselle slid the ring onto his finger. Legolas asked her, "You do know what happens now?"

"Yeah, we eat until we gain three pounds, and prepare a wedding." Upon seeing Legolas shake his head she sighed and asked. "Okay, what happens?"

"It is custom, that once a couple becomes betrothed that the couple spend one or more years apart and then reunite on the day of the wedding services."

Giselle furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait… are you saying I can't see you and you can't see me for a whole year?"

Legolas smiled sadly. "It is customary, love."

"I don't like this custom" Giselle frowned. Legolas laughed. "And you shouldn't be laughing!"

"I am sorry Giselle. But we cannot change tradition. Our wedding will take place after a year of separation. And when we meet again…"

"We won't be able to keep our hands off each other." Giselle finished with a sly grin. Legolas laughed again and didn't respond.

A few moments afterwards Giselle got up and told Legolas, "I guess I better start packing if I'm to leave now."

"Leave now?" Legolas asked, confused. "You can leave in a few days."

Giselle shook her head and studied Legolas. She shook her head again. "If I stay a few more days, I don't think I'll be able to leave." With that she turned on her heel and left the library. Legolas watched her leave with a grin on his face.

He was completely elated that he was finally marrying the woman he loved more than anything. Legolas as a prince and an elf understood the traditions a wedding ceremony followed and he intended to follow through with them. But as someone madly in love, he did not think he could wait and follow traditions.

The rest of that day, for Giselle, was spent packing, with many frequent interruptions from Legolas. Giselle was able to write a letter to Elrond and her friends back in Rivendell of her upcoming marriage with Legolas, and how she would love it if they would attend in a year's time. Giselle would be spending a better part of the year in Lothlorien.

Just after she gave her letter to a messenger, and sent him on his way, she was scooped up into a giant hug. She turned around and grinned. "Elladan, Elrohir, were have you guys been today?"

"We've been around." Elladan said, releasing her from the hug so Elrohir could have his turn smothering her.

"When we heard the news from Thranduil, you were to busy packing and spending time with Legolas, that…"

"We thought it best if we didn't disturb you at the moment." Elladan finished.

"Nonsense," Giselle said, breaking free of the hug. "So, you two are going to be here for my wedding, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Giselle."

She smiled. "Good."

"Who did you send a letter to?" Elrohir asked.

"To your father."

"Arwen is going to be happy for you, love. I'd expect her to come rushing to you five months before the wedding takes place."

"When are you leaving?" Elladan asked.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Ah, so tonight is going to be spent in fun." Elladan commented.

"Save me a dance, Giselle." Elrohir asked.

Giselle nodded. "I will."

"It's a shame you have to leave so soon, you have only been here in Mirkwood for two weeks."

"Well, I think once I'm married, I won't be traveling so much everywhere." Giselle told them. Thinking on it, she had done a lot of traveling in the past year or two, and she wouldn't mind settling down for longer periods of time.

* * *

The feast that night was loud and joyful. Elves were coming up constantly to congratulate the happy couple. Thranduil had given a very thoughtful speech that showed his much softer side and when he sat down the food was served and the feast had truly began.

Piles of venison, loaves of bread, mountains of fruit and vegetables adorned the head table, and Giselle certainly ate herself stuffed. It did not help matters when the tables were cleared and Thranduil took her out for a dance.

Right after that was a dance with Elrohir and then Elladan. When the dance ended and Elladan led her back to the table, she collapsed, somewhat gracefully, into her chair. When she had fixed her skirts about her, she slyly slipped off her high heeled shoes and sighed softly when the pressure was relieved a bit.

But sadly, resting was not an option for Giselle that night. No sooner had she settled herself on the chair Legolas appeared and held his hand out to her.

Giselle shook her head. "Legolas I just sat down!"

He cocked his head to the side and hid a grin. "And I'm here to help you stand again." And with no further ado he swiftly had her on her feet and was prodding her to the dance floor.

"Legolas, I don't have any shoes on!" She whispered sharply into his ear. She noticed all the elves leaving the dance floor and crowding around the edges to watch them dance.

"You'll just have to make do, love. I want a dance with my future wife."

The music started, they joined hands and Legolas led her across the dance floor in graceful turns. As the dance ended, all the elves in the hall applauded in vigor as a faster, more upbeat song began. Elves once again joined them on the dance floor and Legolas once again led Giselle in a dance.

* * *

Giselle fastened her cloak around her shoulders and brought her hair up into a ponytail with a leather strip of material. Her room was barren. Everything she would be taking to Lothlorien was outside by the horses and everything she was leaving was in bags in some other room.

In the time that Giselle would be away, the room that Legolas and Giselle would share as a married couple was being prepared in an apartment complex further down the hall.

Her thoughts kept straying to last night, when Legolas had led her away from the dancing and the noise. And she blushed when she recalled how his lips felt on her skin. Valar she could not wait to see him again. To hold him and kiss him and do other things with him!

A knock sounded on her door and Giselle called for whoever it was to enter. She heard the door open and close and strong arms circle around her waist. She relaxed and leaned back into the solid chest of her fiancé.

"Hey," Legolas whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek quickly.

"Hey yourself," Giselle returned. She had to admit before Legolas proposed they had been modest, for the most part, as Elladan told her not too long ago. And since the proposal, they had become much more affectionate. Legolas seemed to glow with happiness. His whole face seemed to light up when he saw her. Giselle wondered how… 'Affectionate' they would be once they were married.

She didn't know, but couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

The weeks passed as Giselle and her company traveled from Mirkwood to Lothlorien. Giselle missed Legolas terribly and seeing nothing but trees the majority of the time did little to distract her mind from musing. Three quarters of the way to Lothlorien, Giselle happened upon someone she had not seen in a long, long time.

"Gandalf, is that you?" Giselle called in disbelief, sliding off her horse and making her way to where an old man with a long silver beard and a tall pointy hat stood by a chestnut horse and a hooded figure.

The man raised his head and smiled widely, revealing that Giselle was correct in her assumption. She grinned and closed the remaining distance between them and enveloped him in a hug.

"It's been too long." Gandalf told her, patting her back.

"Yes, it has." Giselle replied.

"I trust that you are doing well?" he asked with a slightly raised brow.

"Better than well," Giselle grinned. Gandalf noticed the silver ring on Giselle's finger and his eyebrow rose higher.

"Our paths do not cross for a few decades and you find it fit to go and get yourself betrothed." He said, amused.

Giselle giggled. Gandalf asked, "Am I right in assuming that you head to the Golden Wood?"

"You would be correct in your assumption, my dear grey wizard." Giselle answered.

"I hope you don't mind if we join your company?" Gandalf inquired, gesturing to himself and the hooded figure behind him.

"Of course not, Gandalf." Giselle told him. It was then that Giselle truly saw that Gandalf was not alone. Of course, she had noticed when she first saw his pointy hat but she had not paid the person any mind. Though now she was intrigued to see who would be accompanying Gandalf.

At Gandalf's urgings, the figure stepped forward and lowered the hood shielding the person's face.

Giselle's breath caught in her throat and her eyes stared in disbelief. Her mouth hung open and she opened and closed it a few times but no sound came out. Catching her voice, Giselle asked in a faint, disbelieving voice, "Mom?"

**A/N I apologize to every one of my readers for the very long delay**.** I don't have anything to say except I'll try my hardest to never do that again. And that the reviewers who don't have an email address: your reviews are answered on my profile page! Please review to let me know you all haven't died since the last chapter.**


	37. Attraction for Distraction

**Chapter 37: Attraction for Distraction **

"I think we will make camp here, my good elves." Gandalf said to Giselle's guards. They had all met or seen Gandalf in their forest or in the palace at one point in their lives, and knew that what he asked of them was most likely for the best.

As the guards unpacked the horses, scouted for game, and went through the routines of camp life, Giselle just stood staring at her mother. She had not seen her since she was six but there was no mistaking how much of a resemblance there was between them.

Her mother looked away, uncomfortable with her daughters stare. Her mother had aged, certainly. She no longer had dark ebony hair, it was now gray. Her bright green eyes were no longer bright, but faded. Her once unmarred skin was now home to wrinkles and old age. She looked to be in her early sixties. Time had changed her mother, but she still was familiar.

It felt odd, to see an aged person. For over 50 years she had spent her time among elves, ageless, unmarred by time. The only person who she had seen aged was Gandalf. She felt a hand on her back.

"Lets sit down Giselle; there is much to be discussed." It was Gandalf. Numbly she let him lead her to a spot on the ground. Her mother followed. Why was this happening? How could it happen? Was her life too peaceful and joyful for the gods, so they had to stir it up and throw in twists she did not want? Must her life always be some dramatic storybook?

They sat down a little away from the guards. Gandalf took his sweet time taking out his pipe and lighting it. He then took several minutes to just enjoy his past time and make smoke rings. Giselle stared at Gandalf for she couldn't stare at her mother, and her mother fidgeted with her cloak and stole glances at her daughter.

"Gandalf, can we please get on with this?" Giselle said sharply.

Gandalf studied her calmly. "Very well." He blew a smoke ring. "My wanderings of this world have brought me once again to the country of Gondor." Giselle nodded. Gandalf continued, "During my stay there I met your mother. The meeting was quite by chance…" Gandalf looked over at her mother and her mother returned the glance. Giselle looked between the two and wondered what was going on between them.

"Anyway… there was something different about Clara like there was about you and your siblings. She certainly blended in with the people of Gondor but she certainly stood out in her own way. I became curious and a friendship formed between us.

"Eventually your mother opened up to me and told me her past and how she has been in Gondor- in Middle Earth- for over 50 years. She then proceeded to tell me of her dreams, or visions. It was then that I made the connection between Clara and yourself and I told her about Lyric, Guy and you. She wants to meet you, Giselle, so I volunteered in journeying with her."

"This can't be happening." Giselle said more to herself then to the others.

"But it is," Gandalf replied gently.

"I don't want it to!" Giselle said in a panicked voice, her eyes wide. The part of her mind that was rational was telling her that she was blowing this completely out of proportion and that she should stop acting like a spoilt child, calm down and listen to what Gandalf and her mother had to say before speaking.

But Giselle's rational mind was soon unheard in the situation. "You abandon me, with out so much of a goodbye, an 'I love you' and you expect that just because we're in Middle-Earth now that I'll forget everything and just be all friendly?" Giselle was clearly panicking now. "Well it's not going to happen. It can't happen."

Clara bent her head down and didn't say anything and Gandalf spent several or so minutes calming Giselle enough to listen to what else he had to say.

"So you're immortal now, hmm?" Giselle asked her mother in a forced calm voice.

"Yes," Clara told her.

"And you've been in Gondor this entire time?" Clara nodded and Giselle fell back into silence.

A moment or two Clara spoke. "I didn't expect any hugging and sorts from you Giselle. I know you want nothing to do with me and seeing me here has probably upset you. But you're my daughter and I want to see you again."

Giselle glared at her and opened her mouth, about to speak, but closed it and shook her head. "Excuse me," she said to Gandalf before she got up and made her way to the camp her guards had set up.

Clara tilted her head to her chest and sighed. "Give her time." Gandalf said gently. "This is a huge surprise to her and she needs time coping. Besides, I think she is taking this fairly well." Clara brought her gaze to the wizard and stared at him.

* * *

Legolas knocked on the door to his fathers study. "Come in," Thranduil called from inside.

"Adar, I was wondering if you would send me on patrol." Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "It's been a while since I was on one last, and it is my duty as Prince. Besides, I need a distraction from the wedding and Giselle. A patrol would be most suitable."

Thranduil studied his son for a long moment. He knew just how it felt to wait the customary year before reuniting with his love. "If it would please you, I need you to attend a meeting with the men of Lake Town in three days time and after that you may join the southern patrol."

Legolas nodded, relieved. "Aye, it would please me." He turned to leave.

"And Legolas," Thranduil called, leaning back into his chair.

Legolas turned back. "Yes?"

"Elladan and Elrohir will be accompanying you."

"Father, I think I can take care of myself." He gave a small smile. "I don't need a babysitter. Besides I'm sure the twins have other things to attend to rather than tag along with me."

Thranduil waved a hand carelessly and suppressed a grin. "Nonsense. I have already spoken to them on such matters. They'd be delighted to roam the forest of Mirkwood." Thranduil said in a firm voice that left no room for arguments.

Legolas nodded. "Of course, adar, is that all?" Thranduil nodded and Legolas bowed before leaving the room.

He knew what his father was up to. Thranduil didn't think that Legolas would be in the appropriate state of focusing, that patrolling and consulting would require. He was focused, just on Giselle, and his upcoming wedding… and what he would do to Giselle once he saw her again. He sighed. She was almost to Lothlorien by now, if there were no delays.

He sighed again, hating to admit that having the twins accompany him was probably a very good thing.

"We've just been informed, Legolas," Elladan called, coming in stride with Legolas.

"That we are to be accompanying you to this town of men and your southern border patrol." Elrohir finished, coming in stride on Legolas' other side.

"Correct." Legolas told them, not bothering to ask how they could have found out so quickly.

"When do we depart?" Elrohir asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Legolas answered.

"Excellent." Elladan remarked. They rounded a turn in the corridor and were on the straight path to the main hall now. "Cheer up, Legolas!" Elladan continued. "There's only, say, eleven months left until the most eligible bachelor in the wood becomes married."

"I've never known the time to be taken in so critically than at this time." Leglolas remarked.

Elrohir patted Legolas' back not unkindly. He and his brother then left after telling Legolas that they would prepare for tomorrows journey before the evening meal that night.

The next morning Thranduil and Legolas stood a little ways out of the courtyard while Elrohir and Elladan and two other guards prepared the horses and counted and recounted the number supplies they had brought with them.

Thranduil told Legolas that the council would discuss such matters of trespassing into the dangerous forest and the increasing prices of wine. Legolas nodded grimly. It was nothing hugely important, almost trivial, as Legolas saw it, but it would do.

Legolas bid his father good bye before mounting his horse and leading his company over the bridge of the stronghold and onto the path that wound into the gathering darkness.

"Do you think we will battle spiders, Legolas?" Elladan asked as he and his brother brought their horses into a trot with Legolas'.

"It's possible, but the spiders rarely venture this close to the stronghold, they are deeper in the wood. And no, we will be following this path and not venturing into the forest and deeper." Legolas said before the twins could say anything.

"Well you know Legolas, when we accompany you to the southern patrol we will most likely encounter spiders."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you know my forest so well." He said sarcastically. "Yes, we will encounter spiders the further south we get but on this journey it is unlikely." He paused. "Why are you interested all the sudden? It is not as if you've never seen Mirkwood's spiders before."

"True," Elladan said, nodding his head. "But Legolas your forest holds all the lovely creatures that add to the appeal-"

"Appeal?" Legolas cut in, eyebrow raised higher.

"Certainly." Elladan replied. Legolas shook his head. They were always looking for the creatures of evil to kill. Not that he was complaining. If the twins of Elrond wanted to help rid his home of orcs and spiders—he wasn't going to stop them. It was just the way they went about it. He mentally shook his head again. He was lying to himself. Sure the twins tended to irritate him now and then but they were a source of entertainment he was pretty glad of. Not to mention their skill with weapons.

The journey to Lake Town took a full day on horseback. They arrived sometime in the night and the guards only had need to look at them in a fleeting way before standing to attention and letting them through.

Legolas nodded towards them in greeting before leading his horse into the town. Aside from the usual nightly sounds, all that could be heard were the hoof beats on dirt changing occasionally to cobblestone.

When the elven party entered a courtyard by a splendid house used by guests of the leaders of Lake Town, they were greeted by a stout man waiting for them on the steps holding a lantern. Judging by the attire he wore, it was obvious that he had been woken up and informed of the arrival of the elves. He waited for the elves to dismount before bowing low and welcoming them.

Legolas bowed his head in thanks. "Come, let me show you to your quarters." The man said.

Legolas bowed his head again and said, "Might we use a stable before retiring for the night?"

The man grimaced and said, "Of course! Forgive me, your highness." He scurried to the stable doors on the right of the courtyard and unlocked them. He apologized once more for forgetting their steeds and Legolas assured him that he was forgiven and no harm was done.

Once the horses had been settled they followed the man into the building and to where their chambers were. Legolas noted idly that his room was situated between Elladan's and Elrohir's room, and on either side of them were the two guards that accompanied them.

"Sleep well, princling." The twins chorused in a motherly tone of voice.

"Now, now. This is no time to be getting broody." With that he entered his room and closed the door, still hearing the snickering of the sons of Elrond as they retired to their own rooms.


	38. Keeping Busy

**Chapter 38: Keeping Busy**

The council the next morning went by well enough. Most of the men snuck glances at Legolas, despite the fact that each one of them had seen the King's son before, whether in the marketplace of Lake-Town or in a council like this one. The elves came down from time to time for councils or for simply trading in the market place for items they could not produce in their home. They were always held in awe, and sometimes mistrust, for their natural beauty left them all dazed.

Legolas sighed inwardly. They had just finished discussing how the men trespassed into the woods.

"My people can not spend the time keeping track of men who go astray in the woods. The men's eyesight's are impenetrable to the darkness and they are very likely to fall into a spider's web or run into a band of orcs." Legolas had argued reasonably. His mind had flashed to where he had tracked a lone man wandering into the forest, apparently to the elvenking's stronghold.

The men had argued that they couldn't watch their people to make sure that they stayed clear of the forest until it was necessary to enter it. There were too many men and not enough guards and they were already struggling with inflicting punishments of the many crimes men had committed. Silently Legolas agreed with them.

Eventually, as the sun slipped past midday, they came to the undesirable conclusion that they would impose warnings to all their people of wandering into the forest and the elves would not be held accountable for any of the men's doings. It was undesirable, Legolas felt like it was a poor decision and he could just imagine what his father would say to him about it.

They parted for lunch and Legolas joined his guards and the twins, who did not accompany him into the council room. They ate the meal the maids brought up for them and made plans to wander the markets before departing, a thing the twins were most eager to do.

The afternoon meeting dealt with the damage of the berries that made the Dorwinion wine from the weather. Because of this the prices had gone up considerably. But for Thranduil that was not a problem. The best wine was Dorwnion and the wood-elves dearly loved it. The actual problem was that fewer and fewer crates of bottles were being sent to them.

Legolas managed to maintain the Elvenking's usual shipment of the wine, although the prices would be higher. Some of the men had argued that they would not have enough of the wine for their own stores, but the soon ceased when it became obvious to them how important the business Thranduil made with them.

The council ended in the evening and Legolas had retired to his room for an hour to write his father a report on what transpired. The two guards that had accompanied the twins and Legolas would depart the next morning for the stronghold while Legolas and his friends browsed among the stalls of the marketplace before heading to the southern patrol.

* * *

"Back so soon?" a fair voice teased from above just before a body nimbly landed on the ground in front of the horse.

Giselle drew back her hood and climbed off her horse. "Haldir! It's always good to see your face first thing inside the wood."

Haldir chuckled and patted her back. "What's this?" He asked, taking her hand and bringing it to eye level. "You've gotten yourself betrothed! To the prince I expect. Congratulations little one!" Hadir said as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I expect to see your face at the wedding."

"It will be there," Haldir released her from the hug. "Along with the rest of me."

"You're getting cheekier every time I see you."

Haldir winked at her before stepping in front of Gandalf and bowing his head. "It is good to see you once more Mithrandir."

"I can say the same to you, March warden."

"And who is this?" He asked eyeing the cloaked figure by Gandalf.

A hand snaked up and lowered the hood to reveal an old woman. "This is Clara…. Giselle's mother." Gandalf hesitated.

Haldir snuck a glance at Giselle and noticed that she occupied herself with her horse. It did not take much to conclude that a rift was between mother and daughter.

His thoughts stilled as a voice entered his head and he turned back to Gandalf. "The lady of the wood has permitted her admittance. Come, I will show you to the city."

They walked in comfortable silence. Giselle walked in the front with Haldir while Gandalf and Clara walked behind them, and the guards at the rear. At a path that split in two Giselle left the group to journey to the Mayvelle's house. As she approached the mallorn tree she saw Dalion sitting under it gutting a fish. He looked up when he heard her and broke into a wide grin.

"Giselle! You've returned, wonderful!" He made as to embrace her but Giselle stepped out of his reach, laughing.

"I'm sorry, Dalion, but as much as I want to hug you too, I don't want to be covered in fish guts."

He looked at his hands and chuckled. "Why don't you go up and when I'm finished and cleaned up we'll pick up where we left off."

"Deal." Giselle said, as she began to climb.

Dalion settled down again on his stool and Giselle finished her climb up the slender silver ladder. When Giselle walked through the door into the living room she was greeted by Mayvelle at her loom and a crib besides her. Mayvelle looked up when she saw the door open and smiled widely when she saw who it was.

"My friend, you have returned!" The two embraced. Mayvelle frowned slightly. "Has something happened?"

Giselle shook her head, understanding what her friend was talking about. "Well not in the way you are thinking…" she held up her hand with the ring on it and Mayvelle took a few moments to stare before she squealed in delight and hugged Giselle again. "By the Valar, you are getting married! I am happy for you Giselle!" she said as she reluctantly ended the hug and walked to the crib where her squeals had wakened Turgon.

He was no longer the three month old baby and it showed. "Its amazing how fast they grow." Giselle remarked idly, watching mother and son.

Mayvelle quieted Turgon and as he fell asleep again, Mayvelle said. "Soon you will be holding your own child in your arms." Giselle smiled. In truth that was exactly what Giselle had been thinking.

"I cannot wait to see Legolas again. How will I survive these months?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you busy."

* * *

"Send two scouts to patrol the area." Legolas ordered his lieutenant. The lieutenant bowed his head and swiftly picked two warriors and told them their assignment.

Legolas and the twins had arrived in the southern patrol a week before in a most favorable time. At that time, the patrol was busy fending off a rather large group of orcs. All of the arrows had been spent, forcing the elves to retreat from the trees and perform hand-to-hand battle. They were outnumbered and the advantage was lost now that their bows were useless. Picking up on the sounds of battle, the twins and Legolas had swiftly climbed up a tree and surrounded the battle sight. Soon arrows were flying from the trees hitting and killing the orcs, causing confusion which gave the patrol elves the upper hand again to defeat the enemy.

Thankfully no elves had been lost and there had only been one seriously wounded from the battle, but he was transported back to the stronghold for treatment.

Skirmishes were frequent in the south, and the elves were engaged in them every other day. But new recruits came every other week, replacing those who were injured, and dispirited by the ongoing onslaught. And with the fresh batch of soldiers, came mail from family and friends.

As the scouts left and camp life began to pick up Legolas turned over to the reports that were needed to inform Thranduil on the happenings. As he finished the reports and sealed them in an envelope with wax he could clearly hear the twins on their turn as cooks. The patrol had quickly realized the twin's knack for pranks and they were especially wary this day as it was the twin's day to cook for the patrol. Who knew what they would do with their food? Everyone seemed to be watching them, either bluntly or secretly.

The twins, however, were making such a racket that it was hard not to stare. Legolas shook his head. He knew that the twins were capable of the simple task of lighting the fire, but you wouldn't know it by the way they went about.

First Elladan (purposely) got wet branches and tried lighting a fire. Then Elrohir, using dried wood this time, made a fire, but it was a single tiny flame, which he placed gently under the cooking pot. He had then turned to a member of the patrol who was watching him, saying "It might take a while." He then proceeded to vigilantly keep watch over the tiny flame.

By now the twins had managed to gather an abundance of dried wood and were able to start a cheery fire, but the commotion now was that Elladan had hunted down a black squirrel and was roasting it on a spit over the fire. The problem was that although the black squirrels were not poisonous they had an undesirable stench when you tried cooking them and tasted extremely bitter.

"…I thought we could enjoy some fresh meat." Elladan was explaining to a few of the elves. Legolas shook his head and hid a grin. He knew the twins knew what a black squirrel was, he had told them himself on their first visit here, and they were jesting. But he also knew if the twins kept it up, the hungry soldiers would be in a rather sour mood.

Thankfully Elladan disposed of the meat and their proper meal was cooked and delivered in record time.

The scouts returned and reported back to Legolas that there were no signs of the enemy. Legolas nodded and released them so they could eat. Even thought the scouts had found no orcs in the area, that could change quickly, and he was prepared with three guards stationed around the camp on watch.

Elrohir handed Legolas a plate and sat down next to him. He looked at the silver band that adorned Legolas' finger and shook his head. "I still can't believe you are going to get married."

Legolas chuckled and replied, "Is that so?"

"I wouldn't say it otherwise."

"Now Elrohir, no need to snap."

"Sorry," the twin replied meekly, for he did indeed snap unintentionally.

"I believe you need a sweet." Legolas jested lightly, saying without words that he was not angered by Elrohir's mood swing.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be spoiled." They laughed lightly at this and ate in silence for a while. "Doesn't it bother you? Not to see the stars and the sky?"

Legolas replied thoughtfully. "I miss their presence, but this is my home. The tree's offer comfort as the open sky does."

"I've always wanted to be able to communicate with trees." Elrohir remarked.

"We don't communicate; we are just able to sense emotions. Danger- happiness- wariness. The trees are great spies."

"Well then, I can't 'sense' these emotions you speak of."

"Of course not," Legolas scoffed, standing up. "You're not a wood elf." The prince disposed of his empty plate by the dishwashers and tried hiding a smile. Although Elrohir-and Elladan- wouldn't admit it, being in the south of Mirkwood, in total darkness, and to feel the constant threat of shadow and evil was beginning to wear on them. Not to say that the wood elves didn't feel the same strain. That was the reason why new soldiers arrived every other week.

* * *

Giselle sighed and rolled onto her back to look out the window. It was well pass midnight, but Giselle couldn't get any sleep. She kept thinking of her mother. Where was she? Was she staying in a talan near Gandalf? Was she allowed to stay here? She knew she had to clear the air, so to speak, with her mother. But it was just so frustrating. She wondered if she would ever forgive her mother. Sighing again she looked at the ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile. Legolas. She was going to marry the elf she loved and she couldn't be more ecstatic. It was an unkind tradition, she thought, to keep the bride and groom apart for at least a year, and when they see each other again it would be at their wedding.

"Mrs. Legolas Greenleaf…" she mused out loud. And then she giggled.

**A/N sorry for the long delay, again. My play rehearsals had gotten hectic. For example I come home from school, have enough time to eat, do as much homework as I can before I have to rush to rehearsals and then when it was over I was so tired I went to bed. Going on the computer at all on a week day was unheard of for these past weeks for me, and writing even a sentence of this story was put in the back of my mind. But now that the play is over I can once again devote my time to this story. Again, sorry for the delay guys!**


	39. Final Months

**Chapter 39: Final Months **

Giselle waited for the ladder to be dropped from the talan above. She stood at the base of an apartment talan, that Gandalf used when he visited the golden wood. She had been invited to have lunch with Gandalf and Clara. Her first instincts had been to tear the invitation up and refuse to go, but that would have been both rude and childish. Besides, didn't she tell herself the other night that she wished that she could come to better terms with her mother?

The ladder descended and Giselle began the climb up. When she reached the landing Gandalf was there to great her. "Ah, Giselle, I am glad you've come."

"No problem, Gandalf." Giselle said.

Gandalf led her through the apartment to a small table in a corner where Clara was already seated. There was a covered tray in the center of the table and three plates and glasses. Giselle took the indicated seat and after Gandalf sat down, the tray was uncovered and all three of them indulged for a while in eating.

Giselle was extremely uncomfortable. During the course of the meal there were a few attempts at conversation, but they quickly died down.

"I'll just return these dishes to the cooks." Gandalf stated after they had finished. He gathered all the silverware and proceeded to exit the talan. At Giselle's protests Gandalf said firmly "You and your mother need to talk." And with that he disappeared.

Mother and daughter sat quietly for a minute. "Giselle," Clara began.

"I…why… how could you do that?"

Clara bent her head slightly. "I did what I had to do."

Giselle snorted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, you did what you had to do."

"Giselle I had to get away from him." Clara pleaded.

"And what? I didn't?" Giselle said loudly, getting more than upset.

"Don't yell."

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do." Giselle said hotly.

"I did what I thought was right." She said quietly.

"You left me with him! We both know what he was turning into yet you didn't seem fit to take your six year old daughter with you-"

"You were better off there than with me!" Clara yelled. Giselle quieted down and stared at her mother. "What was I going to do with you? I didn't even know if and when I could support myself never mind a kid. With your father, at least you had a place to call home!"

"So I was just some burden? Well then you shouldn't have had me mom! You and dad should have used some damn birth control after Lyric and Guy if I was too much damn trouble to take care of!"

"We did! You were an accident!"

Giselle froze. "What…?" she said, almost inaudibly.

Clara reached a hand out to Giselle, hurt in her eyes. "Honey, I didn't mean to hu-"

"Get away from me!" Giselle screamed so hard that her throat hurt. "I can't. I don't-…oh god… I hate you, I really hate you." Sobbing, Giselle ran to the ladder and all but jumped off, in her haste to get away from her mother and what she had heard.

* * *

Legolas tightened the makeshift stretcher to the horses. After four months in the south he would be returning home, bringing the injured with him. The twins had left for their home two weeks before, promising Legolas that they would be back in time for the wedding.

He walked to where the wounded elf lay, thankfully unconscious. He nodded at the soldier and together they each grabbed two corners of the blanket on which the elf laid on and heaved it onto the stretcher. The wounded elf groaned, but remained in the throes of darkness.

Legolas thanked the elf for helping him and made last minute check ups before waving goodbye to the camp and walking the horses away from the camp fire into complete darkness.

When he reached the stronghold, a week later, he helped the healers take the wounded, made sure the horses were well cared for, and dropped the reports that he brought in his father's study before making his way to the throne room.

When all the formalities were done and over with; Legolas walked quickly to his room, taking off his weapons and cloak as he went. His clothes positively stank of orc and many blotches of their dark blood made home in the fabric.

He threw them off and chucked them in a corner, knowing full well that if the maids weren't able to get the stench out (if they even tried) they would be thrown out and burned and an identical pair would be given to him instead.

After his bath he snuck into the hall and peeked inside the apartment complex that he would share with Giselle once they were bonded. He noticed that whoever was in charge of preparing their rooms hasn't done a very good job, seeing as how they had about six months to prepare the rooms before the wedding and they hadn't even started with anything.

The first room was sparsely furnished, as were the other rooms he assumed, and Giselle's belongings littered the floors in bags. His belongings wouldn't start arriving in these new rooms until a month or so before the wedding.

Closing the door he retired to his room until the evening meal was ready.

* * *

Giselle sat in the living room watching over Turgon while Mayvelle and Dalion took a walk together. The baby boy gurgled happily and Giselle tickled him again.

After learning a truth from her mother, Giselle had made it to her room in a mess of tears. Mayvelle had followed her, handing Turgon to Dalion, and shutting the door firmly behind her. She had then proceeded to do her best in comforting Giselle, which took some time.

Giselle then told her friend what had happened. "Where I'm from, it's not unheard of for people to have kids by "accident"." She shrugged. "With all these people having sex." She sniffed. "But I never thought that I would be the result of one of those situations."

"I'm an accident." She wailed, breaking into a new fit of tears.

Mayvelle enveloped her in a hug and said, "If you were an accident, then you were a good accident."

"I feel so unwanted…" Giselle sniffed. She tried furtively to wipe the tears of her cheeks.

"Don't feel that way." Mayvelle said firmly. "Because it's not the truth. I can think of plenty of people who want you here." Seeing the uncomforted look on her friends face, Mayvelle began naming names. "Dalion, myself, Arwen… and of course Legolas…"

Despite everything that had happened, upon hearing her beloved's name, she couldn't help but let a small smile out. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I think I'm just gonna take a nap." Seeing Mayvelle's worried face Giselle reassured her. "I'm fine, I just want to sleep."

"I doubt your fine, but if you're sure…"

"I'm sure." Giselle said quickly.

Mayvelle gave her one last scrutinizing look before giving Giselle another hug and leaving her in peace.

Giselle had put all her feelings aside and locked them deep inside her. Her wedding was coming up and she wanted these upcoming months to be devoted to thinking of the exciting event.

Clara hadn't made any attempts to reach Giselle, no notes or visits. It saddened Giselle that her mother wasn't even attempting to at least contact her. But Giselle knew that if her mother had, she wouldn't have wanted to see her anyway.

Gandalf had come by the next day, and they both carefully avoided saying anything about what transpired the day before, but it was obvious that he knew about the situation and that had made his visit uncomfortable.

The next visit from the gray wizard wasn't until two months later, when the wizard was saying his goodbyes.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" Giselle asked.

"I wouldn't miss it, my dear." Gandalf replied, with a twinkle in his eye. He then left the realm with Clara. It bothered her that she hadn't even attempted to say bye but she quickly suppressed the feeling. She was keeping her emotions tightly in control and she knew full well that soon it would build up so much that they would come pouring out and it would be worse then it would be if she let her grief out now.

As two more months passed by, life went as usual in the golden wood. Then Arwen arrived with Elrond.

"You're getting married!" She shrieked and giggled when she first saw Giselle. Giselle laughed and gave a nod in the affirmative. She shared a hug and then greeted Elrond, who took her fondly in the arms and joked, "At last…"

Giselle laughed loudly and agreed. "At last."

"I am happy for you Giselle, very happy."

"Thank you." Giselle said.

The three then spent a few moments together before Giselle reluctantly allowed Elrond and Arwen to retire to their talan in Galadriel's tree to freshen up.

That night Giselle had dinner with them. Much of the conversation was spent catching up with each other.

"I can't believe you've come so early! I'm not leaving for Mirkwood until five more months. Not that I'm complaining. It's been a while since I've seen you both."

"As soon as we received your letter, Arwen began preparations for departing almost immediately." Elrond explained.

Arwen rolled her eyes. "Well I had to come see you before you and Legolas bonded. I've been waiting for this event for a while."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Giselle said happily. A little bit afterwards she left her friends for she could see that they were still a bit tired from their journey.

The next day Giselle and Arwen took a walk by the river. "Oh Giselle," Arwen said, enveloping her friend in a comforting embrace when Giselle told her about meeting her mother and what had transpired between them.

"I've gotten over it." Giselle said, brushing aside her feelings and acting like she wasn't still upset about it. Arwen of course knew that Giselle had not gotten over it yet but she did not bring it up, for she could read the signs in Giselle's posture.

Striving to break the tension Arwen changed the subject to the wedding. The two then proceeded to talk about everything from the vows and the decorations, to the last part of the wedding- consummation.

And so time passed that there were two months left before the wedding. Giselle was giddy, and Arwen had taken control in assembling the bridal party. It would include herself and her father, Dalion and Mayvelle, and a few other elves Giselle had befriended upon her fifty plus years here.

The party was almost ready and they would be departing sometime this day. Giselle couldn't help but think that this would probably be the last time she stayed in these woods as a single woman.

"There you are!" Arwen said, coming up beside her. Giselle grinned in happiness as she was keen to do this past week. "Here let me help you." Gently Arwen took Giselle by the shoulders and had her sit down in a chair while she braided Giselle's hair in one long braid so it wouldn't be much of a fuss on the journey.

When Arwen finished Giselle turned her head and gave her thanks. "Come on," Arwen said, tugging on Giselle's hand like a little child, "We're ready to go." And so the pair left the talan. But before they left the realm Giselle had to visit Galadriel, who had requested her time before she left for the elvenkings' realm.

Giselle still felt a bit uncomfortable being near the lady of the golden wood. But after spending time with her with Arwen, most of the uneasiness had disappeared.

"It is with regret that I tell you that Celeborn and I are unable to attend the wedding." Galadriel began after Giselle arrived at the talan. "And it was my hope to wish you joy on this happy event before you left our realm." After a few more words, Giselle was finally on her way out of Lothlorien. She mused that for once Galadriel hadn't said anything cryptic to her. Giselle furrowed her eyebrows. _Or had she?_


	40. Bonding

**Chapter 40: Bonding **

The journey was uneventful and the closer they got to Thranduil's halls the giddier Giselle became. A few times Arwen or Mayvelle, who both rode at the very end of the party with Giselle, would catch her with a far away look and when Giselle was summoned back to the present she would blush and giggle.

Yes, Giselle was truly the poster child for a blushing bride.

Just before the bridal party entered the gates, Giselle lowered her hood well over her face. If Legolas was with the welcoming party, which he shouldn't be as bride and groom weren't to see each other until the wedding, then she could still be protected from the hood.

But Legolas wasn't there and after a quick greeting with Thranduil, Giselle was ushered inside the palace and down halls she had not been in before. She tried making notes on which turns they had taken and what hallways they avoided, but it became so confusing she gave up and declared that she would be lost if she didn't have a guide.

The room that would be hers for the last month was small but homely, with rugs and blankets thrown over chairs by a fireplace. It would be so that only Thranduil, Elrond, and hopefully Arwen would be the only ones who knew of Giselle's whereabouts.

She frowned when she learned that she wouldn't be joining them for dinner, for obvious reasons, and that she was pretty much confined to her room or the library.

* * *

Legolas passed the length of his room over and over again. It killed him to know that Giselle was arriving this day, and it killed him even more that he wasn't allowed to greet her at the gate along with his father. He knew that her whereabouts would be known by very few and he had fleeting thoughts of bribing a maid to tell him where it is. 

He sighed. Only one maid would know her rooms, and she would've been hand picked to make sure she wouldn't fall so easily into bribery.

Shortly after Giselle's arrival, preparations began anew, at a much more frenzied pace. As each day went by he witnessed his belongings being packed up and removed to their new quarters. He attended more then one fitting and sampled more than one bottle of wine.

Giselle, on the other hand, never seemed to be apart from the seamstress. There were so many alterations and things added on and removed that Giselle's head was spinning and she let Mayvelle in charge of that aspect of the wedding.

Arwen, on the other hand, had taken control of setting up the clearing where the ceremony and party would take place, claiming that Thranduil's ideas were too masculine, and they were in need of a more feminine flare.

Thranduil had politely stepped aside to watch from the sidelines with Elrond, after jesting that Arwen better not add too much of a feminine flare.

Two days before the wedding, when just about everything was prepared and ready to go, Giselle sat on the bed. Giselle had recently began reminiscing about the single life she was about to give up.

"Tomorrow is my last day as a single woman."

"You seem to see it as if you lose your independence when you bond." Mayvelle stated in a teasing manner.

"Well its true, isn't it? I mean soon I'm going to be a princess- a _princess! _- and be tied down with responsibilities, and what if they really don't want me to be a princess, I'm not an elf. What if I mess up or make a fool of myself, or-"

Arwen placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Giselle, you'll be fine. We have complete faith in you."

Giselle took a deep breath and laid down on the bed. "I just feel like I'm leaving a part of me behind and beginning a new part with Legolas. I can't help but be sad."

"I know how you feel, but trust me, there won't be regrets." Mayvelle said softly. Soon afterwards Arwen left to get Giselle's lunch and Mayvelle soon departed to return to her own family. Giselle was finally alone for the first time that day.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. She tried imagining what it would be like if her best friends were here, if her siblings were here. She tried, and failed, to picture herself standing by Thranduil and Legolas wearing a crown upon her head, the Princess of Mirkwood.

No matter what reassurance she received she couldn't banish the doubts that swam in her head. Could she really do this? Could she handle all the responsibilities that came with the title and Legolas? What about when the quest came and he left. She still knew that she couldn't tell anyone that bit of information; it could change the fate of middle-earth if that managed to slip out.

Arwen returned soon after and together they ate their meal before Giselle was ushered under the covers to get some sleep.

"Arwen, just because I'm lying in bed under the covers doesn't mean I'll fall asleep anytime soon. I told you, I'm not tired."

But as soon as she closed her eyes she indeed fell asleep.

In what seemed like minutes, she was being shaken awake by Arwen and Mayvelle.

Giselle blinked and said groggily. "Its way to early." She made as if to turn on her side but Mayvelle stopped her.

"Come Giselle, we must begin preparing you for the wedding."

If Giselle was fully awake, she would have been giggling and complaining of nerves, but because of her semi-concious state she just let herself be led toward the bathing chamber and towards the tub full of steaming water.

When she emerged from the chamber she was quickly ushered into a chair and a mug of warm tea was placed in her hands.

Arwen began working on Giselle's hair and Giselle closed her eyes in contentment. As her body and mind became more awake it dawned on her that today was her wedding day. Today she was getting _married_.

She squealed abruptly and made as if to get up, sloshing the tea out of the mug and onto her thigh, causing her to then curse. Mayvelle came over quickly and took the mug from Giselle, placing it on a nearby table. She then put her hands on the bride's shoulders and pushed her back onto the chair, taking part of Giselles robe and mopping up the liquid. She then quickly left and returned with a damp cloth and pressed it on the burnt area.

"Why did you do that?"

Giselle blushed and hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I just, I just remembered that today I was getting married and I got excited and… I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Mayvelle reassured Giselle. A few moments later she returned to her task and Arwen began again with her hair.

* * *

Legolas paced the length of the now bare room from wall to wall, over and over again. It wasn't time for him to begin getting ready but he couldn't rest, he was so nervous. And excited. 

He was thankfully alone in his room, though he knew that in an hour or so that wouldn't be the case.

"You keep that up and you'll leave permanent marks on the floor." a voice called from the doorway.

Legolas jumped and whirled in the direction of the deep voice. "Ada," he said. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't heard his father enter.

Thranduil entered and closed the door behind him. "I see you're ready for the ceremony." He noted idly as he assessed him son's half naked state. "Come, its time for you to start getting ready."

Legolas nodded and retreated into the bathing room. Thranduil busied himself on taking out Legolas' wedding attire and lying it on the bare bed. After that was done he settled himself into a chair and waited for his son to finish.

When the sun was high in the sky, and the guests of the wedding had seated themselves in chairs in the clearing where the ceremony would take place, Legolas took his place in the front, on the right of his father.

He clasped his hands behind his back firmly in an attempt to stop their constant wringing, while he half-listened to the minstrels entertain the guests as they waited for the bride. Giselle.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two figures joining the already seated mass and then the the minstrels music died down.

He heard whispers and sighs and he turned his head to look down the aisle. Giselle was walking slowly towards him, and she was absolute beauty to him. He knew he would always remember this moment. She wore a sleeveless gown of soft ivory with a wide oval cut accenting her shoulders. The thin straps clasped together on her shoulders with silver swirls along the edges. Her hair was half pulled up into an elaborate updo with tiny white flowers in it while the rest of her hair hung in ringlets down her back.

And finally she wore the pink flower shaped necklace Thranduil had given her so long ago. Her eyes met his and she let a small smile slip onto her features. She locked her gaze on his the rest of the walk to the front and when she had reached King and Prince she turned to face him.

Thranduil began the ceremonies, in elvish of course, and as he neared the end he tied a silver cord around her left wrist to his right wrist, tying them together. The next part came their vows to each other, blessedly in the common tongue.

"You are my partner

My soul

I will always cherish you

and love you.

I'll gladly spend my life with you to the ending of the world.

Through joys and hardships, I will stand by your side

Forever."

Legolas began, with Giselle repeating a sentence after him. After they were finished the entire gathering of elves cheered. Chairs were quickly moved aside as a dance floor was cleared and tables surrounding it, partly nestled between the trees. Legolas and Giselle were ushered out of the clearing and down a path, being led by Thranduil. They came upon a smaller secluded clearing.

"No one will disturb you here." Thranduil told them before he left.

Giselle kept her eyes on their bonded wrists, knowing what was going to happen next, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Slowly her gaze traveled up until they met Legolas' again.

Looking back on this moment, she couldn't remember who kissed who first, only that her lips were suddenly locked on Legolas' and that she never wanted them to part again. They tried as hastily as they could, with one of their arms tied together, to take each others clothes off. Giselle reached up and took off Legolas' silver circlet that reminded everyone of his position as prince and tossed it aside.

As Legolas nibbled on her neck she worked on getting his tunic off his arm (which she ended up ripping off) just as she felt him easily unclasp her dress. She stepped out of the puddle of material and began deftly on his trousers, as he worked on her shift.

As soon as all items of clothing were removed skin made contact with skin as mouth made contact with mouth. She hardly realized she was being lowered slowly to the ground by Legolas and soon their cries of pleasure filled the clearing.

* * *

"Can we take this off now?" Giselle asked Legolas, lifting her arm slightly and looking at the cord around her wrist. Legolas kissed her her head and rubbed her back with his free hand. 

"Yes."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Giselle asked, picking her head up off of his chest. Legolas sat up as well and together they untied the silver cord and discarded it.

"We should go join the festivities." Legolas stated playing with her fingers.

"Do we have to?" Giselle whined. She was quite content to stay here with her new husband. Legolas gave her a rueful grin and kissed her quickly.

"We must, then afterwards we can leave."He stood up and gave her his hand, which she accepted.

"Promise?" Giselle asked, running a finger down his chest.

He caught it and replied "Promise." Giselle giggled and bent quickly down to retrieve her shift. She slipped it on and then threw Legolas his pants. He put them on and then looked at his shirt.

"Sorry about that... it was either rip it or its not coming off at all."Giselle said, clasping her wedding gown at the shoulders before making sure there weren't any visible grass stains on the fabric. She then bent down and retrieved the silver cord that had bond them.

Legolas bent and picked up his circlet before taking Giselle's hands and leading her in a different direction from which they had come. Giselle had absolutely no clue where they were going, and Legolas wasn't helping much so she kept a firm grip on his hand as he led her past trees and shrubs.

Pretty soon they had come to the stronghold, and Legolas deftly slipped them past the guards and into his old room. There he threw his ripped shirt on the ground and scavenged for a new one while Giselle took the remaining flowers out of her hair and undid the elaborate do.

"Ready?" Legolas asked her.

She nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around hers.

Legolas then led her to the clearing where the elves were waiting for them.

As soon as they were noticed, cheers went up again and elves came, giving congratulations and other well wishes as the music picked up its pace.

"Giselle!" She heard her name being called and turned around to see Elrohir.

"Hey!" she called happily, rushing over to give him a big hug. Soon Elladan joined his brother and wrapped his arm about Giselle's shoulder.

"How does it feel to be a bonded woman, now?" he asked her.

"Wonderful," she replied. Arwen came up and Giselle squelled and hugged her while the twins went over to congratulate Legolas.

The girls shrieked and conversed rapidly to each other with many giggles.

"Elrond." Giselle said fondly when she looked over Arwen's shoulder and noticed the wise elf standing near Thranduil, watching them.

He opened his arms and she gladly walked into them.

"I am so joyed to see you happy." He said as he hugged her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "May you be blessed."

"Thank you." Giselle mouthed.

Legolas came to Giselle's side and exchanged a hug with Arwen and a few words with Elrond. Then Thranduil ushered them to a long table where they would be served their meal.

As they seated themselves and added helpings of food to their plates Giselle realized something and felt her face heating up.

"What is it?" Legolas asked her, quickly noticing her flushed features.

"Oh, I just didn't realize that _everyone_ knows what we just did."

It took Legolas a moment or two to realize what exactly Giselle was referring to. He then relaxed, obviously happy that it wasn't something more serious. "Of course they do. The actual ceremony doesn't mean anything, really. The real bonding occurs in the act of joining."

"Well yes, but they all _know_ that we just went out in the woods and had a grand time. Well, then again, they also know that a newly wedded couple will do these things but still! They... we... I'm so embarrassed." Giselle said, trying not to be overheard by the elves around us.

Legolas tried hiding his grin. This was custom, and being an elf it did not bother him in the slightest that these elves knew that they just joined. But bearing in mind Giselle's background, he could understand her discomfort.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the temple. "Cheer up, love. Take a deep breath and relax." She nodded and took his advice, taking a deep breath and clothing her eyes for a few seconds before she turned to him and smiled. The elves weren't making a big deal out of this and she shouldn't either. She picked up her glass and raised it to Legolas'.

"To us."

"To us." And then they clinked their glasses and drank on their toast.

After the meal was through, tables were again moved to the side and the music picked up as the dancing began again. This time Giselle and Legolas joined the mass, dancing dance after dance. It was all a blur to Giselle. At one point Mayvelle and Dalion had come up to greet her but they had disappeared so quick she wasn't sure if it actually happened. She was also greeted by Gandalf, with Clara not in sight, and with the coming of dusk, his famous fire-works began.

It was around this time that Giselle and Legolas began getting antsy and they could not wait for the privacy of their new rooms. If you were to look upon them they were always touching each other and it was obvious that the only reason they were still there was because, being a prince and princess, Thranduil had not given them permission to leave.

Finally when the sun had completely settled Thranduil allowed his son and new daughter-in-law to retire.

Upon hearing this Legolas picked up Giselle and carried her to their new apartments, Giselle giggling all the way.

When they opened the door they were silent in awe. Legolas put his wife onto her feet and Giselle walked around to each room, noticing each piece of furniture, and how their belongings blended in with each other smartly.

"Oh this is lovely. I love it." Giselle said, coming out of the bathing chamber.

"Yes it is," Legolas agreed. "And so are you."

This time their lovemaking was not the frenzied pace it was earlier, but slower, with each of them getting to know the other in the most intimate of ways.

**Again, sorry with the long wait. I guess I didn't feel like letting this chapter go. If you all haven't died since the last time you heard from me, please review! and Enjoy.**


	41. Vita Pulchra Est

**Chapter 41: Vita Pulchra Est**

Giselle heard a knock on their apartment doors followed by Legolas greeting whoever opened it. When she heard the door close again she entered the room. "Who was that?" She asked him.

"A messenger. He brought a letter for you." Legolas said after giving her a quick kiss.

Giselle furrowed her brows and took the letter. Looking at the writing she couldn't tell who wrote it. Sitting down in a winged back chair she broke the seal and pulled the letter out. She finished reading the letter, her face blank of emotion.

"Who wrote it, love?" Legolas asked.

"My mother." Giselle answered tightly.

Legolas, startled, asked "Your mother?" at Giselle's nod continued, "But that would mean..."

"That she's alive and living here."

It was quite obvious that this was a sensitive subject for his new wife. "Do you want to talk about it it?"

Giselle sighed. "No, but I suppose I should." She got up from her seat and sat instead on Legolas' lap.

Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and waited for her to begin. Giselle sighed again before starting. "I told you that after my brother and sister passed away my mother ran off?" Legolas nodded, remembering that day they all huddled in the Elrond's study listening to Giselle's tale.

Giselle continued, telling him on how she met Gandalf and her mother and how she reacted. "I know it was childish.. but I just couldn't take it. My mother left me when I was six years old and we meet here and she expects me to be totally happy to see her. I was- it was too much."

Choosing his words carefully Legolas said, "Try to make peace with her, love. It must have been a difficult decision for her as well and try to remember you don't know all the details as of yet."

"I know, I just need... time."

A few minutes of silence passed. "How is it you never mentioned meeting your mother before now?"

Giselle smirked. "Well, it was only two days ago that we finally saw each other again. I had other things on my mind." Legolas chuckled, that was certainly true!

"So, how long can we stay here together before we have to venture out?" Giselle said, changing the subject.

"At least another week." Her husband replied idly.  
"Good." Giselle said, kissing his neck.

"You are insatiable." Legolas whispered into her ear. She giggled.

* * *

"I wonder when they'll come out." Elrohir remarked.

"Oh hush!" Arwen replied, bouncing Turgon on her lap. Since spending time with Mayvelle, Arwen had taken it upon herself to let the couple have some time to their selves. Arwen was quite content to watch their son.

"I haven't seen that babe out of your sight this entire day!" Elladan remarked.

"I know! But isn't he so cute?" Arwen gushed, picking the baby up from under the arms and dangling him in front of her brother.

Turgon gave Elladan a gumless grin and some baby talk as well.

Elladan shook his head and returned the grin, even he couldn't resist the charms of a child!

"I'll be but a few moments, watch him for me, brother?" And without waiting for a reply she plopped Turgon down onto Elladan's lap and left the room.

Elladan tensed slightly, unsure how to handle the sudden situation. Turgon swayed slightly and automatically Elladan placed an arm around the child to keep him in place. Now with a barrier in place, Turgon leaned back and the older elf moved his arm to support the head. Turgon stuffed a fist into his mouth and looked at the strange elf who now held him with wide eyes.

"Hello there, little one." Elladan said fondly, quickly taken with the elfling.

"You too!" Elrohir announced, watching his brother and the baby.

"Arwen was right, he is the cutest." Elladan said, ignoring Elrohir's remark.

Arwen returned and took Turgon from Elladan, who let him go sadly.

Arwen noticed and remarked, "Ah, so he has ensnared you as well?"

"It's your fault." Elladan replied softly.

* * *

Legolas and Giselle stayed in their rooms for another eight days before venturing out. There was more congratulations and a small dinner was prepared. If Thranduil, Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen counted for a small dinner.

"You're leaving so soon?" Giselle said in dismay, after learning that Elrond and his children were planning on returning to Imladris in a few days time.

"I must return to my city. I hope you will come to visit again." Elrond nodded.

"I will," Giselle paused, "but not for a while. I'm quite content where I am for the moment." She shared a glance with Legolas and smiled.

After the meal they retired to the private family study. At first Arwen and Giselle retreated to a corner to gossip but after an hour or so they joined the rest of the group and Elrohir taught Giselle a new card game.

The next day Giselle spent time with Dalion, Mayvelle and Turgon while Legolas took his bow out to the field.

"I would think you and your lady would be tied together for at least a few months," Maren said, coming up besides Legolas. "not in different areas a week after joining."

Legolas turned and grinned, grabbing his old friend and giving him a hug. "Maren, my friend, its been too long!"

Maren pulled back and teased, "Lover's quarrel?"

Legolas shook his head and chuckled. "Giselle is keeping company with her friends from Lorien and I thought a bow and quiver full of arrows were an enticing enough substitute."

"How is Orani?" Legolas asked.

"Oh, she is well." Maren answered.

"Have you spoken with Narnia?" Legolas asked quietly.

The elf took a moment to gather his thoughts. "When our paths cross, we make polite conversation, but we do not go out of our way to reach the other. Tis a shame our friendship has also suffered from what has been done."

Legolas shook his head. "I am sorry, I-"

"Shush, I do not favor what has happened, and I have tried to stay neutral on this matter, but... we've all changed. Our close friendship is in the past now. It's nothing for you to be sorry for." Maren looked pointedly at Legolas.

"Lets leave that lovely topic for another time, shall we?" Maren continued.

* * *

Haldir, who had indeed kept his promise of appearing at Giselle's wedding,but maintaining a low profile, decided to leave with Elrond. "I am sorry that I haven't had the chance to spend time with you here." Giselle apologized to him.

"Nonsense. I understand fully that you were occupied in other matters." Giselle gave him a playful whack to the arm. "It was a delight," Haldir continued, "to see you bond, and I wish you happiness in your life."

" So far, life is wonderful. Thank you." They then said goodbye and Haldir mounted his horse, waiting for the rest of the party to finish.

"Oh, promise you'll write?" Arwen asked, giving Giselle a last hug before she mounted her horse.

"Of course I will, so long as you write back." Giselle replied, returning the hug.

After saying farewell to Arwen, Giselle gave a joint hug to Elladan and Elrohir. "Promise- promise me that you wont get yourselves hurt or worse- killed."

"So little faith..." Elrohir teased.

"We promise Giselle." Elladan said fondly.

Last but not least came Elrond.

"Imladris is always open to you." he told her.

"Thanks... for all that you've done." Giselle said, full of gratitude. Elrond nodded and smiled slightly before giving Giselle a hug goodbye and mounting his own horse to begin the journey past the mountains.

After the departure of Elrond and his family, Dalion and Mayvelle soon had to return to their home in the golden wood. After that time seemed to be playing tricks on Giselle. Some weeks it seemed to go so slow and others it was to find that months, not weeks, had passed.

Giselle increasingly spent her time in the kitchens, when she was not with Legolas.

"I never knew you enjoyed cooking so much." Legolas noted one day as he sat watching Giselle mix flour and butter in a bowl.

Giselle smiled slightly and answered. "I never knew too. I mean, I knew how to make some things like french toast-"

"I did particularly enjoy that-" Legolas intoned.

"But I never thought myself a cook."

"But you enjoy it now?" Legolas asked.

"Very much so," Giselle affirmed, taking two eggs and after cracking them, added it to the mix.

"Legolas?" Giselle asked, not taking her eyes off her task.

"Yes, love?"

"Can I continue learning elvish here? What I mean is, I never finished my lessons with Erestor and since I'm married to an elf living in an elvish realm, I believe its about time I knew the language."

"Of course, if that is what you want. I'll set up the arrangements."

"Thanks." Legolas leaned over and gave her forehead a kiss.  
"So when will the bread be done?"

"Honey," Giselle spared him a glance. "I haven't even poured it into the pan yet- haven't even finished mixing it yet to be more exact! So to answer your question, in an hour or so."

"Well in that case I'll start making arrangements for your lessons." Giving a final kiss he got up and left.

Giselle watched his retreating form before biting her bottom lip slightly and returning to her work.

Time passed as it always does until a year had come since the bonding of Giselle and Legolas.

About this time Giselle was speaking almost entirely in elvish. It wasn't perfect, and it was quite obvious that it wasn't her first tongue, but considering the amount of time she had spent on her lessons, she was doing remarkably well.

Also around this time the talk of children came up. "I don't think it is time to welcome our child into this world." Legolas was saying.

"And I agree." Giselle said. "But when we do decide to have children, what will it be? Elvish? Human? Half elvish?"

Legolas shook his head. "That is a matter in which I do not know the answer. Prehaps Lord Elrond knows."

"Well then, the next time I am in Rivendell I will remember to ask him." Legolas patted her thigh and left to take a bath. All the while she kept thinking how she wanted a child. But she agreed with Legolas, now was not the time... they had only been wed for a year and they had plenty of time to get to that part of their relationship. But she frowned as she knew that the days in middle earth would get darker still, for the War of the Ring had not come to pass yet, never mind the Battle of Five Armies.

She sighed and laid down on the bed. Would they wait that long so they could bring a child in times of peace? But she knew that not long after that Legolas would sail to white shores with his friend Gimli, and she did not want to bring a child into this world only to leave it forever.

Then with thoughts of the Blessed Realm came doubts. Whether immortal or not, she was no elf and she probably not be allowed to go there, even if she was Legolas' wife. If she was allowed, she probably would only be allowed to settle in Tol Eressea. _But,_ she told herself, _I will worry about that later._

"What has caused this frown upon your face?" A voice questioned. She looked over at Legolas, not realizing that he had finished his bath. He removed the towel around his waist and began putting on his breeches. "Is it about begetting children? Do you wish to have children now and not later?"

"Yes and no," Giselle replied, watching him dress. "Yes I want a child now but no, you are right... it is not the time for children."

Legolas nodded, sensing there was something else but making no reference to it since Giselle obviously did not want to bring it up yet. He bent down and gave her a soft gentle kiss before slipping on his tunic and picking up his comb to brush his locks.

She sat up and beckoned for him to move closer to her. He did and she took the comb from him and began to run its teeth through the fine strands of his hair.

When she was finished combing she braided it in the same style he always wore. When she finished Legolas turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks love." he said.

"You should leave now or else you'll be late for your lessons." Legolas continued.

Giselle sighed. "You're right." she slipped on her slippers before giving her husband a goodbye and heading towards the library.

After her lessons, when Giselle returned to their rooms to get ready for the evening meal she was told by Legolas that he would be departing the next day on a patrol. Giselle said nothing, knowing that it was his duty as Prince. _Besides it isn't the first time he has gone on a patrol._ She told herself.

"Just... be careful." she said after a long pause. Legolas smiled sadly at her and nodded. They dressed in silence. Dinner went by in the same peaceful manner as it usually did, though the conversation was a bit forced. Thranduil made no mention of it. He knew how difficult it was to separate from your partner for the first time since bonding. Standing up he ended the meal and bid his son and daughter-in-law goodnight. Once they were alone Legolas rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Giselle, who was downing the last of her wine.

"I know this is difficult, my leaving tomorrow, but its unavoidable. You understand that, right?"

Giselle nodded. "I understand."

He gathered her in his arms and continued. "There will be many more times that I will have to return to patrol."

"I know that."Giselle said softly.

Legolas pulled away. "Come, let us go to bed."

The next morning in the courtyard of the stronghold, last goodbyes were made. Giselle looked at the changing colors on the tops of the trees and turned to Legolas. "I know that you elves don't feel the cold but do try to keep warm." she said in a light tone.

"I will."

"I'll be fine." Legolas continued in a soothing voice. He placed his hands on either side of Giselle's arms and rubbed them comfortably.

Giselle didn't respond, instead she leaned up and gave him a kiss goodbye, which he returned passionately.

Giselle broke away first, saying quietly "You better go,"

Legolas nodded, bringing his hand to rest on her cheek. Then he turned and went to say a quick goodbye with his father. They both watched Legolas mount his horse and ride across the bridge and into the dark forest ahead.

When he was out of sight Thranduil put out his arm and said to his daughter in law "Well now, will you join me for morning meal?" Giselle nodded and took his arm, letting him lead her into the stronghold once again.


	42. Getting More Acquainted

**Chapter 42: Getting More Acquainted**

"This way," Giselle heard from the hall. Stepping into the corridor she saw a group of elves carrying a wounded elf around a bend. She turned and swiftly made her way to doors and into the court yard.

She saw stable hands leading horses away and a few elves walking away but no Legolas. Maybe he had arrived and was already in their rooms, preparing a bath? She turned back into the stronghold and made her way to her rooms when she heard a shout from behind her.  
"My lady!"

She turned to see a serving maid standing in the corridor where the elves with the wounded took.

"Yes?"

"The prince-"

"What, where is he?" Giselle said sharply.

"My lady, he has been injured."

Giselle stood for just a moment, looking at this elf maid before she gathered her skirts and practically ran past the elf and down the corridor.

She rounded a corner and stopped, suddenly lost. Where would they have taken him. They obviously weren't heading towards their rooms. And the infirmary wing of the palace had many rooms. Which one was he in?

She saw the elves who had carried Legolas in exit a room on the left. The walked past and nodded their heads to her solemnly. She didn't acknowledge them, instead she ran to the room and rushed inside. The bed was surrounded by at least three healers and they all worked swiftly with whatever task they were doing. Thranduil stood in a corner of the room, refusing to leave. Giselle could only make out her husband's hair, for the lamp light shone against it.

She heard a loud groan and then a muffled yell coming from the bed and then she saw a healer turn towards a bowl of water with a bloodied rag.

"Legolas-" She breathed, taking a step forward.

Immediately one of the healers was in front of her, taking her gently but firmly by the arm and leading her out of the room.

Giselle protested and struggled but the healer merely shook his head apologetically. "I am sorry, my lady, but we need space to do our work properly, you will have to wait outside."

"What? I can't- My husband-!" But she was already out of the room and the door was being closed in her face.

Angrily she made as if to rush right back into the room but that would not be a wise thing to do. She did not want to risk annoying the healers. Especially if that interfered with treating Legolas. Bringing a hand to her head and biting her lip she moved to the side of the door and slid down.

She didn't know how long she sat there on the floor, listening to the distant movements of those inside.

Legolas was hurt- that was all she could think about. She didn't notice when the door beside her opened and a figure bent down next to her.

"You can come in now." Thranduil was saying to her. She raised herself up with the help of her father in law and rushed inside only to stop short at the bed.

The healers were packing away all their supplies and soiled clothes and quietly leaving the room.

"He will heal." Thranduil said from behind her.

Giselle nodded slightly. Thranduil walked past her to his son and laid a hand on his chest, speaking something Giselle did not bother trying to listen to. She felt him place a comforting hand on her shoulder before she heard the soft click of the door being closed.

Now that she was alone she felt the tears come to her eyes. Yes he was okay, but the hours she spent worrying about him outside the room finally came out. Carefully she sat herself next to him on the bed and brought her legs up. Scooting down she turned on her side and gently placed her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. She stayed like that until she felt her eye lids drooping.

When she woke the first thing she did was to pick her head up and see if Legolas was awake. He wasn't. And worse off was that his eyes were closed. She stroked his cheek gently with her finger and watched him rest.

He was bare chested, she could tell that much with the blanket that covered him. Wanting to see his wound for herself she slowly pulled the blanket down to his waist and examined his bandaged middle. She grimaced, noticing the stain on the off white material. It would have to be changed, she remarked to herself.

Giselle had never been fond of blood or wounds in general and to see her husband with a bleeding wound unsettled her a bit and made her feel helpless. A knock sounded on the door and a healer entered with a cup in his hands. He looked briefly at the stain before placing the cup on the side table and walking to a set of drawers to pull out new bandages. He placed these on the side table as well before he opened another drawer and took out a bowl and a few ingredients Giselle did not see. She made sure to stay well out of the way, in fear that he would make her leave again.

He set to work easily in mushing up what Giselle guessed to be a salve for his wound. The healer motioned her over and together they helped Legolas up into a sitting position. Legolas groaned but did not wake. Giselle kissed his temple and still holding onto his shoulders; she turned her head away from the bloodied sight when the healer began to unwrap the soiled fabric. She heard the tinkling of water as it was squeezed out of a rag. She then heard the slightest drag as the bowl was picked up from the small table, informing Giselle vaguely that the cleaning was done and the salve was being applied. .

The healer touched her arm gently and indicated for her to prop up the pillows. Hastily she did so and helped Legolas settle against it. Legolas opened his eyes briefly, looking disoriented, but soon closed them again.

"He is asleep." The healer told her softly. "If he awakens, give him this cup," he gestured to the cup he had brought with him, "and have him drink as much as he can." Giselle nodded and he took his leave.

Not long after the healer left Thranduil entered with a servant carrying a tray. The servant placed it on a table in the corner before leaving the room.

"He hasn't awaken yet?" Giselle shook her head. "I had the servant bring up toast and jam. I know that you don't particularly care for food at the moment, but it'll do you good, and it will make me feel better to know that you are eating well."Thranduil continued as he pulled up a chair to Legolas' bedside.

Giselle smiled slightly at Thranduil's mothering but moved to the tray nonetheless.

Taking the knife she spread the jam onto the toast and took a bite.

"This won't be the last time he is injured." Thranduil informed her seriously.

"I know."

"But the worrying never lessens, and neither will the hours of our watch." Thranduil continued.

Giselle looked at him and felt sad.

The next afternoon Legolas finally opened his eyes to find his wife looking at him with a gentle expression on her face. Giselle lightly brushed her fingers against his cheek.

He tilted his head slightly to look at her. Giselle leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Giselle stared at him. "My side hurts." He amended.

"Don't try moving. Just relax."

"Yes, dear." Legolas said, slightly exasperated. "Where's my father?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"He was here when you were first brought in, though I wasn't," she added the last bit in an undertone then continued. "And he sat with you also for the entire day yesterday, but this morning he had to meet with his advisors. He'll be here soon."

"They made you wait outside?" Legolas asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Yes they did. I was not happy, mind you. It's not like I wanted to be in their way."

"Don't try to reason with the healers, love. They would have my father wait out of the room as well. Only- he's the king." Legolas smiled.

Giselle returned it. "Yeah, I guess so."

Legolas shifted slightly and sighed.

His father entered the room and smiled when he saw that his son was awake. "I am so glad to see you awake, my son." He said affectionately as he bent to place a kiss on Legolas' head.

"I wanted a change of scenery." Legolas said, attempting a joke. Giselle smiled.

They all sat in content silence and soon Legolas was once again falling asleep. Just then the door opened to present the healer.

Thranduil moved out of the way while the healer examined the wound. He pressed lightly on the wrapped wound and Legolas' eyes shot wide open with a gasp. He made as if to grab the healers hands but Thranduil managed to grasp his wrists and prevent him.

"I must check the wound and change the bandage, my lord." The healer said. Thranduil nodded and helped Legolas into a sitting position.

Legolas sucked in his breath and held it for a long moment before letting it out slowly. He closed his eyes.

"Breathe, my lord, and the dizziness should pass." Legolas kept his eyes closed as he followed the healers instruction and when he opened his eyes again the healer began to unwrap the bandage. Giselle busied herself by taking the tea and warming it by the fire.

After the healer was finished, he turned to Giselle and asked. "May I have the tea, mistress?"

Giselle nodded and gave the warmed tea to his awaiting hands.

Legolas forced a sigh out and the healer handed him the cup. Legolas contemplated it for a moment before bringing it to his lips and gulping the (no doubt) unpleasant tea. He handed the cup back to the healer who jested, "I see that with your lady present, you do not find the need to complain."

Legolas grinned cheekily, his normal self showing through despite the pain he must be feeling. "I dare say I have no inkling as to what you are talking about."

The healer chuckled and left the room.

A knock sounded on the door and a servant entered carrying a tray. She placed it on the bed side table before leaving the room. Thranduil brought it onto Legolas' lap and despite Legolas' obvious reluctance to test his stomach, upon seeing his father's stern look he proceeded to eat.

Thranduil studied Legolas as he ate his meal slowly. "I can see that the wound still pains you. You should rest after you've finished."

Legolas swallowed a small bite of his toast and stated. "The tea helped, adar."

"Yes, but not much. You must rest."

Legolas took one more bite of toast before he pushed the tray away from him. Giselle took it and placed it on the side table.

"We'll speak later, but for now, don't leave the bed." Thranduil said, standing up and giving his son a stern glance.

"Yes adar." Legolas said, clearly used to this kind of treatment after an injury. Thranduil bent down and placed a kiss on his son's brow before standing up to full height again and moving towards the door.

Giselle leaned over and gave Legolas a long kiss, which he returned rather enthusiastically. "Come Giselle," Thranduil laughed.

Giselle parted from Legolas reluctantly. "You better do what your adar tells you to, you stubborn elf."

Legolas smiled. After helping Legolas settle more comfortably for a nap, she joined Thranduil at the door and together they left the infirmary wing to the dining hall for their own breakfast.

That afternoon Legolas was moved from the infirmary wing of the palace to his own bed in the rooms he shared with Giselle.

"Stop being so difficult." Giselle scolded him, as she helped him settle back against the pillows. Legolas had refused to be carried from the infirmary, stating that he was capable of walking to his rooms. Giselle walked with him, as well as a healer, and although their journey was slow going they made it to their destination all the same. His pride would not admit it, but the relocation had tired him greatly. The healer fussed about him, making sure everything was well as could be expected before taking his leave.

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing his muscles. He felt soft fingers move his hair behind his ear and a warm lips locking onto his gently. He opened his eyes wearily.

"Indulge me and go to sleep."

Legolas smiled slightly at her attempt teasing but obeyed nonetheless, letting his eyes slide out of focus.

The last he heard was Giselle humming an unrecognizable tune as she stroked his face.

* * *

In a week the wound had healed, in the customary swiftness given to the first born. Legolas was back to his charming self and Giselle felt relieved. The winter passed by swiftly enough with Legolas staying home for the entire season.

One day in spring the following year Giselle walked determinedly to Thranduil. He was surprised but delighted to see her and had quickly put aside the map he was studying. "Thranduil I think you and I need to go out."

Thranduil was silent for a moment. "Go out?" He asked at last.

"Yes, out." She took a step towards his desk and began to convince him on something he knew naught of. "Thranduil, I am having just about enough of the caves, no offense. There's no windows... no nothing of the outside world. And being an elf I would think you would want to get out sometime."

Thranduil leaned back into his chair, slightly annoyed and slightly amused. "What are you proposing?"

"I'm proposing that you and I spend some time out in the woods. Maybe stay in a flet in the trees or something. I know that you might not like the idea, but it'll do you (and me) a world of good."

"I would think you would want to spend the time with my son."

Giselle smiled slightly. "Legolas is dear to me and I love spending time with him, as you no doubt have come to realize, but you and I haven't had a chance to spend some time together." Suddenly she looked shy. "So what do you say Thranduil? Just a few days or even a day. We could go camping or... whatever."

Thranduil pondered her offer for a moment. "Just you and I?" He questioned.

Giselle nodded. "Just you and I... though if you feel better in taking a guard with you, than you could."

Thranduil hid a smile at her now obvious eagerness. "I think I will accept your offer."

Giselle broke into a grin. "You will? Oh thats wonderful! Um, I'll start preparing things right now. By your leave?" Thranduil waved her off and she quickly exited the study.

Thranduil had to admit that he had been slightly annoyed in her criticism of the stronghold, but he had to admit she was right. Though the rocky stronghold provided a safe and reliable refuge for his people, if the need ever arise, he had to admit he ached for the trees as well. They had tried their hardest to make the fortress less like a cave and more like an open elven dwelling, but when all was said and done, you could not ignore the fact that it was made from rocks.

And she was also right in the fact that they had not spent much time together. Of course they spent time on those dance lessons some years back but that was about it. It would do him good.

* * *

"So, you and my father will be going camping for two days out in the woods?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Giselle answered him.

"And I am not invited?" Legolas teased.

Giselle turned from her vanity to give him an exasperated look. "Your father and I need to spend some quality time together alone. And besides, if you were there I would be... distracted." She finished lamely.

Legolas laughed and walked over to stand behind her. Moving her hair to fall over one shoulder he kissed the back of her neck. "I was jesting, my love. I hope you have a wonderful time with my father."

"Legolas?" Giselle said after a moment.

"Hmm?" He answered, his lips still on the back of her neck.

"We have to stop or we'll be late for evening meal."

Legolas brought his mouth to her ear. "Then we'll be quick."

Any more attempts at protesting were forgotten with the renewed attention from her husband.

* * *

Thranduil finished cleaning the fish and began to prepare them for evening meal. He and Giselle had left the palace yesterday morning and although they were close enough to the stronghold where they were being watched by the guards, being outside in the woods was a welcome change in scenery.

Thranduil told her that the last time he had gone camping was right before Legolas left for Rivendell. On that particular journey, Legolas would encounter her for the first time.

They had set up their camp on a flet on a rather large oak near a stream. The flet was small, measuring, Giselle guessed, eight feet by ten feet, but it both gave Thranduil and herself enough room to rest comfortably.

Giselle coaxed the fire into bigger flames and helped Thranduil with the cooking. When the fish were cooked the pair sat at the base of the tree eating in silence before Thranduil broke it.

"I must thank you for taking me here, Giselle. I confess I was hesitant to accept your offer."

Giselle smiled, clearly delighted that so far, things were going well. "It's nothing. Besides, I figured it was a time for us to get more acquainted. I'm guessing we'll be around each other for a long time."

"Indeed." He chewed his fish thoughtfully for a moment before asking. "Do you enjoy living here?"

"Yes, I do. Besides this is Legolas' home, and I'll stay wherever he stays."

Thranduil smiled. The answer pleased him more than he would ever tell her. Conversation then moved to getting to know each other. They each asked the other questions about themselves; what they enjoyed eating, favorite time of the year... trivial things. But by the time night had fallen, Giselle felt that she had opened a new door with Thranduil and a new understanding was between them. He was no longer the elvenking in law that she felt nervous in front of.

The next morning after breakfast they prepared to return to the palace. Thranduil was in the middle of a tale about Legolas in his youth, and a bow. "If I recall correctly he had just begun archery classes," Thranduil was saying, "and he had not required a bow of his own just yet. But nonetheless he was fond of bows, especially my own." Thranduil chuckled at the memory. "One afternoon as I was heading to my study I had heard the unmistakable sound of glass breaking. I had rushed into my rooms to find that Legolas had taken my bow from its place on the wall and fired it- into a vase of flowers!"

Giselle chuckled at well. "You must have been upset."

Thranduil smiled slightly. "Oh yes. And the punishment was a task he particularly found a nuisance. But I don't believe he had learned from that experience. I've said before that he has a fondness for bows." Giselle laughed, just imagining what else her husband could of done in the earlier years of his life.

"But I am thankful that it was a vase and not a person, in which the arrow had struck." Thranduil continued. Giselle nodded in agreement.

"And you?" Thranduil continued, casting a sideways glance in Giselle's direction. "You seem the type to happen into trouble."

Giselle laughed at his teasing tone. "As a matter of fact, I believe you are right." She then proceeded to tell Thranduil a moment from her childhood. "When I was eight I had spent one night at my friend's house. She had a berry patch in her backyard and I remember picking them with her. Well on that night we found a snapping turtle in one of the patches..."

Legolas led his horse into the stable after his ride and brushed him down before leaving him in the care of the stable hands. He exited and began to make his way inside the palace when he caught a glimpse of two figures crossing the bridge. Focusing on them he saw that it was his wife and father, returning from their camping trip. Giselle was telling Thranduil something and whatever she said must have been amusing for Thranduil broke into a grin and laughed.

Thranduil was the first one to see Legolas near the palace entrance, waiting for them. Giselle followed his gaze and her face lit up when she saw her husband. She hesitated, and when Thranduil inclined his head slightly she rushed to him and brought her arms around his neck. Legolas easily wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to give her a greeting kiss.

"Have you had a nice time with my father?" He asked once the kiss was ended.

"Yes, I had a lovely time."

"And I as well. Giselle gave me just what I needed." Thranduil said as he came up to the pair. Giselle beamed at Thranduil as he leaned forward to give Legolas a fatherly hug.

"I see we caught you just after your ride." Thranduil pulled back and eyed his son's slightly perspired skin and riding tunic.

"Indeed you have."

"I'll see you both at midday meal." Thranduil said as he left the pair to make his way to his own chambers to freshen up.

Legolas took Giselle's hand and together they slowly walked to their own rooms.

"So it really went well?" Legolas inquired.

Giselle nodded. "It did. At first it was a bit awkward but we got to talking and eventually got more comfortable with each other."

They had entered their rooms and Legolas immediately began stripping off his tunic, throwing it onto the floor carelessly. Giselle placed her pack on a chair and bent to pick up the tunic to place it in a basket by the doors. "Don't tell me you plan to bathe now."

Legolas looked up from where he was sitting on the bed untying his boots. "Indeed that was my plan." Noticing her frown he continued, "But if you wish to bathe then I don't see why we both can't do it together. The tub is large enough."

Giselle's eyes widened but she couldn't keep the slight curve of her lips from rising. "You know what happens every time we bathe together."

"I do, that is why I am proposing the offer to you."

Giselle felt the familiar heat pool in her belly, and was very happy that she had Legolas. "I accept your offer." Legolas grinned in return and quickly untied his leggings.

**A/N I'm quite proud of myself, considering that I got this chapter out in less than a month and its almost seven pages long. So please read review and enjoy.**


	43. Havens

**Chapter 43: Havens**

After the leaves on the trees changed from reds and golds to vibrant greens twice Giselle found herself packing. She would be journeying to Lorien for a few months. She paused after she folded a shift. "Legolas, are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Giselle, you know I can't get away." He called from the open bath chamber door.

"I'll be away for a few months." she pleaded.

"And I'll miss you terribly." Legolas walked to the doorway and studied her for a moment. "I've never witnessed you this... reluctant to go for a visit. Is something the matter?"

"I don't know." Giselle frowned. "I feel weird,though."

"Weird?" Legolas questioned.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm probably just excited to be off."

"It would seem so, considering you are leaving today. I think it would be wiser if you left tomorrow morning, love."

"No, no, I should be off." She tightened the drawstring of her pack and gave him a look. "And I will miss you terribly as well." She came over to him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Are you sure you're well?" Legolas frowned.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I'm pregnant or anything...Legolas! It was a joke! I'm not pregnant. And besides, even if I was wouldn't you know? I mean you elves do have that sense thing-y."

Legolas continued to scrutinize her. "Okay fine." Giselle continued, running her hand through her hair. "I'm a mess."

Legolas enveloped her in his arms and held her for a moment or two. "Maybe you shouldn't travel."

"I'm fine, honey. Its probably just a woman thing." Legolas didn't say anything.

Giselle certainly had been acting strange that day. Maybe it was a woman thing. Regardless, if Giselle felt that she had to leave today then he would tell the guards accompanying her to be extra vigilant.

After a prolonged farewell Giselle, with her five guards entered the dark forest on their way to the golden wood.

* * *

"It is wonderful to have you here again." Mayvelle was saying after Giselle arrived and settled in.

"Its wonderful to be back. And look at how Turgon's grown!" Giselle said fondly, watching the small boy playing with a stack of blocks in the corner of the talan.

"Is Dalion on the border? I don't remember seeing him when I came through."

"Oh no, he's on leave, though he'll be returning to the border in a few days time. He's at the pools and then he mentioned heading off somewhere but I don't recall what he said, honestly, for Turgon was quite upset at that moment."

Giselle nodded and chuckled to herself. "He'll probably turn up soon."

Giselle grabbed her stuff and headed off to take a quick bath before the meal. After she finished she caught up with Dalion just as he was coming towards his talan.

"Giselle!" He greeted fondly.

"Hey Dalion," Giselle grinned. Dalion enveloped her in a hug.

"Have you just arrived?" He asked.

"Ah, no, I came a little while ago."

"Sorry I wasn't here when you came."

"It's quite okay." Giselle said as she started the climb up to the talan, Dalion following her.

Mayvelle looked up and exclaimed, "Oh you both are just in time for the evening meal."

Giselle quickly hurried off to her room to drop her belongings off and returned to the table.

"So how is married life?" Dalion asked as he passed the plate with the fish around the table.

"Its fine. Takes some getting used to, you know, but I'm managing alright."

"Good." Mayvelle said sincerely.

"How are things holding up on this end?" Giselle asked.

"The same as it always has." Dalion answered. A comfortable silence descended on the group as they finished their fish.

As Mayvelle put Turgon down for the night and Giselle cleared the table, Dalion took out his arrows and begain to make new fletchings for them. "Mayvelle said you would be leaving for the border in a few days."

Dalion nodded. "The day after tomorrow." he agreed.

"Is it hard? To have to come and go so often?" Giselle paused. "I'm sorry, that was a bit personal of me to ask you."

"Mayvelle understands that it is my duty to serve my realm, and I must leave. But yes it is hard." Dalion answered.

"I always found it hard when Legolas has to leave, but I sometimes felt it was selfish of me to want him to stay near." Giselle said quietly.

"Whether it is selfish or not, we all feel it, Giselle." Dalion looked up and continued more gently. "Why the sudden mood, lady?"

Giselle shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and smiled faintly. "Oh I was just thinking. Don't mind me, I'm just being melancholy."

"Forgive me if I am being personal, but is all well with Legolas?" Dalion questioned.

"Oh no, things are... well things are good. We're getting along just well." She looked at Dalion. "I told you, I'm just being melancholy. Don't mind it Dalion."

"As you wish." he replied, turning back to his fletching. After the table and dishes were cleaned Giselle retired for the night. She lingered by the window, listening to a sweet voice sing a song, with other elves joining in for the chorus and Giselle thought to herself how glad she was to be here in Lothlorien.

* * *

On the day that Dalion left for his patrol they had a splendid breakfast. Giselle made her french toast which Legolas liked so much while Mayvelle fixed the porridge and brewed a cup of tea.

"I must confess, Giselle, I was a bit reluctant to try these but they are quite delicious." Dalion said as he finished his second piece.

"I'll give Mayvelle the recipe so she'll be able to make them for you when I leave."

"Is this a dish from your other life?" Mayvelle asked, finishing her own slice.

"It is." Giselle answered.

The three of them finished the batch Giselle had made before Dalion reluctantly got up. "I should be leaving now if I am to be on the border by midday."

Giselle got up and went over to where Dalion was putting on his cloak. She gave him a hug, which Dalion returned. "See you."

"Farewell." Dalion said, releasing her. Giselle moved aside as Mayvelle came forward, one hand holding Turgons.

Dalion bent down and grabbed his son, bringing him close before tossing him in the air and catching him safely. Giselle smiled at the little boys squeal of delight. Balancing Turgon on one hip, Dalion enveloped Mayvelle in his embrace and Giselle turned away, giving the family some privacy.

"Be safe." she heard Mayvelle murmur.

"I will, I love you Mayvelle."

"And I you, Dalion."

With a final goodbye Dalion descended the ladder.

"Well now, lets get some food into you too, hmm?" Mayvelle said, returning to the table to feed Turgon some porridge.

"I'll start cleaning up." Giselle said, picking up the plates, glasses and forks. She walked to the bucket of water and placed the dishes inside, before starting to scrub them clean.

Giselle helped Mayvelle with the chores and Turgon before they shared a quick midday meal. Afterwards Giselle took a book and left the talan for the rest of the afternoon to read by the river. When she returned Mayvelle was waiting for her.

"Giselle can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course." Giselle agreed, quickly becoming concerned.

"Dalion and I have spoken. He's concerned about you. Is everything alright?" She asked carefully.

Giselle didn't say anything for a moment. She didn't really want to talk about this because there wasn't really something to talk about. She knew they were concerned about her. She was indeed acting weird. But it made her upset, that they were talking about her behind her back.

"Yes, everything peachy." She answered sarcastically.

"Giselle, its obvious something's on your mind. I won't force you to tell me but if you want to talk, I'm here."

Giselle closed her eyes and hoped what she said next would not come out sarcastic. "It's nothing really... I thought it was something but its not."

Mayvelle didn't say anything, letting Giselle continue at her own pace.

"Before I left to come here, I thought I was pregnant. I'm not. I thought... well I'm not. And I've just been... thinking on how it would be like, you know? What if I was pregnant, what if I already had a baby?"

Mayvelle reached over and gave her friend a hug. Giselle pulled back and rolled her eyes. "I told Dalion I was being melancholy and that he shouldn't mind it."

"When the time comes, you will make a wonderful mother."

"You think so?"

Mayvelle smiled a little. "You are good with Turgon."

* * *

Three weeks later the two woman were making the evening meal. Setting the plates on the table, Giselle turned abruptly when she heard the clatter of silverware hitting the floor. "What is it Mayvelle? What's wrong?" 

Mayvelle stood clutching the back of the wood chair with a strange look on her face.

"Whats wrong, Mayvelle?" Giselle asked again, coming to stand close to the elf maiden.

"Somethings wrong. Dalion... I can't feel him."

Giselle quickly hugged her. "Do you think he's injured?"

"No," Mayvelle choked. "I fear he's dead."

Giselle tightened the hug. "Don't say that. You don't know that for sure."

Although Mayvelle didn't say anything, she shook her head and started to cry.

It only took a few hours for an elf to come and deliver the news. Giselle remembered, later on, how those few hours were torturous. Knowing the outcome was grim yet holding on to the unlikely hope that all would be well.

When the elf delivered his somber message Mayvelle broke through the barriers she had tried to keep up once she couldn't feel her husband. She sobbed without control and the elf bowed his head in distress and left. Giselle rushed over and enveloped her friend in an embrace, her own tears falling freely. Turgon sat crying by his blocks, more for the fact that everyone else was crying than his own distress, though he sat unattended for the moment.

"He's dead.. oh valar!" Mayvelle wailed before she broke into unintelligible elvish. After Mayvelle managed to get a hold of some control she went down the flet to where the body of her husband lay. Even up in the high mallorn tree, Giselle could hear her weeping and it broke her heart.

Mayvelle was her friend and it pained her to see her in emotional pain. Her tears came rapidly as she thought of Dalion. She remembered when she had first met him. How they had talked with such ease. She scooped up Turgon and rocked the child to shush his cries. The boy cried from his mother's distress and Giselle knew that Turgon would never remember his father.

The neighbors came not long after. The women came to the talan and fixed things up, covering the food that lay forgotten on the table and stacking the dishes as Giselle sat on the chair with Turgon in her lap, numbly watching them move about. The men, she would later find out were collecting branches and creating the funeral pyre. Two friends of Mayvelle brought Dalions best formal attire from the room he would no longer share with Mayvelle and they set to work washing and dressing the body of the fallen warrior.

When night had settled the elves gathered by the funeral pyre, speaking last words before the body would be cremated. Mayvelle stood shakily, her shoulders shaking with the sobs she was trying to repress. Giselle stood next to her, still holding Turgon and looking anywhere but at the body on the pile of wood.

So quickly, it had happened. Just this morning, she noted dully, Dalion was alive and everything was well, and in a space of a few hours things went on a downhill slide.

After the pyre had been lighted the neighbors soon left the circle, leaving Mayvelle to have her last private moments before all that remained was ash. Giselle retreated up to the talan with Turgon. She went slowly about, putting Turgon down for the night before settling on a chair to wait for Mayvelle.

She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder, not realizing she had fallen asleep.

"Go to bed, Giselle." Mayvelle said tiredly.

"Are you sure? I can stay up with you."

"No, no... you are tired, go and find what rest you can. There is no use staying with me."

Giselle stood up, not really sure if she should leave. Mayvelle sank onto the chair Giselle had just vacated. "I need some time to myself..." Mayvelle explained after Giselle's hesitation.

"If you need me, I'm right here." Giselle said before leaning down to give a hug. She left the room quietly.

The next day Giselle woke early. She went to the main room where she found Mayvelle seated where she was the night before, with Turgon on her lap. Her eyes were red rimmed and already she seemed to be fading. Although Giselle had gone through fading herself (as much as a once mortal person could) she had never gone through what Mayvelle was now going through. Looking at the pale dullness of Mayvelle she could imagine that Legolas had once looked that way soon after their messy breakup.

"Will you help me?" She asked when she saw Giselle come in.

"Of course."

"Will you help me pack?"

"Of course." Giselle said strongly.

"I plan to make for the havens with all haste." She started to tear up as she continued, most vulnerably. "My heart has broken and I can't stay here... I can't."

The rest of that day and the following days afterwards Giselle and another of Mayvelle's friend went about the talan packing items that she would take with her west. What items Mayvelle told them not to pack would be given to the neighboring elves who could find a use for them. It wasn't with surprise that Giselle noted that all of Dalion's belongings were packed up.

Five days after Dalion's death the talan was mostly barren. The horses were being prepared for the journey to the havens and Giselle would accompany Mayvelle and Turgon there. Presently she stood in her room looking at the tapestry of the three dancing maidens which she had admired when she first came here.

She didn't know if she'd ever come to the golden wood after seeing Mayvelle and Turgon off but she knew she'd never come _here._

"I want you to have it." Mayvelle said quietly from the doorway. Giselle turned to look at her. Mayvelle continued. "You always loved it and, well, I have no use for it. It'd be better off going with you."

Giselle paused for a moment. "Thank you." She said at last. Mayvelle nodded and left the doorway. This tapestry was always associated with Mayvelle and her family here in Lorien and for Mayvelle to give it to her, and for Giselle to picture it hanging in the apartment she shared with Legolas, seemed wrong somehow. Out of place. Slowly she got up and began to unfasten it from its place on the wall. She rolled it and placed it by her own packed belongings.

They ate a light meal, which the neighbors made for them before they prepared to leave. Mayvelle handed Turgon to Giselle and the two of them descended the ladder to the awaiting horses below. Mayvelle came a few minutes later, after surveying her home for the last time. There were three horses carrying the belongings for Mayvelle and the whole party consisted of ten elves. They were silent for most of the journey.

Occasionally an elf would sing a somber song; lamenting the death of one of their warriors and friends. Giselle would ride quietly and remark to herself how beautiful their voices were. She turned to look at Mayvelle who had placed her son in front of her. Although Mayvelle no longer cried she was silent. And that was worse for Giselle to handle because she knew that Mayvelle was beyond tears in her grief.

The journey was slow in its going but they got to their destination all the same. Once in the elven sea port their horses were stabled and they were all led to chambers where they might change and bathe from the journey.

Giselle stood on a dock looking at the slender boats bobbing on the gentle waves. It was beautiful here. She studied the boat that was closest to where she stood. Mayvelle and Turgon would be on it tomorrow heading west. They would never see Middle Earth again. And that made her sad. They had been born on these lands. Giselle didn't even know if she would ever see them again.

"I can take a guess in how you are thinking." A voice said behind her.

Giselle turned around abruptly, not having heard anyone come near. "Oh?"

Mayvelle nodded and sat down on the edge of the dock, letting her feet dangle over the side. Giselle joined her. "I see you looking out on this water and at the boats and you are thinking of all its implications. That I will never see my home again. Turgon will never remember his home. How do I know this? Because I'm thinking it as well." Mayvelle paused and closed her eyes briefly.

"It pains me that I feel as if I must leave. That I will leave these shores on ever increasing shadow and never see Arda again in peace. But if I stayed here... I don't believe I would survive for long. Dalion's presence lingers everywhere, his memories are in many objects and places. I have to leave for my son. To stay would mean death and although it seems promising I can't leave my son. "

Giselle enveloped her friend in her arms and held tightly. She couldn't help crying a little.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon. Elves were busy moving belongings on board ship and preparing the vessel for its one journey. Four other elves would be sailing west along with Mayvelle and Turgon. "I'll see you on the white shores." Mayvelle said, hugging Giselle mournfully. 

"Hopefully," Giselle replied.

"Farewell."

Giselle paused for a moment to control her trembling lip before she batted her tears aside and kissed Turgon's head. "Goodbye Turgon." She looked at Mayvelle for a long time. "Goodbye Mayvelle. I sincerely hope you find peace and healing in the west."

The friends embraced for the last time before Mayvelle scooped Turgon in her arms and boarded the ship. In ten minutes it was slowly sailing away from the dock and all too soon it vanished from Giselle's line of vision.

Giselle would be leaving for Mirkwood the next morning and she found she was quite eager to see her husband and be in his company. Guilt flashed briefly through her but she pushed it aside. Yes, Mayvelle had lost her husband, and Giselle had lost her friend, but to feel guilty about seeing Legolas would do no good. She knew this, but to make herself believe it required a little more effort.

Hugging herself she turned away from the dock and retreated to her chamber. She asked the servants to bring in hot water for a bath. She watched as two servants carried buckets of steaming and cold water to the tub. When the tub was delightfully full the servants took their leave and Giselle began to shed her clothes before sinking into the tub. She stretched her body, careful to make sure none of the water spilled before she rested her head on the tubs edge and let her mind wander.

First it brought her to when she and Dalion carried a conversation in the library for the first time. Next her thoughts went to when she spent half a century with them in the golden wood. She thought briefly on how happy they seemed together, and how they were even happier when they discovered Mayvelle was with a child. Her mind fled to Legolas then, their wedding night and the first few months adjusting to being bonded with him.

And then her mind wandered to the last fews days. The exchange between husband and wife- their last exchange Giselle realized, tears pricking her eyes.

* * *

In the next month Giselle arrived at her home. Legolas was waiting for her. When she dismounted Legolas hugged her to him, and Giselle hugged back, burying her face in his shoulder. 

"Welcome back, love." He murmured in her ear.

"I love you." Giselle replied back.

"Come," Legolas said, taking her hand and leading her inside the palace to their rooms.

Upon reaching them Giselle went straight for the bath, quickly shedding clothes as she went. Legolas heard her entering the water and sigh. He leaned against the door frame watching her. Giselle noticed and turned to face him, smiling slightly.

"Well are you just going to stand there watching me or are you going to join me?" She asked after a pause.

Legolas shook his head. "You know as well I that if I join you..." He let the sentence trail. They both knew what would happen. "Besides... I have patience enough to wait until you are finished. You do smell." He teased.

Giselle opened her mouth in mock disbelief and splashed him. She got some satisfaction that although he was too far away to get sufficiently wet, the tip of his boots did darken with the moisture. When she had finished, Legolas watching her all the while, She drained the bath and standing up, wrapped a towel about her.

Ignoring Legolas who had stood a little straighter when she had finished, she walked to the mirror and began to brush her hair.

Suddenly Legolas was behind her picking her up and carrying her to the bed. Giselle giggled as her husband dropped her onto the bed. "Legolas!" she said in pretended annoyance. "If I don't comb my hair now, the knots will be even more hard to get rid of."

"We can always take care of that later." Legolas said, throwing the towel aside. Giselle brought her hands to the ties of his tunic. She found that she wanted this badly. She wanted to be in her husbands arms, to be pleasured by him, to take her mind off the death and sailing of her friends.

And Legolas did not disappoint. As if he was reading her thoughts, knew exactly what she needed, he delivered. Afterwards they lay on the bed, tired from their repeated lovemaking and sated beyond belief at the present moment.

"I'm hungry." Giselle stated. Legolas laughed.

"I thought I had abated that hunger?" He asked teasingly.

"That hunger, yes, oh yes you did. But I'm talking about the other hunger."

"If we get up now, we won't be late for evening meal." They both frowned.  
"I guess we should." Reluctantly the royal couple went about putting garments on and fixing their appearance.

After the meal when they returned they found Giselle's belongings on the floor by the door. She stopped and immediately sobered. Her eyes fell to the rolled up tapestry that had hung on a talan in Lorien for a long while. She went to it.

"Legolas," she said picking it up. "I want this hung up somewhere in our rooms." Legolas took it from her and unrolled it. He studied it for a moment.

"It is lovely. Did Mayvelle gift it to you?"

Giselle swallowed. "Yes,she gave it to me as a gift."

Legolas studied her for a moment before stating, "I think it would be best suited over the fireplace. Do you agree?"

Giselle turned to the fireplace and pictured the tapestry hanging about it. "Yes, it would be suited there." She turned to Legolas and couldn't help but smile sadly. "Thank you."

She then turned to putting her tokens away, placing the dirty travel stained clothes in the hamper by the door.

She knew that Legolas was watching her intently again and she found that she didn't want to tell him what happened. "Giselle? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothings the matter."

She heard Legolas sigh. "You know you can speak to me."

She looked up at him. "If there was something to talk about I'd tell you Legolas."

Legolas held back a snort. He sensed Giselle was hiding something from him and he knew perfectly well that she was never really eager to tell him something that was of some importance, especially after they bonded.

Someone knocked on the door. Legolas opened it, spoke to the elf for a few moments before he closed the door and turned to Giselle, who was putting away the last of her belongings.

"My father asks for me. I won't be gone long." Giselle nodded and kissed Legolas' cheek before he turned and left the room.

She stood for a moment by the door, turning her head to look at the tapestry that Legolas had lain on the bed.

She needed to distract her thoughts, she told herself firmly, and she knew just how to do that. Walking out of the door she went to the corridor by the kitchens. She entered them only to take two flasks from the cupboard. She stopped at the stairs for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking down them. She had never been down here but she knew that this was where Thranduil kept his wine.

She took the lit lantern off its hinge and walked down the cold path. Coming to the first barrel she saw she hurriedly filled up both of her flasks. She didn't want to stay in the cellar any longer than she had to.

Once she had filled them and placed the stoppers firmly in the neck of the flasks, she considered where she could go to enjoy these liquid grapes. In the end she decided to head for her bathroom- after all if she drank too much she wouldn't have to travel far.

She put one of the flasks on the counter and pulled the stopper out of the other. She took a big gulp, rolling it around in her mouth for a moment before swallowing it. It was strong. Sitting down on the edge of the tub she took another swallow, and then another.

It wasn't long before the strong liquid intoxicated her and she had fallen into the tub, her feet dangling over the edge. She had never really drunk enough before to get drunk... usually she had no desire to. But taking another swallow she realized it wasn't that bad. The flask was three quarters empty and she should get up to get the other one which she had stupidly left on the counter. She found she didn't really want to get up.

Frowning she glared at the flask, as if willing it to magically float to her.  
It was in this form of concentration that Legolas found her. "Giselle?" He asked. It took him a short time to work out that his wife was drunk. A few seconds later Giselle realized he was there and she smiled. "Hey!"swig. "Can you pass me that flask?" When Legolas didn't hand it to her she took another swallow. "You can have some too if you want." she said heatedly. Legolas sighed and took the near empty container from her hands. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Giselle you've drank too much. I would advise you to have no more."

"Well when you advise you don't fucking steal." She said, quickly becoming annoyed. Legolas rose an eyebrow. He had not heard this language from Giselle in a long time. "Give it back, Legolas."

"No," Legolas said.

Giselle growled and attempted to get up to grab it herself but promptly fell back down. She grasped the tubs edges, steadying herself. "Give it to me, Legolas, give it!" She yelled, her husband's lack of response and cool composure further infuriating her. She screamed at him to give her the flask but Legolas wouldn't, on that he stood firm.  
Eventually her anger abated into despair and she began weeping. Quickly Legolas was by her side, cradling her head against his shoulder. "Why'd he die...why?" She weeped.

"Who died, Giselle?" Legolas asked, concerned.

"He's gone." she wailed. Legolas sighed and scooped Giselle into his arms. He laid her still weeping form on the bed and went to the table to pour water into a goblet.

"Drink this." He said, handing her the goblet. Obediently Giselle took the cup from his hands and gulped down its contents.

"Giselle, who died." He asked gently.

"Dalion. Dalion died and Mayvelle and the baby sailed away." She explained, crawling into his lap and resting her head on his shoulders.

Legolas sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "My heart grieves to hear this."

"It was horrible Legolas. I'm done with grief. I've had enough."

"Shh." he said into her ear, rocking her as he would a small child.

The last thing Giselle heard was Legolas' smooth musical tenor singing a song of lament.

**A/N I am sorry for the very long delay. Truly I am. I have no excuse. I just hope that the long chapter makes up for it in a small way. I sincerely hope I haven't lost any readers/reviewers because of it. As always: Enjoy, and please review. It makes my day. **


	44. Continuing On

**Alfalfa: Did the story take you three days to read or the chapter? If story-wise, then you read fast. I'm glad it made you teary eyed because I believe a story that drives you to emotions (laughter, tears, anger, etc.) than it is a good story. I'm glad you like SoT and thank you for reviewing!**

**Chapter 44: Continuing On**

Giselle rhythmically cut the potatoes, placing them onto a tray-like pan. When all the potatoes were cut she sprinkled herbs onto them before placing them into the open oven to get cooked. Carefully she cleaned up and checked quickly on the potatoes before leaving the kitchens.

She met Thranduil in the hallway.

"In the kitchens again?" He asked fondly, kissing her brow. Giselle nodded. "Well then I expect to dine on your labor at midday meal, yes?"

Giselle cocked her head and smiled fondly at the elvenking. "Of course my lord."

"A messenger arrived early this morning. There was a letter for you, it should be in your chambers."

"Thanks." Giselle leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading to her rooms.

She entered and looked towards the desk, where a sealed letter lay.

Sitting down at the desk she studied her name on the front of the folded parchment before breaking the wax and opening it up. Settling back into her chair she delightedly noted that the letter was from Elrohir. It was long since she had heard from him and his brother, and longer yet since she saw them. Oh well, that was to be expected when they were constantly traveling.

She read the letter carefully, noting how Elrohir related a particular joke he and his brother had played on Erestor when last they were in Rivendell. They were battling orcs, as usual, and they hoped to see her soon. Sighing she placed the letter on the desk. She stood up once more and left for the kitchens again, intending to check on her potatoes and the fish the cooks were preparing for that days meal.

It had been a few months since she arrived home after the unfortunate events in Lothlorien. After that night with the wine Legolas had been especially attentive and gentle. A part of her loved and thanked him for it and another part of her was exasperated with him. When Giselle was more sober Legolas had tried bringing the subject up but Giselle was not comfortable discussing it, so she could only manage to give him the barest details. Legolas didn't press after that.

Well... he wouldn't be pressing her now anyway. Legolas had been called away to a matter on the border of the realm and he had been gone for two weeks now. Giselle was shameful to admit that she was relieved by his brief absence. It was just so awkward for her to be around him, knowing she hadn't told him everything, and even more awkward because Legolas was perfectly aware that he wasn't told everything on the whole triste matter.

Checking on the potatoes she concluded they would be done shortly before the meal that day. She loved cooking. She liked putting ingredients together to make a complete dish. It did not hurt, either, that both Thranduil and Legolas enjoyed her cooking.

At midday meal Thranduil praised her potatoes and how they complimented the fish, just as she expected, and even though she knew the praise was coming, she still felt the blush creep onto her cheeks. The discussion then passed on to lighter topics, the recent marriage of a young couple near the stronghold and the amusement of a maid's practical joke.

After the meal Giselle left to visit her husbands best friend and his wife. Maren answered her knock and invited her graciously into the humble cottage. Orani glanced up from where she sat in an armchair. "Welcome, welcome!" She greeted enthusiastically, bouncing up and offering Giselle some cider.

"I should be going," Maren said, coming up to give his wife a peck on the cheek before he took his leave. "I assume ladies such as yourselves will be content without my presence?" Orani rolled her eyes and Giselle giggled.

After Maren left the two women settled into the comfortable chairs and gossiped good naturally while they sewed. Both Orani and Maren had been kind to her since the beginning, even more so since she bonded with their long time friend. She found she enjoyed their simple companionship- especially when Legolas was out on duty. There was only so much she could do in the palace without a friend.

She pricked her finger on the needle and inhaled before shaking her head at herself and continuing on. Giselle was no great sewer, and she had no great love for it either, but it was still something to do in absence of television and computers. She hardly thought about that technology anymore, she was quite content as she was, but she still missed the time period she had left. And the inventions that made life easier. But all in all it was something to do.

Several days later brought up a few things. Legolas arrived with no injuries and Giselle had decided she was going to visit Rivendell. Indeed she had already spoken of this with Thranduil and had arranged guards to escort her there. It would be a few months visit and Giselle was quite eager to return to the valley- the first place she saw in middle-earth. The only thing remaining was to tell Legolas.

Legolas had agreed hesitantly. After all he had just returned from the border and he had been looking forward to some time with his wife. He also stated he would not be traveling with her, saying that he had just finished a tour of duty in the wild.

So a few weeks later Giselle had packed up and found herself in Rivendell. They had reached the borders of Elrond's realm just as the sun was beginning to set. She refusing to spend the night with the sentries and continue down into the valley the next morning. Giselle wanted to be in a soft bed before she retired for the night, so it was well after sunset before she entered the courtyard.

The first person she saw was Glorfindel, his golden head shinning off the lamp light.

"My are you fluent!" He exclaimed after they exchanged greetings. Giselle smiled. "Elrond and Erestor are busy dealing with an important matter and could not escape to greet you." He explained. He began leading her to her room.

Giselle nodded. "No matter," she said, "It is you who I came to see anyway."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, catching on. "My lady! Does your husband know about this?"

"What he does not know cannot harm him, my lord." Giselle replied easily. Glorfindel chuckled.

Just then Giselle noticed a man in travel stained garments coming down the corridor leading to Elrond's study. Giselle could not recall the last time she had seen a human man.

He nodded curtly, yet politely, to them as he passed. "He is one of the Rangers." Glorfinden explained, noticing Giselle's surprised expression.

Giselle nodded. Of course he was! She remembered Aragorn was one of them, and they came by Imladris from time to time. She wondered why she had never seen one here before now.

"It's so weird," she said to Glorfindel. "I haven't been around another human in ages!" Glorfindel chuckled and remarked on how it was indeed strange.

At last they came to Giselle's old room and Glorfindel took his leave.

Upon entering she noted that her belongings were already there. It never did amaze her how fast the elves could move her stuff from the courtyard into her rooms, even if she left before they came to take her stuff. She slipped into a chair gratefully by the fireplace , which had been lit (thankfully). Although it was early spring there was still a chill in the air and it troubled Giselle more than it did the elves.

She saw Arien come out of her bathroom and curtsy to her. Giselle smiled from where she sat and greeted her maid warmly. Arien smiled. "It's good to see you as well, miss. The bath is ready at your convenience. Goodnight!"

Giselle sat there for some time after Arien left before she forced herself to get up from the soft padded chair and take the bath that Arien had drawn for her. Afterwards, she told herself repeatedly, she would rest.

The next evening Giselle entered the Hall and made for an empty bench near an elf who was singing. She had spent the day pretty much by herself. She ate morning meal with Elrond and company, just like she had done when she first arrived here. Afterwards she wandered the halls, the gardens and then spent a great deal of time relaxing in the library and greeting Erestor.

Giselle applauded with the rest of the elves when the elf finished his song. Very quickly afterwards another elf began to sing, accompanied by instruments. Suddenly Glorfindel appeared at her side. He offered her his arm and said in his most charming voice, "May I have this dance, princess?"

Giselle accepted and took his arm, letting him lead her closer to the minstrels. "My you move with more grace." he commented as he spun her around.

Giselle gave him a look. "What's that supposed to mean? And besides, I don't think I ever danced here."

"Yes you did."

Giselle drew her eyebrows close in a frown of concentration. She certainly didn't remember dancing here. "No I didn't."

"You did, indeed, my lady. I am sorry your memory fails you." Giselle whacked her hand against his shoulder at his witty remark. The danced in silence for a few moments.

"So," Giselle began thoughtfully. "When was it?"

Glorfindel replied "I saw you in the forest, celebrating the harvest with Arwen."

Giselle nodded. She had forgotten about that. "Well, dancing at a celebration like that is far different then what we are doing now."

"Oh is it?" Glorfindel asked. His voice laced with amusement. Giselle decided, perhaps wisely, to not say anything at all. You just couldn't win against a jesting, mischievous elf. Soon afterwards the dance ended and Glorfindel led her back to her bench, his amusement still apparent.

But Giselle did not make it to her bench. An elf Giselle remembered vaguely by sight intercepted her path and asked to have a dance with the princess. Giselle couldn't refuse and again she let herself be led in a dance. It was not as much fun dancing this time around without Glorfindel. Glorfindel had teased her with her title and appeared unperturbed, thus making her feel at ease. This elf treated her like, well, a princess.

It wasn't like she had imagined when she was a little girl. The elf seemed intent on not making a fool of himself in front of Giselle (a thing Giselle found unimaginable) thus there was very little conversation between them. When they did exchange words it was filled with such formality and carefulness that it was a bother to just figure out what the other really meant to say. Giselle found this behavior unusual for an elf.

So as the song ended Giselle was happy, but not for long, for another elf had come asking for her hand in a dance. After excepting this- what was his name?- man's offer, she couldn't refuse! So she found herself led in a dance again... and again with a differen't partner... and another different partner. She spotted Glorfindel in the edges of the crowd watching her and the other dancing elves, and she tried to convey with her eyes that she wished him to save her. But he either didn't catch her meaning, or wanted her to suffer, for he did not intervene.

No, the elf who did intervene was Erestor. She smiled gratefully at him as he led her to a bench and retrieved a glass of water for her.

"Do you tire, milady?" He asked politely.

Giselle nodded, taking a sip. "I do not possess an elf's stamina." At this the wise elf chuckled.

* * *

Elladan stood concealed in an outcrop of large stones, his brother somewhere off to his left. They had caught the stench of orcs some minutes before and had taken shelter among the boulders. He took a deep breath and relaxed his grip on his bow. Before he and his brother could wipe out this smelly little band they had to make sure it was small enough for two elves to contain.

They did not wait long. Soon their keen hearing could pick the low grumblings which were accompanied by an even stronger smell. A few more minutes later the orcs started to pass before them. Elladan counted silently. 8, 9, 10, 11... He waited a short while after he had reached 16. There was no second group behind them. The group was a little too large for two to take care of safely, but Elladan was certain that with the element of surprise a few orcs could be killed to a containable number before the orcs even knew what was going on. Elladan gave a shrill bird like whistle before he leaped from behind the large stone and quickly unsheathed his knife and had it lodged in the last orc's back in one fluid movement. He could hear Elladan doing the same from further away.

Elladan managed to slay two more orcs before they figured out that they were under attack and confusion and panic swept in. An orc charged at him from his front, and from the corner of his eye he saw another orc coming from the left. He swiftly parried the heavy movements of the orc while taking a second knife from his belt and throwing it at the other oncoming orc. He heard the orc grunt and knew that his aim had been true.

Another orc charged at him, his sword raised and Elladan only had time to throw up his knife to deflect the sword. The sword made a glancing cut on his arm, shallow but deep enough to bleed messily. Elladan struggled a moment with the orc before he managed to cut the head clean from the body and move to the next creature, his adrenaline keeping him going.

Soon all the orcs were either dead or dying. Elrohir came over to him, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his tunic. They stood together silently for a moment, breathing heavily, before Elrohir bent and wiped his knives clean on the sparse grass. "Well that wasn't too dreadful." He commented cheerfully.

Elladan grunted in reply and searched for the orc that still had one of his knives lodged in his body.

"Let me take a look at that arm." Elrohir said, opening the pouch at his belt.

Elladan glanced at the wound, some of the pain making its presence known now that the adrenaline in him was waning. "I don't believe the sword was poisoned." Elrohir nodded and helped his brother remove his quiver and shirts to look properly at the wound.

Elladan ran his eyes over his brothers body, looking for any wounds. Elrohir caught him searching and allowed a grin to escape. "No cuts. I'm more graceful than you, brother."

Elladan grunted. "Luck." he said. "Mere luck."

Elrohir chuckled as he wrapped the wound tightly and tied it.

Afterwards the two of them went about bringing all the dead stinking orcs behind boulders and shrubs. Normally they would burn the bodies but it would be a tell-tale sign up here in the mountain pass where other orcs were most likely hiding.

The finished the task and continued through the pass when Elrohir paused and turned his head, cocking his sharp ears behind him. Elladan paused and listened more carefully, hearing the foot falls that his brother had first heard. They listened, tensed for a few more minute before they became sure that whoever was approaching was not dangerous. The relaxed slightly and waited.

Soon they saw the figures were men, rangers and they waited patiently for the men's eye sight to spot them.

"My lords!" One man, presumably the leader of the group of twelve men, greeted upon catching sight of them. "A most unexpected surprise."

Elrohir grinned and bowed. "Indeed so," he replied smoothly. Of course the twins had met these rangers, they had taken to traveling and hunting with them in the last few years.

"We have just come from your father's house and we journey further north for a mission. Care to join us? You would certainly be of help."

Elladan answered, after a quick decisive look to his brother, "We'd be honored to travel with you again." The ranger's leader nodded and together they all continued through the pass.

* * *

Giselle's visit turned out to be more diplomatically influenced. This was her first time in the valley not just as the girl befriended by the lord's family but a princess of another elven realm. Just like all those elven men led her across the dance floor one after another it seemed everyone treated her a bit differently, everyone knew who she was. 

By all means they did not stop their tasks and stare at her whenever she walked past- they were elves after all, not mortals,- but there were more nods and greetings to her- a respect that had not been there before. And in the Hall elves always asked after her husband's realm. How the borders were holding, was there an increase in orcs, how was the king and the prince, and so on.

Giselle was more than a little embarrassed when a question was asked and she found she did not know the answer. She never much cared for politics, and at Mirkwood it had not really been required for her to inform herself of it, but nonetheless she told herself that once she got back she would make effort to learn some things so the next time an elf asked her a question she would be able to answer.

"You dress like a woodelf." Erestor remarked one afternoon as he and Giselle sat together in the library playing a game of cards.

Giselle smiled down at her dark green dress. "Of course, I am married to one."

"It becomes you." He praised.

Giselle smiled and thanked him.

"I win!" She crowed happily, setting her cards down on the table.

Erestor bowed his head in acknowledged defeat. "So you have." He collected the cards and shuffled them before passing several to her and than to himself. "I must confess I did not know you knew how to play. And here I was hoping to be besting you!"

Giselle laughed and picked up her cards. "The daughter of one of Thranduil's counselors taught me it. It is played differently in Mirkwood but luckily I have been able to adapt."

Erestor grinned. "I should put some effort in now." he said lightly, baiting her.

"Oho! By all means Erestor, it does not matter, I will win again, you will see."

"You are sure of yourself."

"There's nothing wrong with being confident."

"You are too young to be so confident against a wise old elf like myself." He jested.

Giselle groaned. "Oh please Erestor," Giselle complained, suddenly sounding childlike- like she did when she had first arrived in middle earth. " Not the age thing again. I swear, every time you elves lose at something you bring up your age as if to say 'Oh yeah, well I'm older!'" Erestor laughed out right. "You guys are such petulant children." she muttered dramatically. Erestor continued chuckling.

"You're vocabulary has matured." Erestor continued.

"You know...there's knowledge in here," she tapped her temple. "and sometimes I like to let it loose and shock you with my intelligence." Erestor shook his head and grinned. They finished the game (Erestor won, evening their scores) and Giselle left him to his books.

She then took to walking the garden paths and thinking of Legolas. She missed his companionship. He had just come home from the borders after almost a month and she left him a few weeks after he came back. She sighed, she really was stupid sometimes. Who would want to leave a wonderful husband like she did? She found herself hoping the time would pass quickly and she could leave.

A couple of days later Giselle found herself in Elronds study, preparing herself to ask Elrond a question she had been thinking about for some time now. "Elrond, can I, um, ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asked pleasantly enough, putting down the scroll he was studying and leaning back slightly against the back of his chair.

"If I were pregnant, which I'm not by the way, this is purely hypothetical, but what would the baby be?I mean it wouldn't be an elf, but it wouldn't be a human either, right?"

"I suppose the child would be half elvish." Elrond responded after a few pondering moments. "Planning on having children in the near future?" He asked kindly.

"Possibly. Hopefully." She added the last in an undertone.

Elrond nonetheless heard her clearly and replied gently with a smile. "Do not worry, a child will come to you when both you and Legolas are ready for it."

Giselle smiled slightly and nodded. "I know, and thanks for answering my question." Elrond nodded and returned to his scroll as Giselle left.

Soon the end of her visit drew to a close, and Giselle found herself most eager to be off. She said her goodbyes one early morning to Elrond and Erestor and Glorfindel and then joined her guards on their horses.

The journey was uneventful for the most part. Scouts had spotted orcs at one point during the journey but Giselle and the guards were able to avoid them. Close to Mirkwood they happened upon bad weather and Giselle caught a cold from her rain soaked clothes. So it was that when she finally arrived to Thranduil's stronghold she had a stuffed up runny nose and a huge desire for a hot bath.

She and her guards stopped in front of the doors and dismounted. There was some activity as stablehands came and took the horses to the stables, and the servants coming to take the packs off their backs. Giselle turned towards her husband as he came towards her and enveloped him in a big hug. "It's good to see you again." She told him fondly.

He raised an eyebrow and responded the same. "You've caught a cold." He continued.

"Yeah and it sucks." She agreed, leading the way into the palace.

"While you were away, Narnia came and saw me." Legolas told her once they had closed the door to their rooms. She looked up from where she sat, untying her riding boots.

"Oh," she said guardedly.

"She told me she was leaving for the west." He paused, watching his wife kick off one boot before starting on the other. "I suppose she is already on the boat by now."

Giselle looked up again. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked him.

"I am telling you because she apologized. She regrets her actions, sincerely and, as she told me, she doesn't believe she can stay here knowing what she had done." He paused again while he went to the desk and picked up a sealed envelope. "She left this for you."

Giselle considered it for a moment. She considered snatching the letter out of his hand and throwing it in the fire but her curiosity as to what the letter said outweighed that particular feeling. "Okay." She turned and made her way to the bath chamber, shedding items of clothing as she went. When she finished her bath she put on a robe and took the letter off the desk, sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

The letter started out as an apology, where Narnia said she regretted what she had done and how deeply sorry she was for the pain it caused them.

"_I knew that he loved you, and that you loved him, yet I was too blinded. I was in the belief that this was a phase and that Legolas, my friend since we were elflings, would realize that I was waiting for him and then come to me. And the night I drugged his cup of wine I was desperate. I did not want to see how he turned to you, so I thought I'd make him turn to me. I am ashamed of what I have done and I hope that one day you will forgive me for it. But alas! I cannot stay here and become happy with the weight of my mistake, so I travel to the west. May your life with him be joyful!_

_Narnia"_

Giselle found herself pitying Narnia. She did not forgive Narnia, not yet, but she accepted the sincerity and honesty that Narnia wrote. She put the letter aside and went to a chest by the dresser, looking through its contents before she found what she was looking for.

She took the small book that she had used as a diary and absently flipped through the pages. She had wrote from cover to cover back when she had stayed in Lothlorien. Much of what was written dealt with that particular event.

"What is this?" Legolas asked her.

"Its a diary. Arwen gave it to me on my 22 birthday. I've completely forgotten about it." She said, still turning pages and occasionally stopping to read a paragraph. She sighed and turned to him, offering the book. "You can read it if you want."

Legolas took it from her hand and carressed the worn leather lightly with his fingertips.

Giselle got up and walked to the bed, telling Legolas that she was going to take a nap. Legolas nodded and opened the cover to the first page.

He stared at the words for some time, listening to Giselle's breathing deepen as she fell asleep. A part of him did not want to read what she had written. What had happened was in the past and he thought they had put it behind them, though Narnia's farewell and her letter disturbed that thought. Plus he wasn't that thrilled to read how much he had hurt his wife.

But after another moment or so he focused his eyes to the words and began to read.

* * *

When Giselle awoke the first thing she did was groan and roll out of bed, searching blearily around the room for a handkerchief. She blew her nose and was satisfied to be able to breathe at least partially through it. 

"Good day, love," Legolas greeted her from the chair, his finger marking the spot he had left off of when she got out of bed. " If your hungry there's broth and bread waiting for you on the desk."

Giselle nodded and tied her robe around her before going to the desk and starting on the broth with vigor.

"I am almost finished with this." Legolas remarked, holding up her diary so she could see it. "It is very... insightful."

Giselle took a sip of water before answering, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Giselle, I really am sorry, for what I did to you." Legolas said sincerely.

Giselle went and sat on the arm rest of Legolas' chair and kissed his cheek. "I know you are, and I do forgive you. I just... don't... forgive Narnia. Not yet, someday but not yet." Legolas nodded in understanding. "I love you." Giselle continued before getting up and going back to her food.

"And I love you." Legolas replied, turning back to the book.

**A/N I suck. I know I do. I can't believe I've kept you guys waiting for so long. You guys have to start emailing me or something- pestering me and urging me to write and post! (Thanks by the way, Jennfire, for being the only one to give me a little push.)** **I hoped I could make it up to you all (who are still following) by giving you a really good, long chapter but I can't even do that. I have to admit that I am disappointed with this chapter. Well, please review and tell me what you think, and I'll try to update as quick as I can. And if I've gone more than 1 month since the last update PLEASE start telling me to get a move on!**


	45. Remember That Book

**Chapter 45: Remember That Book?**

So time passed in the same manner as it usually does, with Giselle making visits to Elrond every decade or so while Legolas made visits to the borders more and more often. So it came to pass that eighty or so years had come and gone.

The woods were darker. There was an increase in orcs and spiders around Thranduil's stronghold. More warriors were sent to protect the borders and in some places they were stretched thin. Legolas spent more and more time on patrol, traveling to each border patrol's area and staying away from home for months at a time.

It bothered Giselle that she never had enough time with him, and it worried her that Legolas could be injured any moment. But there was nothing she could do. He was the crown prince and he was needed. The realm's safety came first.

Presently Giselle was spending a lot of her time in the kitchens, planning the food for the upcoming late-summer feast. "Do we have enough?" she was saying to the cook. "I agree it would perfectly compliment the venison but do we have enough of it for the whole populous?"

"We will check the stores, my lady." The cook said.

"Please do and tell me what we have." Giselle said, straightening her back.

"Of course my lady." The cook bowed his head and headed to the store rooms.

Giselle left the kitchens and saw her husband and his father conferring with an advisor near the family wing. As she neared them the advisor bowed and left. Thranduil took his leave and Giselle placed her hand on Legolas' arm, which he tucked into the crook of his elbow as they walked out of the palace together.

"You seem tense." Giselle noted as they walked across the bridge.

Legolas sighed and gave her a small reassuring smile. "I am, reports from the borders aren't good." Giselle bit her lip. "When do you have to leave?"

"I don't know, soon I believe."

"You'll be here for the feast, though, right?"

"Most certainly, my wife!" Legolas replied, giving her a chaste kiss.

Giselle sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You always seem to be going. I miss you."

Legolas rested his cheek on her head which rested on his shoulder. "Giselle... you know I have to. It is my duty."

"I know, I know, but still." They continued walking in silence for a while before they turned back towards the palace.

"My lord!" and elf cried, walking briskly towards them. "This has arrived from the borders." Legolas took the sealed parchment from the messenger elf's hand and tore it open to read. He scanned the message quickly before nodding towards the elf.

"Thank you."

The messenger elf bowed towards Legolas and inclined his head towards Giselle before leaving them.

"What is it, what does it say?" Giselle asked him. She feared that it was news that would draw Legolas away much quicker than she thought.

"Dwarves." He told her.

Giselle blinked. "What?" For some reason this (the presence of dwarves) seemed familiar to her. A déjà vu if you will.

"A party over a little more than a dozen have entered the forest."

"Is this bad?" She asked him.

"Not necessarily. As long as they keep to the elf path."

Giselle nodded, still trying to remember what was so important about this. It was right there, right there in the foreground of her mind! Yet she could remember nothing but the fact that dwarves had not been seen in the woods for quite some years.

They entered the palace and Legolas left to tell his father of the appearance of dwarves while Giselle went back to the kitchens to hear the cook's report from the stores.

* * *

The days went by with the late-summer feast coming closer and closer and the dwarves still traveling through the forest, clearly lost. Guards in the tree's kept watch on them but had no reason to interfere with them as of yet. Giselle kept busy with the final preparations for the feast and Legolas kept busy with reports.

On the day before the feast Giselle stood in the center of the clearing, watching the elves place lanterns on tree branches and sawed off logs around the long tables that Thranduil, his family, and the rest of the elves would sit at in the clearing. Thranduil came up beside her and watched silently for a while.

"Preparations are coming along nicely. Is the food ready?" He asked her.

Giselle turned to him. "nearly." Thranduil nodded and turned to look at the darkened edges of the clearing.

He narrowed his eyes and walked towards the nearest lantern. Giselle watched him, bemused. He stood there for a few moments, his back to her, before he turned and left the clearing, stopping only to kissed the crown of her head.

Giselle continued to watch him, more confused than ever. What was that about?

* * *

Giselle sat next to Legolas and Thranduil at the head of a long table in the clearing. So far the feast was going well. The food had cooked superbly and the minstrel was singing a new song he had composed, which was a satire about a very foolish stable boy. Giselle laughed as she listened to him, absentmindedly twirling a section of her hair around her finger. 

Suddenly shouts rang in the clearing and, of all things, dwarves stomped loudly through! The elves closest to the hanging lanterns quickly doused the flames and the entire clearing was enveloped in darkness. Everything was quiet except for the racket of the hairy creatures. The music had been cut abruptly short, as did the laughter, talking, and any movements (unless they heard heavy treading coming their way) what so ever. The elves stood as still as stone, not doing anything that would cause noise. They were surprised and agitated: how dare these dwarves interrupt their feast!

And then it dawned on Giselle, with her finger paused mid twirl- how stupid of her to forget, even with the signs! These were Bilbo's dwarves. The hobbit dwarves.

Had time really flown by so fast? She heard them stomping about, shouting names over and over. As they were utterly blind in the darkness of the forest they had circled around and traveled out of the clearing. The lights were re lit after they could hear the dwarves far off.

Thranduil stood up and apologized to the assembled elves, urging them to take up their merriment once more. He sat down and Giselle could tell he had trouble containing his fury. It was obvious in his erect posture and jaw along with the tight clutch on his wine glass.  
The elves quickly turned back to the music and laughter they were enjoying before being interrupted. But soon again one hooded dwarf followed by more came crashing through, and again the lights were doused. It took more time than before for the dwarves to dumbly lead themselves out and it took a bit longer for the elves to get back to the merriment but they managed all the same.

The third time the dwarves came Thranduil was positively fuming. It did not help at all that the Elvenking disliked the stout creatures greatly. He gestured to his son and spoke a few clipped words, which sent a grim Legolas away.

Giselle watched him leave the clearing, thinking to herself on how utterly bizarre the whole evening was so far. She made a guess that Legolas was going to get some guards and gather up the dwarves.

The feast ended by then. It was worthless to start it up again, when the mood had been sorely broken. Elves came and went, some walking towards their cottages, others clearing the food away and removing the tables, others still staying only to grab more food and wine before they too left.

Thranduil made his way back to the stronghold, his back straight the entire way. Giselle fell silently into step besides him.

When they reached the bridge they got word that a dwarf had been captured already and was being taken to the stronghold. Thranduil nodded and headed to his throne room, sending his advisor to grab his staff.

Wanting to witness the encounter between Thranduil and Thorin, Giselle followed Thranduil into the hall and stood behind his throne at the right. Minutes passed by before the doors opened and two guards led in Thorin, king under the mountain. The dwarf was angry for being treated thusly almost as much as Thranduil was angry the he and his companions ruined their merrymaking. Giselle instinctively took a step back and thus stayed throughout the remainder of the exchange, half in shadow. From the moment the guards brought him in, Giselle had a hard time keeping her eyes from him. She listened to Thranduil question him and Thorin's replies all the while watching his form. She noted his sky blue hood and his stout ragged little form. My was it a shock to see so much hair on somebody!

Soon the little confrontation was over and Thranduil sent Thorin to the dungeons. He sat for a moment, before turning his head slightly and saying, "Giselle, would you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of dorwinion?"

Giselle nodded and left the hall. The next day the rest of the dwarves were caught and brought to Thranduil, and after a brief conference they too were sent to the dungeons. For the next two weeks Giselle spent her time looking here and there, especially in the kitchen and by the stairs leading to the dungeon, looking for a shadow on the wall or floor that would indicate a little hobbit was around.

Many times Legolas would catch Giselle loitering by the stairs and could not figure out why she spent so much time there. "Have you lost something?" He asked her.

Giselle quickly turned her head to him and said. "Oh no... I was just..." she paused, trying to find a good explanation as to why she was there while Legolas patiently waited for her to continue. "thinking." she finished lamely.

Legolas didn't buy it. He nodded slowly and kissed her cheek before going past her down the steps. " Don't stay for too long, you'll catch a chill." Giselle nodded.

For the most part all that Giselle could catch was a quick shadow out of the corner of her eyes, and even then she wondered if her efforts were making her see things. She wanted very much to see Bilbo Baggins, even if it was only his shadow. She wanted to see the little hobbit that would be such a help to the dwarves. She wanted to see the uncle of Frodo, the ringbearer.

Soon another feast came and there was a lot of bustling going around as elves went here and there with preparations.

"Are you going to put a tighter watch on the dwarves? If their planning an escape this would be the opportune moment, when everyone is so busy with the feast." Giselle asked Legolas one day.

He looked at her strangely. "No, the guard will be the same as it is everyday. Don't worry love, there is no risk of them escaping." Giselle bit her lip then smiled. She was not about to tell him that he was sorely mistaken.

Giselle never went down to the dungeons. Not even on the night of the feast, when she knew perfectly well that Bilbo would get the elves drunk and smuggle the dwarves away. She felt guilty for suggesting that a tighter watch be drawn, for that would surely change the events in the book, but she also felt guilty for not doing anything to stop them. She knew that one day she would have to deal with this, but she didn't realize it would be so maddening. On the day of their escape Giselle dressed silently, and went to the feast. She ate and she drank and she danced and laughed. But all her thoughts were on the dwarves. She wondered if Bilbo had gotten them free yet and into the barrels and how long it would take for the elves to notice.

It wasn't until Giselle was retiring for bed did she see a nervous looking guard (for who would want to tell their king about the empty cells?) heading towards the hall where Thranduil was.

Half an hour later Legolas walked into the room, pale.

"What's wrong?" Giselle asked, getting out of bed and standing behind the chair in which Legolas seated himself in.

"The dwarves." He said, taking off his boots. "They escaped. We still aren't sure how but all we know is that Galion and the captain of the guard were fast asleep and the cells were empty. It will be more than a headache they'll be nursing tomorrow." He sighed and Giselle began massaging his shoulders. "Adar is furious," Legolas continued. " Positively fuming. As soon as day breaks he plans on sending scouts out to track them. It shouldn't be that hard, for they'll doubtlessly be lost and its not at all hard to find a dwarf's track on the ground."

Giselle leaned over the top of the chair and kissed her husband's cheek. "I'll go run you a bath." Legolas took off his shirt as his wife disappeared into the bathing chamber. "Thank you."

He sighed as he followed Giselle into the bathroom. "If only I had taken your advice and put a tighter watch on them..." Legolas paused and looked peculiarly at his wife.

Thinking fast Giselle said, " Come on now, dwarves are stubborn creatures. Once they heard from... once they heard about the feast they would be bound to come up with some sort of plan to get themselves freed."

Legolas fixed dark eyes intently upon her. "The dwarves didn't know that their leader was captured and imprisoned somewhere in the stronghold, and they would have no way of communicating with Thorin or each other for that matter."

"Oh," Giselle said cautiously. She had forgotten that small fact. And of course Legolas would pick up on it."Who would have thought that they're escape would become a reality." she continued, deciding to avoid the separation bit while she tried to come up with a lie.

Legolas still continued to look at her funny. "You did."

"What?"

"You thought that they had a chance of escaping."

Giselle kneeled next to Legolas, who was now in his bath, and looked at him seriously. "Legolas... do you honestly think that I helped the dwarves escape?"

Legolas searched her face for a few more moments before he said resignedly, "No."

Giselle looked at him. That was close, though she was still treading the line. It bothered her that Legolas could think that she had something to do with the dwarves escape. Sure she knew it would happen, but she didn't help them (or stop them, either, for that matter). She was neutral, she was letting history happen as it was meant to. She nodded slowly and went to bed, letting Legolas finish his bath in peace.

She heard him some time later opening the cupboard and taking out clean clothes before sliding into bed next to her.

He was silent for a few moments before sighing and saying, "Giselle I am sorry for doubting you."

Giselle turned to face him. "It's fine. I understand. Honestly." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss before settling back down on the pillow. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The following days went by with scouts trying to pick up their prisoners imprints, but remarkably there were none! It was not until the raft elves came back that they knew where they were and why they had been in the woods in the first place. Thranduil, of course, was furious and immediately set plans to have his soldiers, as much as could be spared, set out for them. Along with capturing the dwarves again, his mind imagined the numerous gems that lay deep in the dark mountain, and being fond of jewels, he fancied on attaining a few of them.

When Thranduil's spies returned with more news the preparations picked up. He did not think the dwarves were alive after heading for the mountain in which Smaug inhabited so his plans changed more on the treasure. Thranduil informed his daughter in law that the realm would be in her hands while he and Legolas were away. Giselle took this responsibility rather calmly. Having read the story now unfolding, she knew no attack would come and challenge her. She was also aware that she would not be completely alone, for Thranduil's advisors were sure to be with her during their lord's absence.

The elves did not start their march until Thranduil gathered news about Smaug's defeat and the damage to Lake-town from the birds. There was a flurry of excitement at the news and Giselle received a briefing from Thranduil on what to do in his absence. After the elves had left the days went by with Giselle wondering what parts of the story had happened already and what was still to come.

Most of the time, though, Giselle was too busy taking over the kingly duties for these musings to occupy her thoughts for too long. In the mornings she listened to the elves who came with petitions and spent the afternoons going over border patrol reports and attending councils with Thranduil's capable advisors. She ate most of her evening and midday meals with Orani and her husband instead of eating alone in the family's private dining room. She felt very alone in the palace without Thranduil or Legolas.

News came occasionally by bird which didn't help Giselle at all since she couldn't figure out what it was saying and had to rely on one of the advisors for translating. It was moments like these that made Giselle annoyed at the elves ability to communicate with nature.

It was not until weeks later that news came that the elves were close to the stronghold. Giselle, who was in Thranduil's study observing the markings on a map with one of the advisors, tried to walk calmly out of the cavern to wait for the elves to appear, but she had a hard time in doing so. She did not know if Legolas was injured or not, and she had missed him.

She stood on the bridge, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet for some time. All around her elves stood, waiting for their husbands, fathers, sons. She sighed. If they were close to the stronghold, then why weren't they here already? She turned to a serving elf nearby and told him to make sure that the cook knew that the king and prince were expected at the evening meal and that it would be delayed. The elf nodded and disappeared inside while Giselle turned once more to scan the surrounding area for a glimpse of golden hair.

Many more minutes passed before she caught a light in the dark forest. She smiled and slightly increased her bouncing. A line of elves came into view with some rushing to family members and others heading straight down the path to their cottages. As more warriors came into the clearing, more families joined them and soon there was a large congregation on the lawn as events were retold. She watched as some of the injured were carried in, and prayed that her husband wasn't among them.

Her eyes scanned the assembled elves rapidly, looking for Legolas or Thranduil. She saw Thranduil first. She bowed as he came near and he rose her with a flick of a hand before he enveloped her into a hug. "There has been a battle." She said.

"Yes, there has been. An unexpected battle but I am proud to say that Elves, Men and Dwarves were victorious."

Giselle pulled back from the hug. "I am glad you're okay." Thranduil smiled and kissed her forehead before excusing himself with the intention of taking a quick bath before the meal. Giselle informed him that she had delayed it because she knew that he and his son would want to enjoy their soaking. Thranduil thanked her before nodding to someone behind her and turning towards his room. Suddenly strong arms came around her waist as a familiar voice said softly in her ear "Oh how I have missed you my wife!"

Giselle turned around in her husband's arms and snaked her arms up to cling around his neck. "You're not injured? Thank the Valar!"

Legolas nuzzled her neck. "I can take care of myself." he murmured.

Giselle giggled. "I don't know, sometimes I'm not so sure."

Legolas raised an eyebrow as he grasped Giselle's hand and kissed it before leading her to their rooms.

Once safely alone in their room Legolas began kissing her more frequently. Giselle wrinkled her nose and gently pushed Legolas away.

"As much as I love you, I can only tolerate that stench up my nostrils for so long." Legolas pulled back in annoyance but couldn't help a small laugh. "Sorry," Giselle said. "Mood killer."

Legolas shook his head. "I guess I have to wait until after dinner."

* * *

Giselle slowly folded the latest letter from Elrohir and pushed it into a drawer. In the letter he told her that he and his brother had taken Aragorn out for some general orc hunting lessons. Giselle remembered the letter she received from Glorfindel when Aragorn and his mother first came to Rivendell, and she also remembered the letters she received from the twins with detailed descriptions of little 'adventures' that took place as Aragorn matured from a toddler to a young man. She felt like she knew him already, even though they had yet to meet.

Her thoughts then turned to Arwen. For the last twenty or so years Arwen had been living in Lothlorien and although she had heard about the young boy her father took in, she had not met him either. Giselle's heart ached when she thought of what was to come. She had always known that Arwen would one day meet Aragorn, choose a mortal life and die, but now that Aragorn was born- now that he was a young man!- it just put into perspective that she would be losing Arwen soon. It seemed so odd that one who was meant to live forever would die while one who was meant to die would live forever. Arwen and her own role in life seemed to be switched in that regard.

She wound her way out of the palace and onto the path, musing still on Arwen and Aragorn. It was a year since the battle of five armies took place and the woodelves found themselves in relative peace and safety. Legolas still went to the patrols but less frequently and for shorter stays; like when they had first married. Her thoughts turned to him. In the past month she had brought up the subject of children and Legolas had agreed that it was the right time to bring a child into the world. Giselle had been happy when he told her he was ready. But she was absolutely over the moon when, the week before, she found out she was actually pregnant.

Her hand unconsciously flew to her stomach and she could not stop the wide grin from coming onto her face. She had already sent letters to the twins, Arwen, and Elrond telling them the news. She was so happy. The past week was filled with telling numerous people and having to contend with Thranduil (who was absolutely joyous on becoming a grandfather) throwing a feast for her, much to her annoyance. But it didn't bother her too much since she was still getting used to the idea of a little person growing in her stomach. Speaking of her stomach, she found she had a desire for something sweet so she turned around and headed back to the palace with the intention of having what ever pastry the cooks had made. Reaching the kitchens; Giselle took a couple pastries before seating herself on the kitchen stool.

"There you are." Legolas said coming up next to her.

"Here I am." Giselle agreed, taking another bite. Legolas leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek while his hand rested on her belly.

Legolas sat on the other stool and watched his wife eat for a moment, remembering when she had told him of the baby. He had had a feeling that something was different about her- a guess that she was possibly carrying his child, and his guess had proved true. Oh how excited he was to be a father! He thought why he had waited so long to start a family but then immediately pushed the thought aside as the truth surfaced. This was a happy time and he did not want to dwell on the increased danger that was the past.

"You shouldn't eat all of those," he nodded towards the pastries in front of her, " midday meal will be served soon."

Giselle looked at him. When she finished chewing she told him in a reasonable voice, "Legolas, I'm eating for two now. And plus, the baby wants something sweet." Legolas raised an eyebrow. He knew he was going to be hearing that often.

"Why don't we visit Maren and Orani? Maren tells me that Orani has some ideas about the nursery that she wants to discuss with you." Giselle agreed and let Legolas lead her out of the kitchens and outside once more, an arm securely around her waist.

"I haven't even thought about the nursery yet." Giselle remarked to him as they walked along the path. Elves they saw along the path nodded their heads at them and smiled at the happy couple. Giselle pressed herself closer to his side.

"I haven't either." Legolas replied. When they got to the their friends house they were quickly ushered in and settled in front of the hearth. The four of them chatted for a little bit with cups of hot cider in their hands before Orani ushered Giselle into another room. They spent an hour going over little baby clothes, quilt patterns and furniture arrangements before she and Legolas left for midday meal.

"I can't wait to taste the fish..." Giselle said as they headed back. Legolas agreed.

**A/N Thank you to all of you who are giving me pushes to update, still following SoT and most importantly: still reviewing. It means a lot and I always get happy to see I have a review. I'll be going on vacation for three weeks in early July so I will try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter out before then. Enjoy and please review!**


	46. Three's Company

**Chapter 46: Three's Company**

Two weeks later Giselle got letters from Elrond and Arwen. Both were thrilled. Arwen was practically screaming with joy in her letter, saying that she would most definitely be there for the birth. Giselle had asked Elrond if he would deliver her child and she was relieved and pleased that he had accepted. The elven lord also included a short letter from Glorfindel and Erestor, who both congratulated her and said they could not wait to meet the new royal. After finishing the letters, she put them in her desk drawer, absurdly pleased with herself. She could not wait until the letter from the twins arrived, for it would tell her if they would be coming for the birth. She had not seen either of them for a long time and she missed them. She sighed. Because of their constant roaming it would take some time for a messenger to find them and carry their reply back. She should not be expecting their letter for at least another week or two.

She looked up as Legolas entered the room. "Hi," she said.

Legolas went over to her and gave her a kiss. "Hello." He placed his hand briefly on her stomach, as he always did when he saw her. It was his way of communicating with the baby, other than singing to it, that is.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I was at the archery fields."

Giselle nodded. "Orani should be here any moment. She's helping me with the nursery."

"You've decided what room it should be?" Legolas asked. Their apartment consisted of a main sitting room, their bed chamber, a bathing room, and two other rooms that they had previously used as storage.

Giselle nodded brightly and led him to the room closest to theirs. "Both of the rooms are a decent size, so I basically chose this one because it was the closest to our room."

Legolas looked around the room and replied. "Perfect." This particular room was rather empty. There was a chest in the corner full of old dresses Giselle no longer wore and all the fletchings for Legolas' arrows but besides that it was rather empty.

A knock sounded on the door and Giselle went to go open it. "Thats probably Orani." she said over her shoulder. After helping the women move the heavy chest to the other room he took his fletchings and sat in the sitting room making new fletchings for his arrows.

Not long before they chose the room Giselle put the assembly of the nursery on hold as she dealt with morning sickness. She ate less often than she did before the morning sickness and stayed clear of meat, saying that it made her want to throw up.

There was more than one occasion where she sat in the dining room and, when the food was brought out, had to suddenly leave at a run. It was at these times that Legolas followed with something she could get down, usually broth or bread and cheese. He would always leave it on the desk and follow Giselle to the bathroom where she sat ready for anything else to come up. She would then smile at him and insist that he go back to the dining room and finish his own meal; that he didn't have to stay by her side.

"How long is this going to go on?" she whined after one of those days, coming out of the bathroom finally.

Legolas replied carefully, "I don't know, love, but it won't continue up to the birth."

Giselle frowned. "Oh I sure hope not."

He reached into the pile of papers on his desk, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Giselle who was reclining on the bed. Giselle grabbed it and her face lit up. "It's from Elladan!"

Legolas nodded. "It came during the meal."

Giselle scooted up into a sitting position on the bed and hugged a pillow to her as she opened the letter excitedly. "He and Elrohir are coming in a few months and will stay until after the birth!" she told him after she finished the letter. Legolas remarked that it was wonderful and he couldn't wait to see them again. Silently, he was happy that his wife could forget her nausea for at least a little time.

She walked to the desk where her tray of soup was placed and tentatively began eating.

The next month brought two things. Giselle's morning sickness had abated drastically. She still got it, but it wasn't every day anymore. And one fine morning a small group of elves appeared with two very familiar faces.

"Arwen!" Giselle screamed excitedly. She ran towards the beautiful figure who dismounted and turned to face her with open arms and a wide smile. The two women embraced tightly for a long moment.

"Oh its so good to see you!" Arwen said. She pulled back and and trained her eyes on Giselle's stomach. "I can't believe you're with child!" Arwen placed a hand gently on Giselle's belly.

Giselle laughed. "I wasn't expecting you for another few months! Not that I mind that your here so early- I'm so happy!"

"I haven't seen you in years and now that you are with child, I couldn't possibly stay away any longer." The two women hugged again. They pulled apart and Legolas stepped forward and embraced Arwen.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Arwen took Legolas' arm and said goodbye to Giselle as her husband led her into the palace.

"My lady."

Giselle turned around and smiled with her arms open. "Haldir."

Haldir stepped forward and embraced her. He kissed her cheek and pulled back. "You're glowing."

Giselle smiled again. "How is Lorien?"

"The same as always. Carthar sends his regards and well wishes." Carthar was a very old elf who had been a neighbor to Dalion and Mayvelle- before the tragic events happened. He had been very kind to Giselle.

Giselle nodded. "Don't tell me your leaving tomorrow. I haven't seen you in years!"

Haldir shook his head. "I'll be here for a few days."

She nodded again. "Good." She took his hand and led him inside the palace. "Let me show you to your room."

Dinner that day was an especially jolly affair. The recent arrival of Arwen and Haldir had the cooks preparing a superb meal and the atmosphere was filled with recounting humorous stories and old inside jokes. After dinner the group retired to the sitting room where Haldir disappeared and returned with a gift.

"You didn't have to get us anything!" Giselle remarked, looking from Legolas to Haldir with a smile on her face.

"Nonsense," Haldir said, a grin of excitement coming onto his face. "Come up and see."

Giselle looked at Legolas, who nodded at her, before standing up from the bench and going over to the large gift Haldir had brought her. She studied the light grey fabric hiding its identity for a moment before she gathered the edge of the cloth in her hand and pulled it up and off.

She gasped and looked quickly at Haldir, a wide smile on her face. "You brought me a cradle..."

She hugged him tightly before turning back and admiring the cradle. It was silver in color with Mirkwood's seal on the headboard. The bars were made up of cylinders of wood shaped like winding leaves. She fingered the engravings lightly.

"When news came to us of your pregnancy I wanted to make something of use for the baby and yet have it remind you of the time you spent in Lorien. It's made of mallorn wood." Haldir added as an afterthought.

Giselle looked up. "You made it?" She paused, surprised to find tears gathering in her eyes. "Thank you. Really- I love it."

Giselle sat back down on the bench while Legolas went up to admire the cradle. Arwen looked at her gently. Giselle sniffed and pressed the pads of her fingers to the corners of her eyes where her tears had gathered.

"It's nothing," she said with a laugh. "Just overly sensitive at the moment."

After a couple of days it was time for Haldir and the rest of the Lorien elves to depart and Giselle stood in the courtyard seeing her friend off.

"Do you have to go?"

Haldir smiled and kissed her hand. "My duty calls."

Giselle sighed. "Your too serious." Haldir laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Take care."

"I can say the same for you." He said fondly. With that he mounted his horse and with a last look and nod, he and his guards rode away.

Giselle wondered what she was going to do with her time. Arwen had teamed up with Orani and they had banished her from the nursery, saying that they wanted her to be surprised. Giselle protested that since she already started the plans with Orani, she wouldn't be that surprised and that there was no point in banishing her.

Nonetheless she found herself away from her rooms and heading towards the archery fields, looking for her husband. At the fields she saw some elves, but not her husband. She asked one elf who told her that Legolas was in the next field over.

Walking over to the next field she saw a small crowd around two sparing figures. She could tell by the golden hair that Legolas was one of them. She came towards the crowd and found Maren, so she stood by him. Legolas had taken his shirt off and he and his partner seemed to be just starting another bout for they were both in the beginning stances. She watched as her husband used his knives in graceful deadly movements. The knives weren't just objects in his hands, they were apart of him-- extensions of his body.

He was deadly and a bit intimidating- but at the same time incredibly sexy. She felt overwhelming desire rush into her and couldn't help but feel elated at the fact that he was hers. She noticed Legolas' slight falter- how he raised his blade a second too late, only just blocking the blow- and knew that he had felt her emotion.

After ten or so minutes the bout ended and Legolas made his way swiftly towards her. He laid a hand on her stomach and cupped her cheek with his other hand, looking into her eyes for a good moment before he took her hand and led her away from the fields, off the path and towards the trees.

Once they had gone a good distance from any path, building or open area where the risk of coming upon another elf was slim; Giselle placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled his face towards hers, giving him a needy kiss which he returned in earnest. Her other hand traveled over his chest.

Legolas broke the kiss and with his nimble fingers, he had her dress loosened and off in no time. Once again Giselle caught his lips with hers. After a few moments his mouth deterred to her neck where he nibbled, kissed and sucked for a time until Giselle said.

"Please."

Slowly, he trailed his kisses to her mouth again as his hands bunched her shift around her hips and pulled up. Giselle broke contact with him as the shift slipped over her head and her hands strayed to the ties of his trousers. With a few pulls the ties were loosened and her fingers hooked onto the material before pushing down. Her hand caressed the rigid member before Legolas' took her hand and stopped her.

Still holding her hand in his he tugged lightly and they both slowly lowered themselves to their knees. Again their mouths met and, breaking the handhold, Giselle ran her fingers over the tips of his ears lightly before wrapping her arms around his neck. Legolas shuddered and with one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck he lowered her until her back rested on the forest floor.

Giselle wrapped her legs loosely around his hips while her mouth went to his right ear and whispered " Legolas," which was accompanied by by a swift bite. Legolas moaned and entered her with just the head of his arousal. He stayed there for a moment, shifting back and forth slightly, teasing her.

"Please." Giselle begged again.

With a ghost of a smile, Legolas brought his mouth to her ear and breathed "hypocrite," before shifting his hips forward and sliding in all the way. Giselle moaned and brought her hips up in time to his thrusts. It wasn't long before Giselle reached her peak, with Legolas following not long after.

They laid on the floor, wrapped in each other for a long while.

* * *

As the months went by, Giselle's stomach expanded more and more, and the temptation to see the nursery became overwhelming. _It would be so easy, _she told herself one day as she sat in her sitting room by the fire, one hand resting on her bump. _The nursery is _right there_, so close to our own room. Do they honestly believe that when they leave for the day I will continue to avoid the room?_

As much as she wanted to, she knew she would, in the end, refrain from seeing the room until they presented it to her. Sneaking in there would just spoil the whole surprise. And Giselle loved surprises. She could wait another few months.

Speaking of waiting Giselle couldn't help but worry about the twins. When she had gotten their letter they said they would be arriving in a few months and they should have been here already. She spoke with Arwen of this but Arwen didn't seem to be as worried about her brothers as Giselle was.

"You know them. They probably met a group of rangers who needed their help and of course Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't be able to refuse. But don't fear, Giselle. They promised they would come and they will."

* * *

Elrohir sung to himself as he let his horse travel its own speed. Behind him, Elladan's sharp eyes scanned the surrounding trees for any danger. 

They were a few hours away from Thranduil's stronghold and Elladan could not wait for a bath and a cushioned bed.

"Do you think she will be angry we are late?" came his brother's voice from ahead.

"It's possible. She is carrying a child so her emotions might be..."

"unbalanced?" Elrohir finished.

"Yes." Elladan agreed. They lapsed into silence again. They stopped once to eat lembas and find some food for the horses before they made it to the great gate.

Dismounting, stable hands came to take their horses away and Arwen came down the steps and hugged each brother in turn. "Giselle will be so glad to see you!" she said.

"And your not?" Elrohir asked.

Arwen smiled. "Of course I'm glad to see you. And never think otherwise. Now come, I'm sure you would like to bathe before evening meal." Arwen led the way inside and, in the royal family's wing, they came across Legolas.

"Ah, my friends!" He greeted them. "Giselle is resting, so you will not see her until evening meal. Now, forgive me, I have matters to attend to." Legolas said when asked about the whereabouts of his wife. The twins nodded and followed Arwen into to their rooms where she left them to get bathed and changed.

After lounging in the bath, Elladan pulled himself out of the tub and dressed himself before heading next door to his brothers room. Opening the door he found Elrohir already dressed and reclining in an armchair with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Arwen was there lying on the bed, her head supported by her hand..

She saw him and sat up, patting the bed besides her. "Elrohir was just going to tell me why you have been delayed." She said, leaning back into the headboard. Elladan climbed onto the bed and rested his head on her lap.

"We came upon some rangers who were helping a town rebuild some houses. We stayed and helped and got delayed when an early spring flood came and ruined more houses." Elrohir answered.

"What about the boy? Estel? I thought he was traveling with you?"

"Estel? We left him with the rangers. And he's a young man now, Arwen." Elladan said.

"Is he now? It seems that just yesterday adar took him and his mother in."

Elladan nodded.

"It's remarkable how quickly mortals grow." Elrohir said. The topic moved to how Arwen's time with their grandmother was spent before they left for the dining room.

They met Legolas at the door and they all walked in together and took their places. The next person to enter the room was Giselle.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the twins. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying sharply. "How _dare_ you! I've been worried sick! Your late."

Elladan exchanged a look with his brother as Giselle was cut short of what would have been a long tirade against them when Thranduil arrived, bringing them all to their feet.

"Ah, I had heard you arrived. Welcome!" He said to the twins, waving everyone to their seats. "Come, my dear." he said to Giselle, taking her arm lightly in his and gently guiding her away from the door and towards her own seat next to Legolas. Still standing, her husband pulled back her chair for her and waited until she had sat, rather heavily, before taking his own seat.

It was clear from the expression on Giselle's face that she still felt resentment towards her friends. Elrohir hoped that by the end of the meal, it would dissolve.

The twins told Thranduil and Legolas what they had been up to and why they had arrived later than they promised to. Looking at Giselle, Elladan couldn't tell if her anger had abated, she seemed too engrossed in her meal. She looked well, he noted. Her skin held the glow that could only be associated with pregnancy and she was obviously eating well.

Towards the end of the meal Legolas got called away to deal with some situation with the guards and the they all moved to the study. Again the polite chatter continued but the twins could tell Giselle was bidding her time. When Thranduil retired for the night and Legolas had still not returned Giselle started in on them in an angry low voice.

"I'm in my seventh month! You should have been her not long after you wrote to me, and that was months ago! I was so worried about you- do you have any idea?"

"Giselle," Elrohir began in a soothing voice, "forgive us. We did not intend to be late or to make you worry. We should of written to you and informed you."

"Yes you should have!" Giselle agreed.

"It really was awful of us to keep you worried for so many months and we will try better, in the future, to keep to our promises. We're sorry."

She sank into her armchair and said after a pause. "You both are forgiven."

"We're here now and we cannot wait to see the little one and begin to teach the child our tricks." Elladan said.

For the first time since she saw them she broke into a grin. "Oh no, if this baby learns your tricks I don't know how I will survive." The twins smiled, having successfully turned Giselle's mood.

"Do you know the sex of the child?" Elrohir asked.

Giselle shook her head. "Legolas knows but I want to be surprised. I have a feeling it will be a boy though."

"Son or daughter, the child will be loved." Giselle nodded in agreement.

As the weeks went by, Giselle found much comfort in the twins company. Arwen and Orani were busy with the last minute preparations for the nursery and Legolas could not always be free from duty. They would walk in the garden or along the paths with her and they always had an amusing story to tell. It was those moments when she realized how much she had missed them.

And there was another reason why she was so grateful for their distracting company. As she approached her eighth month of pregnancy fear and panic set in. She did not know when she would give birth, but she was certainly tired of not being able to sleep on her stomach. Humans gave birth in their ninth month but elves gave birth a year after conception. Since she was immortal and carrying a child fathered by a full blooded elf, she did not know when the child would be ready to leave her womb.

She also worried about the birth and the pain of it. When the time came, could she really birth this baby? She hoped so. But whatever might happen during labor and childbirth, in the end she would get a beautiful baby to care for, and that certainly would make up for everything.

Giselle shifted in bed and sighed. She had been awake for some time now, running these thoughts through her head. Her body ached to be up but it was too much effort to make an attempt to get out of bed and go to a chair. She needed help. After a few more minutes passed she decided she would try to get up and spent some time attempting that.

"Giselle? Go back to sleep." Came Legolas' voice from beside her. She had just woken him up- a thing she did not want, but then again it was an increasingly easy thing to do as movement became much harder.

"I can't lie down anymore. I have to get up." She didn't hear him as he got off the bed and came around to her side. He held out a hand, which Giselle gladly took, and pulled her up. Once on her feet Giselle brought both hands to the small of her back and stretched slightly, sighing as some of the ache went away. Legolas' hands circled over her stomach and stopped where a little foot inside kicked out. He grinned and leaned forward, giving Giselle a lingering kiss.

Giselle smiled slightly before walking to the bathing chamber. She emerged a few minutes later and sat herself down on the armchair. "Do you know what time it is?"

"A few hours before dawn I would say." Legolas replied.

Giselle wrinkled her nose. "Sorry I woke you up."

"No matter. I had to get up early this morning anyway."

"Can you get me some food?"

"What would you like?"

"Um... water and... and... toast with jam, please." Giselle replied. "You're so good to me. Thank you!"

Legolas smiled and placed his hand again briefly on her belly. "I know. I'll be back soon."

Giselle reached behind her and fluffed up the pillow already there before leaning back fully. One hand tapped on the armrest of the chair while the other rested on her extended belly as she studied the familiar tapestry above the mantel.

After not too long a time Legolas returned with her requested food. He put the tray in which he carried it all on a small table and carried it near Giselle's chair. "Thank you." Giselle said again as she stretched up and gave Legolas a peck on the cheek.

"Your welcome." Legolas replied as he went to change. Meanwhile Giselle busied herself with lathering the jam onto the warm bread- he had warmed it up for her; he really was good to her- and taking a large bite. Legolas finished changing and informed her that he would see her later that night.

"Where are you going?"

"There was something peculiar in a report sent to my father that I will have to investigate. It's half a days journey away so, with luck, I will be back at nightfall."

Giselle nodded. "Good luck with whatever it is and be safe!"

Legolas grinned at her. "I'm always safe!."

Giselle raised an eyebrow at that but instead of retorting she took a sip of water instead.

After she had finished her toast, Giselle decided she should change. When that bothersome task was completed (she found, lately, that she would much rather lie in her night clothes all day) she settled back into her chair.

She hadn't realized she had dozed off until she was woken up.

She started when the first thing she saw were two identical faces. "You let yourselves in? Lovely." She added a bit sarcastically.

"Come Giselle, you'll be late for morning meal." Elladan prodded.

"I just ate." Giselle replied, closing her eyes. The baby had kept her awake half the night by kicking and apparently sending out a message to her brain and other body parts to rebel when she was in a horizontal position. She had just found a nice position that satisfied the baby and now they had to ruin it. Screw food, she could get that later.

Elrohir eyed the jam jar. "Toast and jam is not breakfast. Besides, your eating for two, nana, so up you get!"

Giselle groaned and reluctantly let herself be helped out of her chair. Reaching up she retied her hair into a ponytail and went to the bathing chamber to wash her face before she took Elladan's arm as he and his twin led her away.

"We've got a surprise for you Giselle!" Arwen told her over morning meal.

"What? You've finished the nursery?" Giselle asked. When Arwen nodded Giselle grinned widely. "When can I see it?" She asked excitedly.

"Today if you want."

Giselle nodded enthusiastically and then remembered Legolas. "Can I see it at nightfall? I want to see it with Legolas." Arwen agreed and the rest of the day was spent anxiously awaiting Legolas' arrival home.

Though, thankfully, the twins were there to provide a busy day. They took a walk around the fields outside, met with Orani briefly, went into the kitchens and snacked on some foods, found Arwen and gossiped for a few hours and then left her in their rooms to nap. (A better way to avoid the temptation if she napped in a different room.

When Legolas finally came back Arwen spent a few moments lighting the fireplace and the candles before letting the couple into the nursery.

The room was gorgeous. The furniture was the same dark wood as was the furniture in the rest of their apartment. The blankets were a deep green and there were a few toys already in there on the shelves, waiting to be used. There were thick rugs covering the cold stone floor, a kiddie size chair and table next to a toy chest, and a rocking chair by the fireplace. There was also a little bed, which the baby would use when it got a little bigger.

Haldir's cradle, however, was by Giselle's bedside. With the nightly feedings, Giselle wanted her baby close by. So the nursery wouldn't be truly occupied until this little one had grown a bit.

With one hand on her belly and the other holding Legolas' hand, Giselle looked as if she might cry. Legolas squeezed her hand and told Arwen. "This is beautiful. Thank you so much." Arwen smiled and began explaining where she and Orani had gotten some of the furniture and toys.

* * *

When Elrond arrived three weeks later, Giselle started thinking of herself as a time bomb. Who knew when she would go into labor? The fact that Elrond was now here just went to show that the baby really was coming soon. 

Giselle told him her concerns on when the baby would actually be delivered and Elrond had replied that they would just have to wait and see.

"You'll never leave this room, will you?" Elladan joked one day as he found her in the nursery again.

Giselle smiled. "Elladan, look at this! It's so tiny and utterly adorable!"She held up some baby clothes she found in the drawers. Elladan smiled.

"Sweet." He watched her as she folded up the clothes and put them back in their drawer. "Come for a walk?"

Giselle agreed and together they went outside to a warm summer's day. They chose the path that went around the fields.

They went slowly. "Where's Elrohir?"

"With Arwen. Where's Legolas?"

"With his father and Elrond." A few minutes of comfortable silence passed. "It's hot."

"Lets head for some shade then." Elldadan said, leading them off the path and towards the trees whose branches stretched, gratefully, up and out. Elladan helped Giselle down before sitting himself and together they leaned against the trunks, listening to the birds calling to each other and elves walking along the path.

Giselle frowned slightly and gave a deep sigh as her hand massaged her stomach. Elladan smiled. "Is the little one squirming around?"

"Oh yes, quite insistently."

Elladan watched his friend closely before asking, "May I?" His hand hovered above her extended belly and at her nod he placed his hand gently on her bump.

After a few moments he removed his hand and said, "I think we should see my father."

"Why?" Giselle said sharply. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to be worried about," Elladan said reasuringly as he stood up. "The babe doesn't seem to be preparing to enter the world today but I think it would be a good idea if my father had a look at you all the same."

He helped Giselle up and they headed back to the palace. "Nothing feels wrong, but you've worried me Elladan."

"I'm sorry," Elladan said sincerely. "It's probably nothing to worry about, but since my dealings with pregnancy is very limited I would just like to make sure that everything is, indeed, fine."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Despite Elladan's reassurance, Giselle couldn't help but worry. She placed a hand on her stomach as another curious sensation swept through. Could she not know that she was in labor? Nothing felt painful, but it could be early labor and this was her first child.

She was startled to hear Elladan knock on what she realized was Thranduil's study door. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she didn't even notice where he had taken her. Hearing an answer on the other side of the door he took her hand and led her inside.

Elladan said something to his father and he and Legolas stood up and walked out the door. Legolas took her hand as he went past her and gently tugged for her to come. She obeyed, looking over her shoulder at Elladan, who stayed behind, and gave him a worried, reproachful look. He smiled sheepishly in return.

Elrond led them to the apartment she shared with Legolas and asked her to lie on the bed. She did and Elrond began prodding at her stomach a few times before placing his hands there and closing his eyes.

She felt the baby kick where Elrond's hands lay in annoyance and she smiled. Legolas bent down from where he sat at the head of the bed and kissed her forehead. After a few more minutes passed Elrond opened his eyes and removed his hands.

"Nothing to be worried about. Your body is just preparing itself for child labor."

"So its not contractions?" Giselle confirmed.

Elrond shook his head and smiled. "No, its more like practice contractions, not painful and nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to whack your son upside the head."

Elrond laughed. "I suggest you take a warm bath and rest for today."

Giselle nodded and thanked him as he left their room. She looked at Legolas and raised her eyebrows. "Not yet."

"No, I guess not."

* * *

Maybe it was because she was listening more closely to her body, but since the first false labor, Giselle had felt the odd cramping sensations twice more. Both times she followed Elrond's advice and had taken a bath or rested, and the sensations had mellowed away. Also, Giselle's sleeping was almost non-existent. It felt like she was constantly getting up and out of bed to go to the bathroom, her legs occasionally cramped, not to mention that the baby seemed to be having fun poking her all the time. Plus, due to lack of sleep, she was constantly moody- especially to Legolas. 

Half the time Giselle felt bad about waking him up so often and the other half of her wanted to strangle him simply because- in all his elven glory- he did not really need to sleep. For that simple fact alone, she envied him deeply.

Indeed, she was quite ready to have this baby out. So she was very happy when, three weeks later, she found herself in labor.

It had been noon, she remembered, and for the past few hours there had been a consistent ache that did not disappear when she used the usual techniques. She waited a few more hours before sending for Elrond, who pronounced her in labor. Since then things had gotten hectic. Since the pains weren't quite painful yet she had changed into a loose nightgown and eaten her meal at the desk while the bed was prepared for the birth.

Thranduil and the twins stopped by when they first heard and stayed with her for a little before wishing her luck and leaving the room. Arwen, who came with her brothers, stayed longer but left when the contractions began to get painful. Elrond popped in every so often to check her progress, but for the most part, it was just her and Legolas.

"I don't think I can do this." Giselle said, biting her lip. She and Legolas had been walking around the room when some of the more painful contractions started.

Legolas kissed her templed and placed his hand on her stomach. "Yes, you can."

"I don't know about that." She attempted a laugh. "It's starting to hurt and I know the pain will only get worse." She paused and gripped Legolas' arm tightly as a contraction rippled through her body. She looked up at him after it passed. "My pain tolerance isn't that high, Legolas. I don't know if I can do this."

"You don't know because you've never been through this before. But you can do it; you just don't know it yet."

"Stoic."

It was the early hours of the morning when Giselle retired to the bed. The contractions were definitely closer and much more painful than they were before. She was hot, tired, and in a lot of pain. Who in their right mind would ever want to go through this? The pain was incredible and she begged Elrond for any kind of relief.

He gave her a tea and she gladly drank it. It certainly wasn't an epidural, but it did help with the pain. It wasn't long after this that Elrond checked her progress again and stated that she was nearly there.

"The babe is almost here!" Legolas murmured excitedly in her ear as he massaged Giselle's back.

"It's always keeping me up at night." Giselle grunted.

Legolas bit back a smile. "I feel it will keep doing so for some time yet."

Giselle closed her eyes and didn't say anything. For a long while neither spoke. When the silence was finally broken it was for Giselle to open her eyes and say "I think it's time."

A slight panicked look came into Legolas' eyes as he left, swiftly, to fetch Elrond.

They both came back to the room at once, Elrond going straight to Giselle and checking her progress before looking at her and Legolas and saying with a smile. "It is time." Elrond helped Giselle into a sitting position before going about bringing more towels to place underneath her hips and for the baby when it made its arrival while Legolas clasped Giselle's hand with both of his and studied her as another intense contraction hit.

When Elrond was ready and situated between Giselle's legs; Legolas moved more pillows behind his wife's back. Giselle whimpered and secured her grip on Legolas' hand.

"Giselle, when you feel the next contraction, bear down." She nodded and when the next contraction rolled in she did as she was told. She squeezed Legolas' hand tightly and kept pushing until Elrond told her to stop.

She panted and gritted her teeth against the pain. "Bear down!" She heard Elrond tell her again and she let out a yell as she did so, going mad from the pain and wishing it to all go away. Distantly she heard Elrond say hold and she had half a mind to ignore him. She could tell that the babe's head was out and she was very eager to have the rest of the body out too. She groaned at the pain and was relieved when Elrond told her to push again. Two more pushes later and the pained lessened so much it seemed that it disappeared altogether.

She closed her eyes and collapsed against the pillows. Legolas leaned close and kissed her sweaty head repeatedly. At her child's wail she opened her eyes and smiled broadly when she saw Elrond holding the baby that had been inside her not even ten minutes before.

He placed the child in her arms and told her this was her son. She weeped and kissed the little head as the child softened its cries and buried himself deeper into her arms. Giselle peeled back the blanket and studied the small body. After a moment she wrapped the blanket about the boy's body and turned a happy face to Legolas. "He's all here."

Legolas laughed and ran his finger lightly over the baby's cheek. "Beautiful," he murmured. He could not take his eyes off his newborn son and he wondered how he could feel so much joy. Soon his little son was passed to him as Giselle delivered the afterbirth and Elrond started to clean things up. Reluctantly Legolas placed the now sleeping baby into the cradle and helped his wife out of the bed and towards the bath. When Giselle emerged from the bath she made her way to the bed and, with helpful instructions from Elrond, nursed the baby who didn't seem that eager at first. Elrond left and promised to return every now and then to make sure everything was alright.

"I kind of don't know what to do." Giselle said sleepily as Legolas brought the cradle closer to the bedside.

"I know what you mean." Legolas said as he sat next to her watching their son. "Lynden is a suiting name."

"Mmmm," Giselle replied, barely conscious. All the energy that she had during the birth had faded dramatically and she was going to plunge into sleep at any moment.

"Goodnight." Legolas whispered as he kissed his now sleeping wife. She had been amazing and now they had a beautiful baby boy to nurture. He had not known that his life was incomplete until he held the little body in his arms. He bent and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping baby's head before preparing for bed himself.

**A/N Much thanks to Miriellar for letting me use the name, Lynden. Sorry for the delay, again. Just an FYI - I'm determined to finish this story in the next couple of chapters, so we will be jumping years a lot. But I am planning to make chapters as long as this one and maybe evfen longer. Please read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
